Friend or Foe
by Spotofpaint
Summary: Light and L struggle with their desire to defeat the other, but also at the same time long to be friends. Their conflicted emotions make for a complicated storyline and sometimes can inspire both humor and drama. Contains very mild romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following fan fiction is NOT in the same time flow as the deathnote series. I am aware that during the time that Light and L are chained together that Light should not have his memory. However, I have taken artistic license and have tweaked a few things in the story line to make it fit my purposes. Trust me, it's much more interesting this way.

Also, I use the name "Light" in my descriptions, but L calls him "Raito-kun" as sort of a friendly gesture. So I kinda use both. Hope that doesn't bug anyone. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Prelude

"I'm hoping that Raito-kun isn't Kira because…Raito-kun is my first ever friend." And after L had made such an oddly phrased, and socially inept statement, he turned and locked his gaze onto Light.

_Uh-oh._ Was Lights first instinctive thought. But almost immediately, such a thought was crushed, like a bug beneath his heel. This was not a disastrous situation as his initial reaction indicated. No. In fact, this was much to his advantage. Light offered the socially deprived detective a small grin of encouragement.

Yes. This was perfect. Light had been wondering just how he was ever going to get the upper hand in this battle. His goal to finally get rid of the pesky detective and rise to become the rightful ruler of the entire world as a god was annoyingly delayed as long as L was still breathing. All of his devious plans to gather L's real name in the past had proved to be futile. But now, a window of opportunity was opening.

L viewed him as a friend, despite the fact that he was also his prime suspect in this murder case. That was interesting. Light wondered for a moment on weather L was just stupid, or honest. He certainly wasn't stupid. That much had been made agitating clear by the way he had foiled all of Lights previous plans. Then he was being honest. But why?

Why would L disclose such information to him? Especially in front of all the others? Was he trying to play on Lights humanity, and make him feel bad about wanting to kill him?

No…that couldn't be it. L was only 7 certain that he was Kira. He wouldn't put a pity play into effect on such a low number…

…would he?

If L was indeed trying to play on Lights heart, he'd find himself in grave error. Light almost chuckled to himself at the pun he'd made in his mind. Yes. L would be in a grave indeed. Because of his error.

Light, feeling a little more confident after giving it some thought, went back to his original plotting. Yes, this would work to his advantage. This was good. _Let's say I befriend the lonely little detective. Let's say I become his "first ever friend" and make myself fit that part. Let's say we become the very best of friends. Would his suspicions drop? Even if they didn't, I would have the upper hand. What do friends do? They trust one another. And if I can gain L's trust…then I'll have the opportunity to betray that trust. And thus ensuring my victory over him. L will lose._

Light disguised his malicious, snake-like grin into something that may have looked friendly and even a bit joyed to the others in the room.

"That's great Ryuuzaki," he said innocently to his pursuer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Of course, that innocent statement had been made months upon months ago. A lot had happened since then, including the introduction of a second Kira, Misa's irritating appearance, and then of course, their inevitable confinement in prison. But having little to no evidence, L was forced to release both Light and Misa. But still, the detective seemed to trust no one. Not even his first ever friend.

Extreme measures were taken, and L eventually forced Light into handcuffs. The two would be chained together at all times 24/7. Light had been careful to make enough of a fuss to prove that he was a normal teenager and that being chained to another male was NOT his thing. But he had also made sure to submit into agreement after a short struggle so as to prove that he did indeed want to clear his name.

"If this is the only way to prove my innocence, so be it," he had said. But now, he was wondering just how much he could take. The first day had been very enlightening in many disturbing ways: mainly, showers and sleeping. Everything else was agitating enough due to restricted movement, and the fact that there was a skinny, pale detective watching him constantly and at all times. Light's eyebrow twitched more often then not.

_But this could work even better then I originally thought. How better to "make friends" then to be literally attached to someone like siamese twins? We're bound to get close if this keeps up. And I'm sure it will, since L made it clear he wouldn't take off the cuffs until he was certain I'm not Kira. _

Deciding to put his plan into effect, he turned to the detective.

Currently, both were in the kitchen. It was lunchtime, and they were taking a break from the case. L seemed to work like a machine, but Light noticed that when he was hungry, everything came to a halt. Often times he would simply eat while working. But on occasion he made a trip to the kitchen to actually take his time with his precious meals. Light would have had to come weather he was hungry or not. Luckily, this time, he was in the mood for some food.

In front of Light was a good home cooked meal courtesy of his mother. But L was eating…more cake. Light watched him for a few moments. L seemed completely oblivious to all around him while he was focused on his sweets. He looked only at his meal, seemingly eating it with not only his mouth but his eyes as well. He meticulously planned out his next forkful. Light could see the calculation in the detective's wide, sleepless, eyes. He would dig his fork into that piece in the front that was jutting out next. He did so with precise decision.

The piece of strawberry cheesecake was lifted on the tip of the forks prongs as carefully as if it were made of glass. Supporting such a theory was the unusual way L held his silverware. Light never quite understood why L pinched absolutely everything between his thumb and forefinger, and then proceeded to fan out the remaining digits like peacock feathers. But whatever the reason, it at least made for an entertaining sight.

L had just taken the piece of cake from the tip of his fork and was munching quite delightfully when Light decided to speak.

"So do you ever eat anything without five tons of sugar in it Ryuuzaki?" L was savoring whatever flavors the morsel before him offered, and couldn't answer straight away. Unwilling to swallow too quickly, for then the flavor would be gone, he took his time. Of course, this irritated Light to no end. Finally L finished his single bite and glanced Light's way.

"I hardly think I'm large enough to ingest five tons of anything Raito-kun. You've made a gross over-estimation of how much sugar this single piece of cheesecake contains." Light glowered.

"It's called sarcasm." L blinked at Light in that blank, expressionless way of his, and nodded.

"I know." Light wondered about that answer. But quickly dismissed it as L being a weirdo. He certainly was a strange individual. Everything about him was a bit off. Even the way he sat was strange. L was almost continually in the fetal position with exception to when he was standing. But even then he was hunched.

Light remembered the first time he met the man. His body posture seemed to radiate that the detective was unsure of himself and had low self-esteem. Or at least that he was one of those emo kids. But the truth was almost the exact opposite.

Despite L's defeated looking stance, including but not restricted too: slumped shoulders, a lowered back and head, hands shoved into pockets when his fingers weren't being bitten and destroyed by his teeth, and a dreary gaze; he was a very self-confident individual. In fact, he was almost too sure of himself at times. Once and a while to the degree where he got fixated on a certain theory or prediction.

_Such as me being Kira,_ Light thought miserably. _But that's why we're going to play this friend card thing for all it's worth. _ Light faced L once more, finding that the detective was already onto his second and third bites. He looked almost like a retarded child, sitting on his feet with his legs curled up like that and holding his fork in such a bizarre fashion. The look of total delight on his face completed the picture. It made him appear totally innocent, despite the fact that Light knew the true intellect that lay inside L's skull.

"So you wanna explain the whole cake thing to me?" L swallowed his most recent morsel. Light found himself repulsed when he saw that L felt the need to swish his tongue over his teeth in order to get the last remaining grains of sugar out of them.

"What's there to explain Raito-kun?" _Ok, time to get serious. No more sarcastic comebacks in my head. If I'm going to be friendly, I need to think like a friend._ Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he responded.

"Well it's all you eat. It's not good for you ya know. You have absolutely no nutrition in your diet what so ever. It's probably the reason you're so skinny. And probably half the reason that you're so pale. Not to mention you never get any sun."

"Sun is something I'd happily give up in exchange for a greater chance of staying alive." L stuck his fork back into his half devoured cake. Light blinked. He'd almost forgotten. L of course, had plenty of reason to stay indoors at all times. Not only did he need to work on the investigation at almost all times, but also if he went out, people could see his face. Even if Kira wasn't anywhere nearby, even if Kira's followers didn't know who he was, some innocent tourist might snap a picture with L in the background. That could be more then enough to sign the detective's death certificate.

For just a split second, Light wondered how anyone could live being so paranoid, but then he remembered: _I'm just as much, if not more paranoid then L._ And he had just as good a reason. Light smiled then, leaning forward on the table.

"Maybe we ought to get you to a tanning salon then. Fake sun might be better for you then no sun at all!" He couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth. But then again…it seemed to fit the friend thing. Kira would have NEVER said something so buoyant. L actually stopped, fork poised with piece of cake just before his open mouth. He stared at Light with an open expression of surprise. Finally, he closed his mouth and lowered the fork.

"Does my pale complexion bother you to such a degree Raito-kun?"

"No no. Nothing like that. It was just a joke!" He waved his hands in defense, the same false grin plastered onto his face as the one he wore before. L studied him with his dark eyes, and Light couldn't help but to feel analyzed. "Forget I mentioned it. Besides, you never answered my question."

"Which question was that?"

"The cake. Do you ever eat anything else?" L thought about it a moment, his gaze drifting up to the ceiling as it often did.

"Well sure. I eat plenty of other things. There's tea, chocolate bars, mints, hard candies, cinnamon buns, jelly beans…"

"Stop, stop! That's not _food_! I meant do you ever eat food? You know, with things like vitamins and protein in it. What about your calcium and iron intake?"

"Actually Raito-kun, there can sometimes be as much as six or seven grams of protein in cheesecake. And calcium is no issue, since a lot of sweets are made from dairy products. Not to mention, it's nice to have a glass of milk along with a slice of cake. And there's even more dietary fiber then you would think in cookies such as chocolate chip. And peanut butter cookies are a surprisingly good source of protein. And the insufficiency that I would suffer from lake of a more vitamin-based meals can be corrected with a small capsule downed with a glass of water in the morning."

"You mean vitamins."

"Precisely." _Know-it-all._ Light thought. _No! Stop that! You're his friend now! If you don't become his friend now, not only will you fail in killing the little man off, but you'll also be condemning yourself to a life on a chain with him. We'll be at each others throats in a mere matter of days if I don't make an effort! If I'm this agitated on our second day together, I'll never make it. So suck it up and be NICE!_

"Seems like you thought of everything. Care to actually explain to me the reason _why_ you love sweets so much?" L had been trying to take another bite when he was interrupted a second time.

"Is this an interrogation Yagami-kun?"

"Wh…what? No!" He allowed his surprise at the question to shine through for a more genuine approach. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, it seems to me that you're trying to find out more about me. A good reason behind such an action would be to find out who I really am, which would eventually lead to my real name. Starting with innocent questions about sweets could ultimately lead to a deeper rout down my past, which in turn could lead you to your ultimate goal."

_Damn! I barely even started and he got me! That's exactly what I'm doing!_ Light let his shock shine fourth. He tried to look as insulted as possible. Perhaps…a little part of him was.

"Ryuuzaki! I swear I'm not Kira! I simply asked out of curiosity! It's an odd trait out of many that you have that seemed like it might have an interesting origin! That was all! Man! And you call me your friend!"

Oh that stuck it to him. Raito wasn't even planning on that last part there. But it couldn't have been more perfect. Playing on that heart-throbbing little sentence, he turned his gaze away from L and faced the wall. He kept the best expression of a wounded pride he could get onto his face.

At first it was very quiet. Light couldn't tell what L was thinking, especially since he was facing away from the wiry oddity. At the most, during times, Light could at least piece together a bit of what L might be stewing about. But that was always because he had the help of a pair of large, dark, and very expressive eyes. When those dark rimmed eyes weren't hidden by the man's jet-black hair, they were very easy to read. But even then, L was a complication.

"I didn't mean to offend you Raito-kun," L's voice came. Light decided to stay quiet a bit more. He strained to try and grasp at the tones in L's voice. He wanted to know if he'd made the detective feel badly. "But you must understand, that you're our main suspect in the Kira case." Light turned to face L then, a look of urgency on his face.

"But didn't you say I was your friend? You're first friend?"

"I did," L admitted. "And I won't retract that statement. You are indeed my first ever friend. But you are also under investigation for murder. I cannot allow any personal feelings I may hold for you get in the way of such a serious investigation. Kira has succeeded in killing more people to this date then any one individual in the history of mankind. And his blood lust is so ravenous that he is quickly becoming a man who would kill more then even wars. If he is not caught soon, he will have killed more people on this earth then all the wars, accidents and murders put together. If we allow that to happen, there'll be no one left.

This is the most serious case I've ever worked on, and it is also the most difficult to puzzle. If there is even the most remote chance that you are Kira, then I cannot disclose certain information to you. Especially information that may allow you access to my true identity." Light remained quiet for a few seconds, trying to appear thoughtful about all L said. But, of course, since he was Kira, he already knew all of this. And it didn't take a genius to guess that the case was very important to L. Matsuda could have figured that one out. Still, this would require acting.

"I didn't mean for such an innocent query to become so heavy. Sorry Ryuuzaki." L held his fork upside down now. Instead of scooping up more cake, he poked at a bit of crumb on the side of his plate. Using the fork prongs, he crushed it.

"I'm still your friend Raito-kun. But only to the best of my ability. After the case is solved, if you are not Kira, then I can give you information such as why I enjoy sweet things." Light nodded, keeping on a face of innocence.

"Yeah. I'll look forward to it." He smiled, beaming his most charming grin L's way. "Hurry up and finish your cake! We've got work to do!"


	3. Chapter 3

L's fingers flew across the keyboard like lightning striking a glass-smooth pool of water. He was working so furiously that he had managed to get into a zone-like state that he liked to call "The Void."

The Void was a state of mind that allowed a person to absorb themselves completely and utterly in their work so that anything around them at all became null. His hearing would shut down so that he could not hear the voices of his teammates around him. No sound would disturb him short of gunfire right next to his ear. All he heard now was the frantic racing of his own thoughts.

The same rules worked for his other senses. His sight was focused solely on the screen before him and would not be wavered for anything. For the most part, he didn't even see the screen. The information seemed to be absorbed directly into him from it, and all he saw was his own thought patterns.

The body became unimportant. One did not notice if they were hungry, or tired, or even if they needed to go to the bathroom until that person came out of the void-like trance. As far as L was concerned, it was a higher state of being. It was when the mind existed without the body. It was just short of an out of body experience.

As such, he did not hear the huge crash, and disastrous boom that echoed through the room. He also did not hear his name being called the first dozen or so times. He was hot on Kira's trail and had gotten his mind wrapped around a promising lead. He had sunk his teeth in, and he wasn't going anywhere for anything.

Well, that was: he wasn't going anywhere unless someone grabbed the back of his swivel chair and literally yanked it violently backward and away from his computer screen.

It had happened so suddenly and so aggressively that L let out a gasp and instinctively grabbed onto both sides of his chair, lest he loose his balance and go toppling to the floor. His quick reflexes had saved him from having a face full of tiled linoleum.

Blinking in a startled daze as if just coming out of a long coma, L glanced around himself in confusion.

"Wha…?"

"It's like talking to a wall!" That angry statement came from behind him. L twisted around to see Light looming over him. His hands were on the back of his swivel chair, providing enough evidence to let L know that Light had been the one to almost knock him to the floor.

L's dark, almost black eyes narrowed with frustration. He'd been jostled out of the only state of mind that let him work most efficiently at 100 capacity. Without oneself being in the void, such distractions as sounds, others around, and ones body, got in the way. Connections to the case were no doubt already lost, and could not be retrieved easily since his subconscious mind was now dormant once more.

"I doubt you realize what you have just done Yagami-kun." As always, L used Light's last name when he was unhappy with him. Weather or not Light had picked up on that yet was still uncertain.

"What _I've_ done? What about _you?_ I've been screaming in your ear for over five minutes! Matsuda tripped over my monitors chord and the entire thing is…well just _look!_" Light, still holding onto the back of L's chair, swiveled him around and faced him in a certain direction. There, to greet L's large and oddly shaped eyes, was the sight of what could only be described as a catastrophe of monumental proportions.

Light's computer looked like it had been yanked, or even tossed off of its desk and onto the floor where it's screen shattered. Shards of glass and metal were strewn about the floor. The keyboard, mouse and speakers had been pulled down to their doom along with the monitor due to their chords. They now lay in a sad heap on the ground, equally broken. It looked almost like a war zone, the victims being small electronic purchases from the Apple store.

The broken monitor was smoking lightly and as L watched it let out a spark.

"Raito-kun, please unplug the devices from the electrical socket before something catches fire." Light didn't need to be told. Even as L was speaking he had hurried over to the wall, the chain linking both men together just long enough for him to reach his destination without pulling L from his seat.

Once this was accomplished, L glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the crew. They were all standing relatively together, watching the situation with some fascination. But when L's eyes drifted to Matsuda, the team's eyes followed suit. Everyone glared at their bumbling partner with some amount of viciousness. Matsuda chuckled nervously, his cheeks burning a bright red.

"It was the chain you see!" He attempted to explain lamely. "I was delivering this folder to Light but I tripped over that chain that connects you guys and um…I just…well, I was going down and I grabbed the computer wire on the way!" L sighed ever so slightly, so that most wouldn't have even caught it.

"I suppose the investigation will have to be put on hold for a short period of time while Watari purchases us some new equipment." L looked back to the sad sight on the floor. "…top of the line machine too…"

L wasn't vexed. He was hardly ever vexed. In fact, he couldn't recall ever having felt those hot flames of anger that oh so many people and writers described. He was however disappointed. He'd been on a role, and now they had to quit for a little while. L leaned forward to his still functioning computer and pushed a button.

"Watari, Matsuda had an accident and we need a replacement MAC along with a keyboard, mouse and software as quickly as possible, please."

"Wh…what? An entire new system? May I ask what happened?"

"It's not important. Just one of Matsuda's mishaps." Perhaps he was being too cold. L was aware of the fact that he didn't need to use Matsuda's name in his explanations. But he had. Mainly to embarrass the man. Perhaps L was annoyed with him. After all, Kira wouldn't wait for them to get a new computer to start killing again.

Matsuda chuckled embarrassingly behind him a second time. His teammates glowered. L knew they would give him a hard enough time to satisfy L's need to have him feel ashamed. L wouldn't need to do anything more.

"Can you give me a time frame Watari?"

"Yes, about two hours."

"Make it a little less."

"Will do." Watari signed off and L knew he was rushing to carry out his task. Having done all he could for the moment, L turned to glance at the team.

"I suppose we should all take a short break. Everyone may do as they please and at their convenience. Return here by four." The members began to leave, Matsuda trying to sneak out with them.

"Matsuda-san, you should remain and clean up the destruction. When you're done, you may take your break." Matsuda's face fell like that of a child's. He often looked younger then he was due to unchecked emotional boarders. To some it may have been a good quality. To a woman it might have even been cute. But to L, it was just agitating. He was not a sufficient individual.

Light didn't seem to have any more sympathy then L and as such, he didn't say anything when Matsuda bent to his task. L clambered out of his chair, a bit awkwardly, uncurling his legs so that they were relatively straight beneath him. He then faced Light.

"Well Raito-kun. Any ideas on how to spend some free time?" It was a fair question. L did not often have free time. As such, he didn't have many ideas on what to do with it when it did stumble his way. Mostly, he spent such time doing more research in different ways. If it were up to him, he'd head down to the library and try to dig up something interesting on homicides.

But L was aware of the fact that he had chained a teenage boy to himself. Raito-kun needed rest and stimulation in ways that L had not needed for many long years. Light tired easily and got bored without some sort of outside incentive.

Basically, L was being considerate of his friend's position.

"Yeah, I've got some ideas. Let's get you outside!" L's shoulders slumped even more then usual at that suggestion. He had never been fond of going outside, even when he wasn't afraid for his life. If being killed by Kira wasn't a factor, then it boiled down to something very simple: people. L was not used to large masses of people. He didn't like mobs. He didn't like individuals either.

L was an odd person. He knew as much. It was difficult not to be aware of ones-self when other people were prone to stare and point. He didn't like such attention. Although he was perfectly comfortable with whom he was, it never made it easy when people treated him differently.

Besides that, he found the rest of the world to be quite mundane, and unintelligent. It was like sticking a sixth grader into a kindergarten class and expecting him to fit in.

"I cannot be seen outside Raito-kun. You are already aware of the dangers." _Maybe he suggested it because he has some plan on gathering my real name that requires me to step outside._

As much as L would have wanted too, he could not stop such a way of thinking. If he dwelt on it too long, he could even go as far as to feel sad about his situation. He liked Raito-kun. He didn't want him to be Kira. But the fear for ones life often prompted him to think in the most paranoid ways as possible. These thoughts have often saved his life on many occasions on past cases. L had learned to trust them.

"Nonsense! We'll get you a mask."

_That will only make me look even more ridiculous to the people outside._ L thought miserably.

"Raito-kun, I appreciate your sentiment, but I don't think it's a good idea. Many things could go awry and there's many reasons to believe that a situation such as that could…"

"Oh stuff it! I'm going to make you have some fun weather you want to or not! You'll thank me later!"

"No Raito-kun. I really don't…"

"Come on! You've got no choice! You're going to have some fun! It'll be good for you!" With that, Light began to walk toward the door. At first, L didn't budge from his spot, but as the chain rattled and clanked its links together, it grew taught. And once it had, it yanked roughly on L's right wrist. With another harsh and determined tug from Light, L was forced to walk forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Alright people, this chapter ahs finally been fixed. The only way I could slip in the missing chapter without resubmitting every chapter afterward was to combine two chapters in one and replace the old chapter. So, here's both chapter 4 and 4.5 LOL! Anyway, it's a nice smooth read now for those who are just now discovering Friend or Foe.

------------------------

Light was torn between utter delight and complete misery. On the one hand, it was an absolute thrill to see L looking so awkward and out of place in public. Especially when he was wearing a cat mask on his face. It was all they could find in the headquarters on such short notice. They had raided Misa's room and had managed to find the thing in her trunk of dress-up clothes.

But on the other hand, Light had arranged this outing for the sole purpose of getting L to loosen up and trust him. There was no ulterior motive to this plan. Not having a scheme to kill L, or at least cause him some misery was almost an itch too painful not to scratch. He really truly was just planning on being a "good friend."

At least L looked like a retard in that cat mask.

The mask was black in order to follow a "black cat" theme. It might have been part of one of Misa's old Halloween costumes for all Light knew. It seemed to blend in with Ryuuzki's raven colored hair. The man was slumped forward, as usual, hands in his pockets. He'd either decided not to, or forgot to put on shoes, so was now walking around in public barefoot. He resembled Quasimodo from the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

It was enough to lift Light's spirits when he saw several people staring. Of course, the handcuffs were a huge help. What better to call attention to them then to see two men handcuffed together in public, not to mention one was a bit deformed looking.

"Mommy mommy! Look at those men!" The voice came from a little girl, no older then three. The girl's mother quickly scooped the pointing child up into her arms and hurried off. Light glanced back at L. Unable to see his face it was hard to tell if he'd noticed at all. Still, Light liked to at least think the detective was uncomfortable. Light being in front, he was free to smirk maniacally. With the evil grin still on his mouth, his same lips spoke words of sweetness.

"Don't pay attention to them Ryuuzaki. They don't know any better." There was a pause before L's answer of,

"Few do."

Ah. So L _was_ uncomfortable. Raito knew that L had allowed Light to know this with those two simple words. So, L could indeed open up at least just a little. It was the most personal information Light had gotten from him up to this point. With those two simple words, L let Light know that not only did he not appreciate being pointed at but that he had been pointed at before. Not only this, but that this may have happened on many occasions in the past, and that L was not happy about any of those incidences.

"We're almost there. Don't worry."

"I'm not." That response came much more quickly. Perhaps it was to let Light know that L would not be wimping out, no matter what public humiliations awaited him. Light's wicked grin still in place where L couldn't see it, Light stepped toward their destination. He led the socially inept detective into a mall.

L was pretty certain, 76 certain in fact; that the real reason Light had taken him to the mall was to torture him. Light couldn't have possibly wanted to go here, could he? There were mobs of people in every which direction. They traveled in packs. No one was seen alone, but with three four or even five other people.

There were a few families that appeared relatively safe, but more often then not, there were groups of young people who appeared more gang-like then anything else. L felt a type of anxiety rise up in his upper chest that he hadn't felt since the last time he was fairly certain he'd be killed.

He'd never had good experiences with large groups of people. Such groups tended to get drunk on a sense of power that originated from their numbers. High on such power and inflated self-esteem, a lot of said groups felt the need to test their new found superior feelings on people who appeared smaller, or weaker then their massive groups.

L was both smaller and weaker looking then most. Wearing a cat mask, and no shoes couldn't have helped. He had always been a target. Even back at the orphanage…

Despite being a decent fighter now, where as when he was younger he was not, such social anxieties never left him. It was hard to erase feelings that were engraved into his systems after years of cruelty from other children.

"Did you have a destination in mind Yagami-kun?" There was the use of Light's last name again. If Light hadn't been aware of L's displeasure, perhaps he was now.

"Yeah! I've got a store in mind. You'll like it. Don't worry." L was agitated that Light assumed he knew him well enough to guess to as what type of store would entertain him. But he said nothing. He glanced at the large and very loud group of college students walking in the opposite direction. He was not appreciative of the stress he was experiencing. Perhaps he should have resisted Light's idea a bit more forcefully back at the base.

"Here we are!" They stopped walking and L looked up to the title of the store they had come to through the small eyeholes of his cat mask.

"Video…Rama?"

"Yeah! It's a gaming store! Come on, they let you play for free on the trial counsels." Light moved forward, but L stood still. The chain grew taught once more, and L found himself yanked inside the lighted video game shop.

L was aware of what such games were and that they were popular among younger people such as Light Yagami. He had not, however, ever tried one for himself. The entire experience was new.

He glanced around the store, taking in his surroundings. Most of the place was comprised of shelving. Such shelves lined every inch of every visible wall, and L suspected, walls that were not visible as well. On said shelves, were rows upon rows of very brightly colored, thin boxes. Each game box had a picture or illustration on it's front showing the main character, or characters of the game within.

L, being a murder detective, instantly made the assessment that over 65 of the games lining the walls revolved around direct killing with guns, knives, or magical artifacts. Then another 20 revolved around more indirect ways of killing, but killing nonetheless. The only ones that did not have this central theme were geared toward much younger children and were far too cute and pink looking for any serious gamer to consider. The games seemed hard pressed to advertise anything between these two genres.

Light did not dilly-dally to look at any of the game racks L had been taking in. Instead, he started directly over to a glowing screen. L was forced to follow. Underneath the glowing screen was a gaming counsel. It was locked up in a plastic box so that it could not be stolen, and poking out of the plastic box were two gaming controllers. Instead of their usual flexible chords, the controllers had short, stiff staffs that they were placed on so that damage from players would be reduced to the equipment.

It became clear to as what Light wanted to do when he grabbed the first player controller. Light lifted his gaze and looked expectantly at L.

"Come on Ryuuzaki, it won't kill you." L was aware that Light was trying to be funny. But it was hard to take a joke about his very life when he knew he could be killed at any moment.

"That's very dark humor, Yagami-kun."

"Oh God, loosen up!" Light then did something unexpected. He reached out and clapped L on the shoulder, slapping him lightly. L flinched. He certainly wasn't used to being touched. Light gave him an odd look, and then diverted his attention back to the screen.

"Come on, just grab a controller."

L looked to the device indicated. It seemed simple enough. There was a set number of buttons and joysticks on it. One would assume that each button would control a different movement of whatever character would appear on screen. By combining certain buttons, different effects would be granted. That much was obvious, even to a first time player. L glanced over to Light once more. He seemed very excited.

Deciding it wouldn't be the worst idea ever; L reached out and took a hold of the little controller.

"Great! Let's see what they have here…" Light started scrolling through a list of a few selective games that were on the demo, seeming to know what at least a few of them were. He stopped on one labeled Mario Kart.

"This ones pretty simple for beginners." L twitched slightly.

"In case you've forgotten Yagami-kun, I'm not a simple minded person. If you would like to play something more complicated, you are free to do so. I promise that I'll be able to do more then just keep up with you." Light blinked with surprise. Where had that come from? Had he somehow touched a sore spot? Light made a note of it and decided to keep an eye out for more of such reactions from L. They might prove useful in the future.

"It's a fun game, for experts too. I'm not selling you short. So let's just get on with it." Before an objection could sound, Light hit the start button and the screen had changed.

The concept was easy to grasp. It was a racing game. A certain button was equal to the gas pedal on a car; another was equal to the break. The joystick was translated to the steering wheel.

There were surprising tricks built into the game: mainly the fact that all of the characters cheated by tossing out traps onto the board. There were boxes with items in them that a player was expected to use on his opponents. At first, L wasn't so sure about such an unchivalrous race, but within mere moments, he understood the appeal. It all boiled down to one thing:

It was fun!

By the time they had made it to the third track on the game, L found himself feeling almost elated. He had not had such a good time since well before he could even remember. There was no holding back, and it was quite a thrill to pass Light during that second to last lap. Light's strange little character honked his horn and then proceeded to start shooting green turtle shells at L's characters back.

L expertly swerved out of the way.

"You'll have to do better then that Raito-kun!"

"Oh you just wait! I'll beat your face into the pavement with the next red shell I get!"

"Oh? I'd like to see you achieve such an outrageous goal Raito-kun!" L's little go-kart raced through the colorful boxes, Light's kart right behind. L found himself granted with a banana peel. Light got his red shell.

"A banana! You're doomed Ryuuzaki!"

"We'll see!" Light fired his shell. L dropped his banana, planning on blocking Light's shell with it, but the plan went awry when suddenly a humongous green, spiky, shell, came in out of nowhere! Both players were completely creamed, their characters and their cars being tossed into the air like tin cans. Light let out a cry of frustration while L on the other hand let out a cry of delight. It was amusing in all aspects! If L hadn't been wearing a mask, Light would have been privileged to see a large and very rare grin spread across the detectives face.

"This game disobeys the laws of gravity and physics!"

"That's why it's fun, nerd!"

"Indeed!"

The two blasted the snot out of each other for another thirty minutes or so. And disappointingly for both of them, the race became a tie, each having won the same amount of tracks from the other. Eager to determine a winner, they added up their times and discovered that Light was faster by only a few seconds.

"I've won!"

"I suppose you did." L didn't seem sore at all and in fact still seemed a bit high on his adrenalin rush. "What else does this mall have to offer Raito-kun? What shall we do next?" L turned to face his friend, cat mask still firmly in place.

Light smiled warmly. Yes. Everything was going just according to plan. He'd managed to get L to loosen up. Not only that, but he'd achieved the impossible. He made L happy. That was a rare one. Now the skinny detective seemed almost child-like, eager to have more thrills and fun. Light knew this was just the necessary step he needed in his plan. Let this day go off without a hitch. That was how trust was built.

"Come on, let's just look around a bit. I'm sure you'll see something you're interested in." When the two left the store, L didn't seem nearly as self-conscience as when they had walked in. In fact there was a bit more of a spring in his step. He seemed to stand ever so slightly straighter and that cloud of oppressive gloom that seemed to follow him everywhere was gone. People still stared. But L didn't seem to notice them as easily. Instead, he was focused on the new things around him. He turned his head from side to side, making sure to gaze at each storefront as they traveled by it.

_Geeze! It's like taking a kid to an amusement park for the first time._ Light thought. But…somehow…it was a little sad. He couldn't help but to feel a little pang of pity for the small detective. Light wondered if he'd ever really been out. When was the last time he actually had fun before this? L was acting almost as if he'd never been to a mall before in his entire life. Was he that deprived? Had he been that sheltered?

_No!_ _Stop that! You hate L! You have to kill him! He's standing in your way of world domination! That's all there is to it!_ That was right. If Light didn't kill L…then L would surely one day kill Kira. That's what this day was about. It wasn't actually about fun. Light's gaze became steely once more.

The chain went taught and Light stopped in his tracks when he realized L wasn't following him anymore. Light turned to find out what the problem was and found a humorous sight indeed. L had found the candy shop.

There the spindly detective stood, staring wide-eyed up at the huge storefront before him. The candy shop walls were transparent, allowing the passerby's to view the clear bins that they had fixated to the clear walls. As such, candies of all sorts were loaded from floor to ceiling. Each little bin had it's own plastic scoop and little bags for purchasers to load their candies into. It was a rainbow of sugar.

Light, grinned victoriously, then came to L's side. At first he didn't say anything, he was simply enjoying the moment of utter triumph. L couldn't possibly resist. That much was clear by his stance. Even with a mask on, Light could see the glimmer in the man's eyes. Light could see L practically trembling with anticipation.

"…wanna go in?" It was a ridiculous question; both knew that L would indeed be going in. L didn't dignify the question with an answer. He simply started forward. But Light was having far too much fun to make it that easy. He stood still, letting the chain become taught. L was forced to stop. He glanced back at Light through his cat mask.

"Raito-kun." Light's grin only grew to twice its size when he heard the utter eagerness in L's tones. L trusted him enough to no longer guard such tones, and it had only been about an hour! Light didn't hide his malicious grin, for this time, it was all in fun. Well…and maybe a little pleasure in seeing L squirm.

"What is it L? Did you want to go into that shop?" L turned to face Light directly then, his cat mask staring. L knew exactly what kind of game Light was suddenly playing. His smile faltered. L didn't like such games. And he certainly didn't like being forced to play them. But judging from the grin on Light's face, Light certainly did.

"Will I need to drag you Yagami-kun?" Light actually laughed.

"Drag me? Ryuuzaki, you're far smaller, and lighter then I am. I could force you anywhere I wish, but you on the other hand can do nothing. If you want to go into the store, all you need to do is ask." L's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The fact that you feel the need to threaten me into a submissive verbal agreement, shows an unattractive liking of power Yagami-kun."

"Hey now! No need to get so defensive!" Light put up his hands up as if L's words were physical things that he were throwing Light's way. "I'm just playing with you a little." L didn't respond right away. He simply stood. Light wished he weren't wearing that mask. Then he'd be able to at least try and piece together what was going on inside that brilliant mind. But as it was now, he was simply left with a piece of black plastic, covered in velvet to imitate fur.

Light wondered for a moment if he should continue his game. He wanted to gain L's trust after all and to give the detective a good day out of the office. But on the other hand…this opportunity to push L's buttons was rare indeed. When would he ever get another opportunity so perfect?

It was candy. An entire store full of sugar. L couldn't withstand it. In any other circumstance, L would probably give up whatever he was tempted with in order to make sure he maintained his pride and dignity. But with something as alluring as candy, how could he say no? He _had_ to play Light's little game.

"I don't appreciate such childish and immature games Yagami-kun. It shows a lack of civility and courtesy toward your fellow man. It makes you seem bigoted and shallow. You wouldn't want people to think that you're capable of more then a few cruel games would you?" Light's eyes narrowed then to match L's. He saw just where this was going.

"If you're indicating that I could possibly be Kira just because I think it's amusing that you're utterly helpless when it comes to sugar, then you're more biased then I thought!"

"I'm in no way helpless, Yagami-kun."

"Oh Hell you are! You're addicted to it as if it were crack! White, powered, sugary crack! You can't go more then five minutes without it!"

"I hardly think it's appropriate to compare sugar to cocaine Yagami-kun. And besides, five minutes is a gross underestimate. I've gone entire hours without sugar before."

"Oh! Hours! Excuse me! My mistake. If you went without it for a day what would happen? Would you wither away and die?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? If I just withered away and died. Then I'd be out of your way! You could go on killing as you please!"

"HEY!" Alright. Now it was getting a little out of hand. Although Light was enjoying the fact that he got L to demonstrate some sort of emotion, even if it was anger, the accusation was a bit too much. Even if it was true.

"That's not fair Ryuuzaki! You shouldn't say things like that just because you're mad! Besides…I would never want you dead. You should know that by now." Light let his tones soften. Perhaps this was for the best. Friendships blossomed more strongly after a fight right? Besides, Light had already gotten his kicks in seeing L so flustered. L hesitated, still seeming uncertain and untrusting. Light let his emotions of hurt play across his features, hoping to drive the message home. L faltered.

"…you're right Raito-kun. That was unfair of me." Light smiled inside, but didn't let it reach his lips. L was easier to manipulate then he previously thought. Then again, L could have simply been saying it as a sort of cover. Light waved the detective off.

"Yeah well, I was kinda being a jerk. Come on, let's go in."

L watched as Light headed toward the candy shop. L didn't follow immediately. Instead, he watched the young man's back. Light had made a drastic turnaround in his attitude. L remembered the first time he noticed such substantial changes in the teenager's moods. At first it was hard for him to understand and he had wrapped his mind around it for entire days. But now it was becoming clearer.

There were two options open to Light: one, he was torn between wanting to be L's friend, and also being very angry about being a suspect, and therefore wanting to take out childish revenge with his ploys in order to punish L, or, two: He was in fact Kira, and any kindness he showed at all was a false front to try and divert L from the trail.

Both options were possible, and in fact highly probable. There was only a 5 chance that his behavior was due to a third option that L hadn't thought of. L ruled out physiological issues such as split personality. After L's thorough background check, it was shown that Light was level headed, and in fact described almost as if he were a rock during school. He had never demonstrated such mood swings to anyone else, other then L.

_But I can't hold that against him too much…_L thought hesitantly. _Because I've been demonstrating such mood swings myself._ L was aware that he was usually a very levelheaded person, such as Light. But for some reason, Light was able to raise L's usually dead and dormant emotions back to life. L had felt anger just a moment ago. It was the first time he recalled being angry in a number of years. And why? Because of a candy shop? L determined that he was acting oddly, because Light was his friend. It was his first friend after all. Perhaps people felt more when they were around people they cared for?

Still, that red-hot fire he'd felt…it was familiar. He wasn't sure if he liked feeling things.

"Ryuuzaki? What's the matter? You're not still mad are you? I'm sorry, K? I was just having some fun." L's attention was drawn back to the present. Light was waiting by the candy shop entrance. Without answering, L followed after him. He couldn't help but to feel scared. Had he chained himself to his first ever friend? Or had he chained himself to a deadly killer, who wanted to end him?

It wasn't hard to cheer L up when there was over three tons of candy glittering all around. Light found a true and genuine smile coming to his face when he saw L reacting like a five-year-old. After being instructed by one of the employees to take a bag and fill it with whatever his heart desired, L started ransacking the shop.

The detective stopped at almost every bucket of candy, taking a little bit of each sugary sweetness within. Within only moments his bag was more then filled.

"You know they charge you by how much it weighs, right?" L nodded, hardly seeming to hear Light as his attention was focused on the bin of sour patch gummy bears before him. He somehow crammed more candy into his already filled bag.

_He certainly is just like a kid when he's not acting like a sixty-year-old._ Light thought. Light's eyes widened with surprise when he saw L suddenly lift up his mask in order to pop a bit of rock candy into his mouth. _He's going that far?_ Light stared astonished. _He'd risk someone seeing his face for a bit of candy?_ But as soon as the rock candy was nestled safely under L's tongue, the cat mask came back down, covering his features once more. Light heard the loud crunch as teeth crushed the hard morsel behind the mask. Seemingly having more then enough, L headed to the counter to pay.

Light couldn't keep the snort that escaped him when the cashier announced the price. Thirty-three dollars for a giant bag of candy. It probably weighed about the same as a newborn baby. Finally satisfied, L paid the clerk and took his prize into his arms. The two then left the store, L typically quiet as he slipped a mini-jawbreaker underneath his mask.

"I don't know if you got enough Ryuuzaki. Maybe we should go back and get a second bag," Light teased.

"Mo. Vis oould lass me ah lea a vay." Light couldn't help himself. L sounded so ridiculous with his mouth full that he burst out laughing. Not only was the detective shoeless, hunched like a gargoyle, and wearing a cat mask, but now he couldn't even speak properly. L didn't seem to mind. The candy kept him happy.

Light wiped at his eyes as his chuckle began to die down. He glanced sidelong at his so-called "friend." There was something a little peculiar about him, other then his obvious oddities. He was also quite a puzzle. Light was sure that a professional physiologist would have a field day trying to unravel him.

"We're almost out of time Raito-kun. We should be heading back to the base. I'd like to arrive slightly before Watari does with the new system." Light nodded and the two headed out of the mall. Outside and back on the street, they started off down the sidewalk.

The weather was bad. Or, more accurately, it was turning bad quickly. Dark soot colored clouds sagged across the sky like overfilled water balloons. The things looked almost solid, as they were so dark. The bruised sky seemed ready to burst at any moment. Because of such weather, there was no one else on the street. Most had already taken cover.

"We better hurry."

"Yeah." Light and L walked a bit more quickly, but were still content to move at a brisk walk rather then run. But their plans to get back to headquarters swiftly were interrupted when suddenly a very large group of well fit young men stepped out from an alleyway to their left.

The group appeared so suddenly and directly in L and Light's path, that both parties collided. There were several grunts as the larger men were jostled. Light was forced to stumble back a few feet, and unfortunate L fell back entirely onto his rump, his candy bag clattering to the sidewalk beside him.

Both parties stopped and blinked at each other with surprise. But the hesitation was short lived when both L and Light noticed the clear bags of drugs in the hands of the man in the front. The man hastily tried to hide the substance, but it was too late. It had already been seen, and the large group knew that.

"Shit man! They've seen our faces! And the dope! Kira will get us!" One of the men in the back cried. Light could not help the thrill of triumph that filled him at such a phrase. Yes. That was right. Kira would get you. Kira would get you if you did anything at all he didn't approve of. Even though Light had not gone as far as to punish petty drug dealers yet, it was a good sign that such lower level criminals feared him. It meant his word was spreading. It meant his plan was working.

The lead man however didn't look as frightened as the smaller man in the back. He glared at the pair before him.

"Kira won't get no one if there's no one to tell him about us." L had gotten to his feet at that point and had dusted himself off. This was a bad situation. Quickly his mind started to race, even as the huge, burly lead man stepped forward. He was a monster of a specimen. He was at least two feet taller then L and certainly more then three times his weight. He was bald and even in the dim light of the oncoming storm, light bounced off his skull.

"What's a pair of pretty boys like you doing out in such bad weather?" The man sneered, then peered at L, scrutinizing him. "Well, one pretty boy anyway. This one looks more like a gnome." His lackeys chuckled darkly and deeply in their throats. L knew that even with both his own skill and Light's, they could never win a fight against such numbers and strength. The odds were only 22 in their favor. Quickly, he tried to assess the best plan of action.

Running wouldn't work. L might have been agile, but he was not swift. He would slow Light down and prevent his escape. Bluffing seemed to be the best route. But what could he bluff about? The men seemed to be getting bored, since no answer was yet given. So the ringleader started another bout of verbal abuse.

"You boys fags or something? Why're you chained together? Lose your keys?" more laughter sounded from the lackeys. "I guess this one would be the girl, but he's probably too damned ugly. That's why you're wearing a mask right? To hide your ugly face?" The men roared. L didn't think it was all that entertaining. But he was glad that at least they were focused on insults and not the fact that he and Light had seen their drugs. If they decided to attack, they'd be in trouble.

"What's the matter girly?" The man leaned in, getting very close to L's mask. L dared not move. He dared not glance to the side to see what Light was doing, or how he was handling himself. He had to think! But for some reason…it was difficult. Was it because his heart was pounding? L knew what this was. It was his fear of large groups of people. He was not social. And this was the very reason to as why. But his brain was his only weapon. If he couldn't get it to tick through this sudden cloud of emotion, he'd have nothing.

"Cat got your tongue? Say something!" The man reached out and suddenly grabbed L's mask. He ripped it from L's face and tossed it aside. L didn't move. He didn't even blink. His chest felt tight. He kept his face as dead as it always appeared, his eyes unwavering. He looked almost like he always did.

But somehow…Light saw the difference.

The men started laughing all over again as the leader pointed at his exposed victim.

"His face matches the rest of him! He's a freak!" There was a sting to that last word. It was sharp and fast like a pinprick. But L also knew that they were running out of time. Once they had their fun, they'd start talking with knuckles and bones instead of barbed words. He tried to keep the sting off his face, but wasn't sure if he could keep it out of his large expressive eyes. Still, he was good at looking deadpanned at all times; he doubted he gave himself away. L knew he needed to say something now, but unable to think through the clouds in his mind, he decided to just open his mouth and say anything.

"Gentlemen, it would seem that we…"

"Why don't you guys _back off_!" Light had cut him off. He also pushed his way ahead of L so that he stood in front of him. L's eyes widened. What was this? L looked to him almost frantically. What was he doing? Agitating them, or trying to threaten them would not end in good results! Did Light have another plan that branched off of his sudden show of aggression? L tried to piece something together, some sort of outcome that could result positively from Light's actions. But there was nothing! This could only end in violence!

"What did you say punk!" The leader loomed over Light, seeming to grow ominously in size. "You trying to protect you're girl?"

"Asshole! I hope Kira _does_ get you!" L's heart started to pound.

"Raito-kun! Don't provoke them!" He was suddenly terrified for Light's safety. The lead dog glared. He even began to growl, much like a bear.

"You pipsqueak! You'll pay!" The man drew back his fist. Before L even knew what he was doing, he had crouched down and kicked upward. With a crack his heel had driven itself into the dogs jaw. L's kicks were powerful and effective and with just that one crack, the lead dog was down. The rest of the gang stared.

"Raito-kun! Run!"

"Wha…but Ryuuza-!"

"No time!" L turned and bolted down the sidewalk as fast as he could. Light had little choice. He had to follow. The two started racing as fast as their feet could take him.

"Ryuuzaki! You mucked up my plan!"

"If you're plan consisted of getting us both killed, then I'm not sorry!" The mob was right on their heels like a pack of angry wolves.

"No! My plan consisted of getting our chain around the leaders neck! Then we'd be able to take a hostage and the rest of em would have left us alone! I needed him to lunge at us for that!" L blinked as his mind turned such a plan over. He started to wheeze.

"That's an…efficient plan!"

"Well yeah! I'm shocked you didn't figure out what I was doing! What were you thinking?" L's pace started to slow. He was not what people would call in shape. He spent his days inside eating junk food. Although he was skinny, he certainly had no endurance.

"I…_wasn't_ thinking." L had answered quietly. There was so much shame and humiliation in that one simple sentence that Light actually turned to look at him in the middle of his sprint. He was stunned to find L falling behind.

"Ryuuzaki!" There was little Light could do. If he slowed, he'd be caught up in the mob as well. He couldn't pick L up, that would be the best way to slow down. He couldn't pull Ryuuzaki with the chain; he'd certainly trip and fall.

"Come on! We can make it!" Shouting encouragement seemed to be the best solution. That was a pathetic plan. Encouragement didn't seem to be speeding L up at all. In fact, the longer they ran, the slower he began to become.

Suddenly, L pulled something from his pocket. It was a single black pad with a single white button on it. L pushed it.

"What the heck is that!"

"A 911 to Watari. I'd forgotten all about it."

"You _forgot!?!_" Light wasn't sure, but for a second, he thought he saw L wince. What was wrong with him? Light had never seen him so unorganized in his thoughts!

Suddenly, a large, burly hand reached forward from the man in the lead of the pack. His fingertips brushed the back of L's white shirt. L tried his best to pick up the pace, but his chest was burning. His lungs felt like they were filled with a horrible pressure. He simply could not keep up with Light.

The hand stretched out a second time, and this time, fat fingers snared the back of his collar. With a small yelp, almost like that of a puppy, L was yanked backward and into the brawling, angry mob.

"Ryuuza-!" His chain snapped tight, and Light was suddenly flung backward and in the same direction as L. He was tossed head first into the mob.

Inside it was absolute mayhem. Bodies were everywhere, and body parts too. All Light saw was cloth and flesh. A fist flew for his face. He ducked. Instinctively, he brought his own fist up in an uppercut. BAM! He connected with something. He tried to look for L in the mess. He couldn't have been far due to the chain.

Through a sliver of space between bodies he glimpsed him: his heel cracking into an attackers chin. He was holding his own. At least for now. But the chain was certainly an obstacle. Light almost tripped over it. It was getting tangled in the ruckus.

Light lashed out, hitting another man in his eye. Another came for him, and he elbowed him n the gut. It was rough! Another man came in from the side, his fists raised. But there was a second man coming from the left. He couldn't take both at once. Light cracked one man in the neck, and then waited for the blow from the second. But instead, a bare foot came in from nowhere. The man fell, and standing in his place was L.

"You ok Raito-kun?"

"So far!" Light was actually glad to see L. He was actually happy. More men came at them. Light went to L's side and both men stood back to back in their respective fighting positions. They lashed out. Three men fell.

"Hey! We make a good team!" CRACK! Another man went down.

"Yeah!" BAM! One of the gang member's noses was broken, that was for certain. Light was impressed when he saw L suddenly spring out like a cat! Despite his size and oddities, L was an amazing fighter! L whipped his entire body to the side and the chain snapped across one of the men's faces, lashing him like a whip.

"Whoa!" It was almost crouching tiger stuff. Light whipped out an attack of his own taking down yet another man. With the two standing back to back, it was hard for any of the gang members to get near them.

"You're not half bad Raito-kun!" L cried with exhilaration between blows.

"Yeah? Well you're not half bad yourself!" CRACK! L's foot and Light's fist smashed into the same man's face at the same time. It was satisfying. And as the man fell to the ground, Light began to wonder if he and L could have truly been the friends L claimed they were, if only they'd met during a different time, in a different circumstance.

But despite the young men's best efforts, L's earlier odds sadly stood true. They were heavily outnumbered and out muscled.

One of the men finally got wise and grabbed the chain that joined Light and L. He yanked it. Both Light and L let out startled cries as they were pulled harshly backward and onto the ground. Their feet swept out from under them, Light managed to land on his side, but L landed directly on his back with a BAM! Light heard the sickening crack of a skull, hitting pavement. And the next thing he knew, candy was scattered haphazardly across the ground. Light felt his stomach lurch. He turned to the side to try and see L.

There L lay, conscious, but looking very dazed as if he were in another dimension, his bag of candy looking as if it had exploded at his side. Light stared, horrified as blood seeped out from underneath his mess of black hair.

"Ryu…" One of the men yanked on the chain, dragging L across the ground and away from Light. Light watched as L was hoisted up into the man's arms. L just started to come back around when the chain was wrapped around his neck. He had just enough time to lift one of his hands, jamming his left wrist between the chain and his neck.

The gang member pulled, hard. L let out a weakened yelp, but managed to save himself with the wrist that had managed to block the attack. But although it was keeping his airway at least a pathetically tiny bit open, his arm was now pinned. He had little hope of fighting back.

At first, all Light could do was stare, wide-eyed with horror. Light Yagami was terrified. But there was a second voice in his mind that liked this very much. _Why kill him with the Death Note, when this is so much more convenient? I'll just watch. I'll let these gorillas choke the great detective slowly and painfully until he draws his very last breath. It'll save me all the trouble. This couldn't possibly be more perfect. A perfect ending to the pathetic little man who dared stand in my way! Look at him squirm!_

But the problem here was that Light was indeed watching L squirm. He watched as L desperately fought for his life as the men around him began to laugh at his efforts. L grabbed the chain with his free hand, frantically trying to pull it back away from his throat. But there was little use against such leverage and force. L wheezed in an agonized gasp of air. Light could hear how it had barely forced its way through his crushed windpipe. Blood trickled down the back of his head, staining the back of his white shirt.

Light watched, transfixed at the complete helplessness of L. He looked almost like a rabbit in a snare trap. That usual deadpanned face was tense, creased with lines Light didn't know L had. His usual wide-eyed gaze was gone, instead replaced with squeezed slits of pain.

The man choking L suddenly jerked L up viciously, to an even higher position. Now L's feet dangled, his bare toes barely only brushing the ground as they searched in vain for solid footing. But the man kept L away from the perch that would grant him more air.

L gasped in a second rush of air. The sound of that air, that wheezing, desperate, sound, was worse then any scream he could have produced.

But then, and even more horrible sound greeted Light's ears. L used that last desperate, half-gasp of air, to squeak out one distorted word:

"…Rai…to…" At first Light thought he was begging for help. But suddenly, L took his free hand away from his throat, allowing the chain to crush him even further in order to reach into his pocket. He fished around, and then brought something out. He tossed something Light's way. Light reached out, catching it in mid-air. Slowly, he uncurled his fingers.

There sitting in his palm was a small silver key.

It was then that Light understood. L was trying to protect him. He wanted him to free himself and run. _Yes! I'll free myself and leave him here to die like the rat he is! _But Light Yagami didn't feel that way. His heart began to pound. Why? Why was L doing this? Didn't he suspect him of being Kira? Why would he allow Kira to escape? Wouldn't he want to bring Kira down with him?

Or was it that he was afraid Light was innocent? If that was the case, then he didn't want to condemn an innocent man to such a horrible fate. Or…maybe it was because…

_I'm hoping that Raito-kun isn't Kira because…Raito-kun is my first ever friend._

Light let out a small gasp. Was L that serious? Would he give his life? Was this proof then that L's statement wasn't just an act to lure out Kira? Were they truly…friends?

Light looked away from the key and back to L. The detectives face was contorted into an agonized expression of pain. His eyes were tearing now, and when he squeezed them shut in a silent cry, those tears spilt over his cheeks and ran down his face. His mouth opened wide in a desperate attempt to get in more air, but this time, not even the wheezes from earlier made their way through.

Light's eyes narrowed. A flame erupted inside of him. He felt it grow hot, right in the pit of his chest. He felt himself tremble. And then suddenly, he found himself standing up. He found himself pocketing the key L had tossed him. And then he found himself rushing forward. Before he even knew what he was doing, he let out a furious cry, and his knee had gone up between L's attackers legs. CRUNCH!

The man froze for half a second. A single drop of spittle flew out of his mouth. His eyes bugged, and then he collapsed to the ground, releasing his grip on L. L was conveniently placed on his feet as his attacker fell. But it did him no good. He looked even more pale then usual. As the chain fell away from his neck, L wobbled once, and then followed his attackers example by collapsing beside him onto the pavement.

"Ryuuzaki!" But Light had no time to worry about him. The rest of the mob was furious! He was surrounded. Light knew there was no hope. They were going to kill him and the scrawny detective he'd suddenly decided to die for. _Idiot! If I'd just taken the key, freed myself and ran, all my problems would have been over! L would have died, I would have ruled the world! Why the HELL did I decide to save L?_

The angry men around him glared, their eyes practically glowing with hatred.

"We're gunna fuck you up kid!" The mob had just started to move in when suddenly, there were three deafening gunshots! The mob members jumped clear out of their skins, and Light had yelped as well. Turning they saw a black car with flashing blue lights.

"Shit! It's the cops!"

"Run!" And just like magic, they all took off. Light stared after their backs, his eyes wide with surprise. Was it really that easy? Breathing heavily from his workout, Light looked back to the car that had come for them. Had the cops been called by someone?

No. On closer inspection, Light saw that it was simply a regular black car. The blue lights came from a volunteer magnetic light that could be stuck to the top of any unmarked car for emergencies. There, standing across the opposite side of the car, shot gun in his hands, was Watari.

Thunder suddenly smashed through the scene, causing Light to jump a second time. The thunder finished ripping apart the air around them, and then faded away into a rolling rumble. The sky opened its tears, and cried down on the world. Within only seconds, Light was completely soaked.

Watari reached into the car and traded his shotgun for an umbrella. He popped it open, then stepped over the curb and onto the sidewalk. He appeared completely and utterly calm and in control until he lay his eyes upon L.

L had crumpled to the pavement like a rag doll. And now, he lay like a broken toy. Completely drenched, his white shirt clung in wrinkles to his skinny body. His normally feathery black hair was flat and sad looking as it stuck to his face. The rain took the blood that was seeping from his body and spread it all over the sidewalk, making it look like much more then it was. L had more then a few bruises and there was practically a perfect impression of the chain in his tender neck.

His eyes were closed; perhaps he'd finally fallen unconscious. But even if he was out like a light, he gasped for air as if he were still being strangled.

The candy that lay scattered across the war zone began to melt in the rain.

Watari's face fell to a look of utter horror.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light didn't move as the older man rushed to his wards side. In fact, Light didn't even look at L. Instead, he glared hatefully out into the gray and the rain. His hands curled into angry fists. His lips curled into a snarl. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

_You're a fool Light Yagami. You may have just signed your own death warrant!_


	5. Chapter 5

Light despised every minute of it. Every minute of Watari carrying the crumpled detective to the car. Every minute of being forced to sit next to the soaked, unconscious figure. Every second of the fussing the other team members made over the fallen little man. And ever second of being forced to be in the same room while Watari cleaned and patched the pest up.

It was even more torturous now, because Light was unable to move from his place. Because of the extreme importance of L's secrecy, he was not taken to a hospital. Instead, after he was taken care of, Watari took him up to his and Lights room and lain him on the bed. Still unconscious, Light was forced to stay at his side due to the chain.

Light glowered with hatred at the unconscious form. He wouldn't put it past the little devil to have come up with the entire thing, gang and all just to make Light feel bad! It was something L would do.

"You humiliated me today." Light said out loud. His voice shook and trembled with the utter hatred he was filled with. _The great Kira, reduced to this! It's all your fault L!_

Light's mind raced. He calculated the crazy and hectic events of the day. The computer was an utter accident. That much was clear because Matsuda couldn't possibly keep a secret. If L put him up to it in order to get Light out of the office, Matsuda would have certainly given himself away. That much at least was true. Besides, L hated to leave the headquarters. He'd put up a decent protest when Light had insisted.

Everything at the mall had gone according the Lights plan. That was all him. He felt comfortable with that entire couple of hours. There was nothing wrong there. But the entire gang thing. Something was off about that. Did L really plan that? Had he gone so far? But what about his injuries? Light was fairly certain that even L wouldn't go through so much to try and get a confession out of him.

Light replayed the scene where the chain was yanked out from under them. No…L hitting his head on the concrete was a complete accident. He could have seriously been hurt. And if he was expecting a fall, he would have fallen in a much safer way.

But the key. _That_ was what bothered him. That was the part that was fishy. Even if the entire gang was a total coincidence, the key was not. There was something important strung to that key.

Light fished around in his pocket. Slowly he withdrew the small silver handcuff device. He stared at it. Was L really trying to save his life? Or was it some sort of trick? If Light had taken his chances, unlocked himself and ran, he could have said he got scared and was running for help. It wouldn't prove he was Kira. However, it sure as Hell would make it look like he was Kira. Staying to help seemed like the right move. It made Light look like L's friend. It was the best choice to make.

Light sighed with relief. Thank God he had made such a choice. Even if it was by accident. He should have been smarter. He should have realized that was the right choice for himself as Kira, not the right choice by L.

Light let out a frustrated cry. He could scarcely stand the shame! He had let himself indulge in a moment of utter weakness. He allowed himself to feel something for L. He allowed himself to pity him, and even be fond of him for a short time during those few hours. And at the end…he had wanted to save his life. He did it not for Kira, but for L. It was so blasphemous, he almost felt like writing his own name into the Death Note! The key…it had defiantly been a trap. And now he had to wonder…had he really made the right choice?

Light sat quietly on his own separate bed. The beds had been set up to accommodate the chain. Two twins had been put into the room and scooted together so that they were only a few inches apart from one another. It was the best way to accommodate them and still allow as much privacy as possible. At first Light had been uncomfortable with it, he probably still was, but right now, he had more important things to mull over.

L hadn't been himself when that gang had confronted them. He was unusually silent when they started picking on him, and making rude jibes. He had stood still, and hadn't made any indication that he had been forming a plan for their escape. That was why Light had felt so pressured to come up with something for them.

And when the lead dog had grabbed L's mask. Light knew they had to act. But L gave little to no sign that he even remotely knew what to do. It was very odd…a genius like L…freezing like that.

Light felt that same shame rising up in his throat. It tasted like bile: hot and acidic in his mouth. Half the reason Light had jumped in at that moment wasn't just to save his own skin…but because he saw that flicker of pain in L's eyes when the ringleader had called him a freak. L had appeared so small and pathetic in comparison.

Light's entire face contorted. He'd never been filled with more self-loathing in all his life. He'd messed up today. He messed up big time.

Trying to organize the rest of the events, he flashed his mind forward to when they'd been running. L…he had confessed to not thinking. And the detective's tones were filled with the same amount, if not more self-loathing that Light felt at that moment. L had been far more upset about that fact then the fact that they were being chased to their doom by a pack of vicious gangsters.

There was something in that.

That seemed to prove the idea that the entire thing wasn't set up. That most of it had been an accident. Why? Because L had been shaken so much that he had stopped analyzing things. He'd stopped thinking. That was phenomenal.

Light knew he was suddenly onto something very important. Why had L frozen? What was bad enough to make the greatest detective in the world freeze when he truly needed to think his way out of a bad situation like never before? L's lack of brainpower during the entire ordeal was not surprising, it was astounding! Light was certain he had found more ammunition somehow. But he couldn't quite figure out how to load the gun with it.

Slowly, his self-loathing for his moment of weakness began to subside as a small smile formed on his lips. _This day hasn't been as bad as I thought. Despite having messed up several times, those blunders were actually the correct choice to make me appear to be L's friend more then ever! Even L can't deny that now. I risked my life for him. Plus, I've gained invaluable information on the little twerp! Information that I can no doubt use to destroy him! All I need now is to learn a little more! _Light turned his malicious gaze to the unconscious youth beside him.

_Yes. Sleep while you can Ryuuzaki. Soon, you will be mine._

"Lawliet? Are you ok?" L sat in the corner of the uppermost bedroom of the first orphanage he had dwelt in. It was his favorite corner, because hardly anyone ever bothered him there. The space was very small, since there was a wall to his left and one of the many beds to his right. He had about three feet of space to cram his tiny little body into. He managed every time by curling up tight, his knees pressed firmly into his chin.

He stored as many books as he could get his hands on underneath the bed to his right. He'd read them all many times over, and today he was re-reading one of his favorite murder mysteries.

"I'm fine Mrs.Perna," L had answered quietly. But when his voice came, it was weak and raspy as if he had a severe cold. L was not sick.

Mrs.Perna, one of the many caretakers, but usually the only one who bothered with L, stepped further into the room.

"I heard about what happened just before my shift," she said it in the same kind and pitying tone that L hated so very much. The other caretakers practically ignored him, which was fine. He could be left alone to learn and read. Some of them even thought him a little weird and creepy. He'd heard them talking plenty of times to confirm his suspicions. They liked him about as much as the other children liked him.

But this caretaker, Mrs.Perna, she was the worst of them all. He knew she cared. She had a bleeding heart like no other. But her caring hurt him more then anything the other children could do or say. He never wanted her near. L didn't want her pity. He didn't want her to talk to him like he was some sort of wounded kitten. And he certainly wanted nothing to do with her large, sad eyes. She gazed at him like he was the most unfortunate being on the face of the earth. And L knew he was not. Even at such a young age as six, he knew there were worse things…

"Lawliet, why don't you come out of there?" Mrs.Perna was coming closer. He could hear her shoes clip-clopping on the wooden floor. L sighed and slipped a finger into the page of his book he had stopped at. Seriously now, would she be such a nuisance as to interrupt a good read?

Suddenly her face appeared in the small area between the wall and the bed. She had been wearing a forced smile when she first showed herself, but immediately it was destroyed by the gasp that escaped her lips and the shock that took over her features.

"Oh Lawliet!" L flinched at such an expression. It was far worse then any beating. He stared up at her coldly, with the one eye that hadn't swollen shut. He knew what he must have looked like to her. Fat and dark bruises covered the exposed parts of his skin. Welts and red markings covered the rest. And whatever else that was left had mud and dirt on it.

He hadn't washed after the attack. He'd come straight upstairs to read. He was in the middle of a good chapter when the children had interrupted him after all.

"I'll wash later," he said softly, his throat still burning. One of the older, stronger children had tried to choke him. The evidence was clear by the two large hand marks on his thin neck. Sure, it had hurt. But he knew he could forget about it. He could forget about it and move on from it like all the other horrible things. All he needed was to be alone and to have his books. He wanted something to puzzle over. Solving murder mysterious was a good way to do that. L always knew the answer before the end. Sometimes he knew the answer even in the first few chapters.

"Oh you poor thing! Come here baby!" Mrs.Perna extended her arms into L's haven. L flinched away from her. He pressed his back as firmly into the back wall as it could go. He didn't want her near.

"I'll wash later…" he repeated.

"Oh honey…I'm not concerned about you being dirty. You're hurt. Come here and I can help you." L shook his head. But as usual, Mrs.Perna wouldn't listen. She reached in the rest of the way and closed her hand around L's wrist.

A flash of white-hot pain zipped from his writs and up his nerves into his arm. L let out a weakened cry of anguish. His wrist was broken. He already knew that. Mrs.Perna, seemingly possessed with the desire to help him, pulled L out from his hiding place.

L, filled with a sudden desperation and fear that he could not place, tried to pull away from her. The sudden yank on his broken wrist was agonizing. He let out a scream.

L awoke with a sudden jerk of his body. He let out a small, almost inaudible gasp. But once his eyes were open, he found himself staring at a white ceiling. He lay as still as the dead. He made sure not to move a single muscle until he gathered his bearings. He was at the headquarters of course. He was the head of the investigation team. And he was going to catch the worst murderer who ever walked the Earth. _That's right._

He started to relax a little. There was no point in remembering, and then dwelling on such old memories. They were best forgotten. They would get in his way otherwise. And L knew he wouldn't let anything get in his way. Not this time. Kira had to be brought to justice for the wicked things he did.

"About time you woke up." The voice came from his right. L turned his head and winced. His very skull throbbed. It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his brain and was now pounding on it ruthlessly and repeatedly. He closed his eyes once more to block out the light.

Or maybe it was to block out a different kind of Light.

L's mind suddenly took off at a hundred miles per hour. The attack. The key. Light had taken the key. He had not used it. He had in fact stayed. He had even gone as far as to try and rescue him. If that's what it was called.

L's lips grew tight.

His suspicious of Raito-kun had risen, much to L's despair.

When it had all first started happening, he wasn't thinking. He'd let his fear get the best of him. But once Light had pointed such a disaster out to him while they were running, L's sheer determination kicked his brain back into gear. And once he was snagged by the gorilla men, a plan had quickly formed. But the plan was not on how to save himself, or Light. The plan was formed around trying to see through Light's "friend" mask. If it was a mask.

When their fight had been lost and L felt that chain wrap around his neck, the first thing he thought was that he could not die before Kira was caught. And if he was to die, let it be to prove Lights's innocence, or his guilt. The best he could do at that time was the key.

He took it out, knowing that if Light was truly as innocent as he claimed, then he would free himself. An innocent teenage boy who was not used to violence, especially against someone he claimed to be his friend, would free himself and run. He would run for many reasons: firstly due to fear. Secondly, the body's instinct of self-preservation. In such a situation, such urges are hard to combat. Thirdly, he would run to get help. Light was an intelligent person. Knowing as such, he should have realized that he could never take on the entire gang himself. The smartest thing to do in order to save L's life and his own would have been to run and get temporary assistance until Watari was able to arrive.

Light had done none of those things. In fact, his hesitation had been brief. He had instead, pocketed the key, rose, and attacked L's attacker. Only Kira would be confident enough to take on such a large number of people who were stronger and larger then he was. L was almost certain that Light's plan had been to let L fall unconscious, which had happened, and then kill the gang using whatever means Kira used. Then, when there were no witnesses…

No. It would be cleaner then that. He'd allow the gang members to kill L, therefore never touching the evidence of the murder himself. In a court, the law would stand behind L having been killed by the gangsters. Then once L was disposed of, _then_ Light would kill the gang members.

If this wasn't Light's plan, then he had no hope of surviving. He wouldn't have rescued L if it meant dying. And in fact it would make no sense to rescue L in the first place, since Light's actions had meant demise for them both. Light was smarter then that. He would have realized what he was doing. Therefore, and innocent Light would not have reacted that way. An innocent Light would have run.

Light's chances of being Kira had risen to 12. L could not deny, that after such a fun day with his new friend, that the new percentage was tragic. L tried to squander his feelings away. Hide them in a place where they could no longer distract him. But after such a dream, and such a scare it was more difficult to suppress.

"Hey Ryuuzaki? Are you OK? You don't look too well," came Light's voice. L wondered darkly if he ever looked well. Was there ever a time when he actually appeared healthy to others? He doubted it.

"Hey…here's your key Ryuuzaki." L didn't open his eyes until Light literally took his hand. L flinched slightly and unwillingly. He doubted he'd ever get used to touch. Light pressed the small silver key into his palm. L dared to open his eyes and shift them to Light's face. His disappointment grew. Light was good at appearing overly concerned…when L knew it could very well just be a guise.

"…R…Rai…" L tried to speak, but his voice would not work for him. The sounds that came from him were choked off. His throat felt like it was blocked off entirely, with something thick and heavy, like cotton. He lifted his free hand and ran it over his throat, feeling with his fingertips the large welts and crevices that were made in it.

He swallowed and was about to try again when he thought better of it.

What if he couldn't speak? What kinds of opportunities and doors would that open? Would that give him an advantage over Light, over Kira? If Light thought he couldn't speak, would he treat him differently? Would he take advantage of a situation where L could not tell anyone of his actions or words?

It seemed like a good plan to develop further. It was still rough as of now, but it needed to be put into play before he could hone it. It was another spur of the moment plan, like the key. But the key had worked after all.

L quickly shook his head, which caused him a great deal of more pain then he anticipated, and patted his tender throat.

Light played the concerned friend card very well. L wondered…how upset he would really be if Light did in fact turn out to be Kira. Everything Light was doing…it was either all for L's friendship…or all in the name of Kira.

L hated Kira. He hated him for threatening to take away his only friend. He hated him for making L suspect Light, for making him go to such lengths as to take away Light's freedom, trick him into taking the handcuff keys, and lie to him about the condition of his voice. He hated Kira. And he had to be stopped. That's why such steps were necessary.

"Oh…you…you can't speak?" Light asked quietly. "I'm sorry L." L shook his head again, wincing a second time. His skull truly did throb. He supposed concrete would do that. Slowly and carefully, he put his hands to either side of his body and pushed himself up into a half sitting position. He had little strength, he discovered. And once he was relatively upright, he felt his head begin to swim. His ears rang, and then the world began to move all around him. It was a sickening sensation, and he let out a soft groan as he wobbled.

L wasn't even aware that he was starting to collapse back down to the bed until two hands were supporting him. He felt, rather then saw, since his vision was unreliable, that Light had grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Take it easy. You took a pretty bad beating." L frowned deeply, his mouth cutting his face like a line. He'd heard that line before…


	6. Chapter 6

Light couldn't believe his absolute luck. L's annoying little voice had been choked out of him. Now, not only would this severely hinder the investigation, not only would it make Light's life a little more bearable, but it was also the perfect opportunity to interrogate him. Light needed to find out why L had freaked out so badly outside the mall today. If he found that out, he was sure he could use it to his advantage.

But L was a smart guy. It would be easy for him to avoid Light's questions. But now the detective would be forced to write everything down if he wanted to say anything at all. Anything written down could be destroyed, or saved as evidence. Anything written down would be gold! Pure gold! Light knew he could analyze every squiggle and dot to his hearts content. And if he could do that, the answers would become clear.

True, L would have more time to think about his responses then if he was giving them verbally, but that was all right. People usually felt more comfortable writing things down then speaking them. Most human beings opened up more in writing. Why? Because it wasn't as direct as speaking to someone. Many secrets had been brought out into the open via writing rather then verbal confession. If Light did it just right, he'd get what he needed.

And what was more…L wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything for a short time. Not even his precious Watari. If Light was smart about it, he'd make sure that L couldn't spill anything to anyone. Wouldn't it be convenient of L's notepad disappeared just when he needed it most?

A more sinister part of Light fantasized on pushing L into a corner and slowly torturing him to death. With the detective unable to cry for help…no one would know until it was too late.

Of course, that was just a fantasy. Light would never be stupid enough to do something so incriminating. Still…it was nice to think about. Knowing he had to keep up the friend façade, he turned back to L who he was currently keeping from collapsing. If Light let go now, L would fall to the floor. Wouldn't that be refreshing?

Instead, Light helped the injured man to lie back down.

"You should rest for a little while Ryuuzaki. At least until your head stops swimming." L nodded in a response. Then he reached out a thin hand and pressed a button that rested on the nightstand. Light had come to discover quite quickly that the button was there to call Watari.

Light still found it amusing. There were Watari buttons found all over the headquarters. And of course, today Light discovered that L had a Watari button on his person at all times as well. The old man was treated almost like a stewardess in Light's opinion. L would push a button and the man would stop whatever he was doing and come running from wherever he was. It was humorous.

This time however, there was a problem.

"Yes? Ryuuzaki?" Watari's voice came over the intercom. But of course, L was unable to answer his guardian. Wait…was Watari his guardian? Light wasn't entirely sure of their relationship. What was Watari to L anyway?

Light was jostled out of his thoughts when he heard knocking. He looked instinctively to the door, but no one was there. He quickly realized that the sound was coming from L. Light watched, fascinated as L knocked a particular rhythm on the nightstand next to the intercom box. Light quickly realized that L was using Morse code!

At first he was mesmerized by the fact that L even knew Morse code, but very quickly Light's mood darkened to something very close to black.

Of course L knew Morse code. He was a friggin genius! And now things were looking grimmer for Light's magnificent plan. If L knew Morse code, he could communicate with Watari whenever he liked. Light, unfortunately, despite all his genius, didn't know Morse code. He would have no idea what L was tapping out to his accomplice.

L stopped tapping suddenly, and turned to look at Light, expectantly. Light blinked.

"Wh…what?"

"He's asking me to translate for you Yagami. He wants to know if you know Morse code at all, and if you can perhaps communicate using it instead of speech, or something cumbersome like a notepad." Light blushed a deep shade of scarlet. That little punk! He had one up on him. That bugged Light to no end!

Forced to reply he uttered a negative response.

"No…unfortunately, I don't know Morse code."

"That's unfortunate. Ryuuzaki has explained the situation to me, but sadly, most of my job consists of running errands. I'm out of the building a lot. I won't be able to translate." L sighed in seeming frustration. He tapped out a shorter message on the wooden table beside the intercom.

"Yes Ryuuzaki. I'll fetch you a pad and pen." There was a static hiss and the intercom died. L and Light turned to look at one another with very similar expressions on both of their faces. Both seemed to say, "Let the games begin."

Light had to wait until that evening to put his interrogation plot into action. He had originally thought that the rest of the day would go by slowly and be rather boring, even more so then usual since L could now not speak. But it had actually been the contrary. The rest of the day had been very humorous indeed.

L, unable to speak to anyone on the team using his Morse-code, was forced to jot things down on his notepad. This slowed everything down, since it took L entire minutes to explain something he might have discovered or was thinking. It was fun to watch the entire team stare at the odd detective as he wrote with his pen in a similar fashion to that of a monkey.

Light also found it amusing that L became frustrated within a short time. The investigation was everything to him, and being hampered in any way was apparently infuriating. L took a few minutes away from research in order to set up IM's on all of the computers. This seemed to relax him a bit; for L could type ten times faster then he could write.

After that, the day became less amusing. It passed in its usual fashion.

Once all was over and done with, the investigation team left for the evening, leaving L and Light alone. L, as usual, continued to work long past any sane man's hours. This only being Light's second night chained to him, Light wasn't quite yet used to working until one or two in the morning. But tonight, L's late hours would work to his advantage. Light yawned, feigning casualness, then glanced away from his monitor and toward L.

"So, Ryuuzaki…you ok?" L, instead of stopping in his furious flight across his keyboard, typed his response in the IM he had set up for communication. There wasn't even a pause between his typing in the IM and his typing on his project. His answer appeared on Light's screen with a charming little "ding!"

_I'm fine Raito-kun. Why do you ask?_

Light read his response quickly. Both men were very quick readers, and L was a quick typist, so the conversation actually moved rather normally.

"Well…we had quite a bit of an adventure today. And well, I couldn't help but notice the way you froze out there. You mucked up the plan. That's so unlike you that I started to worry. What could freak you out enough to get you to stop thinking? Were you really that scared?"

L's furious tapping of his keys slowed, and then stopped. Using his mouse, he minimized the screens he had been working on. Then he glanced Light's way. He then turned back to his keyboard and typed out a response.

_Yes. I was quite shaken. But you already knew that Raito-kun. Why would you ask? What is it you really want?_

"Want? I want to make sure you're all right! I've never seen you act like that!" The room sounded eerie without L's constant tapping on his keys. Light watched him carefully. L was taking his time with each response now that he realized they were in a serious conversation. He was being careful. He didn't just start bulleting out keys like he would if he were researching something. Light knew what this meant. It meant L had thoughts to hide.

_Yes, I'm all right. There's no need to worry. My wounds will heal shortly. We got out of that hairy situation and that's all that matters._

Light frowned. He was displeased with L's answers thus far. But he reminded himself that it was ok. He was just getting started, and he had to loosen the wound up detective first. He had to get him to feel comfortable. And Light knew that would be an amazing task. L never seemed comfortable.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can think you're way out of anything. Any danger. Why was this time any different? Those guys weren't even nearly as dangerous as some other stuff you've faced. So then why?" Yes, a little flattery never hurt. L didn't type a response right away. Light leaned in a bit, trying to study his face. But L kept his head bowed so that his deep black hair hung in his eyes, hiding whatever emotions lurked there. Still, it was enough evidence to give Light a general idea.

"Ryuuzaki…did someone hurt you?" L turned entirely away from Light then, his chair swiveling to the side. Light knew he'd hit it on the head. This was perfect. Utterly perfect. He'd found a sore spot. Light recognized a button when he found one. And he knew just how to press such pretty little buttons. But first he had to find out just a little more, if he could. But first he had to wait for L's response. The man's hands hovered over the keyboard, uncertainly.

He started typing, much more slowly, much more carefully. Light itched for his response, but knew enough to wait and not to lean over L's shoulder. But when L started hitting the delete key, it took a ton of will power not to spring up and see what he was trying to hide, what he had decided not to say. Light kept his cool, his face planted with the seeds of a worried friend. Finally, the little ding sounded, letting him know that L had sent his message.

_Everyone gets hurt by someone Raito-kun. My experiences are no more drastic then anyone else's. It's true that people have hurt me in the past. But the past is the past. It is gone and it no longer matters. _

Light dissected the IM. He would have to save all of these and go over all of them again at a later time. That was the beauty of L having lost his voice. All of this hard evidence was enticing. Still, L's answer was vague. _Stop being so damned careful and trust me!_ Light tried to calm himself inside. He couldn't get too greedy or this would never work.

"You know that's not true Ryuuzaki." Light had said it softly, making his tones as gentle as he knew how. L remained silent, his fingers unmoving. "If the past didn't matter to you, if it didn't effect you at all, then you would have thought your way out of that mess today. You would have blown them away with such massive intellect that they never would have seen it coming. You could have had them standing on their heads wearing poodle skirts if you wanted! But you didn't do that. And the only reason I can think of is because you got too scared to move. And the only reason I can see anything scaring the great detective L, is a deeply rooted physiological fear! So don't say it doesn't matter if it does L. Don't lie to me. I'm you're friend, and I want to he-!"

L slammed his fist down on the computer table so fast that Light was not prepared for the resounding "BAM" that it produced. He froze in his chair, startled. Light felt his heart race for just a second from the jump he had made. He stared at L, wide-eyed. Was L…upset?

Yes. Yes he was. Light was almost in shock as he observed the great detective. L sat stiffly, rigidly in his odd way in his wheelie chair. His hands were curled into fists, and they rested on top of the tabletop, unmoving from where they had slammed violently into the solid surface. L's breathing had picked up pace, ever so slightly, but Light could tell the difference. He could see the way it rushed out of L's mouth as it was clamped tightly shut in a soft of scowl. The only things not visible were his eyes, which were still hidden by his rough black hair.

_Yes._ Light thought wickedly. _I will have you soon enough. Even you can't be as comatose as you pretend. There's a person in there. And once I find that person, you will perish!_ But outside, there were absolutely no signs of his vicious thoughts, only a stunned and concerned face of shock.

"L…" L lifted his gaze, revealing his eyes to Light. Light was a bit surprised to see the deep extent of the anger and the hurt that was there. Looking quite livid, L attacked his keyboard.

_Yes! I screwed up, OK? I get that! I understand! You don't need to point that out to me over and over again as if I were a child! Don't you dare patronize me Light Yagami! Don't talk to me as if I'm stupid! We both already realize the reasoning behind my mistake today! I can tolerate making a blunder. I cannot tolerate you picking it apart! I'm allowed one mistake every few years if it doesn't concern a case! I'm not a robot despite what my superiors may think! I'm not perfect! I thought at least you could understand that seeing as you have a similar level of intelligence! Maybe you should think more before you speak!_

Oh it was gold! No, it was better then gold. L had typed an emotional response giving many clues and hints away even though he avoided a direct answer. There was so much in that one paragraph that Light wondered how long it would take him to fully analyze all of it. So the great L _could_ act like a person every once in a while. He could indeed feel things, even if most of the time he acted like a paper bag or a rock. This was good.

Light took a little extra time to get something out of that paragraph in order to set up his next attack. So L didn't like being treated like a child, or treated as if he were stupid. There was something. Why would a genius, the smartest genius in all the world, care if others thought of him as stupid? That seemed like something that shouldn't have fazed him. He knew he was the best, so why care?

L also seemed concerned with being perfect, or at least unflawed. He mentioned it several times in the last few sentences, making references to things like robots. Then, proving the fact that L was very upset indeed, he finished the entire thing off by insulting Light's own intelligence. L was lashing out, almost like the child he thought Light had accused him of being. Interesting.

There were lots of buttons here. Lots and lots of them. Light was fairly certain that he was starting to piece together the picture of L. L was indeed as unstable as he looked. Light was sure of it. It seemed to Light that L had been trying to be this perfect creature he described in his outburst for a very long time. Unable to achieve such impossible standers, any blunder or mistake seemed to have this result.

Perhaps over the course of many, many years of this, L's sanity was slowly whittled away. Light had seen that the Kira case was wearing on L. He knew the pressure L must have been under. Everyone, the entire task force, all of Japan, then entire world, was relying on L to put a stop to Kira. The weight of such a responsibility must have been crushing.

L was confident in his skills. But when Light questioned his intelligence, L suddenly lashed out, seemingly not so sure, or at least uncomfortable about it. If L didn't perform flawlessly, what would happen? Would Kira get away? If Kira got away, people would die. If people died, whose fault was it? Light was fairly certain, that L would blame himself and not the killer.

Had L always been this way? What about past cases? Had he ever messed up during a case before? Had he ever made a wrong decision, made a wrong call? Chances said yes. Because as L said, no one was perfect. Not even the great L. So when people died because of a mistake L made, or acting at the wrong time, or too early or too late, how did L cope?

When he solved his case, did he get tossed right on into the next case? Did he rest first? Did he try to recuperate? Light doubted it. L had probably been working non-stop for several years. And why? To keep himself busy. To keep himself from thinking about things like mistakes.

And if all of this reasoning held true, then it would be safe to say that a man like L couldn't handle much more. Everyone had a breaking point. Even if L's breaking point was ridiculously higher then most. He was tough, Light had to give him that. This was the first and only sign L had given that he was not the rock he pretended to be. Why, even when he was being choked to death, he had been thinking and scheming and trying to catch Kira by determining weather Light was his man or not. It was all very extraordinary.

_I apologize Raito-kun. I didn't mean to startle you. Please ignore my outburst._

L was apologizing now. Right back into his cool zone. But Light had plenty of ammo now, and he wasn't going to let up. Especially since he could milk the friend card for all it was worth in a situation such as this. Light was going to test a theory.

"You're an idiot, L." L actually flinched as if struck by something as solid as a baseball bat. He turned to look at Light with intensely furious eyes. And…there was something else there…more pain? Light knew that this was a button that he would like to push a lot, but knew he couldn't if he were to keep up his guise. L actually got up out of his chair, standing up tall. Despite his small form, he loomed.

Light looked up at his upset "friend" coolly.

"Why do you get so upset about that L? You and I both know you're the smartest man on the entire earth. Why would you care if someone called you a moron?"

L didn't answer. He kept his silence. Staying silent wasn't the hard part. It was taking Light's abuse. L had expected it. He'd even welcomed it since it fit nicely into his plans, but it was still difficult.

The things he allowed Light to discover were both personal and true. But L knew it had to be this way if he were to investigate Light further. So he let himself become "emotional" to allow Light a little glimpse of himself. L disclosed several pieces of information to Light on purpose: such as his dislike of being treated like a child, or treated as if he were stupid. These two things had always been bothersome. The trick was not letting it bother him. Normally, L had little tricks and quirks that kept him cool and calm at all times even in hot situations and through the rudest of insults. But this time, he purposefully allowed himself to feel the feelings he usually suppressed. It's what Light wanted to see. And L wanted to know why Light wanted to see these things.

L also allowed Light to see that L strove to do his best in ever aspect of his life. Branching off of that information, L was sure that Light had jumped to the correct conclusions that L was a workaholic, which Light should have already known. There was more in that, but L wanted to see where it would go first.

The problem here was the 'allowing himself to feel' part. It was difficult. Emotions were difficult. They were hard to control and even more difficult to think through.

_Let him see you upset._ L thought to himself. _Let him think he's bothering you more then he actually is. Let us see what he's really after. Why does he want to know about my fears? He cannot discern my real name from them. Is he looking for other weaknesses? But what would he do with them, other then torment me? Could Kira have such a primeval goal? _

_Yes! I've got him squirming!_ Light realized this wouldn't help him too much in his search for L's real name, but any information on L at all was valuable. And it was also interesting. Light admitted to himself that most of this was due to curiosity. He simply wanted to know more about the mystery man. Why, he wasn't entirely sure. But there was no such thing as too much information.

"Why do you care L? Why would you care if someone calls you stupid?" Light asked again. L had not answered the first time. L, still seething a bit, but seeming to calm, stepped back over to his computer. Without bothering to sit back down, he hunched over the keyboard.

_Because, my intelligence is all I have._

L couldn't believe how open he was being. Why? Why was he doing this? This was more then his plan called for. He'd just given away so much.

Light couldn't believe he was so interested. Why? Why was he so curious? This was more then his plan called for. In fact, there was little to no purpose. Was it because…somewhere, hidden in his subconscious, he actually did want to be L's friend? The very thought made him cringe. A voice inside of him screamed in indignation. But…Light could not deny the fun they had that morning. There actually had been an hour or two that had been almost…nice. He recalled L's child-like delight as he ran through the candy store, sampling all he could.

Light shook his head wildly, trying to clear it.

_No! Stop it! You hate him! You have to kill him! _But L had just offered so much with that one little sentence. _Because, my intelligence is all I have._ That meant a lot, and it was so pitiful. Light had a hard time not feeling sorry for him. And the only reason L would have offered something like that…was to be Light's friend. There couldn't possibly be an ulterior motive to such a statement.

_His intelligence is all he has._ _Take that away and what does L have? Nothing. He has no family to fall back on. He had no friends other then me. Without his brains, he wouldn't even have this job. No one would respect him, no one would even bother with him. They'd probably lock him away somewhere, dismissing him as an emotionally disturbed individual._

It was sad, but Light also recognized that it was true. L had great reason for being sensitive about people questioning his genius. If he wasn't a genius, he was nothing at all.

Light found himself conflicted. This was terrible! Things were getting tangled! Were they both carrying out plans right now that had more to do with friendship then the actual Kira case? Was that what this was? Was Light's deviousness just a cover? Was he really just tying to get close by being cruel? It seemed impossible, but suddenly that was the only outcome he could see. Light glared hatefully. His plan was a waste. And whatever L had been planning was most likely also a waste. Unless L's master plan was indeed to get closer to Light.

_Well it's working. The scumbag!_


	7. Chapter 7

Both men gave up on their failed plans shortly after discovering that they had ulterior motives that they themselves had not realized. Disgruntled, exhausted, and mentally drained, they headed up to their room.

Falling into a quickly learned routine, L removed the cuffs for a few seconds while they dressed into their PJ's. The chain fell to the floor with a metal sounding clackity-clack, and then lay still. It was the only time they were ever freed from each other, well, that and showering. But even if they weren't chained together, L insisted on being in the same room where he could keep an eye on Light.

At first, Light had made all sorts of perverted jokes. But those had grown old quickly, especially since L seemed unfazed by them, and didn't give Light a rise with a reaction. Besides, after a while, it got rather creepy, considering he was chained to another man.

The two dressed with their backs to each other in complete silence. Nothing was said. Well…that was almost a given, since L couldn't speak. Light was starting to wonder about that. Normally a person would at least attempt to resuscitate their lost voice over the coarse of the day. L had not. He had seemed content to be mute.

Hmm…

After finishing up by pulling a white tee shirt on over his head, Light glanced over his shoulder to the creepy detective. Light was surprised to see dark, deep, purple-gray skin spread in patches over the pale man's skinny back. The bruises looked vicious. But it made perfect sense; they'd been through a lot that day. But Light had been unaware of the extent of the damage. One of the bruises was in almost a perfect shape of a shoe. When had L been kicked in the back?

Light looked to himself. He had a few of his own bruises, of course. But none looked as cruel as L's. Light quickly assessed to as why. L was skinny, pale and unhealthy. He would of course take abuse more heavily then Light, who ate healthy regular meals, slept regular hours…or used too, and got outside into the sun for exercise. There should have been no surprise. Light looked away and let his roommate finish changing in private.

When both were done, L did not hesitate to snap the handcuffs back on. Clack! The cold metal closed around Light's left wrist. But he was oddly getting used to its weight. L, as silent as the dead, shuffled over to his twin bed. He reached out, grabbing at the blankets. Pulling on them, he proceeded to start rumpling them up. Light had only witnessed this once before on the first night they were chained together.

He continued to stare as L purposefully rumpled his quilt and his sheet. He undid the hard work of the maid by yanking the nicely tucked corners out from underneath the mattress. He made sure it was free and loose. Then, when it was as much of a mess as possible, he went to climb in.

Tug. The chain was just a bit too short with Light standing where he was. L turned and gazed at his friend.

"Why do you do that," Light inquired. L blinked at Light once, then looked quickly around the room. The notepad and pen he'd asked for earlier were resting on the nightstand. He took them up into his hands and began scribbling. The chain sang ever so softly with the movement of L's right wrist. When L finished, he held the pad out to Light.

I don't like the blankets tucked in like that. It makes me feel like I'm being pinned down.

Pinned down? Like as in trapped? Light supposed that made sense. But did L have to make such a mess of his bed before climbing in? Light shrugged. He'd have to get used to L's little quirks if he was to survive with his sanity intact. He went over to the other bed and climbed in, the chain loosening as he did so. L followed suit and climbed up in the same way he climbed into chairs. He curled up almost like a cat, then grabbed the blankets and pulled them up and over himself. Utterly buried with exception of his dark head, he settled down.

"Maybe you'll have your voice back tomorrow," Light said. He reached out and clicked the lamp off, plunging both of them into darkness.

Light had been hoping that it was a one-time occurrence, but apparently, it wasn't, because L did it again the second night too.

Light was jostled awake by a timid hand that shook his shoulder lightly. Light groaned miserably. He knew it was L, and he knew exactly what L wanted.

"Mm mmpph mph," Light mumbled into his pillow. He didn't move right away and in fact thought about ignoring the little pest. If he did, maybe he'd go away. L shook his shoulder again, equally as timid as the first time, but just as persistent. Light groaned again out of annoyance, then bothered to turn his head enough to free his mouth.

"I hate you, L. I really do." He mumbled. He had been waiting for an explanation from L, but then remembered why he wasn't getting one. L couldn't talk. Instead, he was shoving a notepad into his face. Light really wasn't quite awake enough to focus on a scribbled message in the dark, so he instead lashed out, haphazardly smacking the notepad away.

"You and your damned metabolism! If you didn't eat raw sugar maybe you're body would be able to get you through the night without needing to eat snacks!" Light was aware that he was a demon to deal with when he was woken before he wanted to be. He didn't care about pretending to be L's friend when the pest was waking him up every few hours every night just for some snacks. If he wanted to be a heartless jerk, he could be. It would fit a regular man's personality. Anyone would be pissed, not just Kira.

L wore an apologetic expression, with a pair of large black eyes, but Light simply didn't care. He pushed up on the mattress, raising his head up off the pillow so he could send a glare of death L's way.

"Stop trying to look like a damned kitten! You're a grown man for God's sake have some respect! What if I decided not to go with you to the kitchen huh? What then? Would you starve to death? Would you wither away to nothing?" L seemed to be keeping his cool as he had the night before when he suffered Light's wrath. Tongue-lashings rarely seemed to affect L much, at least on the outside. Light hoped it at least hurt him inside where he couldn't see it. L raised his hand and pointed to the door.

"Yeah, I get it! You want to go get some cake! And you need me to come with you because you refuse to take off the hand-cuffs and let me rest in peace!" Light pushed back his covers, feeling all the rage that he kept inside all day in order to pass as L's pathetic friend, build back up inside of him. He had little self-control when woken at…what time was it? Light glanced at the bed-side clock.

"Three in the morning! You're a piece of work L! A real piece of work! How many times are you going to wake me before morning? Maybe I can at least be prepared if you tell me now!" L waited quite patiently for Light to clamber out of bed and get to his feet. He seemed unfazed by the younger man's insults.

Light begrudgingly rose to stand on two legs. Once upright, L started to the door. He moved eagerly for the exit, pulling Light unwillingly along by the chain.

Light entertained the thought of killing L now. If he did it the improper way with his hands, would it really be so bad? He could move to some other country, and with L out of the way, who would be smart enough to come after him? Yes…strangle the detective. The job was half done already. The bruises were still there from the chain. Yeah…strangle him.

But Light knew better, and by the time they had gotten to the kitchen, most of the heat from his anger had dwindled. Sighing heavily, he plopped himself down in a seat near the fridge so L could still have access. L opened the door, letting out a rush of cold air, and then stuck his nose into it. Light glanced at him; a bit amused that L seemed to put his entire body into the fridge when looking for a snack.

Light waited a few more moments, and then heard L close the refrigerator door. He watched him move around the table and sit across from himself. He was holding a large piece of angel cake covered in chocolate syrup and a fork.

"You're going to get diabetes." Light's spite flew right over L's head as the detective sunk his fork into his first bite of cake. He reverted to that child-like state Light always observed when L ate sweets. L's eyes simply lit up like sparklers. He could hardly contain himself.

It was then that Light decided to test his theory that L could indeed speak. He sure as hell was going to get him too. Light might have let it go for a little while longer in order to figure out why he had decided to become mute in the first place, but now it didn't matter. What mattered now was getting revenge for being woken up at three in the morning for snacks.

Light reached out suddenly, grabbing L's cake and yanking it away across the table. L actually let out a little gasp of shock. Having caught him in his child-like state, Light watched with utter satisfaction as L's entire face fell to the most pathetic expression of remorse he'd ever seen. Light grinned internally, but scowled outwardly.

"I know you've been faking it. You can talk L. If you truly couldn't, you would have tried to say something every so often today to test if your voice had returned. And more likely then not, even if you _had_ lost your voice, some sort of sound would come out, not matter how strangled and pitiable it would sound. The only reason for you too remain entirely silent is if you're faking it!"

_He got me!_ L thought. But even being caught didn't really make him want to start speaking right away. So Light won this round. That was fine. L had won the round with the key. And that had been much more productive. So they were tied again.

Now it was simply a battle of spite. Light was mad about being woken up at three, L was mad about having his cake taken away. It came down to pittance. But even pittance was something to fight over. Neither wanted to admit to being the looser. As such, L refused to give in.

L's crushed face hardened and suddenly his glare seemed almost as wicked as Lights. That was_ his_ cake!

Light grinned viciously.

"Still won't own up to it huh? You hate to lose almost as much as me. But not admitting it after you've been caught is just pathetic! Besides, you must realize that you can't win this battle this way. Without a voice, all you can do is sit there and take whatever I dish out! Do you really think you can stand up to it?"

L did indeed stand up to it, literally. He rose to his feet and suddenly lunged across the table, making a dive for his cake. Light jerked backward and barely swung the little plate out of the way just before L's hands closed around thin air. Light leapt out of his chair and to his feet. He spun around to face L who was standing rigidly on the linoleum floor.

"You want some cake Ryuuzaki? I'll give it to you if you speak for me." L's eyes narrowed. There it was again. Those games Light liked to play. Those sadistic games! L hated it, more then anything. He hated it when Light tried to dominate him and prove superiority through stupid little games of power. It made L feel like a plaything. It was infuriating! He couldn't stand being derogated!

Suddenly, L didn't care if it was childish, or immature, or plain and simple, illogical. He just wanted to punch Raito-kun in the face! No one could make him feel so helpless. No one had the power to make him feel so pitiful, so angry! Why? Why could Light Yagami do these things? It was maddening! He lunged again.

Light was shocked at L's speed. Considering L wasn't athletic or in shape, he sure as heck was quick! Light barely had enough time to dodge to the side before L slammed into him. Narrowly missing L's attack, Light spun around to face his opponent. With cake in one hand, and a handcuff around the other, Light was aware of the limitations to this fight. But he really didn't care. L was able to infuriate him like no one else! He wanted nothing more then to punch his lights out, to force him into submission.

"You missed L! What's the matter? Didn't you want your cake?" L suddenly grabbed the chain that connected the two, and yanked on it, hard. Light, unprepared when sprawling forward. He stumbled and dropped the cake onto the floor where it landed with a splat. Light was stumbling toward L when he saw a barefoot raise up into the air and CRACK!

A sharp pain exploded in his chin and the next thing he knew he was flying backward. The chain grew taught and with the force of his fall, L was suddenly yanked off of his feet as well. Light's back slammed into the cabinets, and L landed directly on top of him.

Pissed beyond all reason, Light saw his chance and curled his fist into a rock. BAM! He dug his knuckles deep into L's soft mid-section, causing his opponent to let out a gasp. L fell backward onto the linoleum, clutching his gut. Light, breathing heavily from their fight, stood upright and loomed over his downed enemy.

"Admit you can talk L! It's ridiculous to continue this charade!"

"I'm only playing charades because _you_ want too!" L screamed so suddenly and with such emotion that it took Light back. At first he thought he had won because L spoke out. But what L had said made it clear that he had not won. Not by a long shot.

"What do you mean, because I want too?"

"You know exactly what I mean! There'd be no games at all if you didn't initiate them! If you want to stop playing charades, then all you have to do is forfeit! Then we can both be people instead of chameleons!"

"Forfeit? What're you talking about? Is that another Kira crack! How many times do I have to tell you L? I'm NOT Kira! I'm not! There IS no game! I've been playing as myself this entire time! You're the only one playing games! I've never lied to you! I've never hidden anything! You're the only one doing things like that!"

"Don't lie to me Light Yagami! I know you're hiding something! If you weren't, do you think I'd take such extreme measures? I know you!"

"Well apparently you don't know me! You don't know me at all if you think I'm capable of all those horrible things Kira's doing! I can't believe you Ryuuzaki! I can't believe you can call me your friend and then pull shit like this on me! Friends are supposed to trust each other!"

"I do trust you!"

"Bull shit! How can you say that after what you just did?"

"I trust _Light Yagami!"_ Light froze. The way L had shouted that. It was…somehow very powerful. Still seated on the ground, hands clutching his gut, L stared up at Light with intense dark eyes. "…I trust Light. I'd trust him with my life. But I do not trust Kira. Kira is a demon! He wants to pass judgment on the entire world. He wants to pass judgment on _me_. He wants to hurt me. And then he wants to kill me…" L's breathing was increased due to their activity. It made him sound exasperated and desperate as he spoke. Or…was he truly feeling those things?

"How can I get through to Light? How can I tell Light these things, if Kira is in the way?" Light stared at L. There was no question anymore. L's confession about Light being his first and only friend had to be true. It was in his voice, in his eyes. Light was his friend. Despite their volatile relationship, there was a warped friendship here…at least; L truly felt there was. Whether Light returned those feelings was up to him.

One thing needed to be done right now. L's entire heartfelt speech was still an accusation. And Light needed to turn that down immediately, or L would read into it.

"I'm sorry you're so confused Ryuuzaki. I'm sorry that you feel like you can't trust me. But I am _not_ Kira. You're reasoning is wrong." L's chin lowered and his black hair fell in front of his eyes. All Light could see now was the pained line cutting across his face. The florescent light above them flickered briefly, and only once as L took a hesitant breath.

"If…Raito-kun…stopped playing charades…and promised to never play that game ever again…or any other game he may be playing…maybe…maybe I could…" L hesitated again. Light stared. What was this? What was L trying to say? "…maybe I could try to…wipe the score card clean?"

L lifted his gaze to meet Light's. Light stared, his eyes large with shock. Was L saying what he thought he was saying? Was L saying that…if Light admitted to being Kira…and promised to stop being Kira and stop the killing…L would turn a deaf ear and pretend he wasn't aware of Light's confession? Was he saying, he'd forgive him, and help him remain a free man, if he only stopped the killings now?

Was L that serious? Was he that desperate for his friendship? Did he really care that much, that he would sacrifice his career, his very life? If L got caught doing such a thing, he would share the same fate as Kira. Would L really do all that for him?

For just a second, Light thought it was true. His heart leapt at the chance. He could stop now and get a full pardon! He could stop and…

_No…_ His mood darkened as suddenly and as powerfully as a tsunami. No of course not. This was a very risky and elaborate trap set by L. _Ooohhh, he almost had me. But I am not a fool L. I won't fall for such underhanded tricks!_ Light couldn't believe that L went so far. What an accusation! L was bold. Very bold. It bordered insanity what the detective had just tried to do. It was so outlandish that Light had almost fallen for it. But not this time. This was not a battle L would win.

Light allowed his anger to show on his face. His eyes narrowed and his hands trembled with rage.

"I won't confess to crimes I have not committed Ryuuzaki. You're disgusting for even trying to blackmail such a thing out of me by offering a pardon! You're revolting!" L flinched ever so slightly. Light saw it and grinned inside. Maybe the offer had been real. Even so, he would never bite such a hook. He was Kira, god of the new world. And to rein as god, L needed to suffer, and then die, just as L had predicted himself.

"I'd hit you again, but I don't hit men who are already down. Besides, I'm not sure you're even worth the beating!" L remained silent, and Light knew he'd hurt him. _Good. Maybe that'll stop him from waking me up again. _Light turned for the kitchen door, but L did not move from his seated position on the kitchen floor. Light yanked on the chain.

"Come on…let's go back to bed. We can fight some more in the morning if you really want too." L staggered to his feet, looking quite wounded. He glanced at the crushed cake on the floor with something like remorse. He seemed frozen. Light pulled on the chain a second time.

"Come on!" L kept his back to Light, nothing visible but his white tee shirt and his black mess of hair.

"…you sure are good at this game…" he finally whispered softly. Light didn't like that response at all. It meant L still suspected him, even after such a spectacular performance of innocence. What would it take to clear his name?

"L…let's not do this now. It's late. I'm tired. You must be too. Come on…" Light's tones were gentler now, moving back to the friend zone. He really did want to get back to bed. Finally, L moved. He turned away from his cake and started after Light a bit numbly. Light sighed with relief. L looked as normal as always, his face stony and dead, eyes sunken and black with rings of sleeplessness. There would be no more fighting tonight. Light had won.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day had been going quite normally. In the investigation room with all the others, Light and L had been busy at their stations. Things were tense between the two, but no one really noticed because both were masters at hiding their true feelings. But this normal morning was almost instantly ruined.

"LIIIEEEEET!" Came a high-pitched shriek that should have been Light's name. Light instinctively flinched. He barely had time to turn in order to see Misa racing through the investigation room's door. He then didn't have time to see anything else at all, for the girl had leapt the remaining space between them, latched onto him, and squeezed. Shoving Light's face into her breasts, he became blind.

Light growled.

"Oh Light! I just couldn't wait until Saturday like you asked me too! I just couldn't! I missed you too much! I haven't seen you in three days! I thought I'd go crazy without you! You never visit and you never call! Are you really too busy for Misa?" She crushed his head like a grape. Light found it getting more and more difficult to breath as she continuously pressed his face into her chest. It did _not_ turn him on as he was sure Misa was hoping. It made him fear for the air that couldn't enter his lungs.

The rest of the team stared, including L. Matsuda outright chuckled. That damned man. Light wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Light! I came early for lunch! I thought we could go somewhere together! Come on!" She released his head, and then instead lashed out, grabbing his wrist. But instead of yanking him to his feet as expected, she froze when her palm closed around a cold shackle. Blinking, she looked down to the chain. Her chocolate eyes widened. Then she followed the chain, her eyes slowly reaching the end of it, which lead to L, who still sat in his swivel chair.

"Wh…what is this? Why is my Light chained to another man?" Misa seemed absolutely devastated. Almost as if she'd found out Light had been cheating on her. Light sighed heavily as Matsuda's chuckles grew a bit louder at Misa's insinuations. Light's eyebrow twitched.

"Ryuuzaki decided that I needed constant supervision. I am still the lead suspect in the Kira investigation, so he wants to keep me near."

"_Near?_ Light this is a little more then near! This is an invasion of privacy! This is against the law I'm sure! He can't lock you up without any proof!" She whirled on L who had gone back to his computer screen and was typing furiously into his keyboard.

"Hey! Ryuuzaki! I demand you let my Light go this instant!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Misa-san. Not until I'm certain he is not Kira."

"Well he's not, ok? Now take them off!" L didn't bother to give his explanation again. He'd always found Misa agitating, and too stupid too bother with.

"I get it! You _like_ it don't you? You like being chained to Light! You're after my Light because you're a pervert!" L sighed heavily, shoulders sagging. Misa had a way of interrupting even the best work. Light quickly stepped in front of Misa, blocking her view of L.

"Misa that's not fair! I agreed to this arrangement."

"WHAT!"

"It's the only way Ryuuzaki will believe I'm innocent! If I refused then I'd never get my name cleared. So I had to, ok? Don't blame Ryuuzaki." Misa stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. She didn't like the situation at all. Her man was chained to another man! If Light was to be chained to anyone, it should have been her!

"B…but…what about dates? How will we go on dates?"

"You two can still go on dates if you wish," L said from his place at his computer screen. "I'll just tag along. I'll be very quite. You won't even know I'm there."

"What? Eew! That's gross! So you'd be like…watching us the entire time? What if we wanted to kiss?"

"I'm afraid I'd still be there."

"Yuck! You _are_ a pervert!" Misa cried, indignant. L didn't bother to answer her. Misa pouted once more, crossing her arms over her breasts. Then, a mischievous spark found it's way into her eyes. She walked over to the back of L's chair, and leaned on it casually. A small grin on her face, she spoke softly.

"What if we wanted to have _sex_?" Matsuda suddenly spit out the sip of coffee he had been having. It sprayed all over the papers he'd been looking at. The rest of the team tried to ignore such a comment by looking busy with their work. L was the only one who seemed completely unsurprised by such a statement.

"I'm fairly certain that would be uncomfortable for all three of us Misa-san." Misa's entire face became livid with fury.

"I didn't invite you to join us! I'm not into threesomes!" Light slapped his forehead in dismay. That was _not_ what L had meant! Misa was making everything into a humiliating ordeal!

"That wasn't the meaning I was trying to imply," L said, as cool as a cucumber. "I simply meant that it might be awkward for you and Raito-kun if I was in the same room. It would be equally awkward for me. But I will not remove the cuffs. So if you must subject me to such an ordeal, I will comply." Matsuda was now a brilliant red. He was scrubbing the floor furiously with a paper towel, trying to clean up his coffee. The other members were deadly silent.

Misa, for a few seconds, was too insulted to move. But once she gathered herself, her hand raised up into the air. But before it could fall, Light grabbed her wrist, saving L from the slap he would have received. Misa turned to look at Light, shocked. Light's face was stern.

"Misa! It's not Ryuuzaki's fault that I'm under suspicion! There's a lot of circumstance and evidence that seems to point to me being Kira. He has good reason to suspect me, even though I'm innocent. We agreed to certain conditions, and those conditions won't change because you want them too. It's not fair to start such an improper conversation with him, and then try to punish him for sticking to his guns." Misa's eyes grew large as her painted lower lip trembled.

"I'm sorry Light! I didn't mean to upset you! I just…just _hate_ it! And I hate Ryuuzaki!" She turned, sticking her tongue out at the detectives back. Light sighed. Misa and her drama. "Can't I hit him at least once! He deserves it! You heard what he said!"

"No Misa. Ryuuzaki's had enough of that in the past few days." Misa blinked, seeming confused. She turned then and glanced at L for a double take. He did indeed look worse for wear. There were dark bruises around his neck as if someone tried to choke him. And there were even more bruises across his skin. Misa looked back to Light.

"Did you…beat him up?" At first Light shook his head no. But then remembered the night before. He sighed. Maybe he should try not to hit the undersized detective anymore until he healed.

"Misa, we're rather busy here today. Could you come back some other time?"

"Ooooohhhhhh!" She whined loudly. "I don't want too! You say later but you don't mean it! I want to go out with you now! Even if creepy, icky, Ryuuzaki has to come, it's better then nothing! I know there won't be a later!" Light sighed. He just wanted to get rid of her!

"Misa I don't think that's a good idea. We're really busy and…"

"I don't mind." L had interrupted. Light blinked in shock as he looked over to L. L had gotten out of his chair and was now on his feet, staring at the two. "It's almost lunch time anyway. We would have been stopping. There's no lost time if we keep it under an hour." Light stared. Was L actually, smiling? "Besides, I had so much fun yesterday Raito-kun. Maybe…I could get used to going out a little more often."

Light really wasn't sure how to react. This was the last thing on earth he expected. L was not only willing to leave the investigation, but seemingly eager. And not only that, but he didn't seem to mind heading out with Misa in the group. He must have known that with Misa around, L would only be a third wheel. And worse, he'd probably suffer her insults their entire time out. Light couldn't see the "fun" that L was envisioning. Still…there was a part of Light that felt really bad about all the abuse L had been taking. And…there was a small spot of guilt in him from the things he'd said to L the night before.

As much as Kira was trying to squash these inappropriate feelings, they were still there in his subconscious. And so, Light nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:** Hello to the people out there who have been reading and keeping up with my brand new fan fiction. I just wanted to say that you should not expect me to put up a whole new chapter everyday such as I am doing right now. I already had this chapter written when I uploaded the previous 8. It just wasn't spell checked. I had to read through it and make sure everything was ok.

Same goes for the next chapter. That will probably be up later today or early tomorrow. But after that, please don't expect a new chapter for at least a week. It takes a while to write this stuff. Especially when I'm expected to get into the heads of two loopy somewhat psychotic geniuses. . I'm having fun with my first posted fiction however, and am expecting lots of reviews and comments after the next two chapters! Thanks for your support!

------------------

L was seemingly more prepared to go out his second time around. Instead of the cat mask, he had opted for a theater mask. The well-known happy sad masks had come as a pair, and L had brought both along, but at the moment he was wearing the happy theater mask, the sad one was clipped to his belt.

Light sighed heavily. If it was at all possible, they were even more of a spectacle now then ever before. People stared openly, not even bothering to pretend to have courtesy. Out on the sidewalk the three of them strode. Light cuffed to L, Misa attached to Light's arm, and L lagging slightly behind the couple, shoeless and with a mask on his face.

Light wondered briefly what people thought. Why would two men be chained together if one of them clearly had a girlfriend hanging off of his arm? Light dared not think about it too deeply, or look at the passerby's.

"I know this great sandwich place just down the road! We can eat there," Misa cried with utmost excitement.

"I disagree Misa-san," L said quite quickly. Misa glared over Light's shoulder with a wicked gaze.

"No one asked _you_ Ryuuzaki! Light and I will eat where we wish! You promised to act like you weren't even there so Misa could have a proper date!"

"Actually, you are mistaken Misa-san. I said I wanted to go out with the two of you for lunch. You never specified that this was a date, and so I will not sit back this time around. I would like to speak when I feel like it. Next time, when you want a proper date, please say so from the start." Misa looked livid. Light was feeling tense as Misa shot a second death ray L's way. This wasn't good.

"Besides Misa-san, I would like some lunch as well. And a sandwich shop simply would not have the sweets I desire. Please accompany me to the bakery down the road. They have bagels and a small assortment of sandwiches that you may enjoy. It would be the best place for all of us to get something we want." Misa opened her mouth to argue when Light butt in.

"Misa, let's just go to Ryuuzaki's stupid bakery. It's the best way to get him to shut-up." Misa seemed more satisfied with this. She nodded happily, and then proceeded to rub her face up against Light's arm as if she were some sort of feline. Light sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. Did she have to be so very…touchy-feely?

The group arrived at the specified bakery with little trouble. Luckily no one stopped them to make fun of them, or ask questions, and luckily no gangs were about in the bright sunny weather. The group stepped inside.

L immediately ran up to the counter appearing fascinated. One could tell he was excited, even with the happy theater face plastered over his usually dreary expression. He put his hands up on the glass and peered inside at the wide variety of cakes, doughnuts, cookies, and brownies.

Light and Misa on the other hand, looked up to the small menu on the wall. They did have a few none sugary things on the menu, as L had promised. Light was fairly certain that he wanted the turkey with cheese sandwich.

The baker took their orders a few moments later when everyone had decided. Light had indeed gone for the turkey and cheese; Misa took a simple bagel with vegetable cream cheese, and L order this monstrous looking…thing! Light supposed it was supposed to be some sort of pastry, but it was loaded with powdered sugar, chocolate pieces and cream. It hardly resembled anything he'd ever seen before.

"That must be what a diabetic coma must look like, if it could be made into solid form," Light teased. L hardly seemed to notice. His eyes glimmered with utter and complete delight as he ogled his treat. "Come on sugar junky, let's sit down." The three made their way over to a table meant for two. L grabbed an extra chair and pulled it over, placing himself at the side between Light and Misa who sat across from one another.

He didn't wait, and with an elated look on his suddenly shining face, he took a very large first bite. L smiled joyfully, his usually huge eyes squinting shut with bliss. He didn't seem to care that there was now whipped cream and chocolate mush covering his top lip.

Light let out a sound of disgust and turned away.

"Seriously, Misa and I would like to eat while we still have our appetites." But Misa didn't really seem that bothered; she was busy with her bagel. Light grumbled. The one time he could have used her support she didn't offer it. He shrugged. Oh well. Light unwrapped his sandwich, peeling back the plastic wrap. It actually looked pretty good. Suddenly eager, he leaned forward for a bite.

BOOM! A gunshot suddenly rang out through the store! Misa screamed, her bagel dropping to the floor as she jerked in sudden fright. Light had jumped as well, and even through the mayhem, he noticed that L had also been caught off guard, his sugary pastry loosing most of it's filling as he squeezed it too hard.

"Alright, nobody move!" The voice was loud and booming, sounding very similar to the man's gun he had just fired. There were luckily only three other people in the shop, the baker and a young teenage couple seated at the table on the other side of the shop. The young pair looked absolutely horrified.

The man with the gun standing in the doorway was stupidly not wearing a mask. In the days of Kira, for a robber not to wear a mask was practically suicide. Light wondered what the hell he was thinking. Then again, most criminals were pretty dumb…

The man looked like he was perhaps in his late thirties and he had long, really gross, greasy blonde hair. He was also fairly well built and intimidating looking. In one hand he held a semi-automatic, in the other he held an empty bag.

"Everyone down on the floor!" The teenage couple and the baker obeyed immediately. L was quick to follow. When he saw Light not moving as quickly as he'd like, L yanked on the chain. With unusual strength for someone so small, he pulled Light down beside him. Misa had already been on the floor at the first gunshot. Terrified, and whimpering like a lost puppy, she crawled over to Light and clutched him desperately.

"Very good boys and girls! Now, here's how it's going to go, Mr.Baker is going to give me all the loot in the register, then all of you nice folks are gunna give me your wallets and jewelry. If everyone is nice and good, I'll let everyone go and no one will get hurt." The robber walked up to the counter, and the terrified baker who lay on the floor. "Get up!"

While the robber was distracted Light tried to think up a plan. The door was unlocked and the robber was near the counter, his back to the exit…if they made a run for it…

"No Raito-kun," the very quiet, almost inaudible whisper came from L. Light turned to look at him. "I saw you eyeing the door. We cannot outrun bullets. Maybe if the gunman was a bad shot…but unfortunately for us, this is one of the best marksmen in Japan. He escaped from prison a few days ago, but the story wasn't reported, because the authorities didn't want Kira to get involv…"

"No talking! Shut the fuck up over there! You wanna die?" L shook his head negatively. The gunman glared. "Wearing a mask…freak." The gunman turned back to the poor baker who he had somehow frightened to his feet. Light looked to the gunman again. So this was a hardened criminal then. One of the best marksmen. Light was willing to bet that he used his fantastic skills for killing. This little heist was probably below him. But if he was fresh out of jail, then he needed the money. He'd use it to run to some other country, or go into hiding where he thought Kira wouldn't get him.

What he didn't know, was that Kira was right there. And Misa was able to see the man's name. But unfortunately for Light, L was also right there. He couldn't just ask Misa for the man's name. L would hear. There had to be a way around it.

_Wait…should I be killing this man at all?_ He thought. The answer to that was yes. The authorities never would have tried to cover up this man's escape from jail unless they were sure Kira would be interested in him. That meant he had done things wicked enough to deserve punishment. But doing it right here was risky. If the man suddenly fell dead of a heart attack, clearly a victim of Kira, then L would piece it together.

_Maybe if I make him die some other way._ _He could accidentally shoot himself…no…too obvious. What if he was running out into the street with the money and got hit by a car. No…L knows Kira can kill in other ways other then heart attacks. He'd put it together. Damn it! _L was such an obnoxious obstacle!

Suddenly, a flash of light distracted Light from his thought process.

"Shit! Get those cameras out of here! Kira will see my face!" The gunman cried. Blinking, Light looked up. The entire front of the store was swamped with a sudden surge of news reporters with cameras, shooting live footage. "How did they know?"

L elbowed Light and pointed to the baker. From their angle, they could see slightly behind the counter. The baker was standing on a red button. Light understood then. He had pressed a silent alarm. The police would be coming shortly. But for now, the locusts that were the media, arrived first.

_That is a wonderful solution._ A wicked grin spread over Light's face. He hid it by turning the other way. _With the media here, recording live images to the mass public, Kira could simply have turned on his TV. I can kill this man at will. Even with L right here beside me. _But his glee fell short as he continued to think through his plan. _No, because how will I write on my scrap of Death Note if he's lying right next to me. He'll surely see. And I still can't ask Misa for his name. _

There were still problems. Agitating, L related problems. Maybe it would be best to let the man get away and ask Misa for his name later. Yes. That would be the safest rout, and the man would still die. That was all that mattered.

"Alright you vermin! It's your turn!" The gunman had finished gathering all his money from the register and was now focusing his attention on the hostages. It appeared as if he had decided to ignore the cameras and the press. That was lucky. He could have gotten furiously mad and shot someone if he wanted.

The man gathered the young couples things first. Then he moved over to Light, L and Misa. Misa continued to clutch Light with a death grip. She buried her face in his shoulder and let out a soft sob as the gunman approached.

"Money in the bag people!" L only had a few bills on his person and he tossed it obediently into the sack. Light grabbed his wallet and went to open it up.

"Na-uh. Put the entire thing in pretty boy!" Light glared. He did _not_ want to give the man his entire wallet. He didn't like the idea of someone else having his license, or any other personal information. There could be some sort of connection…no. He'd been too careful for that. Nothing on his bankcards, or medical cards could connect him to Kira. It was fine. Light obeyed and put his wallet into the bag.

"Ok sweet thing, it's your turn," the man said to Misa. Misa cowered from the gunman, turning her head entirely away as she fumbled with her purse. "No need for all that, just put the entire purse in. Let's make it easy." Misa nodded, seemingly too numb to even speak. That was a first. She took her purse in her hand and reached out to place it in the bag. But suddenly, the gunman grabbed her wrist. Misa let out a squeak of surprise.

"Why you're a pretty little thing you are!" He grinned in what supposedly was supposed to be a flirty way, but his crooked teeth only made it terrifying. Misa grabbed his hand with her free palm, and scratched him rather ruthlessly.

"Let go of me!"

"Ouch!" He indeed let go of her, but only for a moment while he inspected the claw marks on his skin. He was bleeding slightly. "You little rat! Come here!" The gunman went to grab Misa again, but this time, Light jumped in the way. Not really because he cared for her or anything, but because Misa had the eyes. Light needed those eyes.

"Back off! She gave you the money! Now get out of here!" The gunman stood fully erect, letting his height come into play. Light stood up as well, leaving Misa and L on the floor.

"Well well, does the boyfriend want to play hero?" He grinned. "Think about it for a second smart mouth. I can't leave. Check out the crowd out there! I'd be caught in a second. What I need now is a back-up plan, and you guys are it." He turned to the rest of the customers trapped in the bakery. "Listen up! You're all now my hostages! You're my bargaining chips! So no one's going anywhere! No one move!" The gunman turned back to face Light and Misa once more. That weird grin remained on his face.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah!" He lashed out, snagging Misa before Light had much of a chance to react. The gunman pulled her in close and then thrust the barrel of the gun underneath Misa's chin. Misa screamed, and so did the girl on the other side of the shop.

"Don't move girly! You'll be the first to die if things get ugly! You hear that everyone! No one move or this girl gets it!" Light glared. This was bad. The gunman wasn't the most stable of people. He was trapped in a bakery, a video crew outside. He had a room full of hostages and a bag full of money. If the police came now…he might kill Misa out of fright. He must have been frightened of getting caught, and he was now cornered. If he even got jumpy for any reason, Misa could…

Suddenly, the chain on Light's wrist was tugged on gently. Light waited for the gunman to face the young couple, then he turned to glance at L. L was holding the handcuff key in his hands. He gestured to himself, then to the unlocked door.

Light thought he understood. L wanted to free himself, and then sneak out of the shop to get help. He wanted Light to remain in order to protect Misa. It was similar to the aftermath they had discussed about the gang they had faced. Slowly, Light nodded.

More silently then Light ever thought possible, L unlocked his handcuff. He left his half of the chain on the floor. Taking the key with him, he slowly began to army crawl toward the door. Light knew it was his job to distract the gunman without endangering Misa's life. Light would have to make enough noise to allow L to get out the door without alerting the robber. Light was worried about the mob of reporters. They could ruin everything if L opened the door and they did something stupid, like shout out to him. If they did…Misa would be the one to pay.

"Let my girlfriend go!" Light demanded. Light stood in such a way so that when the gunman turned to face him, L was at the man's back.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Let her go! Take me instead! I'll take her place!" The gunman suddenly grinned once again.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Young love. I see how it is. You want to save your girlfriend's pretty blonde head? Cute. But no. You're pretty too kid, I'll give you that. But nothing works on a crowd better then a sweet young girl. They won't feel as sympathetic for you."

"Come on! Let her go! I…my fathers very rich! I'll make sure you get paid if you let her go." It was as good a lie as any. As long as he kept talking, things would work out. L was almost to the door now.

"I'm not stupid kid! If I let her go I won't see a cent from you!" L was reaching up for the handle now.

"Really! I will! I…I'll do anything for my girlfriend. Just don't hurt her." Even in such a tense situation, Misa's eyes glimmered with joy at Light's words. Light almost wanted to throw up. Couldn't she tell it was an act? L was opening the door, slowly to as not make the hinges squeal. Luckily…the reporters outside were staying quiet. Maybe they actually cared for human life.

…It was odd though.

"I won't hurt her pretty boy. Unless I have to. You're pissing me off, get on the ground!" L was out. Light sighed inwardly. Then a grin grew to his face. There were no more obstacles now. L was out of the way. There was a TV crew outside. Kira could kill at will. No one would think the wiser. All Light had to do now was to be careful not to be filmed writing anything down by the cameramen.

"I'll blow her head off! Get on the ground!"

"O…ok! Just don't hurt her." Light lay back down on the tiled floor like a good boy. He positioned himself conveniently behind the table and chairs he had been sitting in with his friends. Now it was only a matter of finding out the man's name. Grinning wildly, Light was about to shout out to Misa for the man's name when something suddenly caught his attention.

The reporters…they were helping L to his feet now. That was strange. Why weren't they bombarding him with questions now that he was out of the store? L's mouth moved from beneath his mask. He said something to the mob, and then all at once they seemed to attack him, acting just the way reporters should act.

Something funny was going on... They had been perfectly silent as L escaped. They had not swamped the store. They did not bombard L for questions...until now. They didn't rip his mask off to make him stand before the cameras. L still wore the theater mask on his face.

Light knew from experience as Kira that reporters were little more then animals. They'd do absolutely anything to get a story before the neighboring TV station. With the amount of reporters outside, they should have been at each other's throats for the first word out of L's mouth. But they hadn't done that immediately as they should. Why? Why the hesitation?

_Actually…now that I think about it…this entire thing was awfully convenient. This man just happened to be a criminal who escaped from jail? One that the media decided not to report? He happens to rob our shop? The one L chose to eat in? And the moment I needed L to leave…he unlocked the handcuffs. L would never free himself from me without a good reason. I'm fairly certain that he would die attached to me if need be. _

Light's eyes narrowed dangerously. L. The sneaky bastard! Light couldn't believe it. Was this entire thing truly a set up? A set up to get him to kill someone? To see the method of killing? To see if Light truly was Kira? Could it possibly be true? Light knew he had to find out and fast, or Misa's life could be lost if it wasn't all a set up as he suspected. Would L really go that far? As to threaten Misa's life? It seemed extreme, even for him.

If it was a set-up…it would be hard to test. The robber could be totally clueless. He could have been paid a large lump of cash to rob this store. He might not know anything about L's ulterior motives. He probably never even was in contact with L. Watari could have set it up. But then did the gun have bullets in it? Would L risk the lives of innocent people for his little plot? The couple across the store clearly were not in on the scam.

The reporters were though. Light was certain they weren't real reporters.

_That's where you messed up L. _Light saw why L had done it this way. The reporters had to be silent as he exited. If they had acted like true reporters and started screaming and grabbing at him, the gunman would have to react. Even if the gunman was hired and in on the plot, he couldn't just ignore such sudden sounds. He'd be forced to move, and that would have alerted Light much more severely then the silent reporters did. It was a sticky trap that L couldn't have worked around to a perfect degree. The reporters had to be brought in to prevent the gunman from escaping. They were also needed to force the gunman to take a hostage, Misa.

Misa had to be the hostage in order to pressure Light into killing. Otherwise, there was no guarantee that Light would even commit his crime. And the last piece was L. He couldn't be present, or Light would never use the notebook. L had to leave in order for the plan to work. It had all been very clever, very clever indeed.

_He almost got me,_ Light thought bitterly._ I was eager, and I had almost fallen right into L's trap. If I reacted one second sooner, I would have been caught red handed. I came very, very close to death… _Light glanced up and around himself. There were indeed cameras. But unless he knew better, Light would have assumed them to be regular store cameras. But now that Light was onto the situation, he knew that these cameras had much better quality. L was probably watching everything right now. _Sneaky bastard!_

Now the hard part, getting out of this mess! It was a delicate situation. Light couldn't let L know that he was onto him. He couldn't give away his position. If he did, L would think it suspicious that Light would be so paranoid about a robbery. But how would he save Misa without using the Death Note? And more importantly, how could he turn this situation around to make it look like he was more innocent then ever?

_L doesn't know that I'm onto him. If I play my cards right, I can come out of this with a clean slate. In the words of L, the scorecard will be wiped clean. I can trick him. I can use his plan against him. _Light began to wrack his brain for a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Well it's a bit shorter then the other chapters, but I think it's probably one of the most action packed/suspenseful, so in that sense it evens out. Hope ya like it!

----------------------

After L had exited the shop, the crowd of fake reporters closed up after him, hiding him from view of anyone in the shop. L went directly to a white van that was waiting for him. The back doors swung open for him and within a second he was hidden inside.

"How are we doing?" L asked the crew inside as he removed his mask.

"Perfect Ryuuzaki!" That eager response had come from Matsuda. Also in the van was the chief, and the rest of the investigation team. Lining both walls of the van were TV screens, one for each camera placed in the bakery. They were of high quality, and broadcast in color.

"All we can do now is watch." L didn't bother to get into one of the several chairs that had been packed into the large van. He instead crouched on the floor in his usual fashion. He fixated his eyes on the screens before him.

"Now we will see what Raito-kun does. If the gunman dies, Light Yagami is Kira. In fact, if any of the people in the shop die, Light is Kira. But we will have to hope he decides quickly, because if we don't send the police in soon, Raito-kun will start to grow aware of the true situation around him. And once we send in the police, the chances of Raito-kun showing us the method will become close to zero." Matsuda looked over L's shoulder as the young detective observed Light Yagami from several different angles, and then the gunman and Misa.

For a few moments, it seemed as if nothing was happening. Light stayed on the floor, close to their original table. The gunman continued to hold Misa. Misa looked very scared, and a part of L felt guilty. Mostly for the young teenage couple in the corner. They had no idea what was going on.

He told himself that it was for the good of the world. That stopping Kira was worth the discomfort of a few innocents. Still…he couldn't help but be sorry a little. At least no one's lives were in danger. The gunman had only one bullet in his gun and he had been instructed to fire it when first entering the shop. Now the gun was empty so there could be no reckless accidents.

L fixated his gaze on Light Yagami. He waited for the young student to make some sort of move. Any move at all. He waited for even the slightest change; even inhaling more deeply would have sufficed. L shifted the camera angle, trying to get a good look at Light's face. Once he had what he wanted, he fixed his eyes on the younger boy again.

Light had that look on. That look that meant he was thinking very hard about something.

_Well, that's not odd. He's in a tense situation, his girlfriend whom he claims he does not care for is being held hostage. He would naturally be trying to think his way out of the situation, given the chance that my rescue should come too late. _

L was getting impatient however. They were running out of time before the police would have to be sent in. L knew he had to drive Light to act. He reached forward, grabbing one of the several microphones off of the computer counsel.

"Mr.Gunder," L said into the piece. "Please take notice that I am no longer there. I'd like you to get very upset about this fact and threaten to kill Misa-san. Make it as realistic as you can without hurting her." Mr.Gunder, a professional actor that L had hired was very talented. And he seemed to have no qualms being killed by Kira. He knew the entire plot, and L's plan. He actually seemed almost honored to have the chance to have his life end in such a glorious way. He said something about boosting his reputation after death. Especially if he were killed by someone as famous as the great Kira.

Mr.Gunder observed the room and his surroundings nervously as if he could feel the noose tightening around his neck. As if he knew the police were coming any second. But when his eyes fell on the empty cuff chained to Light's wrist, he flew into an utter panic.

"Where the hell's the freak with the mask!" He screamed. The gunman looked around the shop frantically, but obviously didn't find L. "Where is he? Someone tell me where he went right now!" He shoved the gun roughly into Misa's neck, causing the poor girl to let out another shriek of terror. "NOW! Or this bitch's brains will be all over the ceiling!" The gunman was squeezing Misa tightly now, causing the girl great discomfort. She squirmed in his grasp, small whimpers escaping her lips.

"Y…you're hurting m-!"

"Shut up! All of you listen! I'll kill you all! Everyone here will die! That freak with the mask! Where is he? One of you helped him sneak out! Shit! Shit! The cops're comin'!" The gunman appeared as if he were on the very edge now. His eyes wild, he pressed the barrel of the gun deeper into Misa's skin.

L watched Light very closely. The young boy was sweating now, looking truly panicked. What would he do?

"…Kill him Raito-kun. Save Misa-san…" The rest of the team stared at L with unsettled expressions, but no one dared say a word. Light wasn't making a move.

"Someone tell me where he went!" Misa was crying now.

"He went out the door!" She cried. "I saw him! I saw him go out the door!" The gunman was actually able to make his face pale as if with dread. Then, in a flurry of what appeared to be sudden rage, he turned and struck Misa across her face. She let out a small cry as Light, L and the investigation team let out gasps of surprise.

"Ryuuzaki! Call that man off of MisaMisa!" Matsuda cried.

"No! We've got a reaction from Raito-kun, he seems to be-!" But L didn't need to finish. Light had abruptly gotten to his feet and seemingly without thinking at all, he charged. L gaped. It was a stupid move! He didn't think either Kira or Light would have done something so life threatening!

The gunman, caught completely off guard, was tackled by the younger student. With a hard thump of a body meeting a body, the man released Misa, but managed to hold onto the gun as he collapsed to the linoleum floor. With a crash the older man found himself on his back, the very vexed looking student on top of him.

"Light!" Misa shrieked.

Light grabbed the man's collar with one hand, and then slugged the man with his other. The actor let out a grunt, but did not retaliate. Light pulled his fist back a second time, and then creamed the man in the face again.

L stared at the screens wide-eyed. Light was…beating the gunman! It had been an emotional response. There had been little to no planning in Light's actions at all. It seemed as if he had worked entirely on impulse. L knew that Kira never would have done such a thing. L had put the killer in much tighter situations then this, and Kira had always managed to think his way out ingeniously.

"This is unexpected," L said as he continued to watch. Matsuda was cringing now as the poor actor had his face beaten in. Blood coated Light's knuckles. Misa was crying in a corner, and the young couple cowered. For a brief and fleeting moment, L felt his heart lift. This meant that Light was almost certainly not Kira! He was so overcome with joy that for just a brief moment, he stopped thinking. But that was not L's way, and almost immediately, his brain corrected his heart.

_But wait…_L thought suddenly. _Light has never shown much interest in Misa before. In fact, he seemed to have viewed her as a sort of annoyance. He had made it very clear to everyone on this team, including myself that he had no interest in her and was only humoring the poor girl. So then…why would he get this emotional over her? If he does not love her, would he act this way? What if it had been a stranger being held at gunpoint? Would Light have acted the same way?_ Something was fishy.

Light suddenly stopped beating the man. L scooted closer to the screen as Light's gaze shifted to the gun. He suddenly lashed out, grabbing it. L's eyes widened with utter shock as Light lifted the gun, pointing it at the gunman's forehead.

The gunman, still acting, began begging for his life in a very convincing manner. L reminded himself to give him a huge bonus if he survived the next five minutes. Light's expression was cold, and he seemed angrier then ever. L was glued to the screen.

"I never thought Raito-kun would-!" Light pulled the trigger.

Click. Since there were no bullets in the gun, all that occurred was the soft clicking sound of metal meeting metal. Everyone froze. Everyone in the store froze in shock at there being no bullets in the gun and everyone on the team froze, wondering if…

"We've been found out." L said it calmly, and with an air of admiration, almost as if this was the best thing that could have happened. Light turned his gaze directly to the camera and he glared into it with an enraged expression in his eyes.

"Ryuuzaki! I'm going to kill you!" The team stared at L, obviously wondering what to do now. L's lips shifted, and then ever so slowly, curved upward. Before the team could say that L was crazy, the young detective was smiling.

"Raito-kun is very bright, isn't he." It was not a question, but a statement. L's tones were fond, and the others had to wonder if L even seemed to realize just how mad Light really was. "He must have figured it out when Mr.Gunder realized I was missing. Raito-kun never would have charged the man unless he was sure he had no bullets in his gun. He wouldn't have tested such a theory on Misa's life. He knew there was no danger. He was very angry with me, and used his situation to take out his anger on the actor. Extraordinary!"

The rest of the team gaped. L didn't seem upset at all. In fact, he seemed, happy! The pale skinned skeleton before them was smiling. But, as soon as they noticed the smile, it vanished into a look of misery. Utter and complete gloom took over L's features before their very eyes. They watched the detective sighed with heavy and suddenly sagging shoulders.

"Of course…this raises my suspicions by three percent…" It saddened L greatly. But Light's actions were very Kira-like. He demonstrated that he had the necessary stomach for violence. He also demonstrated that he had the skill and the will to manipulate people even when he himself was in a tight situation. And, he had used the entire thing to his advantage at the end, to make a point to L. Raito-kun had the utter need to show L that he was smart, perhaps smarter then L. He was challenging him. He was trying to prove that he was better, and that he would not lose. It wasn't looking good.

Especially since Light had been aware of the trick for a bit of time. Instead of standing up and announcing it to call it all off in a calm and untraumatic way for Misa, he had decided to cause a scene. He decided to demonstrate the fact that he had power.

L's good mood was completely gone now. Light's little emotional outburst had been little more then an act. He may have indeed been very angry, but not at the gunman. He had instead planned and channeled his anger in a way that bordered a trick of his own. What was more, was that Light probably knew that an emotional and stupid reaction would have lowered his chances of being Kira in L's mind. Therefore, he had done just that in hopes of making himself look more innocent. It was all a ruse. Just like the robbery.

Looking paler and sicklier then ever, L faced the team.

"Well…let's go pick them up."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **Look! Another update! So soon! I know I told you not to expect one for about a week, but when I get to writing, I can't stop. Good news for you readers! Haha! Anyway, here ya go!

For those of you who are curious, I will be giving away another bit of L's past in the next chapter. Please keep in mind that it is nowhere in the real series and will be totally my own perspective on what I think L's past must have been like. I'm excited! I hope you are too!

--------------------

Light and Misa had been picked up by Matsuda in a separate car while the rest of the team headed back to base with the van. The equipment unpacked and taken care of, the rest of the team was already up in the investigation room by the time Matsuda arrived with Light. Misa, still very shaken, had headed to her room to steady herself.

Matsuda opened the door to the investigation room. Light pushed his way past the more passive man and inside. His eyes flamed with fury. He marched right over to L who was seated in his swivel chair typing away at his keyboard.

Light reached his target, grabbed the back of L's chair with one hand, spun it around, while lifting the other high into the air. The moment L's large black eyes were visible,

CRACK!

The strike had been so sudden and so powerful that it knocked L clear out of his chair and down to the tiled floor where he landed with a thud! The rest of the team was on their feet immediately. But it still took them precious seconds to reach the enraged teenager. In that time, Light managed to leap on top of the stunned detective, pinning him to the ground with a pair of powerful legs. Light curled his fists up and proceeded with his second beating in the past hour.

"You bastard! What the hell were you thinking? You scared Misa half to death! You scared _me_ half to death! What the hell is wrong with you? You twisted son-of-a-bitch! And after you just gave me that speech about charades! You're sick!" POW POW POW! Light got in three good knuckle cracks into L's pale face before the team reached him. Immediately three men were on him. They grabbed Light's arms pulling him back. But it took some force! Light was fighting them with all he had, trying to get to the downed detective.

"You bastard! You hear me? You're a bastard L!" L sat up quickly; seemingly unfazed by the painful looking bruises forming on his jaw line and cheek. Instead, he looked slightly panicked by the use of his alias.

"I instructed everyone here not to use that name anymore Raito-kun! Especially since we just brought equipment inside! It hasn't been checked for bugs yet!"

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want, _**L!**_" He screamed. "If Kira kills you now, I don't think I could care less! Not after that stunt you just pulled!"

"You don't mean that Raito-kun! I know I've been difficult, but it's only because…"

"Difficult? You're impossible!" The men still hung onto Light's arms now, but he seemed to at least have stopped struggling. He glared death daggers L's way. "No wonder you don't have any friends! No wonder you shut yourself up and work yourself to death everyday! Who would ever want a friend like _you!_ You backstabbing, hypocritical, _idiot!_"

L visibly flinched. They both knew that Light was pushing a button that was very sensitive. A button L had allowed Light to find, originally out of a plot or plan, but then it had been discovered that the real reason L had let Light in on such a secret was because he wanted to trust him. He wanted to be his friend. They had both been guilty of building their friendship that day. But now…now Light was…

"You're a _moron_ L!" L flinched again, his black eyes large with disbelief. He knew Light would be angry, but he doubted he'd be _this_ angry! Surely he must have realized L's reasoning. Surely he realized why L had done what he had done. He was smart enough to put it together. Didn't he understand?

"You're _stupid_ L!" L felt something inside of him shudder at the third insult. His heart twisted in a curious way. Something hurt…almost like touching an exposed electrical wire. There was a buzzing. His chest tightened at that word.

"Stop it Yagami-kun! You're acting childish! We both know I am _not_ stupid!"

"Yeah right! After what you just did? You are stupid L! You're the dumbest man I ever met! You're dumber then Misa!" L could not stop his heart from sending pulses of agony through him. Why? Why did this hurt so much? Why was his breathing picking up pace? Why was his heart racing? Why did his chest continue to tighten?

"You know that's not true Yagami-kun. I'm not…"

_"_Yes you are! You're a _dim-witted," _Stab._ "brainless," _Stab. _"foolish," _Stab. Each word sent a sensation of pain through his body.

"Yagami-kun stop!"

"…_senseless, irrational…"_

"_STOP!"_

"…_freakish, retard!"_ L was looking practically crazed at the end of Light's insults. His eyes were three times their regular huge size. The rest of the team was looking quite uncomfortable.

"Light, why don't you uh…head to your room for a bit? Take some time to cool down." One of the men suggested.

"NO!" The cry had come so quickly and loudly that several people jumped. L was getting to his feet, the objection having come from him, not Light. He walked over to Light, grabbed the loose end of the chain, and then violently snapped it back on.

"He doesn't go anywhere without _my_ supervision! Do you all understand? Yagami is the prime suspect in our case! After today's fiasco my suspicions of him have risen! He's at 15! Do you think I don't know what I'm doing? Do you think I'm wrong? Do you think it's safe to leave him alone? Even for a second?" L shot accusing glances at everyone around him as if they had only been humoring him throughout the entire investigation. As if they didn't believe he was capable of solving this case at all. As if they thought…he was too stupid to be followed.

"Yagami could very well be the mass murdering psychopath we've been looking for! You're suggestion of sending him to his room unsupervised is unacceptable! It shows that you doubt my methods and me! If you think I'm wrong or incapable of making intelligent decisions, then please, go work for someone else!"

The team froze looking shocked. L was…acting emotional. None of them had ever seen the usually stoic detective act emotional about anything. He hadn't reacted in any other way but calm, cool, collected. He was unmoved by death, even as it happened all around him. He was unmoved by betrayal, deceit, lies, blackmail, decadence, and all of the other horrible things that went along with solving murder case after murder case. L took it all like a bitter pill without flinching. But now, after a few childish insults…

"What're you all looking at?" L seemed even more frantic now then when Light had finished his barrage. Perhaps it was the fact that many people were giving him odd looks. Maybe it was the feel of so many doubting eyes upon him. Maybe it was the expressions that told him…they thought he was crazy. _No! I won't fail! I won't let them…_ He stopped that thought wave immediately. He could not go down that path. He could not allow himself to lose his perfect control.

L tried to think about something else. He had to right this immediately, before the team thought anything less of him then genius. A perfect genius, capable of anything and everything.

"You…may release Yagami-kun now. He's no longer a threat." The men did as told, despite their doubting faces. L did not like the looks that had settled in their eyes. Light brushed himself off looking indignant, but other then that…L recognized the look of triumph on his face. Was that his plan? To get the team to doubt him? L knew it would work as long as he showed his weaknesses.

L knew he had to steady himself immediately. The dangers of not being perfect, of not being a genius, were real. Light did not realize the position L was in. L understood that. That was why…

_No! I won't forgive him!_ His mind was racing with unwanted thoughts as quickly as he cleared it! He tried to clear his mind for a second time. It was chattering at him at a hundred miles a minute. He wondered briefly if the electrons in his neuron system would explode.

"We had a few good leads before lunch. Everyone please continue your work while I question Yagami-kun." The team members glanced at one another. They knew something was up, but decided perhaps it would be best to let L do as he wished for the time being. He seemed more stable now.

L, unable to handle the team's eyes any longer, trudged for the investigation room's door. The chain grew taught and he yanked on it roughly, coldly, to get Light to move.

Light followed, a sadistic grin on his face. Oh yes indeed, his plan had worked much better then he ever could have hoped for. Not only did he get to take his anger out on his so called "friend" but he also achieved his goal of making L look weak in front of the others. Without L's leadership skills and intelligence, he had nothing. If the team doubted him and would not follow him, L had nothing. The power he had now over the investigation would be gone. Kira would be that much closer to total freedom.

L dragged Light down the hall, walking far too quickly for Light to keep a comfortable pace. Light found himself needing to job a tad, then walk in long strides, then jog again just to keep up with L's short, frantic pace. _Ohh, I got him good!_ L wasn't even bothering trying to hide how upset he had become. Perhaps he didn't bother, because he knew there was no point.

He had foolishly shared that hot button with Light, and now that Light knew of it, trying to cover it up would only make him appear to be more of a fool then he already felt like. So, let Light bask in his instability. _I hope it at least makes you happy Yagami-kun._ He thought bitterly.

The two were not headed toward their room, as Light originally thought. Instead, L took a sharp turn down the hall that lead to the kitchen. At first, Light had been a bit surprised, but the moment they entered the yellow painted room with it's cheery colored tiles, he understood. L needed some snacks. Not wanted, _needed_.

Light's suspicions were confirmed as L almost violently threw open the fridge. He stuck his entire head inside, as was his way, and began clattering around loudly. Light inspected one of his fingernails coldly as L frantically searched for the sugary treat that was the most sugary of them all.

"So…" Light started coolly. "…I guess we're even now?"

"We were never even to begin with Yagami-kun."

"Oh! Still pissed are we? Using my last name and everything. I guess I really put your panties in a twist."

The refrigerator door slammed shut with a BANG! L spun around to face Light, fury in his eyes and French pudding in his hand. Light was amused to see that the young, dark haired, detective was actually trembling slightly with the wrath of his rage.

"You have no idea what you could have done! You're a _fool_ Light Yagami!"

"Oh? Throwing back insults are we? You know, being called a fool doesn't quite affect me in the way it affects you. You want to tell me what that's all about Ryuuzaki? And don't say your intelligence is all you have. I want more then that."

"And what, on all of God's green earth, makes you think I'm going to give you anything you want?" L ripped the plastic wrap off of the top of his pudding bowl. He went to a kitchen drawer and yanked it open. He grabbed a spoon, keeping his back to Light as the plastic cover fluttered to the floor.

"Because you told me about that little secrete button of yours. You wouldn't have done that unless you wanted too. There's no other explanation for it. You told me a lot in that IM. I've been turning it over in my head ever since, and you wouldn't have said any of those things unless you wanted too. You did it to get closer to me, right?" L did not answer; he did not turn around to face the younger man. He instead dug his spoon into his pudding and began eating standing up. Light watched with interest. He slowly took a few steps forward.

"Hey Ryuuzaki, you're probably thinking that you can't trust me now, but that's not true. I did it to get back at you. I was really mad, but…I guess I didn't think I'd shake you up this bad. We're still friends, right?" Light took another step closer. This was a delicate dance. He had to balance it just right. He had to keep L close enough to be considered a friend. He had to be just kind enough too keep his affections. But at the same time…it was…so easy to hurt him once any sort of secret was revealed.

L had said it himself once: Kira wanted to hurt him. Light felt it inside of himself. The innocent, young student wanted nothing more then L's friendship. But Kira…Kira wanted to hurt L. He wanted to make him pay. If Light played it just right…he could have both things. He'd been doing quite well thus far. For some reason…it was very important to keep up this complicated dance. And right now, Kira was drunk on his win. He was feeling superior. He'd been fed, and he wanted much more. But Light knew he could not take any more from L right now, or that delicate scale would be tipped.

"What's up with the sweets Ryuuzaki?" He asked almost gently.

"I'll never tell you. It's none of your business anyway." L scooped up another mouthful of chocolaty goodness, swallowing it almost the moment it touched his tongue.

"Come on…I was just mad. Ok?" Light carefully reached out and placed his hand on L's shoulder. Immediately, L flinched and then pulled quickly away.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me Yagami-kun." L moved farther down the counter, then resumed his eating while standing up in his odd hunched fashion. Light frowned. Maybe he'd gone too far this time. Being called stupid really did something to L. Light wondered what it meant. Why could it cut such an unmovable man so deeply? Especially a simple word?

Light pushed Kira away for the moment. If he was to fix this, he needed to be Light Yagami. And he had to feel sorry. …and he did. It was not hard to figure out that L probably didn't have such a fantastic childhood, or a fantastic life. His oddities and mannerisms were proof of that. Not to mention the lack of friends. And the one friend he did make…was trying to hurt him. His only friend was trying to kill him. Light couldn't help but feel a little sorry. Ok…maybe a lot.

Truly regretful without Kira's influence, he walked over to the snack-munching detective once again.

"Hey, I really am sorry. As I said, I was mad that you tricked me like that. I was mad that you would go to such extremes to try and prove I'm Kira. I mean, after that talk we had about charades and no more games…"

"You mean the one where you denied my offer? The one where you in fact promised more trickery and games by walking out of the kitchen door? That talk?" Light sighed, unable to hide the bit of frustration he was feeling.

"Yes, that one…"

"Well forgive me if I took that to heart Yagami-kun. I thought you had made yourself perfectly clear. You're message was quite obvious. You said you wanted to continue the games and…"

"No! I said that I wasn't playing any games! In fact, I recall denying having ever played any sort of twisted game! I'm being totally earnest here! Just because _you_ play games Ryuuzaki doesn't mean I do!"

"Don't deny me the truth! You do indeed play games Yagami-kun! You played a spectacular hand in the investigation room just now! You're intellect is sharper then a knife and it cuts much worse then one if you wish it to!" Light tensed. He could not deny that one.

"Ok…so maybe I do play a little. But I was mad! I don't play to the same level as you!"

"Really? You don't? Tell me then, tell me you weren't aware of the situation around you while you were in the bakery. Tell me that you didn't use it to your advantage to prove a point to me. Tell me that you didn't beat a man you knew was innocent, and then pull a gun on him. Is that not the same level as my games? Are guns not as serious? At least I knew the gun was empty. But did you Yagami-kun? Were you completely certain? You probably had a good guess, but there was no possible way for you to know for sure! Is that not a twisted game?" L's dark eyes were intense, and the power behind them was almost frightening. Even though Light was taller by a bit, mostly due to L's hunching, he was intimidated by that look.

"I would have never pulled that trigger if I even had a doubt that…"

"How did you get rid of that doubt? Do you have ex-ray vision Yagami-kun? Please, fill me in on how you discovered for certain the barrel was empty."

"Well I knew because…well because I know _you!_ You never would have put Misa's life in any true danger!" L's expression was cold, almost unreadable. His dark eyes however, were just as intense beneath the chill that he had suddenly put into the air.

"Don't pretend to know me Yagami-kun. That is a much more dangerous game then you can even comprehend." A small shudder traveled through Light's spine at that, but he quickly suppressed it. His lips curled back into a snarl.

"And _you_ don't tell_ me_ what I can and cannot comprehend!" L held Light's gaze for just a moment, and then seemed to almost get bored. He turned back to his French, chocolate pudding. He stirred it for just a second with his spoon, and then lifted up another glob full. He ingested it without a sound.

"Why not comprehend this, Yagami-kun…" he started. "Comprehend that you are never to challenge my intelligence in front of the others ever again. We can continue these little games of wit in the kitchen if you so desire, but if you bring this sort of thing public, I'm afraid I'll have to do more then just retaliate with my words next time." Light blinked, almost taken aback.

"W…wait…are you…threatening me?"

"If you'd like to see it that way, then yes." L took up another spoonful of pudding, content to put it into his mouth. Light stared. This meant much. Light never would have taken L as the type to threaten anyone in such an almost…primitive way. But the fact that L felt he needed to was proof that whatever Light had really touched on in the investigation room was bigger then he originally thought. Why was L so afraid of a few simple insults?

Was it more then pride?

Light watched as his friend…or was he his foe? Whoever he was…he was cleaning out the bottom of his pudding bowl now. He'd eaten it quite fast, even by L standards. He took the spoon, scraping it along the bottom now, trying to get the very last bit of goop onto the silver.

"Does sugar re-assure you somehow?" Light suddenly asked. L finished licking his spoon, then glanced Light's way.

"That's an odd question Yagami-kun." Ugh, he was still using his last name.

"Well, you always seem happier when you have some. And you calmed down pretty fast once we got into the kitchen."

"What makes you think that has anything to do with sugar? Perchance I was happy to threaten you?"

"No. Because I've seen you do this before. We're in here a lot you know." L sighed placing his empty bowl into the sink.

"Must I tell you again? I cannot share this information with you, since you are my prime suspect." Light nodded.

"I know…" He allowed the disappointment to show in his voice. "Just thought I'd give it another try." L turned from the sink and glanced Light's way. Slowly, and ever so gradually, a small smile spread over his face.

"We always fight in the kitchen. And a lot of the time over snacks!" Light blinked, then smiled as well.

"Yeah!" He chuckled. The chuckle lasted for a few seconds, and then died away. He glanced at L. At least he seemed to be feeling better now. Perhaps snacks really were a reassurance for him. Perhaps he didn't want to admit it. Light tried to puzzle it together once more. Maybe it was comfort food? Maybe when L was a child, he'd been given snacks when he was upset? Hmm…no…that wasn't enough for the strength of L's addiction.

"Raito-kun? Let's go back to the investigation room. We don't want anyone thinking you're beating me again." He smiled in good nature, but Light felt a sudden knot appear in his stomach. This was his second time hitting the small, fragile looking detective. And this time it had been much more serious. Light's gaze flittered to the large bruise on L's jawbone. It seemed to be growing even darker. Then there was the second bruise on his cheek just under his eye. They were dark and ugly against such pale skin.

The bruises were well timed. L had just started to heal from the attack they suffered from the gang. With those bruises fading…he needed a fresh batch.

Light felt something in his chest tighten. Would L always be forced to suffer Kira's temper? Even if Light didn't want him too? L blinked, his smile fading.

"Raito-kun? Are you alright?" He was using his first name again. Was L that easy to forgive? Even after Light had deliberately been so cruel? L's smile, and his ease in his ways made Light feel suddenly sick.

_Why? Why look at me like that? I called you stupid. I called you a senseless retard. I saw what that did to you. I saw it on your face. It was almost crushing. So…why? Why call me Raito-kun? _Light shook his head. _Moron! This is what you wanted! His forgiveness! Now the charade can continue!_ Yes. They could keep the balance. Light forced one of his easy grins to his face.

"I'm fine Ryuuzaki. Let's go work."


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: **Hey another chapter! This story is flying away from me! It's got a life of it's own, seriously. Anyway, I can't say much about future plans, because I don't want to spoil it. So, just keep on reading, and you'll find out what L's little mind spark is about later on. I promise!

---------------------

"Lawliet? You mean the crippled child? The weird one?"

"Yes." L knew he probably shouldn't have come to listen. He was smart enough at the age of seven to know that no good could possibly come of his eavesdropping. But…he also knew he needed to prepare himself for whatever horrors were being planned for him next. His experiences in the past few years, since he'd been taken from his parents, were enough to teach him that nothing good was ever, or would ever be given to him. Not at the orphanages he was being shuffled around in.

The first orphanage couldn't handle him and had transferred him to a different one. The second one didn't want to bother with a child with special needs. The third hardly even had him for a few days before shipping him off. None of the orphanages wanted such a dark and hopeless child. None wanted a child that would not, or could not sit properly, stand up straight, or act like a regular child. They did not want to handle the problems L caused them. They didn't know what to do with an overly intelligent child.

Learning how to adapt to hostile orphans, and caretakers who wanted nothing more then to get rid of him, L had also learned to gain as much knowledge as possible. The more he knew, the better prepared he could be.

So, a few days earlier, when he had noticed the caretakers becoming less patient and far less then caring toward him, he knew a change was coming. They were probably going to transfer him again. He wanted to know where he was being sent this time.

As such, L had followed Mildred, the head caretaker down to the small office where she was now speaking with Ben, the man who supplied the orphanage with all the money they needed. He wasn't in charge officially, but L knew that he was the man behind the curtain, so to speak. He pulled all the strings, and had much more power then anyone would admit out loud. L had discovered all of this through easy and minor research.

Now, he sat crouched just inside the office door. He was well hidden inside one of the many filing cabinets. L was small, much more so then what was average for his age. He knew it was due to his eating habits and the fact that he never went outside to play. But he couldn't go outside…or the other children would get him. And anything other then sweets just tasted…wrong.

"Mildred, I don't want that ugly child in my orphanage anymore. He's a fright to look at and people have stopped coming by to adopt because of him. They think we don't take good care of the children here because of the way he is. He's thin, he's pale, he's…weird."

"I know sir."

"There's something the matter with him, and there's nothing we can do for him. When he talks he doesn't make sense. And of course, that's when he talks at all. He just…sits in the corner rocking. He's crazy."

"I'm not entirely sure he's crazy sir. He's traumatized. Did you hear what his parent's did to him? Perhaps he needs more time…"

"He's been from orphanage to orphanage Mildred. No one has been able to help him. He has been away from his parents since…what did his file say?"

"He was taken from them when he was four sir."

"So he's had three years to adapt. If that hasn't been enough time then nothing will be. We can't help the child Mildred." Mildred was quiet, the office becoming oppressively silent. L curled up tightly from within his empty filing cabinet. He squeezed his knees tightly, burying his face into his legs.

He knew no one wanted him. The happy couples that came by looking for a child of their own never came to look at him. Most hardly even glanced his way. And when they did, many appeared almost repulsed. L thought he might be ok on his own. But with a constantly changing environment, it was hard to adjust to anything. He curled his toes up tightly, waiting for the adults to continue talking.

"Are you suggesting we transfer him sir? To another orphanage?"

"No. Not to an orphanage. Mildred, the child is emotionally disturbed. He's not right in the head. You know that."

"Yes sir. He is…odd."

"I propose we send him to someone who can actually do some good. We'll send him to Tawney Manner. They should be able to do something for him there." Mildred let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Ben…you mean the mental institution? You think…you think that's what Lawliet needs?"

"He's seriously disturbed Mildred. I think it'd be best for his own good."

"But he's so young!"

"Yes. The earlier we can get him help the better. Don't you think?" Mildred was quiet as she thought about it. L did not hear her respond, but she must have nodded, for Ben spoke next.

"Good. Tell the child to pack his things."

"He…doesn't have any things sir."

"Then tell him to prepare. We're moving him out tomorrow at eleven in the morning. I'll call the cab."

"Yes sir."

Mildred turned and left the office, L could tell by the clip clopping of her high-heels. L dared not move. He dared not even breath. He heard Ben sigh, then rise from his chair. With heavier, slower steps, the man left the office, switching off the light, and plunging the terrified little boy in the filing cabinet into darkness.

There L sat, curled up more tightly then a pill bug. His knuckles were white from squeezing his knees too tightly. He felt his skinny body start to tremble. His heart was pounding furiously from within his chest. His huge eyes stared out in terror at the back wall of the cabinet.

A mental institution? They thought he was crazy? Did they really think that no one in all the world would want him? They wouldn't send him away to a horrible place like that, unless they were sure he was unlovable. Right? Was he really so wretched?

He felt the backs of his eyes start to burn. _What do I do?_ He thought frantically. _What do I do?_ His heart was pounding too fast. He could hear the blood pumping through his head. It was throbbing, every beat sounding like a drum.

He'd forgotten that he'd been holding his breath. He gasped in air desperately, his lungs burning from the abuse. But the moment air was in his lungs; the burning in his eyes became unbearable. He started to cry. He couldn't think. He was scared. Panic started to set in. His head throbbed, his heart pounded, and the fear was almost too much to handle.

"No one wants me!" He suddenly cried into the enclosed cabinet. His heart twisted. "No one!"

"Ryuuzaki!" L awoke with a sudden start. He felt his body jerk from the shock of being woken up too quickly. His eyes snapped open, but he was horrified to see nothing but blackness. He couldn't make out a thing, not a single thing!

But then he realized why. His face was buried in something. Something warm. Then he realized he wasn't really lying down where he should be. He was half upright. What was this? Were there…arms around him?

In too much shock at the sudden realization, L didn't move right away. Yes, there were arms. They were wrapped around his upper body tightly. They held him in an almost desperate way. And the reason he couldn't see was because his face was pressed into the holder's chest.

"W…wh…wha…" But he could hardly get out the question. He realized then that he was trembling. His entire body shuddered. Then he noticed his face was wet. What was this? Tears? More shock. The entire situation was alien to him. He did not cry. At least he hadn't in many long years. He certainly did not tremble like a rabbit caught in headlights. And he never was held by anyone. Never. He couldn't even remember one single time that he was ever held…no wait…Watari.

Watari used to hold him when he was very small. Just after he had rescued L from that horrible orphanage. The one that wanted to send him to a mental institution. The one that thought he was crazy and stupid. Yes…Watari had held him during those first few years. Watari had seen that he was smart. Special.

But L was aware that this was not Watari and that he was in the arms of a man who may be the worst murderer in the entire world. He was in the arms of someone who could have been a killer, a psychopath. Or worse…someone who wanted to hurt him. His heart pounded. He could not get it to stop. Neither could he stop trembling. This was bad. Very bad. Being so weak in front of his lead suspect! How had this happened?

"R…Rai…"

"Hey…I've gotchya. You're all right. Are you awake now?" Light's voice came softly through L's pounding head. The words were gentle, soft. Did he care? Did he really? Or was it all an act? A horrible, wretched trick?

Feeling exposed, and extremely vulnerable in such an awkward position and after such a horrid dream, the thought of Light lying about their friendship was almost unbearable. If everything Light was doing was a lie, if those words he just spoke so softly were in the name of Kira…

L had to fight himself viciously to keep control. He had to regain himself, _now_. Immediately. This was unacceptable. Light could not treat him this way. L could not be so weak. Not in front of the suspect. Not in front of someone who could very well be his worst enemy.

As if on command, L stopped his tremors and stopped his tears. Now that he was awake, he could regain the absolute control over himself that he always had. He transformed himself into the detective he should be. Lawliet would be buried. And he would stay buried far, far away, where L wouldn't have to look at him.

It was almost impossible, but somehow, L ignored the tender hands that were holding him steady. He pulled away from Light, and quickly. His face as stoic as ever, he stared at his roommate with large, black, almost bottomless eyes.

"Yes Raito-kun, I'm awake," he said in an oddly steady voice.

Light stared, his face creased with many worry lines. The bedside lamp on Light's side was on. L found his bed to be quite a mess.

"What a thing to say after all that! Are you alright?" L was quiet for a long moment. He had to be careful here. Very very careful. He couldn't allow Light to think that he could use this in any way to his advantage. If he did…it would be worse then the little "stupid" button. L was slowly becoming aware of the fact that Light…if let in close enough…had the power to destroy him. Perhaps he would end up in a mental institution after all.

"I'm fine Raito-kun." He said almost coldly. Light's face contorted.

"That's all you have to say? Ryuuzaki! You were screaming in your sleep! You were…you were crying." Well, L couldn't deny that. He had indeed been crying when he woke. "You really scared me. I tried to shake you awake but you were…" Light's voice trailed off. He glanced away and to the side. Was that real concern on his face? Was he acting? How did he feel inside? Was Light rejoicing at his pain? Was that face a guise? It was almost unbearable to think about.

"I'm fine now Raito-kun. I'm sorry for waking you." L went to stand as if to leave, but Light's harsh gaze snapped to the detective too quickly to allow that. He reached out, grabbing L's wrist, halting him. As always, L flinched.

"Oh no way I'm letting you get away with that!" He yelled. "You tell me what that was all about! You were terrified!"

"Was I?" L appeared as calm and as stone-faced as ever. It was infuriating!

"Don't play dumb!" Light yelled. "I was really worried!" L stared at him, his face blank and more unreadable then ever. Silence pressed down on them, like a weight. The air grew thicker and thicker the longer they sat.

"…were you, Raito-kun?" L's question came softly, and there was a tone in it that could have broken a lesser man's heart.

"Of course I was worried! What kind of monster do you take me for?"

"The Kira kind." The response came with no hesitation. Light flinched as if struck.

"I wake you up from whatever nightmare you were having and this is the thanks I get? Accusations? I should have let your nightmare have you! God!" Light threw L's wrist away as if it were a piece of trash. With a gruff and frustrated growl he turned around and faced the other direction. Seated on the side of L's bed he grumbled to himself.

L stared at the younger man's back. Never in all his life did he want someone to be his friend so badly. He wanted nothing more then to pour out his heart, to tell Light all of his secrets. To say, 'here I am.' To tell him all about the orphanages and the caretakers and the other children. He wanted nothing more then to tell him about the mental institution he had almost been committed too. How Watari had come and saved him at the last moment. How even Watari was a curse wrapped in a blessing.

"No one wants me." Light suddenly said. L blinked, coming out of his train of thought.

"Wh…wha did you just-!"

"No one wants me." Light repeated. He glanced over his shoulder at the stunned detective. "That's what you were screaming." L stared, his black eyes large. Another secret out. This one by pure accident. L knew he never would have told Light another thing ever again after how he abused his rights to them today. But this…this was out in the open. So suddenly. L knew it was too late to feign ignorance. He had given a very clear reaction to what Light had said. Light knew now that L understood what it meant and was aware of its value. There were few options left.

"That's a sad thing to be screaming out in your sleep Ryuuzaki…" It wasn't said in maliciousness, as L would have thought. The tones were too tender, almost understanding. L stared at the younger man. Light seemed…sad. Why did he look so sad? Sad for L's situation? No. Surely not. He didn't really care. That face was fake. Wasn't it? He didn't really care. He cared for Kira. Not for L. Right? He couldn't care. No one cared. That's why this all had to be fake. Because it was true. No one wanted him.

Light watched L's face. It was a terrible sight, to see L struggle to keep up his façade of control. To watch him try to keep the stony detective in place while fighting with something else inside of him that was trying to be heard. Light watched as his eyes widened, his pale skin growing even paler still.

Light could not help but to feel sorry for him. L was probably feeling like Light had discovered something forbidden. He was probably feeling trapped, or like Light would use this simple sentence to hurt him, as he did with "stupid." But Kira was nowhere in sight. Only Light was awake at these odd hours in the morning. And only Light was there to watch L's reaction with a heart breaking in his chest.

Did L really think that? That no one wanted him?

"Ryuuzaki…" Light stood up and immediately L took a step backward, seemingly afraid, as if the knowledge Light suddenly obtained was a knife in his hands. Light's brow creased. How could he possibly fix this one?

"L, say something."

"Don't call me that." The response came immediately. Silence filled the void afterward. Light moved around the bed to get to the same side that L stood on. But once there, he did not attempt to get closer.

"L, I'm worried, I'm your friend. I want to understand. But I can't unless you say something."

"You're not my friend." That came immediately too. And it stung. Much worse then Light ever could have imagined. It was the first time L denied their friendship. The sting was brutal.

"What? How can you say that?"

"Stop looking at me like that! You're not my friend! You're just trying to get close to me so you can find out my real name and kill me! You're using me! Everything you say and do is a lie! You don't care about me! So stop it! Stop looking at me like that!"

Light gaped. What was this? Where had this come from? Sure, L had always suspected, but this was an explosion of emotion. _His second explosion in one day! Do I rattle him that badly? Or is it because he's kept this all locked away for too long and the pressure is too much now? Or…maybe…no ones ever bothered to try to get close to him before…_ The latter seemed the most likely. It would be easy to hide your feelings if no one ever questioned them, if no one ever bothered to get near. And of course, the pressure of this case must have been weighing. And Light possibly being Kira was…

"I won't tell you anything! You'll just use it as another weapon against me in battle like you did today! Anything I tell you becomes a weapon! So wipe that sad look off your face! I don't believe you!" But Light was only feeling more hurt then ever.

"L…"

"I told you not to call me that! Let me be!" He turned to march out of the room, but the chain grew taught and prevented him from moving forward. Light's eyes hardened.

"You're not going anywhere L. You can either talk to me, or remove the cuffs."

"I won't!" L started pulling on the chain, a quite useless effort. Light was bigger and much heavier then the anorexic detective. Still, L seemed to have the need to try, even though he knew he couldn't budge Light. Light watched silently as L started to strain. He wrapped both of his pale hands around the chain and began to pull mercilessly. He dug his heels into the carpet and pulled with all his might. Light let his arm hang out, pulled tight from the tension, but his body did not move.

L let out a small grunt of discomfort, then turned himself around, putting the chain over his shoulder and pulling on it that way. Light sighed, seemingly getting frustrated. He began inspecting the bedside lamp. He wasn't even really sure why L felt the need to do this little display. They both knew Light wouldn't be budging.

"Are you done yet?" L didn't answer as he pulled with all his might, his toes digging into the carpet. Light rolled his eyes. He could only be so patient. Finally, he reached out with his un-chained hand and grabbed the links. Light gave a shark yank, and poor L went flying. With a quick "thud" he was down on the floor. Light stepped over to him, standing over the older man.

"Ryuuzaki, stop acting like this! I _am_ your friend. Even during the times you don't want me to be. Even during the times _I_ don't want to be. It's two-faced I know, but that's the way it is! So just accept it!" L lay on the carpeted floor staring up at Light when suddenly his eyes started flickering in a way that Light always recognized to be a sudden spark of insight.

"Two-faced?" L said softly. He sat up, his expression slack as his eyes roamed. Light blinked. What was he thinking about so suddenly?

"Uh yeah…that's what I said. Wh…why? What's up?" L sat silently for a moment more, his mind frantically churning and spinning. His large eyes roamed the room as his thoughts made connections upon connections.

He stood up so suddenly that Light actually let out a small gasp as he stepped back.

"That's it!" L looked almost euphoric! Light blinked in utter and total confusion.

"What's it? L! Weren't we just talking about your nightmare?"

"No! I can't talk to you about things like that now, but I might be able to soon!" Light was completely and utterly shocked to see a huge, bright grin on L's face. Hadn't he just been crying? _And I thought I was two-faced!_ "It could work! It could! But it's rough, it needs refining."

"What need refin-!" L spun on Light looking nearly deranged with whatever notion that had just struck him.

"Raito-kun, I need to talk with Watari immediately and in private. I apologize, but I must chain you so you can't do anything funny while I'm gone."

"What?! Ryuuzaki, what're you-!" Before Light could completely object, L had unlocked himself from Light with his key, and then he walked over to the bed, snapping the loose end to the bedpost. "HEY!"

"My apologies. You may sleep while I'm away. I don't know how long I'll be. I'll be sending someone to watch you shortly."

"Wha…but…Ryuuzaki!" But L had already turned and was heading for the door. He raced almost as if his pants were aflame. Light blubbered baffled, but then managed to get a hold on his tongue. "What the hell is going on!?!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Ah yes. I'm building up to a bit of a plot here. Mwahahaha! Yes, plots! Oh the plotting I have been doing! You my faithful readers, will soon see what I mean about the plotting! Don't worry, I've got quite a few things left up my sleeve.

------------------

It was the complete and dead of night when Watari awoke to frantic banging on his bedroom door. He was in a daze, having been in his REM cycle when the banging commenced. Bewildered and a bit delusional, he lifted his head.

"Wha…huh?" Since it was dark, he wasn't entirely sure where he was. Was he at the orphanage? Was that a frantic child at his door, seeking comfort? He reached out blindly for a light switch that didn't exist in the investigation building. The light switch he was looking for was in a completely different bedroom in a completely different country.

"Watari! Wake up! I have important things to discuss!" At the sound of L's voice, Watari's mind kicked into gear. L's voice was far too old. He was not a child, but already a grown man.

Completely awake now, Watari recognized the air of urgency in L's tones. There was very little that could work him up so much. Knowing it was indeed important; Watari reached out to the correct light switch and flicked on the bedside lamp.

"I'm coming, you can stop banging my door." He called a bit hoarsely. Instantly the frantic knocking stopped as L began to wait a bit more patiently for his much older partner to get himself together.

Watari swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was in a pair of shorts and a white tee shirt. Nothing else was on him. He quickly grabbed for his glasses. He had to at least be able to see clearly. He perched them on is nose then climbed out of bed and got to his feet.

He'd never be seen in front of anyone else looking like this, but for L it was ok. He'd been taking care of him since he was just a small child. They were closer then they let on.

Watari shuffled over to the door and unlocked it. Swinging it open, he was surprised to see L's eyes shining with utter excitement. L quickly shoved his way into the room and past Watari. Before Watari could shut the door, L shut it for him. Before Watari could speak, L grabbed a chair and climbed up onto it. Stretching upward, L's nimble fingers found the security camera. He pulled out one of the wires effectively.

"Ryuuzaki? What's gotten into you?"

"It's ok Watari, the cameras and the audio is now deactivated in this room. We have total privacy. You can call me L if you like. Everyone in this building is already aware of the name. I'll continue to call you Watari however, for your safety. They do not yet know you're real name." Watari stared baffled.

"L…what's gotten into you? It…it's two in the morning! I'm aware you were never a good sleeper but you haven't woken me since you were…"

"Watari listen!" L said suddenly whirling onto his companion. "Light Yagami and Kira are two separate people!" Watari froze, then his blue eyes widened with surprise.

"You mean…you've proven that Light isn't Kira?"

"No! He is! But he is not!" L looked positively delighted by his confusing and baffling statement. Watari tried to wrap his mind around it, but could not.

"I'm sorry L…I'm not quite following you."

"Don't you see? It's simple! So simple, I hadn't thought about it originally. I was looking for a complex solution. A complex puzzle piece to a complex puzzle. But it's nothing like that at all. The solution is as easy as strawberry swirl cheesecake!" Watari blinked, not feeling any more in the loop then before. For lack of anything better to say, he reverted to the teenage term of,

"Huh?"

"Raito-kun is both Light Yagami, _and_ Kira."

"Well there's no doubt he's Light Yagami…"

"Exactly!" Watari blinked, staring at L. He just didn't see what he was getting at. Watari sat down on the side of his bed, sighed, and rubbed the crust out of his eyes. Perhaps he was still waking up.

"L, I'm just not following you."

"Raito-kun has not abandoned Light Yagami. A large part of him, I dare say at least 50 is still a college student! Interested in girls and friends and sports! That part of him is innocent, despite his other half's crimes. Do you see? Kira is just as much Light's enemy as he is mine. Kira isn't hurting only his victims, he's hurting Light too. He's poisoning Light's life and everything in it. Kira is dominating Light's time, meaning that Light can no longer do as he pleases. Light's almost a prisoner in his own body. I can't imagine Light's too happy about that. He'll want Kira stopped."

It was at this point that Watari became suddenly worried. Was L talking about split-personality disorder? Even if he was, why did this excite him? Why did he think this was good? And more disturbing was how L was talking about Light as if he were an ally in this battle. That could only lead to the entire teams deaths!

"But L! We're talking about the same person!"

"With two halves!"

"Well, hold on a second. How can you be sure that your theory is true? What if Light enjoys being Kira?"

"No. He does not and I'll tell you why. In the past few days we've been chained together, I've seen many faces of regret, remorse, guilt even. At first I thought he was just acting, trying to fool me, but that can't be _completely_ true!

When the gang had attacked us, that gorilla man was choking me. I may have died if he left to go get help! He, Light Yagami, not Kira, had taken over to free me. Light Yagami does not think precisely, or mathematically like Kira. He is ruled by his emotions. Whatever Raito-kun makes and emotional decision, it's Light who's in charge. Don't you see Watari? And not only the gang, but tonight as well! I'm sure that tonight proves it! Kira never would have…"

L stopped himself suddenly. More suddenly then a car hitting a brick wall. Watari glanced at his ward, his eyes furrowing with concern.

"…never would have what, L?" L turned, facing Watari, and Watari was almost shocked to find L looking both happy and warm. His usually dead expression was replaced with a look of life. Watari hadn't remembered L being that happy since…well…he couldn't remember the last time he saw L looking so happy.

"Kira is incapable of tenderness. Don't you think?" L asked suddenly. Watari's chest was slowly starting to tighten. What was this all about? What was it that Kira would have never done? Had Light done something?

"I suppose…" He replied slowly, carefully.

"And don't you think he's incapable of caring? Feigning care, yes, but actually caring? He's not able to be gentle, because Kira has given up such things in order to create his perfect world. These things, tenderness and gentleness have no place in him. Do you agree with that Watari?" Watari was looking worried now, and also skeptical. If L was talking about Light Yagami…

"L…what did Light do?" He asked suddenly. L turned away from Watari and began pacing. He walked across the carpet furiously, his bare feet tracking his thin, pale body back and fourth through the dim light of night.

"If my theory is true, then there is a way to solve this case without putting Raito-kun in jail." Watari sprang to his feet looking suddenly panicked.

"L! Have you lost your mind? That's insanity! If Light is indeed Kira, he must go to prison! Why are you even considering letting him roam free?" L stopped pacing and whirled on Watari so fast that the old man almost fell over.

"I'm not insane!" Watari stopped, blinking slowly. L's face…Watari felt his heart twist at such an expression. Guilt quickly attacked him. He knew better then to say something like that to L. Unable to really speak, he watched, as L seemed to recover quite quickly. He started to pace once more, but this time his child-like smile was gone, replaced by his usual expression.

"Watari, you're not listening. Light is innocent! It's Kira we need to bring to justice." Watari's heart plummeted.

"L they are one and the same!"

"They are not! I saw it tonight! I saw it when the gang had me! I know it!"

"How do you know it?"

"Because of what I explained earlier! Kira is not capable of tenderness!" Watari was not looking happy. Not at all. His guilt was quickly dissipating as he got a good idea of what was going on. His expression darkened.

"Fine…let's say I go along with your theory. How do you propose to get Kira in jail, and to keep Light free?" L was quiet for a moment, his back to Watari as he stopped very near the bedside lamp. It illuminated his front; keeping his back in shadows so that all Watari could see was a black silhouette. The silence stretched on, almost to an unbearable length. Until, finally, L spoke quietly and much more hesitantly then usual.

"What if… we don't arrest Kira? What if we kill him, so that Light can be free?" Watari's expression was growing darker and darker the more L spoke. His gray and peppered eyebrows lowered as he closed his eyes in frustration. He sighed deeply. The things L was saying…

"L…I'm always behind you…a hundred percent. But this time…this time you…you're sounding like…" He couldn't say it again. He knew how upsetting it would be to L if he did. But…L sure as rain sounded crazy. L faced Watari once more, his eyes as clear and as intelligent as ever and a look of fire in his eyes. Watari faltered.

"We know Light isn't doing the killings himself right now. He can't be. He's been chained to me too long and the killings continue. Someone else is doing it. My theory is, if we put Light in a place where Kira cannot thrive, Kira will eventually wither and die. Light will regain control. Once that is complete, you catch the Kira that's performing the killings now. We pin the entire Kira case on that individual, letting Light live in innocence. Without his method of killing, which is with the second Kira right now, Light will be unable to be Kira. He would never kill with his bare hands, or he would have done so by now and as angry as Kira may be, he can not come back to fruitation without whatever method they need to murder. Therefore, Light will squander and kill Kira himself."

Watari sighed yet again. He plopped back down onto the side of his bed, right where he was at the beginning of their conversation. His heart felt sore.

"L…you don't think that's right. Do you? To let the real murderer live on in peace and freedom while pinning the second Kira for the original Kira's crimes?"

"No, that's not what I'm proposing. The second Kira is just as guilty as the first, if not more so. The second Kira has taken just as many lives as the original. This person deserves persecution of the law. What I am suggesting is that we put this person in jail, and then punish the real Kira by having Light Yagami kill him. Thus, freeing the innocent half of Light Yagami and also putting the second Kira in jail," L explained. "The _only_ dishonest thing in this endeavor is that we would casually neglect to mention that there was ever more then one Kira. This way, everyone wins!"

Watari was looking sore. His face seemed a bit sunken, his blue eyes almost pained. He was pretty sure he understood why L was suddenly so bent over on such a half-baked plan. As far as Watari was concerned, it _was_ crazy. There wasn't much that could make L so nuts. But…Watari was pretty sure he knew what it was.

"L…what did Light do?" He asked it softly, carefully, afraid of the answer. L started pacing a third time, once more not answering Watari's question.

"The plan is possible Watari. All we need is…" Watari reached out suddenly, gripping L's thin wrist as he went to pass by. He yanked L to a halt. Then he reached out with his other arm and grabbed L's other wrist. Watari, gently, but firmly forced L to turn and face him. His blue eyes were as unyielding as steel when he finally caught L's gaze.

"L, tell me what Light did, right now! What did he do that Kira would never do? What tenderness are you speaking of?" Watari's chest grew even tighter as he held L still. Had Light… done something…disgraceful? Watari knew he would crush the teenage boys face if L gave him an answer he didn't like. Watari knew that if anything were even remotely close to what he was thinking, he would find Light and punish him himself! There would be no court, no jury if he had dared to even think of using L in such a way to get him to think of plans for freeing Light Yagami.

L's excitement and high-strung attitude melted away the longer Watari gripped his wrists. His normally unmovable face softened. Watari's heart hammered in his chest. Slowly, L's mouth started to move.

"He…" Watari swallowed, sweat forming on his brow. "He…hugged me."

Watari blinked in surprise, almost shock. A hug? Was that all? That was what L had been so worked up about? Was that what spawned this entire cockamamie plan? Was that why he had been so happy? L looked away from Watari, his happy expression completely gone. Not an ounce of it remained. Now he looked…downright depressed. Watari could not help but stare.

L had changed drastically in the past few months. Ever since he'd met Light he had changed. Watari would say for the better. He seemed happier. He was more active. He was willing to go outside, to go to bed at more decent hours. Watari saw him laugh the other day. Watari hadn't seen him laugh in years.

What was it about Light? Was it simply because…L had a friend? Was this all just because…L had wanted a friend? Watari felt a terrible pain in his chest. This was all his fault. L never had much human contact; he'd never had friends before. He'd never gotten the same affection and care that other children received. Even after Watari had rescued him…L was a hard child to coddle.

L pushed him away. When he was touched he would flinch as if struck. He would not accept gifts, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep. The only thing he seemed to like doing was solving puzzles. Solving crimes. So that's what Watari let him do. But after sometime…that was all L did. And it was Watari's fault.

Watari had been thrilled at L's genius. He'd been blow away by the boy's intellect. After L had shown the slightest interest, Watari had introduced him to his superiors. And then training began immediately. L had been busy and had no time for friends or girls. He had never expressed an interest…but Watari should have known better then to assume he did not want these things. Of course he did. Perhaps, he had just thought that he cold not have them.

Well…after he started his work, that became true. L could not have those things. Those things endangered his very life. He'd been isolated. Watari did what he could…but how much could an old man's affections sustain a growing boy? Well…L was no longer a boy. Did that make it worse?

"Watari…" L's voice finally brought Watari back to reality. "…you're hurting me…" Watari blinked in surprise. His grip on L's wrist's had increased incredibly while he'd been thinking. In astonishment, Watari released L from his grip. L lowered his arms to his side, but did not move from his place in front of his guardian.

"Watari…you're the only one I've ever been able to be open with. You're the only one who cared enough to see past my oddities to listen. You…saw me for who I was. Even when everyone around you was telling you otherwise." He lifted his gaze, his black eyes intense.

"Light has done that now too. He…_sees_ me." Watari was very quiet, for a very long time. He had to pick his words carefully, or risk crushing something that was too fragile for him to even understand.

"L…listen closely. I understand that you care for Light greatly. I understand that he is your first, your only friend. That is why you're so intense. I even understand your desire to save him. But if your plan is based on your emotions, instead of your head, it will fail. If Light is Kira, he needs to go to jail. He needs to pay for his crimes and he needs to get whatever ruling is given to him. You cannot save him, because you want to. That's not our job." L stiffened. Watari watched it race from his toes all the way up to the tips of his back hair.

"Watari…all the things I said earlier hold true. My idea is quite sound. Kira can be killed. Light Yagami can be freed. And the second Kira can be arrested. That is as justifying as any other outcome."

"You think so? You think it's fair to have hundreds of victims families watch as the wrong person is put in jail? Do you think that's fair to the dead? L you are being selfish! You want to save Light because he's your friend. You want to save him because he gave you a simple hug!"

"It wasn't simple!" L had shouted suddenly, startling Watari. Watari looked up at L from the place he sat. L was looking quite distressed, his raven hair falling into his eyes to hide them. Watari hated to see him unhappy…but this was a situation where…

"I was dreaming about the orphanage, and Light was kind enough to wake me. He was kind enough to…to _hold_ me! I'm tired of being forced to evade his questions! I'm tired of being forced to keep him as far away from myself as possible while still being chained to him! I want…I want…" he struggled for the words. "…I want to be his _friend!_" He finally said. "How can I do that with all of this? How can I do that with Kira in the way? I want Kira dead! I want Light free! And _I_ want to be free! Free to tell him why I enjoy sweets. I want simple ridiculous things like this! I've never really wanted anything before! But now…now I…"

Watari's heart was pounding in his chest. Simple friendship. That's all L wanted. A simple friendship. But for him…that was nearly an impossible feat. L had understood that in the past. Perhaps that was why he had never brought it up before. But now…now it seemed possible. With a friend so close…it seemed ossible. But Watari knew it wasn't. It wasn't possible for L to have friends. Not in his position. Not when the friends he chose were suspects.

_He wants to be free…_ Watari thought sadly. _ I can't give him that…_ Watari wanted to. More then anything. Perhaps, if L retired, he could finally be happy. He could finally have friends. Forget friends, he could have a life. He could _live._ But he couldn't retire this early. Watari knew his superiors would have a fit. If L tried to leave his position now…the government would respond.

The moment Watari had introduced L to the project, Watari's superiors ate him up. He was smart. Far too smart to waste. L was trained almost immediately. Shoved into the detective business. And now that he was so very successful, the government wouldn't want anyone else. No one could replace L. They'd never allow it. Watari knew this. L knew it too. Maybe that was why L never complained, never said a word. He understood what would happen to him if he didn't have this purpose in life. They would lock him away. If L was no longer any use to them…they would get rid of him. They'd put him in that mental institution that he dreaded so much. They'd stick a label on him, call him a lab rat, dissect his brain. Anything to make sure L wasn't to work for anyone else. Ever. This job, and what Watari had been doing for L for years…was all for his protection. It was the best path Watari saw.

"I'm so sorry L…we can't do what you ask. We…we have to catch Kira. The original Kira, and put him in jail." L lifted his thumb to his lips. He bit it sharply.

"But he won't be in jail long Watari. …They'll kill him."

"I know…"

"They'll kill him Watari." L's voice was small and desperate. Watari just didn't know what to tell L. He didn't know what to say. All he did know was that Light Yagami was the biggest thing that had happened in L's life. If Light was killed…would it crush L? How damaging would something like that be? Would L even want to continue solving cases? Would he end up in that mental institution after all?

"Watari…I have a plan." Watari lifted his head to gaze at the much younger man. There was that light again. That light that played in L's eyes whenever he did indeed have a plan. "But it all ties into what I just told you. Kira needs to be killed, the second Kira arrested, and Light freed. That's what this plan is all about. I need to know you're with me and that you'll help me before I reveal the things I've been plotting with you. I can do this…but not alone. I'll need your help." Watari felt something inside of him tremble. This was big. Whatever L was thinking…was very, very big.

"W…what do you need from me?" L held his gaze, his eyes magnetizing.

"Do you really want to free me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Alright here's the deal. This chapter is a bit more fun then the one's I've been writing. I felt it important to lighten the mood a little before we got back into the more heavy stuff. Also, this chapter is NOT fluff. It may seem like it, but it is in fact very important to the storyline. L has orcastrated this little outing with purpose in mind. In fact, there are several purposes for the outing. They will not all be revealed to you until later chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I know I did!

---------------------

Light sighed. He felt cozy. And a bit warm.

_Is it morning already?_ He thought. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was right where he was supposed to be, in the room he shared with L, in his bed. But as he started to wake more, he realized something was wrong. Hadn't something…happened last night?

Light sat up abruptly, startling himself with his own shock. His chestnut eyes grew wider.

That was right. L had been acting strangely. He'd run out of the room saying something about talking with Watari about something important. He was planning something. The skinny little twerp was planning something!

_Shit! Has he figured it out? Does he know for certain now? Is he planning something horrible? Something more horrible then the robbery?_ Light quickly struggled to calm himself. _No…even if he does know for certain, he has no proof. There _is_ no proof. Without the Death Note, he had nothing. And if he has nothing, he can do nothing. _Light sighed considerably, slumping forward on his bed. There was no need to panic. Light was certain that he had thought of everything. Nothing was out of place. Everything was neater then a maids house. L would find no evidence. Not even a whiff. As such, the game was still in Light's hands.

Slowly, Light's malicious sneer came back to his face. Yes. L would soon die. All he had to do now was play the new cards he received last night. L had that nightmare. Whatever it had been about must have been pretty awful. With the way L had been carrying on about it in his sleep, moping and whining about no one wanting him. That seemed like an even bigger button then "stupid." A nice, big, shiny, red button.

_Can I use that to get his name? _He thought quickly. _Maybe if I torture him enough verbally, he'll concede. _Pause. _No…he might become very upset yes_,_ but he would not reveal his name just because I'm making him miserable. _Light sighed, putting a hand to his head. It was too early for all of this.

_I'll think some more after breakfast._ Light went to get out of bed when, 'chink.' He blinked, confused when the chain went tight. Then he sighed with frustration.

"Ryuuzaki, how can you sleep in when…" Light's voice trailed off when he saw that he was not chained to the raven-haired detective. He was in fact, chained to his own bed. "What the…" But it was then that he remembered. In L's fit to talk with Watari, he had chained Light to the bed so that he could not do anything suspicious while he was away.

_Wait…hadn't he said something about someone coming to supervise me…_

"Good morning Light!" Light let out a startled yelp as Matsuda suddenly came out of the bathroom, foam around his mouth and a toothbrush in his hand. "Wow! Didn't mean to startle you! L came and got me in the middle of the night and told me to stay in here with you until he came to get me again." He shoved his toothbrush back in his mouth. " 'e 'aben' ome ba eh ough." A bit of foam sprayed from Matsuda's lips as he tried to speak with the brush behind his teeth. Light could not help the disgusted look that came to his face. Matsuda looked even dumber then usual since he had bed head and was also wearing matching flannel pajamas. Light groaned in agony.

_Why Matsuda, L? Why did you send him of all people? Are you mocking me? Trying to torture a confession out of me?_

"Yup! I came right on in to help out! I'm always glad to be of use to the team!" Light actually did groan that time. Matsuda didn't seem to notice. He turned back to the bathroom to spit. "He came back to the room around four in the morning!" Matsuda's voice yelled from the bathroom. "He said I could sleep in his bed, that you weren't going anywhere." Light turned looking at L's bed, and how very close it was to his own. He cursed in his head. He _never_ wanted to be that close to Matsuda, even when he was awake!

Suddenly, there was a beep on the intercom on L's nightstand.

"Matsuda," came L's voice. "Take Raito-kun and bring him to the investigation room please." Matsuda stood up straight and put a hand to his head in a type of solute. He had a face of utmost seriousness on, despite the fact that L was not in the room.

_Well…there are cameras though…_

"Yes Ryuuzaki! Right away!" The intercom hissed off, taking L's voice with it. Light sighed unhappily. What could the spindly, skinny, ugly duckling have in store for him now?

"A day off?" Light wore a face that would have been appropriate for having just witnessed a rainstorm that had rained instead of H2O, jellybeans or actual cats and dogs.

"Yes! I thought we might deserve one. After all, I have stolen the past twenty-eight of your weekends Raito-kun. I figured the least I could do is give you, and myself, since I am incidentally handcuffed to you, a Saturday. We may do anything you wish. Anything at all. I will not protest." L was smiling. Actually smiling. And not just a small simple smile, it was a big, broad, ear-to-ear smile. His normally huge eyes were squinted shut in an expression of joy. But weather he was actually joyful or not remained a question.

Nervous about the detective's abnormalities in his mood, Light looked around for some sort of support, but was unnerved to find that no one other then Watari, L, Matsuda and himself were in the investigation room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh the team? I gave them the day off also." Light's eyes narrowed. This wasn't right. Why would the team agree?

"Yeah! We were more then happy to agree!" Matsuda suddenly squeaked. "We all need a breather. You know, to refresh our minds. I mean, when the two smartest people on the team start fighting like yesterday, then that's proof we need a day off!" Light glowered. So that was why. L had turned Light's little plan about getting the team to distrust him around to his advantage. He was using his instability from the day before to convince the others that they all needed a break. And now, he wanted to head out with Light alone.

"Well great!" Light suddenly exclaimed. He smiled brightly, in his usual innocent way. "Misa has been dying for a date. I'll actually be able to give her one now." There, that should kill whatever plan L was…

"No good Raito-kun. Misa, I'm afraid, is disposed with her female companions today. She has gone shopping." Light glared. L had set that up. There was no doubt.

"Oh? Why don't we call her? I'm sure she'd be more then happy to…"

"Through an accident, her phone has broken."

"What?"

"She is a careless soul. She accidentally washed it with her clothes." That was _such_ a lie. Light glowered inside. _L, you conniving son-of-a…_

"I guess we'll have to do something on our own Raito-kun!" L looked so damned excited! Like a child! He resembled the same L that Light had taken to the mall a few days back. Light might have thought it was somehow endearing if Kira wasn't seething with fury! This was a blow. L was once again sucking Light into his own agenda. Kira didn't just go around doing what people wanted of him! He had his own plans. He did things his way! He was the dominant one! Everyone else was to be submissive! L should have been his slave! Instead, he was planning his entire day! Kira churned with rage.

"Well fellas, I'm off! I have plans of my own!" Matsuda grabbed his bag and was quickly out the door. L's grin remained on his face as if it had been plastered there with cement. Light wanted nothing more then to rip it off! Watari was smiling too! What the hell?

"If you don't know what we should do Raito-kun, I have some suggestions." _No you don't! Shut your mouth, L!_ "I've never been to the beach! And Raito-kun has made many comments on my pale complexion. Perhaps we could go? Or perhaps the carnival? It's in town this time of year. I've never been to a carnival. Or maybe bowling. I have never done that either. In fact, there are lots of events I have never done. Maybe we could try our hand at fishing? Or maybe…"

"Hey! Slow down a second!" Light raised his hands defensively as if L were trying to run him over with a dump truck. He glanced at Watari. The old man looked like he was on the verge of laughing. Kira scowled with hatred. Light of course, smiled to cover that up.

"Ryuuzaki, forgive me, but last time I checked, you were pretty mad at me. Remember last night? We got in that fight, after your nightmare."

"Oh that doesn't matter. We fight all the time. It's never mattered before. Why should it now?" Ok something was defiantly up. Light whirled on Watari who was barely containing the laughs that lurked beneath his skin.

"What do you know about this? What's going on? Where's Ryuuzaki? This isn't the real L!" At that Watari did laugh! He chuckled in a quiet and polite manner. It was very suited to him. L clapped Light on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Raito-kun, we're going to have fun today weather you like it or not!"

Much to Lights utter and complete dismay, they ended up at the beach as L previously suggested. They had taken the train, and so Watari didn't need to be bothered. L had packed an entire bag, making it clear that they would be there pretty much all day. He had anything anyone would need: a lunch for two, sunscreen, hats, a change of clothes, towels, brand new swim trunks (he had never owned a pair before), and more candy and cake then anyone would know what to do with. Light also noted the mask and snorkel, floating tubes, and sand sifters. He sighed drastically. This was _not_ going to be a relaxing day.

But the biggest shock to Light was when they arrived. The two had been walking toward the dunes on the boardwalk when L suddenly pulled Light to the left and off of the path. He shoved the confused student underneath the shade of a tree where they were less likely to be seen or heard.

Then L did something crazy. He removed the mask he had been wearing. Light let out a gasp. Then a second gasp as L shoved the mask into his beach bag.

"Ryuuzaki! What're you…" L shoved his hand into his pocket, and withdrew the handcuff keys. He unlocked the handcuffs. Both sides of them. He gathered up the metal and chain and shoved that into his bag as well. Light stared, almost horrified. L smirked. Actually smirked! The bastard.

"What's the matter Raito-kun?"

"Wh…what…y…you…" Light struggled to gather himself. He could not be acting like a stuttering fool on front of L, the greatest detective in the world! "Ryuuzaki, what the _hell_ are you doing?" He hissed hastily. There, that was a little better. At least it had been somewhat insulting.

"I'm freeing you so we can have a good time at the beach," L said simply. Light stared, his mouth hanging open.

"Wh…what? But…Ryuuzaki…I…"

"You do understand. I don't need to explain it to you. You simply need a few seconds to absorb the truth. I'll give you twenty seconds. Go ahead." Light glowered. What did L think he was doing? Was this some sort of game? A test?

L stood silently as promised, seeming completely unconcerned about anything at all. He looked at their peaceful surroundings taking them in. The sky was a piercing blue today, not a cloud in sight. As such, the open sky let the sun beat down on the open land. There was little to no vegetation around them. They were too near the dunes for that. There were some grasses, grown tough against beach winds, and this single tree who had somehow found roots in the constantly shifting sands beneath their feet. But other then that, there was just the boardwalk, a small café area, the parking lot behind them, and the beach waiting over the dunes.

Light's eyes were on fire. L was mocking him. He wouldn't even look at him as his time ticked by. What did he mean, he already understood? Understood what? Why L was acting even more like a freak then ever? Why he was exposing himself in public? Why he was uncuffing him? Wasn't he afraid of Kira? Didn't he think Kira would take his life? And what about the cuffs? If he suspected Light, then why would he give him the opportunity to run? Or disappear for just enough time to do something devious? Why would he…

Suddenly, understanding came to him. Yes, of course! That was the only explanation! L knew for a fact that Light was indeed Kira. He knew he didn't need his mask anymore. Light had already seen his face. The mask was completely pointless if Light was Kira. And what was more, if Light was Kira, there was little point to the handcuffs.

True, Light could run away, or try to skip out of the country. But L knew, that Light was too smart for that. If Light ran, L would always be after him. If Light ran, there would be no peace. If Light ran, L would continue to bring justice to the world in the way that he saw fit. He would oppose Kira every step of the way. And what did Kira do with people who opposed him? Well, he certainly didn't run from them. He didn't let them live either.

If Light were Kira, he would not run, because Kira would _have_ to kill L in order to achieve the perfect world in which he dreamed of. How would Kira kill L if he didn't know his name? He couldn't. He would have to stay and research his target more. Or…if worse came to worse, kill him with his bare hands. And if that became necessary, Light would most defiantly need to be nearby L in order to accomplish this task.

This even explained the reason why L gave everyone the day off. What was the point to the investigation team if L knew exactly where and who the culprit they were chasing was? What was the point of sitting inside cooped up all day, staring at screen upon screen of utterly useless information if Kira was seated right beside you?

It even explained his good mood. L thought he had won. But Light knew he had not. If L had won, Light would have been in jail by now. The only conclusion Light could draw was that L had no evidence to support his judgment. You couldn't arrest a man with no evidence.

So then there was really only one question to ask.

"Ok, I get it Ryuuzaki. But what I don't get is why we're at the beach. What does that have to do with anything?" L turned to face his opponent, his large smile from the morning reforming over his face.

"Nothing!" Boy that was an overly cheerful answer. "Isn't it delightful? We're not at the beach because of the case Raito-kun. The beach doesn't have anything to do with anything! We're here for the precise reason I stated earlier: for fun!" Light couldn't help but to gape.

"Fun? But…Ryuuzaki…if…if I understand everything correctly, then you think I'm…"

"Oh no Raito-kun, I don't think, I _know_ you are Kira. There is little doubt. I am 99 certain. That one percent is only due to the lack of evidence. But you _are_ Kira Raito-kun. You figured out the rest on your own already. You are free due to lack of evidence."

"B…but…then why…the beach? I…"

"Because you are still Light Yagami as well as Kira. And I want to have some fun with my first ever friend." Light gulped. _He means…he wants to have some fun…before he puts me in the electric chair._ But it sure was strange. L didn't have the face of a man who was going to kill his best, and only friend. He had the face of a man…who couldn't be happier with his life or his circumstances. It was a puzzle. L was always a puzzle.

"No more questions Raito-kun. You seem to understand well enough for now. Let's go see the beach!" Light could not help but to take in this odd sight. This odd man, with hunched shoulders and pale white skin looked more ludicrous then ever standing in such a sunny, normal environment. His black eyes and the rings around them were in contrast to the bright cheery day. But still, somehow, his bright smile fit. Light could not help but to feel a pang of something inside of him. Was he…happy? Happy to see L happy?

"Ryuuzaki…I'm not Kira." L shrugged.

"Deny it if you like. I'm not going to dance that little number today Raito-kun. You have nothing to fear. Let's go!" Seemingly unable to contain himself anymore, L reached out and wrapped his pale white hand around Light's wrist. Light found himself yanked out from under the shade of the tree and into the blinding sun. L was running. That was surprising in itself. L was actually moving. He wasn't seated in some chair.

He sprinted to the men's room, his best friend in tow. He had to change into his new trunks before they could do anything. But Light couldn't help but to wonder…why L had told him these things in the first place?

Light waited impatiently by the sinks in the men's room. He himself was fully dressed, er…undressed. He had on a pair of cherry red trunks and nothing else. His shirt and shoes had been shoved into L's bag along with the mountain of other assorted objects L had brought with them, and now he was waiting. He tapped his foot impatiently; listening to it pat against the tiled floor was only making him more agitated.

"Ryuuzaki, what are you _doing_ in there? This shouldn't take more then a minute!"

"Sorry Raito-kun, I've never worn these before…"

"So? Pull them on and come on out! I've been waiting ten minutes!"

"I know…but I…" and it was something about L's timid tones that caught Light's attention. What was that tone? He recognized it. Was it…was L…self-conscious?

"Ryuuzaki? What's the problem?" There was a hesitation on the other side of the door.

"I'm a little uncomfortable with my appearance. I'm a very thin person Raito-kun. I've never stood before anyone shirtless before. I'm afraid that my metabolism makes it near impossible for me to gain weight. As a result, I'm terribly thin compared to other men my age and I'm aware of the fact that a lot of people think…"

"Eh, you're rambling because you're nervous. Just come out. It's not so bad. You're just blowing it out of proportion."

"I don't blow things out of proportion Raito-kun," L said, an air of annoyance about him.

"Whatever just get _out_ here! _Now!_" It grew very quiet behind the bathroom stall door. Light grit his teeth. Was he going to have to go in there and drag out the ugly duckling?

There was a small 'clack' as the lock was disengaged. Light sighed with relief.

"Finally!" The door swung outward and L stepped out of the men's stall looking very self-conscious indeed. He glanced around the men's room, checking to see if anyone other then Light was around. There wasn't.

Light looked him over. It wasn't as horrible as L was making it out to be. He was very thin, yes. Light could see every vertebra in his back, especially with the way he hunched forward. He could see his ribs too…but not all of them. He actually did have some muscles. They were very small, yes, but they were there, stretched over his bones, hiding some of them from view. The worst part wasn't how thin he was, it was how white he was. He was practically an albino.

"You look fine. Now shut up and come outside." It was the closest thing to a pick-me-up Light would ever give. L recognized his friend's kindness and smiled softly. _He's only saying that to make me feel more comfortable coming outside._ L thought happily. It suddenly didn't matter how ugly he might have been, Light had dared to pay a compliment. Surely this proved that he was truly his friend and that Kira hadn't taken full control.

More then happy to follow now, L stepped out of the door and after Light. The two young men ventured into the blaring sun.

"Woo! It's hot!" Light shielded his eyes briefly, letting them adjust. Then he walked toward the dunes. When Light and L reached the top, L let out a small gasp, his face lighting up with wonder.

"Raito-kun! It's…" indescribable. L had no words. He had seen pictures, sure. He'd seen plenty of examples of what a beach was on TV and in books. But what it was really like in real life, was nothing at all like books and TV. The ocean was far too great, far too grand to fit into a picture. It stretched on forever.

It overwhelmed his senses. A gentle wind rushed up the dunes and caressed his face gently, and ran its fingers through his dark hair. It was kind and it whispered just too quietly to his ears for him to hear what it had to say. The scent of it was heavenly. The gentle spice of salt and water were somehow sweet. And the sound of the waves could only be greatened by the far off cries of the seagulls and the overexcited scream of children who played in the surf.

The sand was not a pale color as expected, but littered with a rainbow of towels and umbrellas. Every color in the world was down there on the sand, decorating it like a new quilt.

"Raito-kun, it…it's…" L had tried to describe it a second time, but failed once more.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go find a spot." Light grabbed his stunned friends hand, and began dragging him down the dune and toward their destination. It was kind of funny, but now that the chain was gone, L realized that both himself and Light had been grabbing a hold of one another and yanking each other around. Almost as if they were making up for the fact that the chain was missing. How amusing!

A couple of people glanced up from books they were reading, or beers they were drinking. The two men weren't nearly as odd looking as before, now that they'd lost the chain and mask, but L still stood out a bit due to his posture and coloring. Most lost interest and went back to their relaxation after a few seconds.

"How about over there?" There was a bare patch of sand up ahead; just a few feet back from the water. It would fit two full-grown individuals comfortably between the neighboring blankets and chairs. The two reached their spot and L dropped the beach bag. He pulled out the blanket he had packed. Light scoffed.

"You're more prepared then a boy scout." L lifted the light blanket up into the air and let the air unfold it for him in a fluttering display. It was then brought neatly to the ground, covering the sand. "I usually just sit on my towel."

"That would make for an uncomfortable way to dry off. Especially since the ocean is comprised of salt water. The sand would stick right to your skin. I can't imagine that's very pleasant." Light frowned as he continued to watch L set up as if they were camping. He took out both towels, laying them folded, neatly on the blanket. Then he pulled out the tubes, snorkels and masks. He let out a small hum of delight as he ran across his snacks. L pulled out a gumdrop, popping it into his mouth before he moved on. Light rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a butler in there too? Maybe a shower?"

"There's no need for sarcasm Raito-kun. Just because I'm well prepared doesn't give you just cause for jealousy."

"Jealousy! What the hell would I be jealous about?" L chuckled.

"My good looks of course!" It was clearly a joke. But Light was surprised L was feeling confident enough to make such a joke at his own expense. "Raito-kun is nicely toned. I see why he attracts so many of the opposite sex." L dug out the sunscreen then stood back up. Light wasn't quite sure what to make of that last statement. He decided to play along.

"Yeah. They flock to me like pigeons." He had said it casually, but the air of superiority in his tones could not be missed. L squirted a bunch of sunscreen into his hands and quickly began working it into himself. Considering his complexion, he knew he'd burn faster then anyone else on the beach if he weren't careful.

"Would such a ladies man be willing to give me a few pointers?" Light practically started choking. No wait…he _was_ choking! He had inhaled so sharply from surprise that he had gasped in a bit of saliva down the wrong pipe. And now he was choking on his own spit! He coughed sporadically, almost violently. This was humiliating! Light was aware of the display he was causing.

L's smile slipped from his face as he turned to confront his wheezing companion.

"Do you think I'm that unappealing? You think I don't have a chance?" Light felt that pang in his chest again. What the _hell!_ He couldn't go around feeling _bad_ for the man who was trying to put him in the electric chair! _I hate him! He has to die! Of course you're unappealing! Just look at you! You're a freak of nature! Chance? What chance! No woman would ever want to have anything to do with you!_ The malicious voice tore at L's ego like a rabid animal. But luckily, Light was still trying to get his coughing fit under control, so nothing came out verbally.

It was a little better now. He stood up straight and faced L, a very serious look on his face.

"No, nothing like that. The question just caught me off guard. You…never talk about stuff like that." L blushed lightly. Yes, blushed. Light _stared_.

"Well…despite what people may think, I _do_ contemplate the opposite sex on occasion." He smiled almost a bit shyly. Light stared some more. "I hardly have time to indulge such ideas. But now that we're at the beach, with free time, and our plans for the day are to have fun, I thought…that maybe…I could try talking to one."

"Wha? Talking to one? You mean a girl?"

"Yes." L was grinning again. This entire day was out of the twilight zone! Light was dumbfounded. He must have been dreaming. Why else would he be on a sunny beach, unchained, and talking to L about girls? "I know much about the human mind Raito-kun. But I know almost nothing about female emotions, or the socially acceptable ways of courting them." Light could not keep himself from staring. L looked away from Light, appearing shy once more. Was this for real? L, the great detective was acting almost…normal. He was acting like a man, or…a teenage boy rather.

Slowly, Light's surprise at the situation faded away and a new feeling grew to replace it. A small smile formed on his lips. Nothing could be more amusing then this! L must have been kept inside practically his entire life. And not only that, he was kept far too busy to be bothered with things like friends or girls. But he was still a man after all, and had just stated that he did indeed feel similar things to other men his age. This was a great opportunity.

"Ok L, I'll help you out. By the end of the day, I'll get you a conversation with a girl." L smiled more brightly then the sun.

"That sounds almost as good as cake!"

The entire idea was enthralling. Light couldn't help but feel excited about it. On one hand, he was eager to help L out and get him in contact with a girl for perhaps the first time in his entire life in a casual way that didn't revolve around solving a murder case. On the other hand, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to cripple the detective emotionally. And oh, how Kira wanted to cripple him. He wanted to watch L fall. Watch him be humiliated. Perhaps…if Light gave L bad advice…

Light found himself smiling wickedly. But he quickly tried to shake it off. No. L wasn't trying to capture him today. He had been very open and honest about that. There was no point in battling. Kira begged to differ.

Still, first thing was first. Standing in the surf, both men were facing the open ocean. It was glorious. Light felt the waves wash over his feet. The water was just right. Cool enough to be invigorating, but not warm enough to make him feel like he was in a pool.

"Alright! First things first! Ladies are attracted to confident men! Stand up straight, pull your shoulders back and puff out your chest just a bit! Don't look conceded, just self-assured. Walk in a determined manner as if you have something very important to do. But make sure not to look _too_ busy, or they won't approach you." Light displayed his typical walk. L noted that it was the way he always walked most everywhere. Still…it seemed effective. "Alright. You try."

L sighed in almost a depressed manner.

"I'm afraid I cannot walk like that Raito-kun."

"What? What not?"

"I am unable to stand up that erect for more then a few moments. You see, I have scoliosis." Light blinked.

"Scoliosis…you mean…your spine is curved?" L nodded.

"I'm afraid it grew that way when I was young due to an inappropriate environment." Light had to wonder.

"Inappropriate environment? What do you mean? You grew up in a computer chair or something? Sitting in that way you always sit?" L was quiet for a moment. Light wasn't sure he liked the hesitation.

"That has something to do with it, yes." Light's eyes narrowed.

"What's the rest of it then?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that yet. I wish I could. But you are still a threat to me if you learn my name. So I cannot disclose that information." Light sighed. So much for them forgetting all about the case for a day.

"Ok, well forget the walk then. Let's work on looks." Light looked L over, turning his head to the side and putting a thoughtful hand to his chin. "If we comb you're hair, it might actually be pretty decent. And you have good features…it's just your coloring, and your eyes that throw people off. Even your skinny boney body isn't so bad. Hmm…maybe we'll put a shirt on you before you walk up to anyone…"

"…you're not making me feel any better Raito-kun. In fact…I believe I feel 32 worse then before…"

"Oh! Sorry. Just thinking out loud." Kira smirked inside. L was a fool to trust him. "Well, let's forget that for a second too. Let's get into the water. That will flatten your bushy hair. And girls always like a guy who's wet. I call it, the sparkle factor."

"Sparkle factor?"

"Yes, on a sunny day, the dew drops of the water that cling to your skin give you a slight shimmer. Girls like that. They like pretty much anything that shimmers." L looked intrigued, and was perking up quickly after this last revelation.

"I never would have thought of that."

"Of course not. It takes experience. You have none. Alright, let's go." Light plunged right on into the sea. L followed a little more timidly. The waves were a small size, making it thrilling for small children and a bit boring or tame for teenagers and adults. Light seemed to have no problem diving into the water. The waves did not bother him as he disappeared under the blue-green water. He popped up the other side, throwing his head back. Water sprayed off of his hair, which fell perfectly against his tanned face. He looked quite glorious as he utilized his 'sparkle factor' and L felt a pang of sudden jealousy. That was weird…he never recalled being jealous before.

"Ryuuzaki! Come on in!" L had watched Light from the shore without ever moving past the tidal zone. Was Light standing in shallow water?

No. He was bobbing up and down too much to be standing. Light was swimming around, which meant it was too deep to stand. L's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink with embarrassment. That pang of jealousy returned.

L trudged forward, a determined look on his face. He walked forward through the water, letting it grow deeper. It grew up past his knees, past his waist and up to his chest. There he had to stop, because the small waves would push it up to his neck. Light was still farther out, splashing around and swimming like quite a fish. Light glanced L's way when he realized it was taking too long.

"Hey! What's the matter? There're no sharks, I promise!" He laughed. L did not. L also wasn't going out any farther. Light's laugh died down. Finally, he swam back over to his friend.

"Hey, what's up?" L sighed. He hated to say it. Light already had so many up on him that day. But there was no point in hiding it.

"I don't know how to swim."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't know how to swim." Light stopped swimming and let his feet touch bottom. He blinked at L in the way he's been staring at him all morning. Of course it made sense. L had never been to the beach before. He was raised inside with little activity. The most he might have gotten would have been a pool. But Light just didn't see L going to a pool regularly when he was growing up.

"You can't swim?" Light asked again, innocently.

"No, I didn't say I can't," L snipped. "I said I never learned how. I very well could swim with proper instruction, or perhaps trial and error. In fact, it doesn't seem that difficult. One would assume that in order to swim, one would push the water away from the body in order to make use of the higher concentration of molecules that reside in the water rather then the air. It seems quite self-explanatory. Forget I even said anything Raito-kun. I can swim." With that, L let his legs curl up in order to try out his theory. He promptly disappeared beneath the surface of the water.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light quickly dove beneath the surface and found L in a short time. He hadn't gone far after all. Light brought him back up. The two broke the surface, L gasping and coughing. He wriggled in Light's grasp.

"Let cough go! Wheeze" Light did as told, letting L stand on his own two feet on the sandy bottom. He coughed a few more times, seemingly incapacitated for the moment. Light couldn't help but grin. He was acting like a stupid kid. Not only that, but it was refreshing to see his hair do something other then stick up straight. Soaked, L's hair had been flattened down against his skull and was sticking to the side of his face. It was much more decent then before.

"Want me to teach you?" Light made sure to rub it in with his tones.

"No no, my theory is correct, I just…applied it improperly."

"Ryuuzaki…just suck it up and let me teach you." L coughed once more, then sighed letting his shoulder sag. Slowly, he nodded. Light couldn't hide his surprise. That was easy! Normally, L put up much more of a fight then that! Did this all have something to do with the new and strange way he was acting?

Light decided not to question it much.

"Ok! Once we have you swimming, you can save some babe from drowning. How's that sound?" L's stony face cracked easily. A small grin made itself known. He nodded again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **This chapter should be titled, "Light Yagami, a big fat stupid jerk-head!" But it's not, its just chapter 15. LOL! Anyway, I didn't want to end on such a down/depressing note. So I waited to upload this until I had chapter 16 completed too. Hope no one minds. A two in one bonus! Yay!

-----------------------

L was a fast learner. No surprise there. He was a genius after all. Their little lesson only lasted about ten minutes. And by the end of it, L was just as good a swimmer as Light. That was a bit agitating, but Light tried not to let it bother him.

The two started to work their way back to shore, ready to move on with Light's next lesson in how to attract a girl's attention. But as they were making their way through the surf, both noticed the two girls standing on the shore waiting for them. Once out of the water, they walked right over.

"Hi," the first girl said. Light noted that both were very attractive. One was a dark haired brunette. Her breasts were full and held in by a bright green, and very tight bikini. The next was blond with long silky hair. She was smaller breasted, but had nice hips. Both had almost perfect tans and great lips. Light grinned. He liked voluptuous women. They oozed sex appeal.

"My friend and I saw you swimming in the water. Is that you're little brother? We thought it was so cute for you to teach him how to swim!" L blinked surprised. Little brother? Did these girls honestly think he was younger then Light? He was older. By several years. True, he had a young face. He never truly appeared as old as he really was. Many people he had worked with in the past had expressed surprise at his young appearance. But could he really be mistaken for being under eighteen?

Light smiled in that charming way of his while L hung back nervously.

"Nah, he's not my brother. He's a buddy of mine!" His answer came easily to him, and L noted the smooth way he was talking. "He's never been to the ocean before. I was showing him the ropes."

"Oh?" The two girls looked over to L who immediately felt more self-conscious then ever. He struggled not to fidget. He tried to remember what Light told him. Quickly he smiled and tried to look more appealing and confident.

"H…hi!" Yeah…that didn't sound right. The two girls looked away, their interest quite gone. "So what's _your_ name?"

"Light Yagami. And you, lovely ladies?" One of them actually squealed. L's interest plummeted after that annoying noise.

"Light! That's an awesome name. I'm Mandy, this is Lizzy!" Light glanced L's way briefly. He was looking away back toward the blanket. Light quickly tried to get the girls attention back on L.

"You ladies interested in a drink? We could have a double date type of thing. Four people equals two matches!" He had said it in an alluring way, but even so the girls looked reluctant. Both looked over to L, and then they glanced at each other. It wasn't hard to figure out what they were thinking. Neither of them wanted to be paired with L. The blonde leaned in closer to Light and whispered softly so as not to be overheard.

"No offense, but your friends a little weird."

"Yeah…he's not exactly a catch." Light felt his heart plummet. This was bad. If Light couldn't even get these girls to come with him and his good looks to get a drink…then L was worse off then he thought. He thought briefly about asking the girls to come anyway and humor L so he could have a good time. But that would never work. L would know he was being humored. And in knowing that, he'd only be humiliated.

"Sure, no problem ladies. Catch ya later?"

"Yeah! Try to meet up with us after you ditch your friend, ok?" They two girls waved. "Bye!" Then they turned and walked down the beach. Light sighed. He glanced over at L who hadn't moved from his place near the shoreline.

"Thank you for trying Raito-kun. It was commendable." But that sure didn't make Light feel any better. Not when L still had that disappointed look on his face. Clearly he had heard what the girls had said about him.

"Hey, cheer up. Those girls are brainless." Light wanted to say something complimentary then about L's appearance. But…he really couldn't figure out a way of doing it without sounding weird. Or flat out lying. True, L was indeed attractive in some ways. But another guy just couldn't say that.

"Forget about them. Let's try someone else." L blinked, looking back to Light with a bit of hope in his eyes.

"You…think I have a chance after that?"

"Yeah! Of course! Ryuuzaki, listen, you can't let one burn get ya down. Women are totally psycho and they can be completely vicious if they want. I've been burned plenty of times. All you have to do is keep trying. Eventually, one of them is bound to like you." L's look of surprise increased.

"Raito-kun, _you've_ been shot down before?" Light couldn't help himself. He blushed. The way L said it made it seem like L expected Light to get any girl he ever wanted. He was in disbelief that anyone would turn Light down. If that wasn't flattering, nothing was.

"Well sure Ryuuzaki. I told you. Girls are fickle. That's why you don't let them get you down. Now let's try someone else." L, confidence seemingly renewed, looked around the beach. He pointed quickly to a young woman lying on her towel sunning herself. She was just short of being a model. A perfect specimen of the female species.

"How about that one?" Light gave off a nervous laugh.

"Let's not set our sights too high. Why don't we work up to girls like that. Ok? Let's start with someone a bit more homely."

"What? Why?"

"Well…girls who are a bit less attractive tend to be more open. If you try to go up to a model, chances are she's going to be high and mighty. Her standards of men will be much higher then say, a plainer girl. The plain girl will take what she can get. She can't afford to be picky."

"I see." L didn't seem to keen on the way Light was explaining it to him. But he did indeed grasp the concept. He himself was in the same position. He couldn't afford to be picky either. But this was all getting very complicated. All he really wanted was to have a conversation with a girl. He had no idea it would be so difficult. He didn't realize there were so many rules, so many difficulties. No wonder he'd never had a girlfriend before…

"Why don't you try her?" Light pointed to a girl that was sitting alone reading on her towel. She was flat chested and rather thin, but still pretty. Almost a little like L. L thought she looked intelligent. She was reading, that was a good sign.

"Ok!" Light gave L a small shove in the correct direction. L started on over feeling nervous for the first time in a long time. He reached his destination and then stopped beside the blanket. He stood there, awkwardly.

"U…um. Hello. What're you reading?" The girl looked up from her book, shielding her eyes to look at L. She quickly sighed.

"That's a terrible pick-up line," she said.

"Huh? Pick-up…"

"Look, you're not my type ok? Buzz off." L stood for just a second, then quickly turned and hurried away. Light had a face of confusion on.

"What happened? That was fast!"

"She's very hostile." L stated simply.

"O…oh. That's alright. We'll try someone else." The two picked out another girl. Light sent L off on his way. After L came back after being shot down, they picked out a third girl. Then they picked out a fourth. Then a fifth. And sixth.

Clearly, it wasn't going well. Poor L was shot down over and over again. This girl said she had a boyfriend, when L was sure she did not. That one said she was a lesbian, even though he saw her flirting with a man only moments before. That one over there said she only dated tan men. That one said he was too thin. That one said he was too pale. That one said he looked funny. That one over there didn't reply at all. She only laughed at him.

L came back to Light after an hour of burns, his head hung low and his posture worse off then ever.

"This isn't quite as fun as I thought it would be…"

"Hey, don't give up now! There's always a chance! All we have to do now is…"

"Thanks Raito-kun, but I don't feel much like talking to a girl anymore…"

"Aww come on! Just one more! Ok? One more. If she shoots you down. We'll call it quits. We'll head up to the café and get some Italian ices. Ok? How's that sound?" L hesitated. Clearly he wasn't too keen on the idea of trying again. But slowly, he gave in, nodding once. Ices were always good.

"Ok…one more…"

"That's the spirit. Which one you want?" L glanced around, but none of the girls on the beach looked too appealing anymore. Light, seemingly eager to help out, pointed out a blonde over on a green towel.

"Try her. She looks nice." L lifted his thumb, biting on the end of it. He wasn't eager. Light shoved him off anyway. Light watched L's back retreat toward the lounging woman, a horrible, devious smirk pasted onto his lips. _Go ahead L, go talk to your girl._

L reached the green towel and the woman lying on it. Needless to say, his confidence was almost nearly shot already from the previous blow's he'd taken. Nervous, and fidgeting, he stammered.

"…H…hey," he said softly. "What's your name?" Clearly, he was also out of material. He felt stupid. He _never_ liked feeling stupid. The woman sat up slowly, her golden body glimmering from the light coat of sweat she wore. She reached up to her sunglasses, and lowered them just a tad so she could look at L over them.

"Tana." She answered. L's heart leapt into his throat. She'd answered. That was a good sign! Tana smiled, her bright red lips stretching over her face. "Well aren't you cute! And bold too! Did you come over here just to talk to me?" L's heart pounded in his chest. This was good right? He nodded nervously.

"Um…yes." But curses! He couldn't think of a single thing to talk about! Tana didn't seem to mind. She patted the towel beside her.

"Come, sit down." Thinking it was far too good to be true, L did as told. He crouched down in his usual position. Tana blinked at him, then burst out laughing, throwing her head back. L blushed immediately, looking away. He quickly went to rise. Suddenly, the woman's hand shot out and she grabbed his wrist.

"Hey! Don't go! I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. It's cute!" She assured. L looked hesitant and doubtful. She sure wasn't laughing like she thought it was cute. She had been laughing like she thought it was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen. Still…he had a bit of hope left. He sat back down as instructed.

"What's you're name kid?"

"Ryuuzaki," he said softly.

"Ryuuzaki huh? Well you're pretty brave to walk up to a total stranger like that."

"You…you think so?"

"Sure. Not just any man would do something like that." She smiled at him. "You sure are nervous though. Relax. I won't bite you." L tried to relax as told. He was feeling a little better. He was achieving his goal after all. He was talking to this woman. And she seemed ok with it. Suddenly, Tana reached out, putting her hands on his shoulders. L instantly tensed up.

"Oh, relax honey, you're as tight as a steel drum!" She slowly started working her fingers into his stiffened muscles. L could not deny that it felt good. Gradually, he started to relax once more. He felt his knotted back muscles starting to unwind. He sighed, his innards seeming to uncoil from the tight wad they had been in.

"There, that must feel better," Tana said.

"Yes…you're good at that. Are you a professional masseuse?"

"Indeed I am sweetie. Nice guess."

"Oh, no guess. It was easy to deduce from the way your hands are moving. Only trained personnel know about how to…ah!" L let out a small yelp as the woman pressed her fingers into a tender area.

"You're insanely tense! These muscles feel like they've been knotted up this way for years! No wonder you were hunching. Are you in pain?" L's voice was tight with discomfort, but he allowed Tana to continue her massage.

"I've stopped noticing it. I got used to it after a while."

"Ohhhh poor baby. No one should have to get used to muscle pain. Let me get it all out for you." Tana worked her magic fingers along L's curved spine, pressing into the tense muscles and gently unknotting them from their fierce positions. L felt himself slowly starting to unwind. This was…nice. Tana worked her way down his upper back and down to his lower. L was aware that his lower back was just as bad as his upper. It felt good to get the muscles in that region unknotted also. He slowly let his eyes drift closed.

"Hmm." He mumbled. Tana giggled.

"Poor thing." She pressed into his tender muscles, taking the pain away. Her hands worked lower. Then lower still, until they ever so casually slipped beneath his bathing suit line. L's eyes immediately snapped open and he jerked away startled. He fell back against the towel in surprise.

"T…Tana-san! What were you…"

"Oh, sorry baby, I couldn't help it. I got carried away. I didn't mean to scare you." Tana leaned over him, putting one hand on either side of him as he lay back against the green towel. _What's this?_ L blinked up at Tana, his black eyes wide. Tana was being very aggressive. It was uncharacteristic for a woman to do such a thing. They were normally more passive. If she was interested, why would she be so bold?

"I only wanted a conversation!"

"Huh? Is that all? You didn't want a little more? I'm staying at the hotel down the beach."

"No no! I was just curious about…"

"Curious?" Tana suddenly looked both startled and insulted. She sat up quickly looking perturbed. "How could you tell? Was it my breasts?" L sat up slowly, looking thoroughly confused.

"Br…brea…"

"How could you tell? And you came over her just because you were curious? You weren't interested in me at all?" Tana was growing hysterical. L wasn't even sure why. Had he said something wrong?

"Tana-san…I don't underst-!"

"Don't toy with me! I have emotions too you know!" She was on the verge of tears. "Just because I'm a man on the outside, doesn't mean I'm not a woman on the inside! I have feelings! I'm not some…some circus freak!" L blinked in utter shock. _Man on the outside?_ L looked Tana over once more. She looked very much like a woman. There was nothing off about her at all. Not even…L stopped suddenly when he noticed the bulge in Tana's bathing suite. It was not natural and was quite out of place with the rest of her womanly body.

It was then that L understood. Tana was not a woman at all. L's face became a beautifully brilliant scarlet. His gaze whirled over to Light who was standing just down the beach. The young and in his prime youth was doubled over with laughter. Light was laughing so hard that he was scarcely breathing. He clutched his stomach, his entire face scrunched up with hysterics. He was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his cheeks.

L felt his stomach turn. He felt his throat tighten. He felt a wave of heat rush to his face. Light had set it up. He had sent L over here, knowing. Light had been kind and helpfully passive all morning in order to build up his trust. He had been acting like a friend to get L to believe that they truly were out for a good time and wouldn't be fighting one another. But the whole time it was a ploy. Light had seen his chance and he had sized it, using L's revelation about his desire to have contact with a girl as ammunition. It had been a well placed shot.

Humiliation like L had never felt before coursed through him. It was a prickly, hot feeling. It overtook his entire being like pins and needles. The muscles that Tana had loosened immediately tightened right back up to their usual position.

_This was a mistake!_ L thought bitterly. _My entire plan is a mistake. Light's not my friend at all! Perhaps Light Yagami cannot be saved. Perhaps he is all Kira. Maybe Kira has already stolen Light's soul. Maybe the times he was kind to me, it was all just an act, like this one. I should abandon my plan and let Light Yagami die! I should arrest him and put him in the chair myself! _

It hurt more then he would have ever admitted. The entire day, their entire beach trip had been set up for several purpose's, but the one of the main reason's for the trip was to assess weather Light really was his friend or not. L knew his entire concocted plan would only work, if he had Light's cooperation. Light would never cooperate if he were really Kira. But if Light cared about L at all, even if just 15 of it were true, he would go along with L's plan and save himself.

This seemed like hard evidence that Light Yagami was no longer there. Only Kira would be so very cruel. Only Kira would play such a rotten, dirty joke. Not only on L, but on this innocent woman…er…man. If Light Yagami was in there at all…he would at least feel guilty. L saw no guilt. Just a laughing face.

L rose to his feet suddenly, stiffly.

"I apologize Tana-san…it seems we were both the butt of a joke." Tana looked over to the laughing boy down the beach and immediately understood. She looked back to L's face.

"…I'm sorry Ryuuzaki. You're friend is a pig."

"Yes. He most certainly is." L then turned and walked away from both Tana and Light. He turned the opposite way and began walking down the beach as if nothing had ever happened. His face still felt warm…and there was an odd pressure behind his eyes.

_It was a mistake. I never should have even thought about freedom. I never should have thought about saving Light Yagami. He doesn't care for me at all. I'm not his friend. I'm his fool._ A dewdrop of water, warm and salty made its way down L's face. He naturally assumed that it was spray from the ocean.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **I hope this chapter lightened the mood a bit, because we're going to get back into the heavy stuff pretty soon. Things are going to start getting pretty serious pretty fast because of L's plan, as the foreshadowing at the end of this chapter indicates. LOL! Anyway, I try to balance my writing so not to worry. I hope you all enjoyed the beach! I know I did.

----------------------

By the time Light got himself under control, he realized his folly. As much as he enjoyed it, as much as he had basked in the glory of L's crushed expression, he realized that it had been a mistake. L had taken him here to the beach, removed his mask, removed the handcuffs and had put near total trust in him as a friend. He trusted him by telling him about his wonderings about girls. He trusted him enough to set up a day of fun with a man who he knew, without a doubt, was Kira, a mass murderer.

If L was able to do all that, then Light certainly should have seen the larger opportunity this presented. The big picture was that L was weakening. His resolve was weakening. His tactics were weakening. Why? Because he had a fondness of Light Yagami, who also happened to be Kira. He admitted it out right when he claimed Light as his first ever friend. He claimed it again today when he removed handcuffs and mask in order to "play in the sun" so to speak.

And Light, instead of seizing the chance to get closer, and pry out a name that he could then tell Misa to write in the Death Note, Light had pulled an idiotic prank.

_A hysterical, very well thought out prank._ The voice in his head differed. Yes. It had indeed been a very good prank. The poor little socially deprived detective never could have seen it coming. He had said so himself, he had no experience with girls. Therefore, he had no experience with men, who thought they were girls. It was perfectly wonderful to see L's face fall under the crushing weight of humiliation and defeat.

_But now, of course, L will hate me. And I don't want that. I want him to like me enough, to trust me enough to spill his stupid secret name!_ And so of course, now that his fun was over, Light realized the trouble he was in. When his eyes had cleared of wicked, joy filled tears, L was gone.

Light looked up and down the beach, but saw nothing. No poof of black erratic hair. No white body glaring in the sun. Nothing. He had all but disappeared. That in the first place was quite surprising. Light never thought L would leave. L wanted to keep an eye on him, no? He was sure he was Kira, so wouldn't he want to stay close and make sure Light didn't do anything funny?

_Maybe…maybe I hurt him bad enough…so that he didn't care?_ No, that couldn't be it. The case was L's life. He would surely care, no matter how badly Light had desecrated him. Right? Or maybe…L just knew Light would eventually come after him. Light couldn't run after all. He needed to kill L!

_Damn it! He knows that! Bastard!_ Light, knowing he would indeed have to go after L, started by looking toward Tana. L's footprints were there in the sand. They headed off down the beach at a steady pace. Light quickly began to follow them, almost like a hunter tracking his prey.

L, not wanting to be disturbed by his cruel enemy for at least a short while, had walked off of the sand and into the water where the waves would hide his tracks. The very crowded beach would hide his small form. There were too many colors, too many umbrellas and bodies for Light to see more then twenty or thirty feet down. And if L walked in the water, there was no way for him to know which direction he was traveling.

Light, being clever, would naturally assume that L would have turned and walked the other way in order to pass him unnoticed. Light would turn around. So, L kept heading in the same direction as he started. Light would figure this out shortly enough. But for now, L would get a few minutes rest.

He sighed heavily. He knew he needed it. He didn't really understand the appeal of vacations. This had been his first day off in over four years, and he didn't feel relaxed at all. In fact, this entire day had proved to be more stressful then work.

Then again…this was all inspired by work. In fact, this entire day could have been considered work. It was necessary to set up the next portion of his plan. He needed to be out and about in public for at least a substantial amount of time and Light too. But of course that was the easy part. The tricky part was figuring out weather Light Yagami was worthy of his masterful plan. If he was worthy, then this was just the very first step. The preliminaries so to speak. The set-up. The preparations. If he weren't worthy…Light Yagami would die. And if Light Yagami died…well…it all seemed to end there. L knew the way to finding out the truth. He knew a solid way of finding out weather Light was truly Light, or if he were wholly taken over by Kira. But Watari would never agree…and…it was an unnerving concept. Would he be able to go through with it when the time came?

Yes. Of course. He always went through with any plan, no matter how terrible or heinous it may seem. If it were the most effective way, he would do it without question. He would execute what he told himself he should execute. Beaches and girls were just a happy distraction while they passed the amount of time he needed to spend out in public with Light.

Light would be following shortly.

L, having been looking at the foaming sand as he walked suddenly noticed tracks. He recognized them immediately.

"Sea turtle…" he mumbled out loud. And he realized immediately, just before the next wave came to wash the tracks away, that it was a Loggerhead sea turtle. They were quite endangered along with all of the other sea turtle species in the world. But the Loggerhead was worse off then most of the others, despite rescue programs and breeding.

The wave washed gently over his feet, the tide coming in and absorbing the once dry tracks, eradicating them. But L knew where too look. He lifted his gaze, and then saw the tracks leading into drier sand. There, no more then twenty feet away was a large mound of sand. The nest. The mother was nowhere to be seen. L knew they laid their eggs at night, and then returned to the sea. It was just the nest now.

A nest…and a group of unruly teenage boys. The group of three was already stomping all over the nest by the time L arrived. They were leaping up and down, pounding their bare feet into the sand as harshly as they could. They whooped and hollered in a very similar way to gorillas or monkeys. L instantly saw the resemblance. Humans were indeed…related to chimpanzees. He'd seen too many idiots to think otherwise.

Knowing what he had to do, L hurried out of the water and forward.

"Hey! Get off of there!" The three boys stopped and looked up to see L running toward them. They did not however run away as L had hoped when confronted. L reached the group and the nest and stood by it rigidly.

"I hope you realize that each egg you destroy is at least five years in prison! The loggerhead sea turtle is severely endangered." The three boys glanced at one another, then back to L, sneers on their faces.

L couldn't help but to remember the gang he had faced with Light. These boys seemed similar in many ways. Only this time, L was alone. There would be no Light to stop them.

"Looks like we've got a nerd here boys! Wants to protect the baby turtles does he?" The other two boys chuckled lowly in their throats, their sneers growing over their cocky faces. "Dude, there's three against one here. I suggest you let us do what we want, or we might turn our attention to your face instead of the wee wittle turtles!" The group snickered again. L didn't move. He stood quite firm, his expression as cold as always. Perhaps it was even more so due to his most recent burn from Light.

"You will be quite unable to harm me as you imply. If you would notice, the beach we're on is crowded with more then two hundred people in this area alone. There are many people watching us right now, attracted to the noise you and your friends have been making. Now that I have confronted you, when no one else would, their confidence is rising. Especially since they see that someone as small as myself had the gall to stop you, when there are much larger people here who wouldn't.

The more masculine men are feeling outshined by my performance, and the woman, who are usually bleeding hearts for baby animals, will be encouraging their boyfriends and husbands to come over here and do something. The attention you have is now increased since there is a possibility of violence.

If you do decide to attack me, half of the beach will rush over to help me out. You cannot win. So, you have two choices: try to beat me and instead be beaten yourself and then arrested. Or, just walk away and you can get away with this crime scot-free."

The group of three stared. They were unaware of the beach patrol that had steadily been coming closer in a beach jeep the entire time L had been talking. Although what L said was true, neither of the outcomes he told them of would come to pass. The three young men would soon be arrested. All that was needed for that to happen was a little more time. Hence his long-winded explanation. Now the vehicle was coming to a stop, two impressive looking beach patrolmen coming out of the vehicle.

The teenage boys, after appearing baffled for a moment, snarled, overcoming L's fancy word play.

"Whatever! Let's get him!"

"Freeze!" Ah, the authority was right on time. The three teens turned around, looks of shock on their faces. They let out gasps of astonishment.

"What! No way!"

"Shit man!" The authority came over and took the three young men over to their vehicle. Using radios, they called for backup. With three perpetrators and only two patrolmen, they had their hands full. They had no time to pay attention to the crushed nest, or L. In another few moments, they had driven away without a word.

L, alone once again, glanced down to the destroyed nest by his feet. It was a disaster. The entire thing was crushed. Much of the sand had been compacted. Another part of the nest had been dug up entirely. Broken eggs, oozing yolk littered the ground. It looked as if nothing had survived at all.

L stood, staring at it for sometime. He didn't move. He appeared almost paralyzed, or lost in thought.

_Always death…_his mind whispered to him. _I never find life. Life is lost to me._

"H…hey!" Came a sudden voice. Blinking, L came out of his daze. He glanced up to find a girl running toward him. She looked young, perhaps seventeen or so. She had her light brown hair tied up in a ponytail due to the heat. Her bathing suit was blue and green striped. It was a two piece, but tasteful. The top looked more like a shirt then a bikini.

"Hey!" The girl called again. She reached him, and stopped at his side. Breathing heavily from her run, she leaned over for a moment to catch her breath. Hands on her knees she panted. L said nothing. He'd had enough of girls.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked worriedly, looking up. Her eyes were a stunning green. "I saw what you did! You stood up to those boys and saved the turtles! I wanted to say something, but…I was afraid they'd hurt me, so…"

"I didn't save anything." L's voice came softly. He looked out to the ocean, still standing rigidly by the crushed nest. The day was so hot, that his hair was already drying from his swim. It was slowly starting to bush back up to its usual position. L hardly could care. He didn't care for his appearance. Especially not for this girl. "All the eggs are crushed."

The girl blinked, then turned her gaze to the nest.

"Oh you can't know for sure! Turtles bury their eggs, right? So there could still be one or two down there. You very well could have saved some of them!" She stood up erect then, seemingly having caught her breath. "I thought what you did was very brave. It's nice to see someone who cares about living things for once."

_Living things…_L remained silent, his gaze fixated on the waves before him. The teenage girl watched him quietly for a moment. But soon she got quite tired of looking at his back. She walked around L's side and went around to his front, quite purposefully getting in his face. The sudden appearance of a young, freckled, face was startling to say the least. L leaned back away from her. The girl only smiled.

"My name's Kamiko! But you can call me Kami! What's your name?" L gazed at Kamiko blankly, almost with a hint of distaste.

"Why're you talking to me?" Kamiko's smile faded away.

"Why? Because you saved those little turtles from being crushed. You're a hero!"

"I already told you, I didn't save anything."

"How do you know?"

"The nest has thoroughly been crushed on its right side and dug up on it's left. There is no inch of it untouched. Sea turtle eggs cannot survive after being compressed. They also cannot survive being compacted or condensed. And they also cannot survive being trodden or trampled upon. If you would note the yellow yolk on the ground, you will realize that these eggs are quite shattered. The bit of blood you see is because the eggs were just about ready to hatch. The turtles were almost fully formed when they met their end, before they could meet their beginning." Kamiko's soft green eyes grew very sad.

"…I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's not your fault. Those responsible are in judgment now."

"No, I'm not sorry about that. I'm sorry because you're so sad…" L blinked, seeming surprised. He finally tore his gaze away from the water and looked to Kamiko for the first time. She looked at him with a crestfallen expression. "You're sad because you feel like you couldn't save them…right? But you tried your best. And as I said before, you don't know they're all dead." L's expression seemed to harden.

"Trying one's best means little without results." He turned away from her once more, but Kamiko didn't seem to want to leave him alone.

"Of course it does! Trying your best means everything! You were the only one on this whole beach who stood up to those boys! That has to be something special!"

"Specially crushed eggs."

"Stop that! You have to be more positive."

"Being positive is for idealists and poets. I am neither." Kamiko paused as she blinked at him. She got right back up into his face when he turned away from her. "Tell me your name."

"Why?" He shrunk back away from her a second time.

"Because I want to know the name of the man who saved those little turtles." L sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging. Did this girl ever listen?

"I didn't save anything." He said it a lot more slowly this time, hoping she would grasp the concept. "Why are you talking to me?" They were both repeating things now. L was aware he had already asked this question, but he had not gotten a satisfactory answer the first time. Deciding Kamiko wasn't all that smart; he hoped to help elaborate on his question. "I'm not attractive. You're a girl. Girl's don't talk to me." There, maybe that would clear it up. Kamiko blinked as if totally confused.

"I don't understand. You are attractive. And what do you mean girls don't talk to you?" L looked to Kamiko a second time with surprise. She thought he was attractive? His eyes narrowed suddenly. This was another setup, wasn't it? Light hadn't had enough laughs the first time. He must have caught up when L was busy with the nest. That was it. He caught up and he had hidden himself. Then he had paid, or convinced this nice looking girl to come over to L and play with him some more. Light was probably snickering right now, thinking L was a fool.

"Look, Kamiko-san…"

"Kami."

"Kami-san…I am quite aware that I am not the perfect specimen of the male figure. Many women have told me so in their choice ways and words today. I won't be falling for any lies. So you can leave now and stop the charade." Kamiko gazed at L with widening eyes. One of her small hands quickly went to her mouth.

"Oh, you…you're kidding me. Girls told you that you were ugly? Why would they do that?" She seemed genuinely confused and that was perhaps the most agitating thing about the entire situation! She couldn't possibly not be aware!

"Because I am!" Kamiko let out a small gasp. "Are you blind? Do you not see what's right in front of you?" Kamiko's expression softened. She stepped closer to L, not seemingly unsettled by his outburst at all. Standing right there, only an inch away from him, she smiled softly.

"I'll tell you what I see…I see thick, soft, black hair…I see handsome and well shaped facial features…I see…eyes that have not slept enough…but still are strong and hold courage and conviction…" L froze. What was this? What was Kamiko talking about? He stared at her, the eyes she spoke of widening. "You know what else I see, stranger? I see a beach full of snooty, stupid women, who don't know a good man when they see one. All they are looking for are muscles, muscles and muscles. They don't seem to care for a man with heart, or courage, or a brain. You most certainly have all of those things. And it makes you handsome. You are certainly _not_ ugly!"

L gaped. It was a joke, wasn't it? Light put her up to it! But no…he knew better. He could see more then that. This girl was not lying to him. Her voice was steady, the artery in her neck throbbed to a calm heartbeat. Her tones were gentle and sincere. L had no idea what to say to her. How should he respond to such compliments? He was certainly not used to receiving compliments. L was just used to…being. But this…this was a conversation with a girl. This was more like how he imagined it. They certainly were different creatures then he thought.

It was then that he saw something wriggling in the sand next to his feet. Blinking, he glanced down to see a half buried egg. It was…moving. Kamiko followed his gaze, her green eyes widening.

"Oh look! One of them made it! It's hatching!" L gaped. It was indeed hatching. At first he was in shock. How had it survived? How was that even possible after such a massacre? Then, he quickly became confused. Turtles normally hatched at night. But an explanation was already forming. The trauma of the situation could have changed that. This egg had been dug up. The temperature of its incubation had changed. Perhaps that was why…

"Oh look! It's poking its nose out!" L's mind stopped racing just long enough to see that Kamiko was right. A tiny little nose was poking out of its shell. It was then quickly followed by two very large black eyes. The thing was ridiculously adorable. Even L had to admit that. If Light had been there…even the mighty Kira would not be able to deny the turtle's cuteness. L blushed. What an embarrassing and ridiculous thought.

"Now his little flippers are coming out! Oh look look!" L was indeed looking. He thought that Kamiko's cries should have been agitating. Especially since she was shrieking the very obvious. But…they strangely were not. It was somehow endearing. The two stood and watched the turtle break free of its prison, chipping away at its rubbery shell.

L, knowing more about sea turtles then perhaps he should, quickly took a look around. Seagulls were everywhere. And L knew that this little turtle would have no hope of reaching the water in broad daylight due to these predators. It would be picked off and eaten.

Part of L argued that this was the way of life. Life was hard. Life was cruel. That was just how it was. But a stronger voice told him that he should see the little turtle to the water's edge. If it was given a chance…if it was only given a chance…it might survive. The odds against it were great. Even after it reached the water, it would only meet more predators. It would most likely be destroyed by the pressures and cruelty of the ocean. But…if it was given a chance…

Light was surprised to find L with relative ease. The detective had not thoroughly tried to lose or confuse him. That was interesting. Why hadn't he pulled any tricks? The only conclusion Light could draw was that he wanted to be found. Or…

Light stopped dead in his tracks and froze when he finally spotted his target. There L was…but was it really L? The sight was so outrageous that Light briefly questioned the persons identity.

L was…with a girl. Not just any girl, but a very pretty girl. She was cute, not voluptuous like the girls Light liked. Still, there was no denying her attractiveness. But that wasn't the oddest thing about this sight. The oddest thing was what the two were doing. They walked seemingly side by side, very slowly. The girl crouching to look at something on the sand from time to time. Seagulls swooped around them, screaming. On occasion, one or two would swoop down, as if trying to steal some food from them. During those occasions, both L and the girl would swing haphazardly at the feathery creatures, scaring them off.

Light's nose wrinkled. This was confusing. It was then that Light finally saw the tiny little turtle. It crawled as quickly as its tiny little flippers would allow it. It was racing for the surf at top speed, which was to a human, a crawl. L had taken precedent over the turtles left side, while the girl had taken its right. Together, they protected the tiny creature from its natural predators.

The girl swung at one of the many birds, giggling as she missed. The gull let out an indignant cry. L followed suit, swinging at another gull from the other side. The bird screeched in anger at being prevented from eating its meal. Then Light witnesses something outrageous: L laughed.

Yes. He laughed. Nothing big. But he had watched a small smile form it's way over the young detectives face. And then that smiled opened up and a diminutive noise of joy escaped it. Yes. It was what normal human beings called a laugh.

The girl was grinning ear to ear. Clearly, what they were doing must have been a lot of fun.

Light glared. His face hardened. His eyes grew bright with fresh flames. L was having fun with a girl. Saving cute little turtles. He had gotten this girl all on his own, and was demonstrating quite nicely that he did not need Light to give him any advice at all.

What was this infuriating feeling? All Light knew for certain was that L was supposed to be depressed and miserable after his humiliation. Instead, Light comes to find him quite happy and having fun with a girl! He was supposed to be waiting for Light's return, so he could apologize, patch things up, and then continue to plot L's downfall. L was supposed to be waiting so Light could come and start the dance up again. This girl was disrupting a very particular balance that Kira and the detective had with one another.

Light felt his fury burning in his chest. L didn't deserve to be happy. He certainly didn't deserve to be happy with a girl! He was trying to put Kira in jail after all. He was trying to ruin the entire planet! Kira was God. Kira would save the world. Kira would cleanse it of all of its impurities. And L, well, L was trying to stop that. That made him evil. L was the one in Kira's way. L was the one ruining everything! Ruining his perfect plans!

To see him smiling and laughing was somehow a major blow. _He should be miserable! Always! For all time!_

Light knew he had to get control of his fury. He and to take it and channel it in a productive way. He needed a plan. A good solid plan on how to kill L. Did he absolutely need the name? With a name it would be clean, it would be untraceable. There was no doubt that a name would be the best way. But L would not give him his name. And Light was starting to wonder if he would ever get any real information out of L. The things he'd gotten thus far have not allowed him to conduct any real research.

What if he killed him without a name? Light wanted to reject that plan immediately. It would be easy to trace. The investigation team would know it was him immediately. Although…Light could kill them all in a heart beat. Once L was dead, the others would drop like flies. But…no. Watari.

Light knew that wasn't the old man's real name. Watari would know the truth. Light sighed heavily. The pressure was building. Perhaps, if he just kept his mind open to it. If something was very convenient. An accident. Something of that nature. Still…he needed a solid plan…

It was the enthusiastic shouting that brought him back to reality. He looked up to see L and the strange girl cheering as the baby turtle flopped haphazardly into the surf.

"He made it! We saved him!" The girl cried. Light almost wanted to puke. It was way too cute. His teeth were rotting right out of his skull he was sure of it. It was time to move forward and make himself known before things got out of hand.

Kamiko, after watching the little turtle fade away into the blue-green water, turned to L. L was still smiling softly and she thought that he looked simply adorable when he was happy. It was much better then that doom and gloom that had been surrounding him when she had first walked up. L appeared at least ten years younger when he wore a smile.

A bit hesitantly she reached out and took his pale hand in hers. She wrapped her fingers around his, and squeezed lightly. L flinched from the sudden contact. His smile vanished as he looked down to the hand that was suddenly holding his. He said nothing as Kamiko smiled.

"You're really awesome. I like you." L's cheeks grew hot almost immediately. He glanced at his hand, which was being held so dearly. He was not accustomed to such things. He had no idea what to say or do. So he did nothing. Kamiko giggled, seeing his nervous face and his pink blush. "You're so cute." L's blush only worsened, this time due to embarrassment. Kamiko leaned in suddenly. Startled, L jerked his head back away from her. But Kamiko wasn't about to let him get away. She leaned in even further until her puckered lips came in contact with L's red cheek. There was a quick "smooch" sound, and then it was over.

L's reddish coloring became almost a purple. His eyes were huge. He didn't say a word as Kamiko giggled.

"Ehem." The clearing of the throat had come from behind them. Turning, Kamiko and L found Light. Light wore a huge grin across his face, his eyes smushed shut from its absurd size. The grin was clearly strained, at least to L who knew him well enough to see the difference. Kamiko however, probably couldn't tell.

"Hey hey hey! Way to go Ryuuzaki! I told you that there were decent girls around!" Kamiko's smile brightened.

"Ryuuzaki? Is that your name?" She seemed absolutely thrilled at this revelation. She turned back to L who still appeared nervous and a bit shaken from his kiss. He nodded almost numbly. Kamiko grinned. "That's a great name!" Still smiling, she faced Light. "This must be a friend of yours."

"Light Yagami. Nice to meet you." He gave a bow of respect.

"I'm Kamiko! You can call me Kami. Ryuuzaki stood up to a group of boys and saved this little sea turtle! You have a great friend." L looked like he might die any second of embarrassment.

_Yes…die!_ Light thought viciously.

"Oh really? That's pretty cool Ryuuzaki! Way to win the ladies over."

"Oh, I…wasn't trying to…"

"Don't be so modest! You've got what it takes. I told ya so." L shot Light a look of warning, his black eyes growing intense. If Light didn't shut up soon, he'd ruin it. "Anyway Ryuuzaki, we ought to head back don't you think? We've been here for hours." L contemplated this. Light, for once, was right. He'd had enough of the beach. And he'd accomplished his rather difficult goal of speaking with a girl. He didn't want to stay any longer. There was a great chance of spoiling it. It seemed like the smart thing to do, leave before Kamiko decided to change her mind, and hate him along with the rest of the women on the beach.

"Yes. I'm afraid we have been here quite long. Raito-kun seems to be getting tired." Light's smile remained, but it was becoming forced.

"Yeah, and Ryuuzaki's white skin burns easily." L returned the strained grin, his eyes intense.

"Besides, Raito-kun has probably had his fill of _fun_ for the day."

"Yeah. I think I have. I've had a really _entertaining_ time!" Kamiko looked back and fourth between the two, then she started laughing. Both men quite their glares of death to look at her in puzzlement. She giggled, putting a hand to her mouth.

"You two are best friends aren't you?" Light and L gaped. "You're fighting gives away everything! It's great that you care for each other so much." Light glanced harshly L's way.

_Care for him? That's disgusting! Who could ever care for this pale sickly creature!_ But Light's smile always remained in tact.

"Yeah! We're best buds!" L said nothing and was ominously quiet. Light came over and slung his arm around L's bony shoulders. L flinched out of instinct. Light offered a forced laugh. Kamiko smiled brightly.

"Well I'm glad Ryuuzaki has such a good friend." She turned away from Light and faced L once more. "Ryuuzaki…I…I know it might be a bit sudden, but…could I have your phone number?" Light's jaw dropped open. He looked like he was in absolute shock.

It seemed like L's face would permanently be pink. The question was very flattering indeed. It boosted his ego in a way that solving a good case couldn't. It made him feel important, exceptional even.

But it was a double-edged sword. He could not give Kamiko his phone number. And in fact, he could never see this girl again. He ran through his options very quickly. He could tell her no…but that would hurt her feelings. He certainly didn't want to do that. The only other option then was to give her a fake number.

No…that would spare her for now, but it would be an even heavier blow when she tried to call him later, and discovered the truth.

Quickly, he found a third option.

"May I have your number instead?" Light was looking like he had been sucked into another dimension. He stared at the two in shock. This was L they were talking about, right? Was this really happening?

Kamiko beamed.

"Sure! Let me run to my towel and find something to write on!" The two men watched as the young girl ran off, sand spraying as her feet his the beach ground. She and a cute butt.

The moment she was gone, Light elbowed L in the ribs.

"So, I see you were busy while you were gone. What'd it take you, fifteen minutes to win her over? Fast work!" L turned to Light, a fierce and almost deadly glare on his face. Light actually flinched. He'd never seen such a cold look in all his life.

"You're cruel, Yagami-kun." Well Light couldn't deny that. He was indeed cruel. He had been trying to be so when he had set up his little prank. Could he just strangle L now?

No. He had to fix this…He smiled in his all famous way, waving his hands in defense.

"It was just a joke Ryuuzaki! Come on, it was at least a little funny!" L turned away from him, his expression quite unhappy. Light had no idea. He couldn't even begin to fathom how he had made him feel. No girl on the entire beach had showed the slightest interest. And the one who had…hadn't been a girl. It had been crushing. If it hadn't been for Kamiko…

"I got it!" She was already running back over, a tiny ripped piece of paper in her hands. She stopped just before the two, out of breath once more. "All I had was the label from my ice tea! I hope you don't mind it's on the back of the nutrition facts!"

"Not at all Kami-san."

"You don't need to be so formal. We're friends right?"

L knew what Kamiko was getting at, but he just couldn't bring to call her chan. Not when he was planning on never speaking to her again. He nodded briefly, but did not confirm her question further. She smiled and laughed.

"Great!" She reached out, taking his hands, and quickly pressed the slip of paper into L's palms. L was still surprised at how forward she was. Kamiko giggled and then released him. L stared at the little slip of paper, then quickly closed his palm, enclosing it within his fist. "Call me this weekend, ok?" L's heart was pounding. He suddenly felt terrible. Maybe talking with a girl had been a bad idea…How could he get out of this without lying.

"Hey Ryuuzaki! We have to get out of here, our rides probably been waiting forever! We were supposed to meet him half an hour ago." It was Light who came to the rescue. He had done the lying for him.

"Yes. We really should get going," L agreed.

"Ok! It was great meeting you Ryuuzaki!" Kamiko waved, her face still glowing from her smile.

"Y…you too." L was careful not to use her name. He could not call her chan. He waved back a bit awkwardly, but by then Light had already grabbed his hand and was starting to pull him away. L sighed, following willingly.

Light waited until they were a good distance away from Kamiko so they wouldn't be heard. Then he started to speak.

"So you got a girl. Good for you."

"Yes…it's a shame I cannot call her. I hope she won't be too disappointed." Light glanced back at L. He sure seemed down about it.

"Yeah…I guess…being in your position, you can't really afford to have a personal life." Light was sure he understood. L was the greatest detective on earth. His secret identity could be divulged to no one. As a result, L didn't go out in public or form relations with anyone. It explained his lack of friends and in this case, girlfriends. He simply could not have one due to the danger to himself and whatever girl he might be with at the time.

But what Light didn't understand was that this was not the reason L wouldn't be calling Kamiko. L could not call her because L's plan was about to be put into effect. Once it was started, nothing could stop it. L would be unable to turn back. Kamiko had been a nice enjoyment for the day, but he could not risk contacting her again.

The two headed back toward their things in order to pack up. As they traveled, they past a trash can. L, in passing, dropped Kamiko's phone number into the bin. He wouldn't keep it. It would only be a temptation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **I know this chapter is shorter then the rest, but the next chapter is going to blow everything open. The next one will reveal almost everything. Key word there, 'almost.' I'm not going to give you all of my cards at once! Although…you'll be seeing most of them very soon. Anyway, I didn't want these five pages to be mixed in with 'the plan' chapter. So, here's the prelude to my major plot break.

And no, you will not find out the point behind the beach scene in the next chapter. That will be saved for the very end, when I reveal several of my other hidden plot elements. Good luck! Have fun!

---------------------

Watari knew immediately that L and Light had been fighting again. When he came to pick them up from the beach, they were ominously silent. They got into the car without so much as a word. They didn't even greet Watari as they opened opposite doors and sat down in the back seat.

It was a bad sign.

Watari felt his chest tighten. He didn't trust Light. He never had. Especially after all that had happened in the past few months. L had never been wrong in the past. If L was never wrong, then Light was Kira. If Light was Kira, then Light was a killer. If Light was a killer, then he was using L as a tool. And if he were using L as a tool, then L's plan would fail. If L's plan failed…L could very well die. If L died…Watari knew he would die too. He didn't think he could survive the heartache of losing his only ward.

Watari didn't like L's entire plan, but knew he had little choice but to help him achieve it. Because if he didn't help…L would do it on his own anyway. And if he attempted that, it would be much harder, much more dangerous. So Watari had no choice.

There wasn't a better time to mistrust Light. There wasn't a better time to despise him. And all Light did was give him more reasons to hate him. All he did was hurt L. Watari didn't see why L felt so attached to the youth. Watari couldn't see why L was so fond of him, or where their supposed 'friendship' stemmed from. This day seemed to be no different from any other day. All they did was fight.

Watari knew better then to ask, and so, the car ride was like a tomb all the way back to base. He glanced back into his review mirror and saw them stewing. By the time they got out of the car and grabbed their things, both seemed almost ready to explode.

They stepped inside, still dressed in nothing but their bathing suits. The entranceway seemed like a magic spell. The second they stepped inside the building, they let loose.

"What the hell was up with that Kami girl Ryuuzaki? You got her just to prove to me that you didn't need any of my advice! You did it to rub my face in the fact that you could get a girl without me huh?"

"You're one to talk Yagami-kun! You would go after anything with long bare legs! You're a disgusting player and you know it!"

"Disgusting! Me? What about you? You let a _man_ give you a massage!"

"That's hardly fair! You set that entire thing up! How was I to know? How can you be so cruel? Yagami-kun, you are the biggest pig I've ever met!"

"A pig? Well at least it's better then being butt ugly! Out of all the girls on that beach, only one even looked at you. And why? Because of baby turtles! You know she wouldn't have even given a shit if it weren't for-!"

CRACK! The blow came so fast that Light was nowhere near prepared. He stumbled backward, his back colliding with a wall. L stood before him his body trembling with rage. Light was surprised to see such a very intense look of fury. Or wait…maybe it wasn't fury…

"It's not my fault that I'm less then attractive! I had no control over the things that occurred in my life that made me look this way! You on he other hand have perfect control over the actions that you take and the words that you speak! Since you _choose_ this path, that is what makes you a pig!" Light stared, his brown eyes large with shock. L had been acting out more and more as of late. Not only that, but he wasn't hiding nearly as much anymore. Why? Why would he openly show Light these things? What happened to the unmovable detective? What happened to the stony face?

L was…hurt. And he was telling Light so.

"You're a fool Yagami-kun! You have no idea what I've been trying to do for you! But you make it impossible! You make it impossible to be your friend when all you deliver are barbed words and false cares! I should let you drown in your own sins!" Light felt his chest give off a sudden stab. What was this? Was he feeling guilty? Again? Why? What was it about L that made him feel guilty? Was it the pain in his face? His accusing tones? Why? Why did he feel so terrible?

_I should rejoice!_ Cried a voice. _I should be more then thrilled that I've hurt him so. I should do more. I should make him writhe in agony. And then I'll kill him. Slowly. For all the trouble he's caused. For all the nuances he's imposed upon me and my plan for world domination! Yes L, it's what you deserve!_

But this time…this time it was easy to tell the difference between what his mind was saying, and that feeling in his chest. It hurt. Light could not deny that even though his mind did indeed rejoice at L's twisted expression, his heart was crying. It twisted and squirmed inside of him. He hated it! More then anything!

_This is all L's fault! He's making you feel this way on purpose! It's all part of some wicked plan! Don't fall for it Light! Don't you dare!_ But when L turned around to walk away, Light's eyes focused on a red and very burnt back. Once white, it was now an angry cherry color. It was very easy to see exactly where L had worn sunscreen and where he had not. He simply had not been able to reach to that spot between his shoulder blades, and he was going to suffer for it. It looked like it had been burnt away by flames rather then the sun.

"L! Hold up!" Light righted himself quickly and hurried to L's side. L paused briefly, seeming to stiffen at being called by the name "L" instead of "Ryuuzaki." He glanced back at the younger man, but said nothing. Light reached out a hand and gently touched the furious burn on L's back. Light watched as L's face immediately contorted. He let out a hiss of pain, and then pulled quickly away.

"What're you doing?"

"You're burnt really bad…you should get some Alavara on it. And consideringyou couldn't get the sunscreen on yourself, you won't be able to put the Alavara on yourself either. Why don't you let me help y…"

"Don't touch me!" L shrunk away from Light as if he expected to be struck. Light actually appeared hurt. Genuinely hurt. Watari suddenly cleared his throat. He and been standing there the entire time, but the boys had been so absorbed in their battle that they had forgotten him.

"Light, why don't you go change in your room. I'll take care of Ryuuzaki." But Light looked reluctant. He glanced over to L who still had his back to him. The skinny, sun burnt youth lifted one hand and leaned faintly against the wall. All Light could see was his puff of black hair.

_I feel bad…_ It was a strange thought. He hadn't thought anything like that in a long while. There was another voice who told him this was good. But…Light had a strange urge to apologize.

_I should, shouldn't I? I mean, I can't exactly get close to get his name if we're fighting. Right? I should apologize…_ But Light wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. Why did he feel bad? Why?

"I can do it Watari," Light said suddenly. But Watari wasn't looking happy. His eyes seemed harsher then usual. It was an odd look for someone who usually appeared so gentle and docile.

"Really Light, I think you've done quite enough." Ouch. There was a sting. A sharp, sudden, bitter sting. Light squirmed. He wasn't used to feeling this way. He hated it.

"Raito-kun…thank you for caring. But I can take care of myself." Light looked back over to L. He hadn't moved. His back still to him, he continued. "Watari, please lock Raito-kun up while we address my burn. I don't want him out of sight of the camera's." Watari nodded.

"Right away, Ryuuzaki." Watari went to do as told. He fished the handcuffs out of L's beach bag, then walked over to Light. Light didn't resist as the cuffs were put on him and he was led out of the room.

"You haven't been yourself L," Watari had said. The two were in one of the several bathrooms in the base. L stood by the sink, facing the mirror. Watari stood behind him, a washcloth soaked in anti-burn cream in his hands. He very carefully began to take care of his ward, worry in both his voice and in his gentle hands.

"I know…" L replied softly.

"I've been worried." The contact of the cool cloth and cream was refreshing against such vicious burns. L sighed.

"I know…" For a moment, there was only silence. Neither said anything as Watari worked the healing lotion into L's abused skin. Watari's heart pounded. He knew better, he did, but in his heart, L was still the same little boy he had rescued so long ago. And it was because of that, that he could not keep silent.

"L, don't do it. Don't go through with your plan. Light doesn't care for you. You saw yourself today. He's nothing but wicked."

"No…Light Yagami is still there. I'm sure of it."

"L you can't bet your very life on it! If you're wrong, you'll die! He'll kill you!"

"I know…" So they had reverted back to that then. Watari frowned. He just didn't see things the way L did. All he saw was burnt skin.

"L…we can put Light in jail. We can capture him and put him in jail where he'll never bother you again. Isn't that better the what you have in mind."

"No." It was stated so simply that Watari actually felt a stab of frustration.

"No? Why on earth not? Why not put Light in jail where he belongs?"

"Why?" L blinked, his large black eyes shifting to the mirror before him. "Because…then I'll have no one. Not even someone to fight with…" Watari's heart twisted in his chest. He felt it contort. L never spoke about things like that. As long as Watari and known him, he was all business. He never said anything personal, only on rare occasion. What he'd just revealed confirmed many suspicions Watari had for some time.

"L…you…you'll always have me here. I promised to stay by your side. And I'll stick true to that. I won't leave you. You don't have to worry about being alone." L was silent. He did not reply. He stood still, his hands pressed into either side of the small sink before him. He felt Watari work the cream into his back, slowly taking away the pain.

It was true; Watari would always be with him. But that also meant…that L would forever be working on cases. It meant he would forever be attached to this life. Watari was perhaps the only person L had ever dared to love. He was attached to him…almost like a father. It would be very difficult…but if he were to be free…he would have to detach himself from Watari. It was a major sacrifice.

But…how could he explain it to him? How could he explain why this needed to be done? It wasn't just something he wanted. It was a _need_. L knew that this would be one of his only chances to speak to Watari openly. He spent almost his entire life hiding away his inner self. He had to. L had to close himself off or he never would have survived.

He wouldn't have been able to handle any case if he wasn't detached, cut off from himself. There was so much violence. So much blood and hate and deceit. How could any man hope to watched videos of innocent people being killed and not be moved? L had watched videos over and over again for clues. He watched parents strangle their children, husbands beat and murder their wives, men raping young girls…of course he had been a wall. Of course he had been detached. How could he sit there hour after hour, day after day, year after year and not become numb? It was impossible.

But it was still all there. Inside, where he hid it away so he could be perfect. He had to be perfect…or he'd be no use to anyone. And if he were no use to anyone…they would get rid of him. No one wanted him. With exception of the old man at his back who had always taken care of him. And that was why he hand hung on for so long. That was why he never showed signs of weakness, never cracked, never broke. If he did, he would lose Watari.

But now…now it was all different. There was a way out. There was a way to save himself before it was too late. L knew he couldn't take much more. He'd felt it…whittling him away over time. He felt himself weakening. His mind was slipping. He could feel the cold edge of the insanity that he had always been accused of. For once the danger was real. He very well could go insane.

It had become too much. The Kira case was too much. L felt his walls crumbling all around him. He simply could not keep them up anymore. Not when Light was around. Light had started it. He had done it all. The walls had started to come down the first time he offered to play tennis with him. The first time he offered to talk to him about something other then a clue, a scrap of evidence, a victim or a motive. Light treated him poorly a lot of the time yes, L was aware of that, but…he was the only one who didn't treat him like a machine, or a thing. He treated him like a person.

Sometimes Light treated him like a friend. Other times, an enemy. But even an enemy is a person. Even when he was screaming at him, or pulling sick pranks…L was still a person to Light Yagami.

And that was why…that was why L had to go through with his plan. He could not let Light die. He couldn't. If Light died…L was certain he wouldn't survive on his own. He couldn't do it anymore. Now that Light had started to tear down his walls, they wouldn't stop. L had no hope of stopping it. Lawliet was going to make himself known whether L was ready or not. Lawliet wanted to scream and cry and curse and shout. He wanted to do all the things that L had forbidden himself over the years. With Light around…he could. It was nice to tell the younger man off. It was good to show anger or pain, or fear. And now…now L knew he could never go back. That was the change Watari and Light and both been seeing. L wanted to be…real.

If Kira took it for weakness…maybe he was right. But L was getting to a point where he no longer cared. His plan boiled down to one thing: life or death. If Light Yagami accepted his plan, then he was L's friend. He was his friend and he would help him and L would in turn help Light. They would both survive, and dare he think it…they might even be happy. But if Light rejected his plan, then he was Kira. Kira would then kill him, and L's death would be all the evidence Watari would need to finish the job and put Kira in jail. They would both die.

L knew very well that their fates were tied together. Did Light realize this yet?

"Watari…thank you for all you've done for me." Watari's hands quickly stopped moving. Watari was a smart man, he knew what this simple sentence meant. It was a goodbye, as well as an apology.

"I have to do this Watari. I cannot continue on this way for much longer. I…" he searched for the words he needed to express himself, but it was difficult. He had little practice telling others how he felt about things. He had little practice even admitting to himself that he felt things at all. But Watari deserved it. He deserved this bit of information. L knew it would make him happy, if he only said something real.

"I'm…tired." He admitted finally. "…I feel…exhausted...rundown." Watari was quiet. L had not opened up to him since he had been a little boy. They were close, yes, but never anything like this. Watari understood almost immediately. His gentle eyes softened. He knew he had to let L go, or L wouldn't make it. He had too much on him. It was weighing him down. He didn't sleep. He hadn't eaten properly in years. He never rested, he never stopped. He couldn't stop. Even if he wanted to, they both knew their superiors would never allow it. They needed someone to be the best detective in the world. And the best detective in the world didn't rest. But after years upon years of such horrors, a man could be broken.

Watari knew… that if something weren't done soon, L would break. Watari wouldn't let that happen. Perhaps putting his plans, his faith and his very life in Light Yagami's hands wasn't the best of options…but it was the only option they had.

"You understand what I'm about to do Watari? You understand what it means?" Watari nodded numbly, looking rather choked. L could easily see Watari's distressed face in the mirror. "You also know what to do if worse comes to worse? You remember my instructions?" Watari nodded again. He did indeed remember what he and been told. L stood up from the place he had been leaning on the sink.

"Then I will get dressed, and I will go have a talk with both Light Yagami, and Kira. Watari…you are not to interfere. No matter what occurs…you cannot interfere…" Watari nodded again, but this time, his softened eyes were filled with pain. "Keep the camera's running. They will be our evidence if Raito-kun rejects me."

"Are you sure you want to do this now L? You two just had a major fight right? What if you waited until you were on better terms?"

"No…our little spat has little to do with my plan. In fact, it will mean nothing once I reveal my plans to Raito-kun. It does not matter when I do it now. The pieces are set." Watari could do nothing but nod. His throat was tight. He felt certain that this would all end in disaster. He simply had no faith in Light Yagami. L turned, facing his guardian. His eyes were as large and as haunted looking as always. He looked as if he wanted to say something. His mouth opened ever so slightly. But no sound came out of it. Then L turned and he stepped out of the bathroom, his burnt back being the last thing Watari saw.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains language and violence that may not be suitable for younger readers. Note this is a Teen rated fan fiction.**

**Author's Note: **Ok, I lied. Only a select _few_ of the answers I promised are in this chapter. The bulk of my secrets will be revealed later on at the end of the story. Sit tight. You'll get your answers. I promise. Anyway, this chapter was insanely difficult to write. So much happens and there are so many explosive emotions to account for that it was hard to get it all straight. But I'm very pleased with the results. I re-read/ re-did this chapter many times. I've got it just where I need it. Due to its OOBER importance to the ending of my fan fiction, I had to take my time with it. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

-----------------

Light was livid. He was chained to the bedpost, again! He could think of little more that could piss him off immediately then being chained up or detained against his will. Who did L think he was? Did he think he could just, chain Light up whenever he felt like it? Did he think that Light would just sit still like a good boy and take it?

Kira, god of the new world would not be treated this way! He would not sit back and allow some skinny little twiggy detective treat him like some common thug! Light seethed, his chest heaving. The entire beach scenario had been infuriating enough. Light knew he had messed up. There were so many opportunities at that beach to make L have some sort of accident. And if not…then Light should have strangled him with his bare hands! If he and shoved his head under the water, no one would have even seen. Even if they had, the people at the beach would have thanked him for killing such an ugly duckling!

Light's infuriated breathing slowly started to dwindle. There was no sense being this upset now. He would have to play L's game. When L came back into the door, he would apologize and get back on the right terms with the detective. Then he would pump him for more personal information so he could get his name.

Light wondered briefly…if L would be easier to manipulate when drunk. Maybe he could slip him a pill or something. That might loosen him up. Or maybe he'd give him ten pills and he could fall into a coma and die that way.

Light chuckled maniacally. Yes, he felt a little better now.

Whatever remorse he had earlier, seemed to be gone. Then again…it was easy when L wasn't in the room. But for some reason, whenever he was around…

The door handle rattled. Light's attention snapped to their bedroom door. It opened, and in stepped L, clothed in his usual white, long sleeved shirt and jeans. As always, he was hunched and shoeless. L closed the door behind him. Light put on his best and brightest smile.

"Hey L! I um…" he froze suddenly. There was something off about L. Light wasn't sure what it was. He seemed slightly more hunched then usual, but that was all. His hands were shoved into his pockets as always, his black hair hanging in his dull and dreary face. Light couldn't really put his finger on it. Maybe he was imagining it?

"Hey L, um…I wanted to apologize, for the beach. I mean, the thing with that transvestite, it um…it was really rotten of me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." L didn't reply. He just stood there by the closed door. Light blinked. He was acting oddly. So maybe it wasn't his imagination. Slowly, and hesitantly, L took a step forward, his bare feet falling gently on the carpet. He moved forward, grabbing the handcuff keys out of his pocket. Wordlessly, he unlocked Light from his chain, freeing him.

Light rubbed his wrist as he observed L and his unusual demeanor.

"Hey L…are you…"

"When did you decide to call me L, instead of Ryuuzaki?" Light blinked.

"Huh?"

"You've been slipping that up on occasion as of late. Luckily, never in public. But in the privacy of the base you've been calling me L. Only rarely…but still…" Light stared at the ebony haired man before him. There was an odd quality to his voice.

"Uh…I hadn't really noticed. I guess I was just now. Sorry." Silence attacked the pair. The room was deathly silent. It made Light squirm inside. Why was this so weird? The quality in the air was thick.

"Why did you question my liking for sweets?" Light blinked a second time. What kind of questions were these.

"I…uh…I don't know. I was curious I guess."

"You were curious about me?" Light felt his insides squirming again. What was all of this?

"Uh…I guess."

"Why did you wake me?"

"Huh?"

"From my nightmare. Why did you wake me?"

"What? Well that ones just easy L, you were _screaming!_ Of course I woke you!"

"So you woke me, because you desired to end my suffering?"

"Well yeah! What kind of a question is that? L, what the hell is going on? Why are you asking me all these weird questions? What's this about? You're acting strange. Are you ok?" Silence. It was almost maddening! Why wasn't there a radio in the room? Something, anything to dispel that oppressive silence.

"Why did you ask if I was ok?" Light felt his temper rise. His face contorted into a snarl.

"What? What kind of a stupid question is that?"

"Just answer it for me Raito-kun. Please humor me." Light fixed his chocolate eyes onto L's face. _Humor him?_ He tried to read the little man, bit it was hard because his eyes were hidden beneath his mat of jet-black hair. Something was wrong.

"L…what's going on?"

"I need an answer before I can continue Raito-kun. You've successfully avoided all of my questions since I've started. Please stop dancing around each one and answer me directly." Light felt his heart pick up pace. Was L going to prove he was Kira with these silly questions somehow? No. Impossible. Still…he was suddenly scared.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Light's heart spazemed, a sudden bolt of dread coursed through his veins, making them run cold.

"Wh…what? Killed you? L, I…"

"Why haven't you killed me? You had plenty of chances. I realize Kira needs both a name and a face to kill in the way he usually does. But if Kira had the opportunity to do it in cold blood, don't you think he'd take the chance? He has the names and faces of everyone on the police investigation team. If he killed L in cold blood, his problems would be solved, no?"

"No! I would never-!"

"Watari. You're thinking of Watari. But he's not a problem. One old man? He could never stack up against a young and strongly motivated Kira. I am forced to conclude that Kira has lost much motivation, or I would not have survived at the beach today. Wouldn't you agree Raito-kun?" Light couldn't move. He could barely breathe! His chest was constricting.

"Raito-kun, tell me…why haven't you killed me? Why did you wake me from my nightmare? Why did you hold me like that? Why ask about girls and sweets?" Light's heart was pounding, his head throbbing from the sudden pressure it held. His breath came in shallow gasps. He didn't know how to answer such questions. Did he even know the answer himself? _I did those things to trick you! I did it to hurt you! I did it because I hate you! _ But the voice was not slowing his racing heart.

"Raito-kun, you know exactly what I'm trying to get you to say. It very well could be a lie, along with our entire friendship. But still..." He lifted his gaze, his black eyes revealing themselves. L no longer resembled a stone cold statue. He looked…almost human with such a deep expression etched in his face. "You have to say it Raito-kun, I cannot say it for you."

The turmoil was almost too great. There were forces inside of him that were swirling angrily, fighting with a vicious will. It rendered him immobilized. L waited a few seconds, and Light watched as his face slowly fell, disappointment claiming him.

"Very well. I will move on." He glanced away from Light momentarily, as if gathering himself for a storm. Then he faced him once more. "L Lawliet." Light blinked. His mind and heart were racing so fast that those two strange words were lost on him. His face scrunched in confusion.

"Wh…what?"

"L Lawliet. That is my name. My true name. Yes, my first name is simply the letter "L." I haven't lied to you about my name Raito-kun, I simply never gave you my last name. But you have all of it now. Do with it what you will. Kill me if you'd like." Light's mind set itself on fire.

_He's giving me his name? Why? Why would he do something like that? Why would he willingly give his name to the man he knows to be Kira? Does he have a death wish? No…it's some sort of trap. It's not his real name. He wants to see me try and kill him. So he can get the method of my killings. He'll have more then enough evidence if I try to kill him now. Besides, this room has camera's…_

"The camera's are off." L said suddenly. "I had Watari disconnect them so that I could have this private meeting with you. I want you to know that you can do anything you'd like with my name. You can do anything you like at all. And it is my real name. Lawliet. No one has called me by it since I was a child. It…sounds almost unfamiliar to me now…"

_Why is he telling me all of this? Is it really true? Is it his real name? If it is…why? If the camera's are off… no. That's a lie to. It's all a set up._

"I really don't know how to prove to you that my word is true. Unless you perhaps try to kill me. But it is Raito-kun. It's the truth." Light felt himself shudder. He was filled with fear. Why was this so terrifying?

"W…why?" His voice came in a squeak, his question warped. L didn't seem surprised by his fright or dread.

"Because Raito-kun…I don't want to play games. I'm tired of charades. Unlike you, who has only been playing this game for a few years, I have been playing it my entire life. I'm tired of charades Raito-kun. I'm tired of games and lies. I'm tired of everything." He turned, facing the petrified younger man. His black eyes were more intense then ever. "I want to be your friend Raito-kun. I want that perhaps more then anything. I've never had such a strong desire before. But you realize as much as I that a friendship like the one we have now will fail. It cannot, will not last. Unless…someone stops playing the game."

L's gaze was magnetic. It was oh so terrifying. Perhaps because…Light never thought L would have the guts to end the game? He assumed they would play to the end. They would play until one of them died. It had never occurred to him that L might forfeit. L hated to lose. Almost as much as he did! So why…

"Raito-kun…I am willingly putting down my hand. As of this moment, I am no longer L the detective. I am Lawliet. I have no tricks. I am packing no hidden aces in my sleeves. This confession is for the sole purpose of gaining your trust, and in hopes that you will lay down your cards as well. I want you to quit playing the game Raito-kun. I want you to quit with me. We don't have to play these twisted games anymore."

Light was trembling furiously now. He felt a hundred things all at once. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kill L! He was furious, and crushed and overjoyed! He was overloaded. He had no idea what to say, how to react, or what he even wanted. Did he want to stop playing? No of course not! The world was ugly! It was detestable! Who would clean it up if not Kira? Kira would cleanse it! But no…Light didn't want to kill people. Did he? And if he did, would he really continue doing so over L? He would have to kill L if he wanted to continue killing. But here was a chance to stop! He could be free! Right?

No…because what if he did confess right here and now? What if he did? What was the point? What would happen then? So what? If they stopped playing games, how would it solve anything? The rest of the world was still playing! L and Light had dragged the entire world into their games! They couldn't' stop now, even if they wanted too. It was too late.

"Raito-kun…I don't want to do this anymore…" Light's inner turmoil raged. His two voices clawing at each other for control. It was a battle of survival! L took a hesitant step forward.

_Don't come closer! You idiot! I might hurt you!_

_No! I will hurt you! You deserve it! I could call Misa right now! I'll have her right your name into the Death Note! I'll watch as you're heart stops beating! I'll watch as you collapse at my feet! No! I'll kill you slowly! You deserve worse then the Death Note just for trying such a stunt! You deserve torture for trying to play on my heart!_

"Raito-kun. I…have an idea on how we can get out of this entire mess. But I can't tell you that plan until you answer me. Will you lay down your cards? Will you confess to being Kira? Will you admit to me why you saved me from the gang that day?"

_Stop it you fool! You sound gay! You're embarrassing me! I can't even stand to look at you! Stop moving closer! What do you really want from me?_ L was looking very concerned now. His black eyes were wide, his brows furrowed. Light could see it was true. L was not hiding anything anymore. This was the real L. This was Lawliet. That twisted face of utter worry and fear as he waited for Light's answer. L moved another step closer.

_Stop! Stay back!_

"Raito-kun…"

_Stop saying my name like that! Don't look at me that way!_

"…say something." L stopped; his bare toes resting just inches away from the tips of Light's shoes. He gazed up at Light's troubled and tormented expression. "You're shaking." Slowly and ever so hesitantly, L started to lift his hand. His fingertips had just drifted toward Light's face when suddenly, like lightning, Light lashed out. He snatched L's hand in his own, squeezing violently. His expression snapped and suddenly his face had twisted into an intense maze of fury. With eyes as cold and as wicked as the devils, they flashed dangerously. L let out a small gasp as he suddenly realized that he was face to face with Kira.

Before he could even blink, Kira's hand had risen into the air. CRACK! L felt the side of his face explode as he was backhanded with all the vicious intent Kira could muster. The blow had been harsh and L crumpled to the floor as if he were made of tissue paper. Kira wasted no time, and clearly was not done. He reached out, snagging L by his shirt collar. He lifted him back up to his feet, and then raised his hand again. CRACK! L stumbled backward, his back hitting the bedroom wall. Still, Kira was not done.

He came forward, looming over the smaller youth. He drew back his fists. CRACK, BAM, CRUNCH! L felt more pain explode in his right cheek, his midsection, and his abdomen. His legs gave way and he started to crumble, but Kira reached out, catching him. He grabbed L by his neck, and then shoved him back up against the same wall. L let out a small gasp as Kira squeezed.

"You want an answer? I'll give you an answer!" Kira's voice was low, dark, and more then terrifying. L felt terror like he never had before. He'd been wrong. Kira was stronger then Light...and now…he would pay for that mistake with his life. Kira threw L to the floor, smirking with satisfaction as L let out a cry as his body slammed into the carpet.

"You were right all along L! _I am Kira!_" L had just started to push himself up when Kira's foot came down, slamming into his back and forcing his head to crack against the floor. Kira kicked L again, forcing him to roll over onto his back. Then he leapt on top of the terrified youth. Kira reached out, grabbing both of L's arms. He pinned him down to the floor. Being much smaller and weaker then his attacker, L could not hope to move. He struggled fruitlessly. Kira grinned evilly, maniacally. A horrible laugh tore through his throat.

"There you have it little L! The confession you've been waiting for! I am indeed Kira! But your heart set you up for death! You dared to trust in me? HA! What a fool you are! A stupid moronic fool!" Yes it felt so good to push buttons! Such sensitive buttons. Kira watched L squirm beneath him, flinching at the insults that he rained down. But of course, there were bigger, shiner buttons that he'd been dying to push for a very long time.

"Oh boo hoo! I'm L and I have no one in all the world! Be my friend Mr. mass murderer! The murderer played tennis with me! The murderer told me he was my friend! He's the only one not treating me like a computer! Waa Waa Waa!" Kira lifted his hand from L's right arm just long enough to strike him harshly across the face once more. L's head snapped to the right, his cheeks already red and bruising from the previous attacks. He let out a yelp. Kira laughed brutally.

"You brainless moron! Did you really think that I liked your for even one second? Did you really think I was your friend? HA! Don't make me laugh! No one could befriend someone like you! You're a freak! You're a crippled freak! No one in their right mind would ever care for a little annoyance like you! You've been a thorn in my side for too long!" L didn't respond. In fact, he had stopped struggling. He lay eerily still, his head still turned to the side from when he'd been struck. His black hair was quite a mess and it hid his large eyes. But there, leaking out from underneath their black veil were tears.

Kira saw this and let out a low, pitiless laugh.

"Aww, poor wittle Waliet! Does it hurt? Does it hurt knowing that it's the truth? No one wants you. You had said that once, and you were so right. No one wants you L! No one! You're a deformity! And no one in all the lands of all this earth would ever want something as broken and as twisted as you! Not even Kira, the mass murderer saw enough use in you to keep you around! Even Light Yagami, your first and only friend was a lie! You hear me Lawliet? I _used_ you! No one wants you! And I don't want you either!"

L's mouth suddenly opened, letting out a horrible sound, something that was a cross between a pitiful sob and a cry of anguish. Kira reveled in it. Yes. Such a shiny button he was pushing. Such a wonderful sound L made. The sound of utter defeat. Kira had won. He had defeated the great L. And now, he would humiliate him and make him wish he were dead! Then, finally he would kill him. Kira gazed at L's twisted expression of torment with glee. Those tears that fell were like sustenance to him. He ate them up. He wanted to see more. Oh so much more before finally finishing L off.

"Oh so many buttons L! Oh so many! I bet I can find more buttons! I've already figured out a bit about you. You were an orphan right? You couldn't have had parents who actually gave a shit or you'd never be in this odd little situation you're in with Watari. If anyone cared for you at all, you wouldn't be chained to a computer day after day watching people die, analyzing their blood their sperm their fesses! Clearly. You have to be an orphan. Is that a button L? Are you a little orphan that no one wants? A little crippled freakish orphan?" L let out another pitiful wail as if Kira were plunging a knife through his gut. It sure felt similar. As if something sharp were hollowing out his insides.

Kira laughed viciously once more. He raised his hand, hitting L once more, snapping his head to the other side. On quite a role, Kira started chanting, almost to a little tune.

"No one wants you, no one wants you, no one wants you, _no one wants you!_" L let out a crushing sob, but this time, did not stay entirely silent.

"It's not true!" His cry had come in such a broken manner, that it was almost difficult to understand. But the message had come through. Kira laughed, cruelly.

"Oh yes it is little L. It is!"

"No it's not!" His voice came suddenly stronger now, his broken qualities starting to fade. Kira's delighted face faded to one of anger. He grabbed L by his collar, yanking his upper body up so that L's bruised face was mere inches from his own.

"It's not? Then tell me detective, who on this entire earth gives a shit about you?" L stared into Kira's hate filled face, almost fearlessly through the tears and dirt.

"Light…Light Yagmai." Kira's entire face distorted with sudden and furious rage.

"L…Light Yagami?" He growled. "I _am_ Light Yagami!"

"No you're not."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You're not Raito-kun. Raito-kun cares for me…he didn't say it…but he does." Another tear rolled down L's cheek. There was a soft 'plip' as it fell and hit the carpet. "I know…because I saw it. I saw it over and over again. He saved me from those gangsters. He didn't have to. He could have left me…and…he woke me from my nightmares. He could have left me to scream. He could have left me to my memories but he didn't! He woke me up. And he held me…he told me…everything would be ok…"

CRACK! Kira hit him again, as hard as he could. L's lip split open and blood immediately splattered from the vicious strike.

"_Shut up! I am Light Yagami! Light Yagami betrayed you! He hates you!_" Kira screamed, his voice assaulting L's ears. Still, L did not flinch.

"No he doesn't. Raito-kun is my friend. My first ever friend…"

CRACK! Kira hit him again. L cried out briefly. Kira suddenly stood, looming over the beaten man before him. L curled up lightly from the pain. The fetal position suited him well.

"Maybe if I break your bones, you'll understand that I am Light and that I _hate_ you!" Kira reached out, suddenly snagging L's ankle in his grasp. He yanked on it harshly, causing L to cry out as his body was dragged across the floor. Kira dragged him across the room and over to the dresser. There, he opened the bottom drawer and shoved L's ankle into it. L felt his heart pounding. His face contorted in anticipation. His body trembled.

"Raito-kun…" Tears continued to spill down his cheeks. He swallowed, his throat tight with fear. "Raito-kun don't hurt me! Don't let him hurt me! Fight him!" Kira glared, his eyes as merciful as cold ice. He grabbed the dresser drawer.

He kept one hand on L's ankle, keeping it in place. The other remained on the drawer, just itching to slam it shut. But…for some reason, his hand was trembling. This did not get past L, despite his beaten and terrified state.

"Fight him Raito-kun!" Kira trembled.

"_Shut up!_" He suddenly pulled L's foot back out of the drawer, releasing him. "Perhaps I'll forget the torture, and just kill you now!" Weaponless, Kira had no gun and no knife. With little to nothing at his disposal, Kira unhesitatingly sat down on top of L's chest, pinning him a second time. Then, cool as rain, wrapped his hands around L's neck.

"I'll finish what that gang member started! I'll look forward to killing you myself! I can't wait to feel the very last beat of your heart!" Kira's fingers squeezed and L felt his throat close off. He gasped for air, wheezing in a most terrible way. Much like when that chain had been wrapped around him not long ago.

Kira, sick of hearing such a pathetic noise, squeezed even more tightly. L opened his mouth in a silent cry, the rest of his wind stolen from him. No longer able to speak, he had no hope of prompting Light to help him, if there was indeed a sleeping Light inside of the monster on top of him. But at that moment…he suddenly thought of Watari. L's heart twisted. Watari…was watching through the cameras. He was watching L die…and could do nothing due to his instructions.

_Raito-kun will stop it. Raito-kun will save me. He won't let Kira kill me!_ L thought desperately. But his thoughts were quickly being flooded by a sudden pounding of blood. His head was starting to throb. His vision swam red. It was happening quickly. There was little he could do but wait to see if his theory was true, if Light would save him.

But there was little hope in Kira's vicious face. He was grinning now, in a most ludicrous way. The man's eyes were deranged and bright as fire with their victory. He started to chuckle. The ragged horrible sound came from the pit of hell. It abused L's suddenly ringing ears. His vision swam.

_Raito-kun…_

Kira's hands were strong, and they squeezed as tightly as they could. He could feel L's tender throat beneath the pressure of his clamped fingers. His soft skin buckled and gave into Kira's brute strength. He could feel the windpipe, the atoms apple, all crushed beneath his power. _Yes!_ It was so good. It was so very good to finally force L into submission. It was so good to utterly dominate the spindly detective. It was oh so good to see those tears, feel his heart beat weakening.

That pulse, that was what he focused on. The throbbing frantic pulse of a terrified heart. The quickened pace of panic. He felt it weaken underneath his domination. He felt it start to slow from the pressure.

L struggled weakly, briefly, his thin frail body squirming beneath Light's much larger weight. But that struggle died quickly. L's huge eyes were fluttering closed now, his tears slowing…his pulse much weaker. He felt it in his hands. He could feel L's very life slipping away.

Slower still, that steady pulse became even weaker. L opened his mouth, wording something silently. His eyes drooped. Blood trickled from his split lip. A drop of it gently rolled over the top of Kira's fingers. Kira's eyes flickered to it suddenly.

L's pulse…where was it? It was hard to feel. Was it still there? L's eyes were closed now, his mouth hung slightly open in whatever last ditch effort message he had tried to convey. His body was limp.

Suddenly, a fierce and agonizing fear like nothing Light had ever felt pierced his body. He let out a startled and terrified cry. He quickly pulled his hands away from the white throat he had been choking, letting L's head fall back limply against the carpeted floor. He jumped up to his feet, another horrified cry escaping him. He stood looking panicked, eye's wild with shock.

_I…I didn't! I couldn't have!_ Light's warm brown eyes grew huge with horror, almost as huge as L's eyes. His sight became fixated on L. _He's not moving! L's not moving_! Horror set in. His chest was tighter then a steel drum and his heart pounding much more ferociously then one. _L's not moving!_

"L…Lawliet?" Light gasped. "L!" He suddenly fell back to his knees, this time beside the crippled man instead of on top of him. He reached out, desperately, scooping the lax, warm body into his arms. It was horrific. L's form felt like it was made of rags. There was no resistance what so ever. It was as if L were simply a large bag of meat rather then a person. He sure as hell didn't feel like a person. He felt like a bag of warm sand, or…sugar.

Feeling L so limp and helpless in his arms created a new sort of terror. Light couldn't move, he couldn't breath or even think! This was his friend! His best friend! This man, with his head lolled back, his black hair hanging in a bruised and battered face. This man, who was looking more and more like a corpse with every second Light gazed at him.

"Lawliet! Lawliet! Wake up!" Frantic, he shook the seemingly lifeless form. Nothing came of his efforts. L didn't move, he didn't even give an indication that he was alive.

Light struggled to think of what to do. What could he do? How could he save him? There had to be a way. There just and to be! This couldn't be the end. It wasn't supposed to be this way! There was no possible way that he had done this, that he had done something so horrible. He couldn't have choked his best friend to death. He couldn't have! Not L. Not L, who despite his genius was more innocent then anyone Light and ever known. Not L, who was more kind hearted then he ever would have let on. Not L, who was doing his best to save the entire world, sacrificing his own comforts, his very needs to be what was expected of him. Not L. Never L.

Forcing himself to think, Light somehow worked through his horror. Knowing the first thing he needed to do was see if L was really dead or not, he gently lay L back down onto the carpet, letting his rag-like body rest out of his arms. Light, trembling like a leaf, pressed two fingers against the skinny man's neck, the neck he himself had tried to squeeze the life out of. The neck that now looked bruised and broken. Light found the artery and checked for a pulse.

…

At first, he was sure he was dead. He didn't feel anything. His heart began to pound. Light felt a scream forming in his throat but then, there it was! It was small, very weak, and pitiful, but a pulse was there.

Light's entire face lit up, his eyes brightening with hope.

"L! You…you're alive! You're alive!" Hope restored, Light placed a gentle hand on the thin man's chest. There was breath! He was breathing! Weakly, but he was breathing! Light let out a cry of relief. "Thank God! Thank God!"

_No! This is bad! He's supposed to be _dead_! Being alive is bad! Kill him! Kill him now while he's helpless! Kill him now while he is weak and tender! He's a freak! Put him out of his misery!_

But Light would not hear it. He would not give in. Not after almost losing the most important person in his life. There was no way he'd ever be able to wrap his hands around L's throat again. The experience had been too much. He could still feel L's pulse…slipping away beneath his fingers. Light inhaled sharply with pain. His eyes filled with a sudden onslaught of tears.

"I'm sorry L. You gave me everything by offering me your name. You gave me everything! I never deserved it! You knew the truth and you did it anyway. And look at what I did to you!" He suppressed a small sob. This was not the time to be loosing his head. Even though L was still alive, he needed help. And fast.

"H…hospital! We…we need a hospital!" Light scrambled to his feet and raced to the intercom on L's nightstand. There, the intercom that put L in direct contact with Watari stood. Light slammed his finger onto the button. "Watari! We need an ambulance! Now!" Light didn't wait for a response; he disconnected and ran back to his friend's limp and beaten form. Light fell to his knees for the third time that hour.

"I'm sorry L! I'm sorry!" Light struggled to keep himself under control, but everything felt like it was unraveling now. He could no longer hide the truth from himself. The truth that L understood so well, that he was willing to bet his very life on. L had known all of this. He guessed Light might react violently. But he had faith in Light. He and faith in their broken and volatile friendship. And now Light understood too.

He cared for L. He loved the spindly detective in the strongest sense that a friend could love another friend. He was important to him. Precious even. Before L…Light had no meaning in his life. He had a family, yes. He had school and his brains. But it had all seemed so meaningless. It all seemed so trivial, so insignificant. But L somehow…made everything important again. Things had meaning. Without him…what was there?

"I'm sorry! I never wanted to hurt you!"

Light stared at his unconscious friend, knowing that L could not hear him. The bruises on L's body were vicious things. Much more vicious then anything the gang had done to him. They looked like pure pain. Hesitantly, and his hand shaking, Light reached out. He gently touched the one that lined L's jawbone.

"So sorry…for everything I've done…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Well, this is quite a long chapter, but hey, it was worth it. I had some writers block for an entire day, so sorry for the wait. I guess I needed to sleep on it. Anyway, you get to find out a whole bunch of goodies on L's past in this one! Also some quick notes on the following chapter:

-Anything that's bolded is being spoken or written in English.

-Since fonts don't seem to show up on this site, anything L writes is encircled in 'these.'

-Anything L writes may have misspellings in it. They are done intentionally, please don't give me reviews about spelling in L's notes. I believe I justified why there are misspellings.

Alright! That's everything. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks so much for the feedback and your reviews. We're nearing the end, and you'll be finding out about Ls plan soon. Perhaps in the next chapter, but I don't want to promise anything.

------------------------

It seemed like an eternity before the ambulance came. And it was an even greater eternity being driven to the hospital in the car with Watari. It was an eternity and more in the waiting room.

Watari had let him have it. He had tore into the teenager as ruthlessly as he could. He used words to chew Light up and spit him out as if he were a wad of putrid gum that no one could stand the flavor of.

Light had barely heard him. Light barely even looked at Watari. He knew he deserved the screaming. He deserved the insults. He deserved Watari's wrath. He deserved so much worse then just a chewing out.

Light couldn't face L's guardian. He just couldn't look at him. Watari was crying now. It was all happening as if he were in some sort of daze. The world seemed…foggy, hazy somehow. Light felt numb. Maybe that was why he couldn't hear half the things Watari was saying. Was Watari really saying anything at all? Light was sure he was…but he couldn't really listen.

Light knew that the one and only reason Watari wasn't trying to kill him at that very moment was because L had ordered him not too. There was no other explanation. Watari, very clearly, wanted to shoot Light through the head. Or perhaps sink a knife into his gut. At the very least, punch him in the face for what he had done. For hurting his little L. Instead, Watari was being forced to get out his pain by screaming in the middle of the hospital waiting room.

The old man's tears still continued to fall. Light watched one of the dewdrops fall from his wrinkled chin and to the white tiled floor with a sort of fascination. Light still couldn't believe it. He was certain he was in shock. Things had changed so suddenly…almost instantly. How did it go now? The old plans were gone. He certainly didn't want them back. So then…what now? What were his plans now? Did he have plans?

Light was certain that he had planned for everything, thought of every outcome. So then…what was his plan Z? Z, the unexpected. What could he possibly do with Z? Or maybe it was plan L. Yes…that was appropriate. What was he supposed to do with L? Light didn't know. For the first time in a very long time, Light couldn't bring himself to think. He was unprepared. What could he do?

"Light…" Watari was saying. He had stopped screaming at him some time ago. Even though tears were still in his eyes, he had calmed down considerably while Light had been thinking. Now his voice was calm, and rational, despite the fact that the man's usual joy was sapped from it. "Light…I have to explain some things to you now. It's my turn to take part in this plan. And my part is to explain some things..."

Watari saw that Light was having trouble focusing. It proved that L had been right. L was always right. Watari had watched and recorded the entire incident on the cameras as instructed. He had seen Light's complete personality switch after L and fallen unconscious. Yes…L had been right all along. But it had been cut close. Very, uncomfortably close. And despite L being right, despite Light truly being L's friend, Watari was still furious. But because of his promise to L, he could not back down from what he had been told to do.

"Light…look at me." Blinking, Light seemed to come around. With Watari acting more calmly, it was easier to absorb what he was saying. He focused his tormented brown eyes on Watari's grieved face.

"Light, we cannot let the investigation team know what you have done. We cannot let them know that you are…who Ryuuzaki said you are." Even though Watari was speaking softly, he was aware that they were in a public place. Hospitals had cameras. Poor ones, but they had cameras. They did not however have any prominent audio. Speaking was relatively safe. And the waiting room was mercilessly empty on a Saturday evening.

"Ryuuzaki set up your beach trip today so that no one would be in the base when this all took place. They're all still off on vacation. No one has any idea what's happened with exception of me. Now…Ryuuzaki was prepared for a violent reaction from you, so here's what we're going to have to do." He wiped the last remaining bits of water from his face then stared at Light with a pair of intense eyes.

"I'm going to keep the tape with the evidence on it and hide it where only I can ever get to it. It's a little insurance that you don't change your mind about this. And yes, the cameras were on, and I was watching the entire time." Light's face fell to shock, and he suddenly felt sick. So the cameras had been on. He had suspected as much…but the idea of Watari…watching that entire fiasco was somehow crushing. So Watari had seen it all. He had heard the things he'd said…the horrible things he'd said…

"You are going to do everything that Ryuuzaki and I tell you, until a certain time. I cannot disclose this point of time to you yet. Ryuuzaki will fill you in on that when he wakes up. But for now, here's what I need from you.

I need you to play along with the lie that Ryuuzaki has set up. This lie is especially important now that Ryuuzaki is in the hospital. We will need to keep up the pretenses of this lie until Ryuuzaki is well enough to be released. This is all for your protection Light. Ryuuzaki insisted on it, to keep the team from realizing that you are…who Ryuuzaki said you are, and also to keep them from finding out that you were the one who did this.

So, when you two were at the beach Ryuuzaki noticed that you two were being followed by a criminal that Ryuuzaki had put away on a previous case. Deciding not to alert you, he excused himself and walked away. Now, all you have to do is say that he hadn't come back for a while so you started to get worried. You started to search around and finally found him behind the café building hidden between the dumpsters.

There are many more details. He worked it all out. Here. This should have all the answers to any questions someone might ask you." Watari reached back into the bag he'd brought along and pulled out several typed pages of computer paper. He handed them to Light.

"Memorize those answers, and then destroy this. Burning it would be best." Light held the pages in his hands, skimming over the first few lines. The haze was clearing a little bit now that some sort of plan was being put into action. Even if it wasn't _his_ plan, it was still L's plan. And he knew that any plan L had was trustworthy and foolproof.

Not only that, but whatever L was planning, must have been huge. Light easily pieced that together from what Watari had told him. From what Watari said, Light was able to figure out that L had been planning whatever this big thing was, since the moment L left their bedroom after that nightmare he had. He had planned everything like a chess game since that moment. The beach had been a plan, letting everyone take the day off had been part of this plan, the argument, the sunburn, even the violence. It and all been calculated.

Light felt guiltier then ever. L clearly had a plan for any action Light might have taken. He had probably been hoping…that Light would accept his questions with ease. But for the worse case scenario…

"Watari…" Light asked softly, his voice trembling. "L was prepared to die tonight…wasn't he?" Watari was silent for what seemed like forever. But finally, he nodded.

"Yes. He had recognized that dying was a possible outcome. He…fully considered death." Light tensed, his hands closing tightly around the edges of the papers he was given. L had done all of this…in order to save him. Everything L had done in the past few days, every decision, every plan or plot or thought had been made to figure out a way to make Light realize that he was not Kira, that Kira was taking him over, that Kira was not who he was. L had seen Light underneath the mask Kira had been making him wear. L had seen Light, even when Light had not seen himself. L had done all of this, to try and free him. He had done all of this to make him see.

There was no end to the shame and indignity that Light suddenly felt. Light realized that not only had he been completely cruel, but he had also been completely stupid. How had he not realized any of this? How had he not seen what L was doing? How come he didn't piece it together? The evidence was all there. The odd beach trip should have been more then enough to let Light in on the secret. It was so out of character from L. He was a genius for God's sake! How had he not known?

But Light already knew the answer to that. And it was a sad, heartbreaking answer. Despite L's forwardness during some of their arguments, Light and not listened. He had not seen that L truly was his friend. He saw him as an enemy this entire time. That was why he hadn't seen any of this. The idea that L might have been working for his benefit behind the scenes was never an idea that would have occurred to him. Not in a hundred years.

"I'm a fool…" His voice trembled once more. He could barely stand himself. All of the horrible things he had done. All of the horrible things he'd said. He'd done nothing but try to hurt L all this time. And L took all of the abuse, almost willingly, just to save Light in the end. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair! _I don't want to be Kira!_ His thoughts cried suddenly. _I don't want to be Kira anymore! _

Suddenly, a doctor walked into the waiting room. He carried a clipboard loaded with information and wore the classic white coat.

"Excuse me. Are you…" he glanced at his clipboard. "…Ryuuzaki's family?" Watari and Light focused on the doctor, and they both nodded. Neither had ever sat down, so all three stood facing one another.

"Alright, Ryuuzaki is out of the ER and he's been put into his room. He's suffered some minor swelling and bruising to the skin. That should heal up nicely. He also has a sprained ankle. Another easily repairable injury. The only thing that may be concerning is the condition of his esophagus. He took a great deal of damage in this area. It looked like his throat had suffered injury before this most recent incident. It made patching him up a bit more difficult. There was some moderate bleeding. We were able to fix him up, but his windpipe was crushed. We did everything we could. In all likelihood it will heal up on it's own from here. But there is a small chance that it could collapse again or that it may heal improperly."

Both Watari and Light were staring at the doctor with huge eyes. Both seemed shell-shocked. Needing a moment to gather themselves, Watari was finally the one to ask.

"Wh…what does that mean?"

"Well, best case scenario, he heals up and is as good as he was before this ever happened. Worst case…well it's possible that he may have permanent damage. It could be anything from not being able to swallow easily to losing the ability to speak clearly. If it's really bad, then he could have trouble breathing for the rest of his life." Both men, young and old paled. Light's stomach twisted into a horrid knot. "As I said, it's a small percentage."

"What percentage? What is it exactly?" Light demanded.

"Oh…I'd say there's a ten to fifteen percent that he may have permanent damage. You should be prepared for that scenario." Watari and Light didn't really move. Slowly, Watari nodded numbly. The doctor, not quite done, continued.

"We also have a concern for Ryuuzaki's health. He's very underweight for a man his age. With his height of five nine he should at least be weighing in at one hundred and forty two pounds. At the very _least._ His weight right now is coming in at one hundred and ten. He's skin and bones. His blood sample indicates that his levels are way off. The glucose is through the roof! We're going to make sure he gains some weight before we release him." Both men nodded again, even though both of them knew this would never happen. L wouldn't gain weight for the world. His metabolism, as they both knew was quicker then lightning, and he'd never eat anything other then sweets.

"Is he…can we see him?" The doctor nodded.

"He's still sedated. He won't wake for a few more hours. But you can stay until visiting hours are up. We put him in room 214."

Both men entered the elevator and headed up to the second floor. They found room 214 with ease. Eager to see the one they cared for, both entered the hospital room.

Inside, the sight was horrific. L hardly resembled himself at all. Light actually let out a small gasp. L was placed in the second bed by the window. With the first bed empty, Light walked right on by. He stopped many feet away from the man he had almost killed. He just couldn't seem to bring himself to move closer. It was ghastly.

L was hooked up to a heart monitor. It beeped steadily. He was also hooked up to an IV that dripped liquids into his system. There was another tube in his other arm that Light didn't recognize. Then there was a very large, clear plastic tube coming out of his mouth. It looked like it was shoved in and went deeply into L's throat. It had been taped in place, making L's face seem to almost disappear into that tube.

Light knew this was for the crushed windpipe the doctor had told them about. The tube was probably put inside to keep L's throat open so it could heal, and so he could breathe. It was horrible.

More bruises then Light remembered giving L decorated his skin. Dark, ugly, purple patches spotted him like a Dalmatian. His black hair was even more of a wreck then usual. It stuck to the side of L's face, and poofed out on top the pillow his head had been lain on.

He was in a thin, paper hospital gown. And the gown seemed much too large for him. The blankets had been pulled up to his waist. The blankets also dwarfed the small figure lying in the bed. It made L look much smaller, and much more hopeless then he already appeared. It was positively heartbreaking.

Light dared to look at L's face, for only a second. L's eyes were closed. They shouldn't have been. They should have been open. Wide open. They should have been dark and calculating. They should never be closed against their will. It was too much. Light turned away.

_I did this. _He thought miserably. _I'm a monster._ He shuddered briefly.

"Watari…I…need to go walk around. I…I'll come back shortly." Light turned and with hurried footsteps left the room. He simply could not look at what he had reduced the smartest man on earth too. He could not face his own horrid creation. Watari would care for him until he returned.

L had not woken during visiting hours that evening. Before Watari or Light could object, they were kicked out of L's room. They were forced to head back to the base.

In the morning, Light had his story memorized and he and Watari faced the team. They told their elaborate lie, informing the team on L's whereabouts. Most were fairly shocked. Matsuda immediately offered to go visit L in the hospital, but Watari refused. He put great emphasis on the importance of the investigation, making everyone settle in to work.

Light was forced to put up with even more false research for a time, just to make it look believable. But in truth, he was simply itching in his chair. Once L woke up, he'd be telling him about this oh-so-secret plan. Light was dying to hear it. And…he abashedly admitted to himself, that he wanted to make sure L was doing all right. The things the doctor had said the day before had caused a sharp pain in his stomach that hadn't completely gone away.

Finally, Watari patched in with a fake phone call, telling Light that he was needed at the hospital. After explaining to the team that L was "awake" and "asking for him" he excused himself and left the base.

Finally, oh finally, he made it to the hospital where he was to speak with L. Watari had been forced to stay behind at the base to watch the rest of the team. But since Watari was already in on the plan, there was no need for him to hear it again. He certainly wanted to visit…but keeping the team occupied was more important. Still…he didn't want to leave L alone with Light again. Not when L was so much more helpless then he had been the night before. But Watari knew Light wouldn't try anything in a public place like a hospital. …Right?

Besides…he and L were friends now. Right?

Light very gently pushed open the door to room 214. He stepped softly inside, finding a nurse by L's bed. She was checking the machines and his charts when she heard Light enter. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi! You must be here to visit. I'll be done in just another moment." Light didn't respond. He stood by the half-open door, just within the shadows. The light from the morning sun shone through the window brilliantly. It lay across L's bed and spilt across the floor, filling the entire room with exception of a small strip by the door. Light stood within that strip looking guiltier then ever before. He watched the nurse bustle about L's bedside, his face gray.

"He should wake up very soon," she said. "The meds should have worn off a few hours ago. He should be coming around at any moment." She finished scribbling on her pad, then finally turned to face Light, her smile sweet and sickening. "It's nice that he has someone to come see him." Her smile dwindled away and died as a pitying look overtook her features. "It's a shame what happened to him. I'll be praying that they catch the monster that did this." She walked toward the door and patted Light on his shoulder as she went. Light flinched and stiffened. "It'll be ok. He's got you here with him now." His heart let out a stab of pain. The nurse then slid out the half-open door and closed it behind her.

Silence blanketed the room.

At first, Light simply stood there in his shadow, unmoving. It was hard. He could still hear Kira…telling him what he should do. He could still hear that voice. But now…he knew it wasn't his. L had shown him that. He'd risked death to show him that.

The voice was much easier to ignore when he knew it wasn't his. Because before…he was certain that the things Kira told him were the things he wanted. He wanted those things. Surely if he was thinking it, it was true. Right? But no. It was wrong. It was all wrong.

_It would be so easy. Just walk on over to the lonely little detective, grab that plastic tube they put in his horrid mouth, and pull really _hard_. That's all it would take. He would die. He would die just slowly enough for it to be satisfying. Then I'll be free to rule this earth!_

Light trembled, his chest tightened. What a horrible voice. His face scrunched up in pain. Why hadn't he ever seen it before? Why had he never noticed? That wasn't him! Light Yagami certainly didn't want to do that to L. He certainly couldn't have possibly ripped out L's breathing tube.

_Or smother him with a pillow. Or choke him again. Or just put some poison into his IV. Or call Misa right now. You know his real name. Have her write his name in the Death Note. Watch him spasm as he has a heart attack. It'll be fun! It'd be so much fun to watch him squirm and die and…_

"Stop it!" Light cried out loud. What could he do? How could he stop such repulsive, despicable thoughts? The images he imagined were practically tearing him apart: pictures of L suffering…

Light wished L would wake up. When he was with L…Kira didn't seem to have so much power.

Light's wish was granted as he suddenly saw L shift on his bed. Nothing big. All he did was let his head loll to the side. His fingers twitched.

Light's brown eyes widened. He immediately hurried to L's bedside, standing over the smaller man with an intense expression of hope.

"L?" L's brow furrowed. He moved slowly, seemingly unable to wake. His fingers moved again, feeling the sheets beneath him. Not a sound came from him.

Light watched with little patience. Why was it taking so long? Couldn't L just shake of drugs like he did everything else? He shook off murder, he shook off death, he shook of betrayal and despair and got right back up. So then why didn't he wake up _now?_

L let his head loll to the other side of his pillow then, his brows furrowing even more tightly in an expression of soft pain. He fingered the sheets in almost an analytical way, as if he were trying to figure out what they were.

Then, slowly, ever so slowly, his eyelids fluttered. They opened only by a minimal amount, revealing only a tad of the black color of his eyes beneath.

Light, more impatient then he ever remembered, leaned forward over L, putting his face just over the patients.

"L?" L's eyes shifted torturously slowly to Light's face. L gazed at the younger man dully, his eyes not entirely focusing. L's furrowed brows became even worse as a look of confusion filled his face.

"L it's me, Light!" L didn't seem to be helped by this introduction. He looked very drugged, his face sagging with exhaustion. L blinked at the man standing over him with what looked like little recognition. He went to sit up.

Before Light even realized what L was trying to do, L had failed. He had been unable to even lift his head up off of the pillow. He let out a small muffled sound, but nothing was understandable through the plastic tube and all the tape. It would be impossible for him to speak. L blinked, looking more confused then ever at the fact that no words had left his mouth.

Slowly, and in a hazy way, he lifted his hands weakly toward his face. His fingers touched the plastic tube and the tape. He fingered these things slowly and clumsily. He seemed more dazed then Light ever would have dreamed he would be. It tore at his heart. L, the great L, should never have to look this way. He appeared so small and helpless. And the drugs must have really been wreaking havoc on L's small body, because he looked quite ill.

But the thing that unsettled Light the most was the hazed look in L's eyes. That sharpness that was usually there, that visible intellect, that dizzying brainpower, that flash of genius seemed to be missing. L looked as dreary as any other man with a lower IQ.

L let out another small sound, his hands lowering away from the tube and tape on his face. He turned his head, resting his exhausted eyes on Light clearly for the first time. Even in his drugged state, L seemed exasperated by the fact that he could not communicate with Light. He reached out a weak and shaky hand toward the windowsill next to his bed, then slowly and calculatingly began to knock out Norse code.

Light tried to keep his face from tensing…but failed. Didn't L remember that he did not know Norse code? It seemed like one of the millions of countless facts that L would log away into his mind like a file into a filing cabinet of walls. As far as Light knew, L never forgot anything.

"I…I'm sorry L, I don't know Norse code." L blinked seeming surprised, then carefully lowered his hand back down to the bed. Light was feeling awkward and tight. Nervous beyond any reason he could think of, he tried to rectify the situation.

"U…uh…I guess you're still pretty doped up and um…well you can't talk either. But…uh…I brought a notepad." _Well that was smooth_. He chastised. Being a bumbling idiot just wasn't his style.

Light reached into the bag Watari had sent him with and pulled out a notepad and a pen. "We wanted to get you a keyboard, but the hospital wouldn't allow a computer. Sorry…" He held the things out to L.

L's tired eyes drifted to the pad. He reached for them weakly, taking them into his grasp. He leaned the pad down on his blanket-covered thighs, and then gripped the pen in a feeble way. He then started scribbling on it.

Light found it agitating to have to wait. It was taking longer even more so then usual, because as Light watched, he realized that L was having trouble gripping the pen. It almost slid from his frail fingers many times. The painkillers must have really been numbing him. Light watched, with as much patience as he could muster until L finished. L slid the pad to the side of the bed, but didn't seem to want to waste his pathetic amount of energy lifting it. Light caught the hint and he reached out, taking it into his hands.

'I apologize Raito-kun. My mind is even less then half as sharp as it should be. The morfine and tranquillizers have rendered me wrather useless to you.'

Light stared at the three simple sentences on his notepad. L had spelt a few words wrong. That somehow tore him up more then anything else he'd just witnessed. L was simply unable to function. Light hated this feeling that was in his chest. How he _hated_ it.

"I guess…you're not well enough to tell me your little plan then, huh?" He handed the pad back to L, who immediately, and to the best of his ability began to respond.

'I'm afraid I can't risk getting even a minor detail wrong. If I did, it could cost us both of our lives. Besides, we canno't put it into affect until I am well enough to take physical strain/stress. It would be pointless to tell you under the influince of such potent drugs in my system. The details are scketchy to me at the moment. And I know that this plan is all about the details.'

Light nodded.

"Yes…I guess you're right." But of course, now his mind was racing. What could risk both of their lives? Physical strain? That didn't sound too pleasant. What was going on in that genius mind? Light was jostled out of his thoughts when the corner of the notepad bumped his hand. He looked up to see L poking him weakly. Blinking, Light looked back at the pad.

'Don't look so sad Raito-kun. Despite my innebreated state, I'm quite pleased with the events that have taken place. The fact that I am alive is proof that Kira can be deafeated. Not only did you not finish killing me last night, but you also didn't take the opportunnity to finish me off. You had more then enough chances, and amples of opportunity. You have my real name. You could have killed me anytime you wanted while I slept last night, and you could have blamed it on Kira, whome the others know nothing about. But you didn't. You let me live. And more then that, you came to see me. This is more proof then I had ever hoped for that my plan will work. It's proof that you are indeed my friend Raito-kun.'

Light's heart thudded in his chest with more guilt then he could possibly bare. L was happy about all of this? Knowing that he would crack and perhaps even die from the pressure if he didn't do something soon, Light did what he did best. He laughed. Even if it was fake, it was lifting his mood.

"You're a funny guy when you're on drugs L! You're a sappy bowl of fluff! God! You're worse then Misa! Look at this drivel!" He laughed again, his brown eyes squinting shut. At first, L stared at him in his blank way, but then, he smiled. At least, Light thought he was smiling. It was hard to tell with his mouth completely covered up, but his eyes squinted, and that seemed proof enough.

He took his pen and scribbled on the pad with a bit more energy after that.

'I'd ask you to get me some cake from the cafetieria, but I'm afraid I don't know how I'd ingest it. Perhapes you could ask the nurses to put it into my IV bag.'

Light laughed again. It was nice to see that L not only seemed fine with having been almost killed by his first-ever-friend, but he had maintained a sense of humor; a sense of humor, which he never seemed to have before when he was whole and healthy.

"You're making jokes! Clearly you're higher then a kite! You're up above the moon aren't you?" L nodded, his eyes still seeming to smile.

'Maybe if you crushed the cake into powder form, I could inhail it?'

"Whoa now! You don't need any more drugs in your system. Trust me. You'll get all the sugar you need through the IV as it is. They mix it just right."

'Raito-kun? Do you speak English?'

Light had to blink in a bit of surprise at that one.

"English? Yeah, I suppose I'm fluent in it. I took several classes in school, and I've always been good at languages. Why?"

'Could you talk to me in English? I miss hearing it.'

Light stared at the notepad. What an odd thing to ask. Light reminded himself that L was drugged and also in a great deal of pain. His head was fuzzy, so perhaps he didn't realize that he shouldn't be telling Light, who was Kira, any personal information. Then again…L had already given Light his real name. So divulging personal information was no longer and issue. Right? Yeah...so then…there weren't any more boundaries between them? Is that what L had been trying to accomplish last night, along with a number of other goals?

Swallowing a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, Light tried to bring English into his mind.

"**Sure L…I can talk in English." **The words seemed thick and foreign on his tongue. He was fairly certain he was saying it right, but it still felt so strange. A tiny, muffled, fragile sound bubbled up from L. Light looked over to see him trying to laugh, but not really being able to due to the things crammed into his throat. Still, Light recognized the look of glee L gave when someone was doing something wrong, or stupid.

"What? What are you laughing at?" He asked in Japanese.

'You're Japanese accent is so thick! You sound like a strangled cat!'

Light frowned, a look of distain coming to his face.

"Hmph! A strangled cat! At least I don't _look_ like a strangled cat!" Light immediately regretted saying that. A stab of guilt bit into him once more. Just whose fault was it that L looked like a strangled cat? Light was afraid L'd be hurt, but when he looked up, L was still laughing, or…making a horrible bubbling noise anyway. Perhaps the drugs also made him giddy? Whatever it was, it was amusing, and dare Light think it, it was even a bit endearing. It was nice to see L unguarded. It was even nicer to see him happy.

'Raito-kun? Can I write in English too?'

Light smiled softly.

"Sure! Whatever keeps you from thinking up ways of ingesting cake without a mouth!" L frowned briefly and pointed to a previous scribble on his pad.

'Could you talk to me in English? I miss hearing it.'

"Huh? But you said I sounded like a strangled cat? I thought it was no good." L scribbled a new sentence onto his pad, this time the letters in English. When he handed it to Light, Light had to take an extra second or two to translate it. He could read it fluently, but clearly wasn't as fast at it as he was at Japanese.

'**Well it's the best I can get. Besides, it's nice that you would do this for me.'**

Light stared at the pad. L certainly was getting very affectionate. Light told himself it was the drugs once more.

"**Is…does this sound ok?"** L smiled and nodded once more.

'**That's just fine Raito-kun.'** The two fell silent then, both running out of things to say. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Light had plenty of things to say. He wanted to apologize more then anything for what he had done. But…his pride wouldn't allow him. He was too ashamed to admit it.

'**Raito-kun? Can you help me shift the bed? There's a buttin somewhare that lifts up the back portion so I can sit up more. I'm wording this all wrong. Do you know what I mean?'**

It was indeed worded poorly, but Light knew exactly what the doped up L meant. He nodded, and then reached out to the easily visible adjustment button by L's side. He pushed it and the back half of L's bed started to move slowly upward. Light pushed it up as far as it would go, putting L in a forty-five degree sitting position. It was much easier to face him this way, and much easier for him to write in his notepad.

'**Thanks.'**

"**You're welcome."** L grinned at the butchered English words leaving Light's mouth. He took the pad in his hands and wrote on it with a bit more strength.

'**Now that it is confirmed that you are Kira, and now that I've given you my name, there is nothing more to keep us from being areselves. It's very nice to be so open with Raito-kun! I can't remember ever being happier!'**

Light read L's note and could not hide the pink color that suddenly came to his cheeks.

"**L…stop it. You're way too drugged to even realize how sappy you're being. You sound like a little kid."**

'**I like being happy. Is that so wrong? I realize no one expects me to feel anything. But I do feel things. At least you seem to realize that. Out of everyone, you're the only one who thinks it's acceptable that I feel.'**

Light gaped.

"**Well of course you feel things! Who told you not to feel? That's like asking a person not to breathe!"**

L smiled tiredly.

"**You see, Raito-kun understands.' **A pang of pity attacked him. And now that Kira wasn't as prominently in his way as before, Light allowed himself to feel these new things instead of suppressing them.

"**L…you've been through hell before you ever met me…haven't you?"** L's smile remained. But the quality of it changed. Somehow, now, it appeared sad and almost pitiful. He nodded weakly. The strength in the grip of his pen suddenly seemed to diminish and it almost slipped from his fingers as when he first woke up.

'**Would you like to know why I enjoy sweets?'** Light read the question, then nodded softly. This was a good topic. Something to lighten the mood a bit. Besides, he really was indeed curious. He'd wanted to know the answer to this question almost since the day he met L. He was curious. Almost unbearably so. And for some reason, L had always acted like the answer to this question was extremely personal. He'd never even given Light a hint. And now he was offering him the entire kit and caboodle.

L started to write on his pad. Light at first had waited patiently, but it became clear after several minutes of waiting, that whatever L was writing was both long and detailed. Light, having nothing better to do, watched L's expression as he jotted down whatever tale he was telling. Light's brow wrinkled in concern when he saw the unguarded expression of pain on L's face. He was too drugged to be able to hide his emotions, and as such, a flurry of things were betraying him in his eyes and body language. Whatever L was writing…was not going to lighten the mood. Not by a long shot. In fact, judging by L's very hurt and heartbreaking eyes, this would darken the mood greatly.

_How can sweets possibly be so bad?_ Light thought. Finally, after several more minutes, L finished. He handed the note pad to Light. Feeling almost nervous, Light glanced down to what he was given.

'My parents weren't very good at parenting,' Light noted immediately that this entire thing was in Japanese. Did L do that so he could fully understand it? Deciding it wasn't important, he continued to read. 'In fact they were very poor parents. I read in my files that they didn't want me, that I had been a mistake due to poor protection during sex. As a result, they didn't want much to do with me when I arrived. They would place me in the crib and often forget about me for long periods of time.

They would forget to feed me, and being an infant, I would cry. This agitated my father greatly. He was a cruel man, and instead of feeding me as a parent should, he would come in and hit me until I stopped crying.

Being so young, I defended myself by curling into the fetal posistion. Seemingly, this was a bad position to be in for a long period of time.

My mother was a bit different. When my mother rememberd me, she felt guilty and fed me candy and cake to try and apologise. She was very kind and loving during those moments. I remember enjoying it very much.

But soon one thing or another would arise and I'd be placed back in my crib to be forgotten again. It became a daily routine. I would cry, my father would beat me, my mother would feel badly and give me cake.

This rootine went on for many years. Five to be exact. I wasn't fed properly. I rarely received proper foods and nuitriants. As a result of the lack of neutirtion, the physical abuse, and staying in my crib in the fetal posistion for more time then was healthy, my growth was stunted.

I developed Scoliosis, and this is the reason my back is curved.

The sweets were a problem that was further encouraged even after my parents. After child services came and took me away, I was placed in my first orphanage. I was still young, and didn't fully understand why I didn't want real food. I couldn't grasp the concept that I had phycological attachments for sweets. As a result, I cried and screamed when I wasn't given any.

The caretakers, rather then use hard work and dicipline to fix the problem, simply provided me with more sweets to shut me up. They didn't want to deal with the wracket I was causing.

This giving of sweets lasted throughout the second and third orpahanges as well. And by the time Watari found me when I was eight, it was something that was engraved into my psyche.

Watari had tried to ween me off of sweets when he first got me, but it was a disaster. I felt nothing but hoplessness without them. I felt useless, stupid, unwanted. I could not function without them. I became far too depressed to really do much of anything other then lay still on my bed. And because our supiriors demanded that I train everyday and use my mind to the best of my abilities, Watari was forced to feed me more sweets so that I could function and think properly. I could not solve any of the tests or puzzles they gave me without it.

It might have worked if Watari had been given the time, but he wasn't. So we did the only thing we could.

And of course, now, being a grown man, it's far too late to work on the problm. In fact, I'm conserned about this tube in my throat. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to go without those feelings I described returning.'

A drop of water suddenly landed on top of the word 'hoplessness' in all of its misspelled glory. Light blinked. Where had that come from? He felt something wet on his face. What was this? More surprised then anything else, Light quickly wiped at his face. He viciously wiped his tears away as if they were enemies. He simply didn't cry. It wasn't something he did as a person, as a man. Soon, the liquid was dispelled and he could look over the note again with clear vision.

His heart wrenched. According to L's explanation, L had an entirely miserable life all the way up to this very point in time. There was no wonder anymore to as why L was so attached to Light, despite him being a mass murderer. Despite, Light treating him poorly, and making fun of him and pulling sick pranks and abusing him. He had still been kind on occasion. And apparently, that was all L was clinging too. Of course L would latch on to the first breath of kindness he was given.

_He's starved…_ Light thought sorrowfully. _Starved beyond anything I'll ever know. And he tries to fill himself with sweets, even though he knows very well that this will do nothing for him in the end. It's the emptiest addiction I've ever heard of. But he still needs it… _

He couldn't even imagine growing up the way L did. He couldn't even begin to think about what that must have been like. And the crazy thing about that notepad in his hands was that Light knew very well that what L had just revealed was only a very brief grazing of the surface. This was a summery. It was like reading the description on the back of a book. There were three hundred more pages inside, describing all of the gruesome horror in great detail.

What could Light do? It was all so horrible. L didn't even have a single friend in all the world until he stumbled into a maniac that wanted to strangle him to death. Boy that was a kick in the pants. What a way to lay on that guilt. Light couldn't help but feel like he ought to try and make up for all of the horrible things he'd done to L. Was that…part of some plan L had? To make him feel bad?

L weakly reached out, suddenly taking the corner of the notepad into his thin, pale fingers. He tried to pull it away from Light, seemingly wanting it to write something else. But…he seemed to suddenly lack the strength.

Light looked up from the note to see L sighing in a tired way. His eyes were drooping heavily again.

"…y….you tired?" Light asked. L nodded sleepily, his body seeming to melt into the sheets beneath him. "You should go back to sleep. You're still full of dope." L made that small pathetic sound that was suppose to be a laugh once more. His eyes smiled wearily. Then he grabbed the pages of the notepad and flipped them back. He pointed to a line.

'Could you talk to me in English? I miss hearing it.'

Light trembled lightly. He couldn't believe what he'd done to L. This was not the L he remembered. And with the new information he was given, it was very difficult to maintain his character. He'd beaten and almost killed an unwanted, unloved, mistreated, orphan.

It was easy when he saw L as an enemy, as a threat to his life. It was easy when he thought of L as evil, as the man who wanted to allow criminals and murderers to run free. It had been so easy to hate him. But now…now it was quite impossible.

"**Go to sleep L," **Light said in English. L's eyes smiled, and then slowly closed. Light watched him for just a few moments, but knew that the small, fragile man in the bed before him was deep in slumber when he heard his breathing change. It came much more slowly, much more deeply through the plastic tube and into the air machine. It was a calm and relaxing sound. Almost like waves on the ocean shore.

L's face had gone slack and his features fell to a restful expression. Light sighed. He looked much better. His face had lost a bit of its grayish color and was now it's usual unhealthy pale white. He breathed softly, with assistance of the tube. With his eyes closed, and his body lax, he looked quite happy. The smile he had on his face before he fell asleep remained. It now rested in his cheeks, the only place Light could tell that he was indeed smiling.

Light smiled too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Bwahaha! You guys are going to hate me when you get to the end of this chapter! Hahaha! It fills me with joy! Yes, squirm my loyal readers! Squirm in anticipation!

In all seriousness though, the plan will begin execution in the next chapter. It will not be finished for several more however. Also, I will not be showing you everything. I am saving a rather large surprise for you and don't want to spoil it. Rest assured, all will be revealed in the end.

---------------------

The next few days were agitating to say the least. After Light's first visit to the hospital, Watari had forbidden him to go again. Light had of course, argued, but Watari insisted. The old man said that L didn't want to see him. Light found that hard to believe, considering how the last visit had gone.

So, Light did what he did best, he wheedled Watari and badgered him and played a few mind tricks to get him to tell him the truth. Finally, one day, after being pestered and tormented Watari whirled on Light, fury in his eyes.

"He's not well, ok? He doesn't want to see you because he's a mess!"

"A mess? Well yeah. But I already saw him as a mess! What difference does it make if I see him as a mess again? What about the plan?"

"The plan will wait until L's feeling better! You don't even understand what he's going through right now! If you're so smart, you should already understand! Why do you need me to spell it out in black and white?"

"Understand? What am I supposed to be understanding? You haven't told me anything?"

"Use your brain!" Watari actually reached out, flicking Light on his forehead. "What does L always have with him at all times? What does he need in order to work on cases? What is it about being in the hospital that prevents him from having this certain thing?" Light blinked, his eyes lighting up. Of course! L had told him himself the very day he had visited him. He was snack-less.

Light's entire face plummeted. What did that mean exactly? He knew it wasn't good. L had said it made him feel hopeless along with other things. But…how did that affect a person. How did it affect L? He didn't want to see him? He was a mess? Was it really that bad? All because of a little sugar?

"Light…I found the notepad you two were using while L was asleep. I…being a concerned guardian…read it. L let you in on something very personal. And it's worse then you might think. Sweets are…the only love he knows. I know that seems absurd and even exaggerated, but…without them, the only thing he has to fall back on…is his past. Without sweets to keep him distracted, or focused if you will, he instead absorbs himself in all of the horrors inside of himself. And trust me Light, he's had plenty of horrors even before you came along."

Light frowned. Watari was being quite spiteful indeed. But Light decided not to retaliate. Let the old man say what he wanted. Light knew that L was stronger then all of that. Watari made him sound helpless just because he knew him as a boy.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be at the hospital at all hours. L can't be left alone." Watari put on his top hat and left the base. Light watched after his back, a scowl on his face. _Stupid old man._

Quite unsatisfied with Watari's explanation, Light took it upon himself to follow him. Knowing exactly where he was going, it wasn't too difficult. He stayed several minutes behind the man, not needing to keep him in view at all since he knew his destination. After being cautious enough, Light entered the hospital ten minutes behind Watari.

He used the stairs instead of the elevator and arrived on the second floor. He walked calmly over to room 214. The door was closed, and had no windows. Light pondered on what to do about this for a moment. If he opened the door, even by a crack, wouldn't he be noticed? Then again, Watari would be seated facing L's bed. And if that were true then his back would be facing the door. And, if Watari sat in the same chair Light did previously, then he may be blocking L's view of the door as well.

Light decided to risk it.

He very slowly, and very cautiously opened the door about an inch. He peered inside, one brown eyes taking residence in the crack he'd just created. What he saw shocked him.

L was curled up on his side on top his bed, his back to Light. Light was able to see his sadly curled form, almost like a pill bug. His black hair was wild behind him; it went in stark contrast to his sheets. But the thing that was most shocking was the trembles that shook L's tiny body. He shuddered, his back and shoulders shaking in the unmistakable body language of grief. Small and very pitiable sounds came from him, but the tube made it impossible for the noises to resemble real sobs. Instead, it was more like a strangled, muffled squeak.

Watari was seated as close to him as he could get. Both of his hands rested comfortingly on L's shoulders and back. He gave his charge a re-assuring squeeze.

"It's all right L…I've gotchya…I'm not going anywhere…"

Light couldn't see Watari's face, but the scene was enough. Watari had not been exaggerating. It was bad. Very bad. Light quickly, but quietly closed the door. Embarrassed for having observed such a private moment, he quickly hurried to the elevator, his bangs hiding his eyes.

The next few days were spent the same way. Watari went to the hospital every morning and stayed until they kicked him out at the end of visiting hours. Light was forced to stay with the investigation team to keep them on track and off his scent.

Occasionally, every few days, Light would sneak away to check on L. He was always just as much of a mess as he was that first day. Light left him alone. Watari had said L didn't want to see him. Light understood why. He was little more then a five year old.

But then, finally, finally, the day came when the hospital said they would remove L's tube. His throat was healed enough so that it could support itself without collapsing. But still, Watari would not allow Light to come. L wasn't allowed to eat right away and was still living off of his IV. That meant things could only be worse then they were before.

Light was getting frustrated and ready to punch someone in the face, when finally, two weeks and three days since the day L had been admitted, Watari said that it was time. L wanted to talk to him, and was now as normal as he ever was. Well, if you wanted to call L 'normal.' So, Light and Watari headed down to the hospital together.

Both entered the room and Light was glad to see L in his regular clothes instead of the paper gown. He was also sitting up with a bed tray branched over his lap. On the bed tray was an assortment of sweets. L was currently working very hard on a large piece of devil cake. When Watari and Light entered, he looked up.

"Good morning." He said. Light grimaced. His voice sounded just awful. It was garbled and scratchy. He was hoarse and it sounded as if it was very painful to speak. L didn't seem to notice. His usual blank expression was back on his face. Light was relieved to also find that his usual intelligent gleam had returned to his eyes.

"Guess they have you off the drugs."

"For the next few hours yes. I've instructed them not to give me anything until I've finished speaking with you. It's vital that you prepare for our plans. I will be out of this hellhole in the next few days I suspect. And once I am, we will need to act quickly. There are already loopholes in my plan that I need to repair due to the long wait we suffered." Light winced again. It sounded almost like L's voice box has been flattened by a train.

"God you sound awful!" L shot Light a very cold and accusing glance.

"Well I apologize for the condition of my voice Raito-kun. Perhaps the next time you try to strangle me, I'll be more careful to avoid your violence. After all, I didn't try my hardest to defend myself the first time." The sarcasm was far too thick and heavy to even fit entirely in the tiny hospital room. The toothpaste mint green color of the walls was suddenly menacing with L being back to normal, and dangerously hostile.

Light's eyes narrowed. Could he rub it in anymore?

"I liked you better when you were high on morphine."

"Of course you would. You feel powerful when you render me defenseless. And you, Light Yagami, have quite a liking for power. I suspect you enjoyed power very much even before you became Kira, and you will continue to enjoy exercising it even after Kira is killed."

Light glared, a vein in his forehead became clearly apparent. His blood boiled.

"God! What crawled up your butt? How ungrateful can you be! I'll have you know I visited you while you were doped up like junkie! I even humored you while you said a whole bunch of sappy drivel to me! Could you show even a little gratitude?"

"Gratitude? You want me to be grateful? Alright then! Thank you Yagami-kun! Thank you so much for beating me until I could no longer stand! Thank you so much for trying to kill me! I appreciate the value of such abuse very much! Yes, I hold you in high regard!"

"Alright alright! Shut it! You sarcastic anorexic twig!"

"For your information Yagami-kun, I am not anorexic! I eat twice as much per day as you do! At least I don't measure everything I put in my body by calories and pounds! You're so vain! It's a wonder you haven't started producing estrogen as a hormone!"

"I can't believe you just compared me to a girl! If anyone's a girl around here, it's _you!_ You're at least skinny enough to be one! Not to mention those dark circles around your eyes. It looks like makeup ya know! Besides, you need saving all the time like a girl! Let's face it L! You're a classic damsel in distress!"

"I am in no way a damsel! I may have fallen into distress quite often as of late, but every single incident has been entirely your fault! If you would quit getting us attacked by gangs, or punching me or strangling me, perhaps I wouldn't be in distress!"

"Oh I'll fucking put you in much more distress if you don't stop talking with that horrid, wretched sounding voice of yours!" Light actually balled up his fists in fury.

"Yes. Why don't you attack me again Yagami-kun. Attack me while I am seated here in a hospital bed, barely able to stand. If _that_ makes you feel powerful, then you are a sad creature indeed."

"You want to talk about sad creatures? Look in the mirror _freak_!"

_SLAP!_

Light's cheek suddenly stung, his head having snapped to the right. Blinking in shock, he looked up to see Watari standing before him, the palm of his hand red. He glared quite dangerously.

"I won't stand by silently while you two badger each other anymore. It seems to be all I ever do. And I certainly won't let you talk that way about L!" Light slowly raised a hand to his reddening cheek. His fingers grazed its burning surface slowly. He stared at Watari in shock. He hadn't even hit him after he had almost killed his charge. Why save that slap for this moment?

"Now you listen here Light Yagami! L's putting himself through an enormous amount of pain so that he can think clearly, and tell you the plan. If he's agitated and short tempered, you're going to just have to put up with it for once! He's been through enough!"

"Watari…that's quite sufficient. I'm not a child…" But with his voice so butchered, and with him so small in a hospital bed, surrounded by sweets, it was hard to think of him as an adult. Besides…he was looking hurt.

Light blinked, his brown eyes flickering over to the weakened man. The word 'freak' was another button. Instead of feeling glee at discovering yet another thing he could use to hurt L, Light was instead feeling…bad. He would admit he enjoyed arguing with L sometimes. He was pretty sure L enjoyed the interaction too. But it always seemed to go too far simply because neither knew when to quit. Both wanted to win, and that was why one of them always ended up getting hurt in the end. That deemed them the loser.

But Light sure as hell didn't feel like a winner anymore.

"L, let's uh…let's try this all again." Light put a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. He closed his eyes for half a second, and then looked back up, a bright smile covering his face. "Hey L! Nice to see you're feeling better! Have they been forcing you to eat the poison they call food here?"

L, at first, blinked up at Light with his usual blank expression. He stared for several uncomfortable seconds, clearly his mind was ticking away at how he should respond. Then finally, he said,

"Yes. The food is indeed quite horrible. Hence why I had referred to this building as a hellhole earlier. The nurses are quite inadequate and the doctors are dull. No one knows their left from right in this place. I'll be glad to get back to base." Light was actually a little surprised. L had answered in a similar way to his greeting. He had answered socially, and had made no references what so ever to the case, is plan, or anything work, Kira, or murder related. It was utter chitchat, something Light had never really known L to do (when he wasn't high on drugs.) Light was so caught off guard in fact, that he hadn't another line prepared.

"O…oh," he said lamely. Watari however, was looking much more satisfied. He clapped Light on the shoulder, giving his silent approval of his sudden turnaround.

"Shall we get to the plan then? I assume both verbal abuse and pleasantries are over now that silence is occupying most of our conversation." Light nodded. Watari took one of the free seats by the wall, clearly preparing to sit quietly for most of the discussion. Light on the other hand, took the seat by L's bedside.

Seemingly feeling better, L took his fork into his hand, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. He dug into the black chocolate cake half eaten before him. Before he ever started, he popped a bite into his mouth.

Light watched in amazement as L's entire face lit up like a bonfire. His mouth curved up into a little grin, his eyes squinting shut in pleasure.

Now that Light knew the reason for L's love for sweets, it seemed a little sad. He was smiling not because it tasted good. He was smiling because it made him feel whole for the briefest second that the flavor was playing across his tongue. After he swallowed, his small, child-like grin cut directly from his past, faded away like the sugar melting in his system. He faced Light.

"The plan is quite simple, but it will be extremely complex to execute," he said. "I will require your full participation, and you will have to do exactly as I instruct. This is the only way you will avoid jail and the electric chair. And if we fail, I will face the same fate. I will be placed in the chair right after you, for attempting to help Kira escape. What we are going to do could get us both killed. You understand the gravity of our situation, do you not?"

"Yes. Of course." Light said. L dug his fork into the cake once more. He dare not continue until he had the next bite in his mouth. Light watched again as the abused child inside of L surfaced for a breath of delighted air. That child savored the cake. But the moment it slid down his broken throat, the boy disappeared, leaving only L the detective.

"Before I tell you the plan, I want you to say it Raito-kun." Light blinked.

"Huh? Say what?"

"What you would not say in our room. What you would not say before you strangled me. I want you to confirm for certain that you are my friend. That you care for me. I do not know if you realize this, but I'm about to give up my entire life just for you. Everything I know will change. Everything I am used to will be taken from me. Anything and everything at all, right down to the tiniest detail will be different.

I am not one who is usually afraid of change. My entire life has been change. I move from place to place. I haven't been in the same country for more then a few years at a time. And I haven't been in the same hotel for more then a few weeks. I'm easily adaptable. But this time, it is quite drastic. And very much different from what I know. The one and only thing that I will be taking with me from my old life will be you. I need you to tell me for certain that you be with me during this drastic transition."

_Ok, whoa._ L had just said a whole bunch of things that Light thought he'd never hear. He was admitting to being afraid. He also very openly admitted that he _needed_ Light. He also admitted that he cared for Light in a deep sense of the word. He said so much in those few simple lines. Light was almost blown away.

He felt himself flush. It was almost an honor. No one in all of L's life had earned L's affections. Only Watari had achieved something close. Out of all the people L had met out of all of his traveling out of the millions of faces he had seen, not one had become attached to him. L had given himself to nobody. No one was worthy. No one was worth the time. Light could not fully hide his surprise or his adulation. He quickly cleared his throat. He had to say it then. He had to admit it outloud?

For some reason this seemed impossible. He'd said it before. 'Sure L, you're my best friend,' 'sure L, I'll protect you,' 'sure L, you're the best.' But all those times he had been Kira. He had been playing L like a fiddle. But now…now it was real. L waited patiently, his black eyes staring into Light's soul. He had even stopped eating his cake for this occasion! Talk about pressure.

Light cleared his throat.

"L…" Ew. His voice had wavered. Now he felt dumb. He cleared his throat a second time. "…you're my friend. And I care for you." His face burned. Why did that sound so _gay_? Lots of guys cared for their other guy friends. But of course, they never said it! But L was insisting! He held Light's very life in his hands. So…what choice did he have? So he sounded gay. So what? He knew better.

L smiled broadly. His grin covered his face from cheek to cheek. He was far too elated for Light's liking.

"Delightful!" He said, the joy even came through in his broken voice. "That wasn't so bad, wasn't Raito-kun?" Light groaned miserably, and L burst into laughter.

"Ugh…even your laugh sounds strangled." L's chuckle died down as Watari fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. What was L doing? Was he playing around? It wasn't very like him. Then again…Watari found himself not knowing who L was anymore. He was changing into someone Watari simply did not know. Light too for that matter. They were both changing. That was why this plan had to work.

"Enough delays! Tell me the plan L! I'm dying!"

"Don't exaggerate. You won't die from curiosity, despite what the cat may tell you." L chuckled again at his attempt at a joke. Light sighed heavily and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Ok ok, don't roll your eyes." L popped the strawberry that sat on top of his cake into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed quickly.

"Here's what we're going to do…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Alright. Here you go. Things are finally being set into motion! It's all up to you, the reader, to figure out who is doing what and why. I will not reveal if certain things are a part of L's plan…or perhaps Light's own agenda. That's for you to decide. I will however tell you the truth at the very end. So place your bets!

--------------------

After another couple of days, L was released from the hospital. Watari took him back to the base where he started up his work as if nothing had ever happened. Few questions were asked of him about the supposed attack at the beach. He got the sense that the team members felt sorry for him due to his rough appearance and therefore didn't want to pester him. That was fine. He was in enough discomfort as it was with his injuries and no pain medication other then Advil. His twisted ankle was the most annoying part. But having a chair with wheels made it a bit easier to get around.

Things seemed absolutely normal for another three days. Light and L were back on the force and working full time. The computers hummed, the task force shuffled and pushed papers, and the two geniuses cracked out half-hatched ideas that they both knew would lead the team nowhere.

It was Wednesday around lunchtime when Light stood up from his seat. Blinking, L paused in his work to observe the teen stretch, one arm going above his head as he stuck the other out to the side.

"It's only one o'clock Raito-kun. Would you mind waiting until two to take your break?" Light lowered his arms, seeming to relax now that he had loosened his muscles.

"We've been working non-stop Ryuuzaki. It won't kill the investigation if I leave a little early."

"That's not why I asked. I'm not quite hungry yet. But will be shortly. I was wondering if I could join you?" Light blinked, looking to L who had turned entirely away from his keyboard to face him. He wasn't even glancing back at his screen. That was a rare treat. It was so odd in fact, that it even caught the attention of their teammates. L was stopping? In the middle of research? To ask about lunch? Matsuda blinked over at the pair with sudden interest.

Light's face tensed. He was suddenly embarrassed. _Damn it L! My admitting to being your friend did not give you the privilege of embarrassing me! No one has that right!_ He felt his usual anger boil to life. Everyone was staring. Light quickly stuck his nose into the air, turning away from the raven-haired cripple in his swivel chair.

"Sorry, I've been hungry since twelve. I'm leaving right now. Besides, I'm going to go eat with Misa. She's been wanting to see me for a while and I just haven't had the chance. I don't think the place we're going has any sugar products either." He glanced over his shoulder in an almost cocky manner. "Maybe next time?" He said with his slick smile.

L's blank face did not change. He continued to stare at Light with his unusual dark eyes.

"There's no need to be purposefully belligerent Yagami-kun. A simple 'no' would have sufficed." L then swiveled his chair right back around and faced his computer once more. His usual frantic typing picked back up and the usual almost comforting sound of rapid key fire filled all corners of the room. Was L typing a little more viciously then usual? Light watched him for a little while longer, then turned and left the room. The team averted their eyes and quickly got back to work.

-------------

"LIIIIIGGGHHHT!" Screamed Misa. She flung herself at her love, but ended up smashing into a palm that had been held up at the last possible second. SMUSH! It was a comical sight. Light stood just outside her doorway, looking quite miffed. His hand was held out directly in front of him. Misa's face was smashed into said hand, her arms stuck out directly in front of her like planks of eager wood. Light was just out of her desperate reach.

"Misa we don't have time for all of that. We have an emergency, let me inside." Misa fell back, her face crestfallen. If anyone could perfect the look of a struck puppy, it was Misa. Her lower lip quivered, her red lipstick smeared from where her face had been pressed into light's palm.

"Not even time for a kiss?" Light's eyes almost set aflame. He glared with the fire of a thousand suns.

"No! Let me in now! What part of _emergency_ don't you understand?" With a quick yelp, Misa stepped aside. Light marched into the room, his fury not fading. In fact, it seemed to be building. Misa closed the door behind her. "Do you have the Death Note?"

"O…of course."

"Have you been hiding it exactly where and how I told you?" Misa nodded, her eyes wide and her expression a bit numb. Light marched over to the girl's upper desk drawer. It was a very similar rig to what he had in his own room when he'd first gotten the note. He disarmed the trap immediately. Lifting up the false bottom of the drawer, he revealed a large fuzzy pink book resembling Misa's diary. He lifted it out, and then opened the pink book to the correct hollow page. He then lifted the Death Note out. He began flipping through it furiously.

"Light? What…what's this all about? What's the emergency?"

Light felt himself twitch at hearing her very voice. Her high pitched, squeaking tones grated on his nerves almost worse then L. Almost. But he would have to give Misa some credit. Her surroundings were far worse then any surroundings L had put him through. Light despised the pink walls, the white frills, the fluffy pillows and more then anything, the seemingly hundreds of furry stuffed critters stacked on every available shelf and floor space. They littered the bed, appearing almost as if they were reproducing at that very moment. There had to be more stuffed kittens and bunnies then when he first came in. There simply had to be. It was sickening.

"L knows." Light said suddenly. Misa's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"L knows you Barbie doll! He knows almost everything! He revealed to me a secret plan he's been forming for some time now while he was crippled in the hospital. If we don't kill him now, he'll destroy everything! Everything I've worked for!"

"O…oh no! But Light! We…we can't kill him with the Death Note! We don't know his name!" Light who had been flipping to the blank pages near the back of the book lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder with a pair of sickeningly elated eyes.

"Oh…but I _do_." Misa gasped.

"Wh…what? H…how did you get it? How did you possibly…"

"Easy. When the time came. I didn't kill him." Misa blinked, seemingly losing IQ points by the very second.

"Huh?"

"I played the torn friend card as well as I could. I knew he'd find out the truth eventually. But the point was leading him to that truth though very friendly 'accidents.' A little encouragement here, A little Kira cruelty there, and presto! I've created the perfect victim. Me. I'm my own victim. Poor little Light Yagami! He doesn't really want to kill, HA! Fool. He'll do anything for a little affection. He's practically in love with me now. He told me his name himself."

"You…you're kidding me."

"Nope, it's all the truth. In case you've forgotten, I'm a genius. And I am also Kira. Kira is far superior to L, who feels the need for friendship and love. These things have no place in my perfect world. And L will pay. He will pay dearly. You should have seen how hard it was for me to even get here. He practically begged to come to lunch with me. The deprived sap probably wanted more attention." Light found the blank page he was looking for. Then he reached out to Misa's desk and grabbed a sheet of blank regular paper as well. He slid it behind the real page inside of the Death Note. Then, when both pages were aligned perfectly, he ripped the corners off of them.

Now he had two identical scraps of paper in his hands.

"So…you're doing it now? You're finally going to kill him?"

"Yes." Light closed the Death Note and placed it back inside of the hollowed out pink diary. Then he placed the diary back inside of the secret compartment, and then he lowered the fake bottom of the drawer. "Do not use the Death Note at all until L is dead. I'm setting his time of death for later, so that I can be there when he dies. I want to see it. I want to see the very last beat of his wretched heart! I want to watch him suffer for having ever made me doubt that I am Kira and that Kira is God!"

"W…wait! What do you mean…he made you doubt you were Kira? I don't understand." Light glanced over his shoulder once again, his back still toward Misa and his front facing the desk. He looked darker then ever.

"I can't tell you Misa. Not because I actually care for you at all, but because if I do, you'll be far too upset to carry out your orders."

"What? Not write in the note at all until told? Gee, that's real tough Light." She quickly crossed her arms over her chest, looking very much like a pouting three-year-old. Especially with the way she was wearing her thin blonde hair today. It was up in pigtails. Pigtails for God's sake!

The room grew quiet once more. Light turned away from her and leaned over the desk. He quickly began scribbling on one of the two scraps of paper he had made. Misa eyed him carefully, but she was far too curious now to keep quiet.

"Light! As your girlfriend I demand you tell me what happened between you and L! What would make me upset?" Light continued to scribble on the tiny scrap. He flipped it over and began filling the second side. Misa's eyes widened. He was getting quite specific with L's death. Was he that angry? Was he going to make L suffer before dying, instead of having a simple heart attack?

"Are you going to make him pick his nose or something before he goes?" Misa chuckled. Light's shoulders tensed.

"Don't degrade him by saying things like that. He was the only one worthy of Kira." There was something about Light's tones that made Misa's stomach squirm. The way he had said that…voice so soft. He never spoke that way about her! He certainly didn't say anything of that nature to her face.

There was a sudden ball of heat in her chest. It rose to her cheeks. It made her face tight.

"Worthy of Kira? Aren't I worthy of Kira? I'm your girlfriend Light!" Her little fists curled up, her pedicure nails digging into her palms.

"No Misa. You never even came close to L. You're not even in the same universe as he is. L was worthy. He was more then worthy. He played me for a fool several times these past few months. He tricked me. Outwitted me. He even almost had me in the end. He almost had me…" Misa's face contorted with sudden rage. Light was writing on the second scrap of paper now, also filling up both sides. But what Misa was focused on most was the soft tones in his usually cold and hard voice.

Misa seethed behind him at his back. Her usually perfect, but now smeared lips contorted, her body shaking. If Light was daring to say what she thought he was saying…

"You better tell me right now that you do not _love_ Ryuuzaki! You tell me right now Light Yagami! You tell me to my face that you love _me!_ You tell me that Ryuuzaki is worth crap!" Light finished scribbling. He stood up straight and turned to face Misa, his face nearly deranged. Those were Kira's eyes. Misa recognized them well.

"L is worth more then ten million Misa's! I never said I loved you! Never! Not once! You're a delusional little girl!" He stood up tall, his form looming in the way it did so well when he was angry. The scraps of paper crumpled in his hands as fists squeezed tight. "I don't love you Misa! I never have, and I never will! You're my partner as the second Kira only! No more! L at least was able to stir something inside of me. But you! You didn't make me feel even a flitter!"

Misa stared, her eyes huge with shock. She looked almost as of Light had struck her. Indeed he could have and it would have been less painful. For a second, Misa simply stood in utter astonishment. She was completely frozen. But then, suddenly, she let out a horrible shriek! It was piercing and Light let out a cry of his own as his hands flew to his ears.

"Gay! Gay! _Gaaaaaay!"_ She grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a fluffy white rabbit and tossed it with as much vicious intent as she could muster at Light. He ducked, but dully wondered what the point to ducking had been.

"How can you like him? He's disgusting! He sits like a monkey! He doesn't even brush his hair! He's skinnier then me! He's gross! He…he's a freak!"

"Maybe! But at least he has a brain!" Misa screamed again. She raced to the opposite side of the room looking crazed. She grabbed more stuffed animals, throwing them viciously at Light. This time, he stood still and let them hit him. He sighed heavily. What was more humiliating for a god then being hit with fuzzy pink creatures? He withstood the abuse for a moment, and then marched forward. Misa saw him coming and shrieked again.

"Stay away from me! You…you cheater!" More animals. Light took them with as much dignity as he could muster. He moved forward steadily. He acted like a wall, ignoring the onslaught completely as if he had not just been his in the face by Fluffles the fluffy fuchsia rabbit.

He reached the girl, getting within feet of her. Misa yelped and cowered against her pink walls. She pressed her back into it, glaring with tear-filled eyes at her Light.

"Don't touch me!" She barked.

"Misa…this should make up for things." Light reached out, taking her hand. Misa did not resist. She could never resist him. He was Kira after all. He pressed one of the slips of paper into her hand. Blinking, she looked down at it. On it was L's name. His full name.

"L…Lawliet," she read slowly. "L Lawliet?" She wrinkled her nose. "It's weird. Are you sure it's real? It sounds stupid."

"Yes. That is his real name. I have no doubt that he told me the truth." Light confirmed. "I think it's fitting. A strange name for a strange man." Misa glanced at Light. "The specifics of his death are also there." Misa looked back down to the paper and read the writing on it out loud, simply to make sure it was true.

"L Lawliet. 5:15pm Wednesday April 2007. Extended heart attack. The heart attack will commence at 5:15pm and will last for several minutes until 5:20pm. The victim will suffer through a great deal of spasms and seizures before finally succumbing to death. " These few sentences had been more than enough to fill up the entire front and back of the tiny scrap of paper. Misa was surprised at the detail Light surrendered in this specific death. He must have really wanted L to suffer.

"I made it a heart attack so that L and everyone in the room would know that it was Kira who was killing him. So that L would know that it's me. That _I_ am the one taking his life. But of course, a simple heart attack for L won't do. He deserves pain." Misa re-read L's planned death. It certainly was going to be painful according to Light's details. Misa glanced up at her Light.

"What's the fake piece of paper for?"

"The one you hold is the real piece of paper. The one I have in my hand is a fake. It'san exact copy of the one you have now. I'm going to plant the false paper it in a place where the investigation team will find it. I'm going to set it up in a specific way so that it throws them off of my trail, and yours as well. They'll be stupid, and overcome with fear after L's death to do anything other then follow my lead. After L is dead, I'll have full control of the investigation. We will never ever be caught Misa." Misa held the scrap of paper that was responsible for a person's life as if it were a treasure made of jewels. Her eyes began to mist. Then she lifted her arms and threw herself at Light.

"Oh Light! Thank you thank you! I love you so much! I can't wait until L's dead! Then we can spend as much time together as we want!" Light said nothing, and this time he let the crazed girl hug him. If it would get her to cooperate, then fine. Still, he could not keep from rolling his eyes.

"I suggest you hide that scrape of paper with the Death Note when you're not looking at it," he said. Misa nodded eagerly, like a puppy. Light sighed. "You'll have to let me go now. I should get back to base. My lunch hour will be up shortly and I need to grab a sandwich." Misa nodded again, rubbing her face into Light's chest, much like a cat.

"Ok Light! I'll see you tomorrow for sure! Since L will be dead by then!" Light shrugged out of Misa's grasp, worming his way away from her. God she was agitating.

"Yes, fine. I'll see you then." He quickly hurried to the door to get away from Misa and her army of stuffed animals as fast as possible. He wanted to get back to base, even though the set time was still hours away.

--------------------------

Please please please nobody post any theories on what you think is going on in the story. I don't want it ruined for anyone if you happen to get it right. I encourage reviews on your thoughts on characters and how you feel about aspects of the story, but please **no theories.** Thank you so much! I want everyone to enjoy it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Sorry to make you all wait! We're nearing the end. I wanted to wait to post this up until I had another chapter after this one. But I simply cannot wait. Don't worry though; I'll have another chapter up very shortly. Do not fret.

----------------------

When Light got back to the base, he found a couple of the team members gone. He assumed they were at lunch. The only ones remaining were Matsuda and Aizawa. Aizawa at least seemed to be working. But Matsuda was pestering L who was taking his own lunch break. Having not left the room, L had wheeled himself over to the small table on the opposite wall from the computers. There they had a coffee pot, plates, chopsticks, plastic forks and knives, and of course, sweets.

Currently, L was seated as close to his usual fashion as possible. Due to his sprained ankle however, his weird sitting habits were even stranger then usual. His injured foot stuck out ever so slightly over the edge of the chair while the other remained tucked underneath his body. Light, as always, never understood how this was comfortable; now, more then ever.

On the table was a piece of strawberry swirl cheesecake, L's absolute favorite. Light deduced that Watari had gotten it special since L had been injured. L was eating it with a look of delight, which was almost immediately interrupted by a look of annoyance. The source of the annoyance of course, was Matsuda. Instead of letting the detective enjoy his meal, he was attempting small talk.

"And then I told her that I loved jazz too!" Matsuda laughed in such an oh-so-annoying way. L twitched. It was clear he didn't care for small talk. Most of the men on the team discovered this in the very beginning of their coming together. Matsuda however, never seemed to take a hint. "But…she never called. But I'm the man! I'm supposed to call her, right?" L sighed heavily.

"Matsuda-san…I'm afraid I'm the wrong person to be asking about girls. I have little experience in the area. Perhaps you should consult Raito-kun who has just come back from lunch." Matsuda looked up, spotting the younger man. He waved joyfully, almost like a puppy.

"Hey Light! Welcome back! The rest of the team should be back shortly." Light didn't respond. Matsuda wasn't worth the energy. Besides, he knew that if he remained silent, he would start bothering L again, and it was kinda fun to see L's cake time be interrupted. But much to Light's surprise, Matsuda wasn't the one to speak up first.

"Raito-kun, how was your lunch with Misa? Did you enjoy it?" A casual question. Something that dangerously sounded like small talk. The very thing L was avoiding with Matsuda. Light froze only briefly before putting a smile onto his face.

"Yes. It was quite nice. I haven't seen my girlfriend in sometime." Matsuda, Aizawa and L all gaped.

"Girlfriend? Since when did you and Misa...I mean, Misa always acts like…but you always denied…and then…there was…"

"It's ok Matsuda. She is technically my girlfriend, even if I denied it before. We go on dates and kiss. Isn't that what a girlfriend is?" Aizawa was staring. Light knew it was because he thought it odd. And indeed it was. But Light had wanted it to strike everyone as a bit odd. He glanced at L. L had indeed been staring along with the others, but the moment Light's eyes caught him, he turned away. He began devouring his cake. Aizawa eyed the two, an odd expression coming over his face.

Matsuda on the other hand, was too stupid to even catch the obvious things that were happening right in front of him. He smiled wildly as Aizawa started to puzzle things together.

"Wow! That's great Light!" Light tried to keep a straight face, but it was impossible. He suddenly burst out laughing, startling everyone in the room a second time.

"Oh come on Matsuda! How many times have I said I hated her guts? She was as annoying and aggravating as ever. I should have taken L up on his offer. At least he would have made for intelligent company." Matsuda gaped at the realization that it had been a joke.

"Raito-kun has a terrible sense of humor." L had said it in a cool and icy way that Aizawa immediately picked up on. Things were suddenly getting weird.

"Ah, you're just mad because I didn't let you come to lunch. Tell ya what, I have fifteen minutes before my lunch is officially over, which means you have even more time then me. Why don't I take you down to the bakery for some dessert."

"In case you're retina's aren't working properly Raito-kun, I am already ingesting cake. My favorite kind even. Nothing can top a strawberry swirl cheesecake."

"Really? Not even strawberry swirl cheesecake ice-cream?" L froze, fork in mid-air. Matsuda and Aizawa watched with keen interest. L slowly lowered his fork and moved to get out of his chair. He unfolded himself, and then stood up on both feet, one considerably more lifted then the other.

"Maybe some quick ice-cream…" Aizawa's thick eyebrows lowered over his eyes. The two of them sure were acting funny. He made a mental note to tell the rest of the team when they returned. If this was anything like he thought it was, it could spell trouble for the Kira case. Especially with Light Yagami as a suspect.

Aizawa watched as L limped toward Light. When he reached him, both of them headed to the door together, Light moving considerably slower then usual in order to allow L to keep up. Aizawa didn't like it. Light was always such a brash young man. Besides that, he had often shown a hatred for L due to the suspicions he held against him. But…now that he thought about it…L had removed the handcuffs. He had cleared Light of all charges. And since then they had been acting friendlier. And now, Light didn't seem to hate him at all. In fact, he was worried that it might have been the exact opposite. When the two left, Matsuda whistled.

"Wow! He got Ryuuzaki to leave the investigation room! Even with his twisted ankle! Way to go Light! I bet it's healthier for Ryuuzaki to get outside!"

"Yeah…only Light was calling him "L." Matsuda blinked, turning to look at Aizawa.

"Huh?"

"We're not supposed to call him that. For safety reasons. Ryuuzaki didn't even bother to correct him. Don't you think that entire conversation was odd?" Matsuda thought about it.

"Well…yeah, a little. But… I figured Ryuuzaki was just feeling left out because Light didn't take him to lunch with him and Misa."

"Exactly!" Matsuda blinked, seemingly confused.

"I'm sorry Aizawa. I don't see what you're getting at." Aizawa sighed heavily. He quickly hurried over to the large wall of computers before them. He got behind his own monitor and typed in a few commands. Quickly, the security camera images for the building came up. Aizawa typed in a few more keys and was able to pull up just the camera's that were placed in the hallway that lead to the door. In the images Light and L could clearly be seen making their way down the hall.

"Aizawa! I don't think we should be spying on people in our own investigation team!"

"Shut up for a minute and watch. I have some suspicions. If I'm right…L's thinking might be compromised. Light maybe shouldn't have been cleared as a suspect at all. We were just too blind to see it all this time!" Matsuda slowly came up to stand behind Aizawa's chair where the older man sat. He leaned over his shoulder to stare at the color, high quality images on the screen. He frowned deeply, a line cutting through his face.

"Aizawa, I'm afraid I still don't…" Matsuda's voice drifted off when suddenly Light and L stopped walking about halfway down the hall. They turned to face one another, and now appeared to be talking.

"Hey. Don't we have audio on these things?" Aizawa frowned.

"We do. I don't know what's wrong." He started typing in a bunch of commands, but nothing was happening. He quickly checked around the system. "The other cameras and audio are working. It's probably a shortage or something. Damned inconvenient!"

"Why? What do you think they're saying?" Aizawa didn't answer. Instead, he leaned in a bit closer to the screen as if he could read their mouths if he just got close enough. But he didn't have such skills. It was a shame. He was dying to know what they were talking about. He watched their faces and expressions. L sure as hell had become more expressive as of late. His normally stony face was showing an array of colors here.

Light said something, L laughed. Yes, laughed! It was near outrageous! Matsuda smiled.

"Hey! It looks like they finally stopped hating each other! I guess they really are friends now!"

"Matsuda you idiot!" Aizawa snapped.

"What? What'd I say?" Aizawa pointed at the screen.

"I'm not paranoid! Look at them! Look at what they're doing!" As Aizawa pointed, Light had slowly reached out a hand. He clasped it around L's. L blinked, seeming surprised. But he didn't resist. Light turned and stared to lead L to the side of the hallway. L followed looking unusually timid. Light reached a closet door, where of course, nothing was stored since this was a base for investigation. Aizawa's eyes widened when Light grabbed the handle with his free hand and opened the empty room.

"H…hey. What're they doing Aizawa?" Light disappeared into the empty space, pulling L with him. The last thing the two team member's saw was L's black hair disappearing behind the doorframe. Then Light's hand shot out, grabbing the door handle. He swung the door shut, closing them inside.

Matsuda's mouth dropped. Even he was not dumb enough to miss this one. He stared at the now unmoving, uneventful screen. With wide eyes glued to the monitor, he reached out a timid hand and poked Aizawa on his shoulder.

"H…hey. Aizawa? We should um…tell the rest of the team that um…uh…Light and L are…uh…how shall I say…"

"Yes…you're absolutely right Matsuda. L's thinking has defiantly been compromised. Light is more of a suspect then ever. And if we're going to bring justice to Kira, then…we need to tell the others."

"But…how do we do that? I mean…this is embarrassing no? And what about L?"

"Well…I suppose…he's probably going to be kicked off the team. He's not able to help us anymore…" Matsuda grew very quiet as a depressed look came over his face.

"Poor L…" he mumbled. But then suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Wait! Wouldn't he realize that if Light's Kira, he might just be using L as a pawn?"

"He could. But I doubt it. He cleared his name remember? That means this isn't part of some master plan. Light's manipulating him to get what he wants."

"What he wants?" Matsuda suddenly turned a bright red color, his eyes huge. Aizawa looked to the younger man and blinked. Then his eyes grew large and his own face turned red.

"No! You pervert! He's trying to lead everyone away from his trail! If he's Kira then he's using L to throw us off the scent! God!" Matsuda smiled nervously and quickly stood up.

"Hahaha! Oh!" He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Anyway…we should tell the others right away without Light and L knowing. Then, we'll decide how to go about handling this…uh…situation." Matsuda nodded, his face falling to sadness once again.

"…this sucks."

As it turned out, Aizawa and Matsuda had plenty of time to inform the rest of the team on what was going on after they got back from lunch. L and Light did not come back when they said they would, and as such, they had extra time to explain, and also to show the video of the security cameras.

There was almost chaos. People panicked. L was the brains behind their entire operation. Without him, they were lost. And if he had been corrupted by Kira, then God only knew how far off track they really were! It took Aizawa several long moments to get everything under control. Once he did, they all discussed what to do, and came up with the same conclusion. They would have to tell L that he was off the team. They would have to reveal that they knew. Not only to make sure L wasn't tampering with any evidence, but also to get a reaction from Light. It would be good to see just how both men reacted.

Being honorable and courteous men, they decided to at least let L finish out the day. After all…he'd had it so hard with the hospital and all of the beating's he'd been taking. They least they could do was allow him to finish up. They'd tell him everything at five, just before the rest of the team usually left.

And so, they all took their usual positions, deciding they would work the best they could until then. But that would be hard, knowing what they knew. Such knowledge was quite distracting. And speaking of distracting…that was the moment Light and L finally made it back to the investigation room.

They were twenty minutes late. And they also looked worse for wear. Light's shirt was untucked; his usually perfect hair looking like it had been hastily combed. L didn't bother to comb his hair at all. It was even wilder then the team was used too. It stuck up in all directions. Both were grinning wildly as if they both shared a fantastic inside joke that no one else understood.

"Sorry we're late! There was a crisis with the sweets!" There was a very loud snort. Which one it came from was uncertain, but both immediately afterward started to chuckle. L at least was trying to suppress his joy, but Light didn't even bother. He laughed wholly and outright, his voice filling the otherwise utterly silent room. Their eyes squinted shut with glee. Whatever joke they were sharing, it was barely contained within them. Both looked ready to burst with laughter, despite their sad attempts at keeping it down to a minimum.

No one else in the room was impressed. Matsuda twitched visibly, but most everyone else was good at keeping their cool.

"Well hurry up. We have a lot of work to do." But despite that steady demand, most were looking uncomfortable. L and Light, for some reason, started laughing harder. Matsuda fidgeted in his chair. The two just couldn't seem to get themselves under control. Finally, Aizawa cleared his throat.

"Come take a look at these files over here. We need help deciphering them." Finally, with work being presented to them, both seemed to calm. L limped over to the papers indicated and immediately began tackling them in his usual workaholic way. Light, looking much more laid back, headed over to his computer monitor.

Having things looking a bit more like usual, the rest of the team began to relax. They turned, facing their own monitors and screens. They would just have to bare the heavy weight in the air until the end of the day.

L had been more then professional for the rest of the day. So much in fact that a few of the team members were questioning their sudden decision. Shouldn't they think about it more? They needed L. What would they do without him?

But if Light was indeed Kira, as L originally suspected…then they were all pretty much doomed if they kept L around. Having two geniuses working together against them could be more then disastrous. They could all die. But of course, firing L was based on the idea that Light was Kira. If Light were innocent, then there would be no need to fire L at all. If only they could prove it.

It was four forty-five in the afternoon when Aizawa suddenly turned away from his work and faced L.

"Ryuuzaki. Why did you clear Light's name?" L was typing furiously on his keyboard when the question was asked. He didn't reply right away. In fact…he didn't seem to be replying at all. He continued typing, his fingers moving at lightning speed.

"Ryuuzaki!" Aizawa tried again. Still no response. Aizawa's eyebrow twitched. He never really liked L's strange behavior in the first place. And now, when things seemed suddenly so desperate and dire, it was hard to tolerate it at all.

Light, seeing the predicament, turned away from his own screen. He gently cleared his throat. Immediately, as if by magic, L turned completely away from his screen and stopped typing in order to give his full, undivided attention to Light.

"Yes Raito-kun?" Aizawa twitched.

"Aizawa's trying to get your attention."

"Oh?" L swiveled his chair around and faced Aizawa directly. "What is it you require?" Aizawa got out of his chair and stood up tall. He adjusted his tie, and then cleared his throat.

"You never really gave us a reason for clearing Light's name. I think it's very important that you tell us your reasoning behind his innocence." L blinked his expressionless eyes.

"Is that all? Very well." He uncurled one of his legs and stuck out his twisted ankle. He flexed it gently. Then he wiggled his toes. Seeming to feel better, he pulled it back in, tucking it underneath himself. "Raito-kun cannot be Kira for many reasons. First, we had him placed in confinement for an extended period of time. During that time, he had no contact with the outside world what so ever. Yet the killings continued. Clearly, someone else was committing these crimes."

"Yeah, but you said…"

"I'm aware of what I said Aizawa. If you want a full explanation you'll let me finish. Now, what I said back then was that he could have passed Kira's powers, whatever they may be, to someone else, before going into confinement. But after he was let out of confinement, he then became chained to me for a full twenty-four seven, observation period. I surveyed him and watched his actions during every second of everyday. Nothing he did went unnoticed." Matsuda was actually blushing. He faced his computer screen to try and hide it.

"During that time I found nothing odd in Raito-kun's actions or mannerisms other then having an uncanny ability to torment me. He made no contact with anyone off of the investigation team with exception of Misa and his mother. I looked for anyway possible that he may have been communicating with a second Kira in order to give that Kira directions or instructions. But there was nothing. The second Kira is working on his own, far apart from Raito-kun or any orders he may give.

The conclusion here is that Raito-kun cannot be Kira. Or, if he was originally, he isn't any longer and has no recollection of ever being so. Therefore, he is innocent." Aizawa frowned. It seemed too easy too convenient.

"But didn't you say that Light was simply allowing the second Kira to do as he pleased until he was able to contact them again?"

"That is also disproved. Ever since I removed the handcuffs, Light has been free to do as he pleases. I've watched him carefully since then as well, and haven't seen him do anything suspicious. Trust me, I stayed very close to him." Matsuda actually suppressed a snicker by covering it up with a cough. L glanced annoyingly at the back of the man's head. His black eyes displeased.

Aizawa still wasn't convinced.

"Ryuuzaki…is it possible that you could be overlooking something because you want Light to be innocent?"

"Want Light to be innocent? Over look evidence? Why would I do such absurd things?"

"Maybe because you're so close to Light? Maybe because he's your first-ever-friend?" L was quiet for only a second. But that second had been too long.

"I wouldn't let something like that interfere with the investigation Aizawa-san."

"Really? If Light was Kira, would you send him to the electric chair?"

"I…o…of course."

"That didn't sound very convincing to me."

"What are you implying Aizawa! That I would let the worse criminal in the history of man-kind go free just because he strikes my fancy?" Matsuda outright giggled at that, and L's face flushed at the sudden realization of what he said. His cheeks burned. Light suddenly got to his feet. He went to L's side, standing just behind his chair. He put both hands supportively on the back of the swivel and glared out at Aizawa.

"I don't see what this attack is all about! It sounds like you _want_ me to be Kira Aizawa! L's already proven that I'm not guilty. So then what's your problem?"

"My problem is you Light! I don't think you are who you say you are. And L's thinking has been compromised."

"What makes you say something that outlandish?"

"Because of what we caught you two doing on the security cameras!" Both geniuses faces fell to shock as silence filled the room. The entire team froze and was watching the spectacle now. The computer monitors hummed softly, filling the now heavy void.

"And what did you see on camera?" Light asked far too calmly for comfort. Aizawa grimaced slightly, but did not hesitate.

"The two of you holding hands and heading into a closet." More silence. It was clear that there was no way to lie or wheedle their way out of that one. L's hands squeezed his knees tightly. His mouth had become a thin, tight line.

"I thought I disabled that camera…"

"A-HA!" Matsuda cried, leaping from his chair. "That's why the sound wasn't working Aizawa! Ryuuzaki tampered with it!" Aizawa nodded.

"So it's true then?" L remained silent, his knuckles white on top of his knees. His black bangs fell in front of his eyes, but the team could clearly see his glowing cheeks. Light seemed a bit more in control. Calmly, he left L's side and headed for the coffee table on the other side of the room.

"Yes. It's true." Light confirmed. "So what? Why does it matter?" He reached the table and began fixing a cup of tea.

"Why does it matter? Because if you two are together then L's thinking could be wrong! You very well could be Kira!"

"Could I?" It was the way Light said it that struck an eerie chord into the room. The air became even thicker than before. "That seems very discriminatory to me. Because I'm gay I'm Kira?"

"No! It's not that! It's that L could have very well missed something or he could even be supporting you for all we know!"

"I would _never!_" L's outburst was so sudden that many looked his way. His face still quite red, he was now glaring with fury. "How dare you even suggest such a thing? I would never support Kira! Why would you think so lowly of me?"

"But L…"

"Don't use the name "L!"

"But Light uses it!" Matsuda cried it out of indignity, but the rest of the team could see how important that suddenly was. L's thinking had indeed been compromised if he allowed Light to call him "L" out in public. It was dangerous. If he had made a mistake about that, then what else could he have made a mistake about? L's embarrassment only seemed to grow worse at such a revelation. His face was burning.

Light calmly began adding sugar cubes to the tea he had poured. He counted them out. He knew there had to be nine for L's liking.

"Ryuuzaki! How long has this been going on?"

"What? Has what been…?"

"You and Light. How long have you been…uh…a couple." L face was burning brightly.

"We…we're not a…we…not…not very long. Wh…why does any of that matter?"

"Because it'll give us a good idea to as when you stopped thinking clearly."

"I am thinking clearly!"

"No, you're not. Our entire investigation is at stake here Ryuuzaki! If Light is indeed Kira, we're all probably already dead because of your…your…infatuation!"

"It's not an infatuation! It…it wasn't even supposed to be a ...it…it was a mistake!"

"Don't say that L." Light voice came softly, calmly from the coffee table. He stirred the tea gently. "Don't let them upset you into saying things you don't mean. It was exactly what you wanted." Finished with the tea, Light proceeded to grab a soda for himself from the icebox. Then he turned around and faced L and the team. "Don't badger L. It wasn't really his fault. He kept his distance at all times. But it was easy for me to see his longing for attention."

"Raito-kun! Don't you dare build me up to sound so…"

"Starved? But you are starved. That's why it was so easy." L flinched at that sentence. It made it sound almost like…

Light walked back over to the suddenly frantic detective. He handed him the tea he prepared, almost forcing it into his hands. "Clam down. Panic is not becoming of you." L blinked, looking at his tea, then glanced back up at Light in surprise. Light was…giving him his favorite tea? In a bit of shock, and still quite shaken from the teams discovery, he did not drink it right away. He instead looked up at the team around him.

"It was nothing…" he pathetically explained. Light, his back to the team, smirked.

"As I said, don't blame L. It was all my idea. I noticed he was lonely and I wanted to help. But nothing became of it until today. It was a spur of the moment idea of mine. We haven't done anything if that's what you're all thinking." He glanced at the team and noticed Matsuda's fidgeting and red face.

"No Matsuda. We just messed around a bit. Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?" This came from L, and he sounded quite insulted indeed. "I guess it wouldn't be for someone as _experienced_ as you Yagami-kun."

"Oo! Using my last name are we? Calling me a whore? Don't get girly on me. I have enough of that sort of problem from Misa." L stiffened in his chair, his black eyes large from the sting. That was right, Light was technically already dating someone else. L's cheeks remained red, this time from anger and a bit of humiliation.

"Well then I was correct! You are a whore!"

"No, a whore indicates I fool around. I certainly don't do any fooling around with Misa."

"Well then maybe you should dump her!"

"Hold on a minute you two! I don't want this turning into a fight!" Aizawa said. "We just want to sort this out. Ryuuzaki…tell us when this all started. We need a general idea so we can go back and look for clues."

L clutched his teacup, but seemed to calm at least slightly. Maybe it was the warmth coming through the glass and into his palms. The smell of it was relaxing too. Or maybe it was just because…Light made it for him just right. How had he known he liked to have nine cubes?

"I…I suppose…" his voice was very quiet and his tones trailed off into nothingness. Clearly, this was not something he was able to say easily. Even after his change, emotions were still difficult to convey due to lack of experience. "I suppose…I became interested when Raito-kun asked me…why I enjoyed sweets. But…I didn't realize what my interest was. I thought I was fascinated because he had an intelligent mind such as my own. Or perhaps it was because he bothered to ask me something that didn't have anything to do with the case. It was…nice…to have someone talk to me…I mean…on something other then death or murder…"

The team grew silent, their tense bodies seeming to relax slightly. They glanced at one another uncomfortably, but there was also pity there in their eyes. It was the first time any of them even realized how hard it must have been for L. It was the first time any of them bothered to talk to him for a substantial amount of time. And technically, even though it did involve L's personal life…this was still about the case. Guilt crept into a few of them.

"I didn't realize there was anything more to it then that until…the fifteenth." L lifted his tea and gently sipped it. He rolled it over his tongue, savoring the flavor as he always did. Yes, Light had done the tea justice. "If you're truly concerned, then this the exact date my thinking would have been compromised." Matsuda seemed utterly hooked as if he were a child listening to a story. The guilt and uncomfortable feelings didn't seem to affect him at all. He leaned in over the shoulders of other members eagerly. Eyes aglow he asked,

"And what happened on the fifteenth?" L smiled a bit shyly.

"Curious Matsuda?" Matsuda, unashamed and already seeming to have little dignity, nodded.

"…Raito-kun woke me from a nightmare. I…haven't been held in someone's arms…since I was a small child." Matsuda was simply aglow, wrapped up entirely in L's story. And when he glanced from L up to Light who still stood behind him, he found Light blushing quite fiercely. There was a vicious scowl on his face however, and he crossed his arms over his chest. Quickly sticking his nose up into the air.

L took another small sip of his tea.

"Anyway, there you have it. As Light said, there was nothing serious until today. And we didn't do anything questionable other then…how did he say…"mess around?" L smiled almost as sweetly as his tea. But even though Matsuda was clearly won over, Aizawa was not.

"Be that as it may…the investigation has been seriously altered. L…we have little choice but to let you go." L's smile faltered, then faded away. Then almost as quickly, understanding and shock hit him.

"Wh…what? Let me go? You mean…f…fire me?" Aizawa didn't look happy about it, especially after such a sappy story. But he nodded firmly.

"I'm afraid so." L sat looking like he was in shock.

"W…what? But…you can't do that! I'm funding all of this! This entire operation is mine! You can't do anything without…"

"Yes we can. If you care about capturing Kira at all, you'll leave us the equipment and the building. Even if you don't, we'll find a way. But keeping you around is too compromising to the investigation. Even you must realize that." L's grip on his teacup tightened until his knuckles became white.

"You…you can't fire me!"

"We can and we just did L. We're sorry…but it…it has to be this way." L's hands let off a slight tremor.

"You…you're firing me because I have a relationship?"

"Well…with a suspect." Aizawa confirmed. L's tea sloshed in his cup as he brought it in closer to his chest.

"Why? Why can't I do as I please? Everyone else is free to have friends and relations. Why can't I? Am I so different?"

"Ryuuzaki, we're not singling you out!"

"Yes you are! If anyone else on the team had a relationship with Light it shouldn't matter! You wouldn't fire them!"

"That might be true, but it's only because Kira would have no interest in anyone else on the team! If he's after anyone, it's you because you have all the answers!" L's head snapped up, his eyes wide with shock. He grew pale, his normally near white face bleaching to an even paler color. His black eyes stared in horrified contrast to his skin.

"You…you're suggesting that Raito-kun is using me?" Light reached out from behind L, gently putting both hands on L's shoulders. He squeezed gently.

"I'm doing no such thing L. They're just nervous. They have every right to be, since Kira is so deadly." L sat unmoving. He glanced hesitantly at his tea. Light's tones were soft and gentle, but L knew what Aizawa was saying could have very well been true.

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki…you're off the team." L's hands trembled a second time, his black bangs falling over to hide his eyes. His mouth contorted into a twisted grimace of anguish.

"…they…they don't want me." It came as a whisper, something that was hard to hear, but most heard it anyway. Light's expression slowly changed. Concern, suddenly filled him. He recognized that pleading sentence. _No one wants me._ He remembered all to clearly the anguish in L's tones that night. The way he cried out in desperation in his tormented dreams. Light leaned over L from behind the back of his swivel chair, getting as close as he could to the beset soul. His chest pressed into the back of L's chair.

"Hey…everything will be fine…ok? Just like I told you before." L looked at his tea, his hands giving off another slight tremor.

"Will it?" Light nodded.

"Yes." L continued to stare directly at his tea.

"…Raito-kun…I'm scared." Light squeezed L's shoulders a second time.

"There's no reason to be scared," he said. "You'll find more jobs. Kira will be caught anyway. All is well." L nodded. Then he took the cup, lifted it to his lips and tipped it back. Seemingly very upset, he did not savor it like usual, but drank the entire tiny cup in one swig. When finished, a soupy sugar mixture remained at the bottom. L stared at it for a moment, then proceeded to stick his finger into the cup, wiping away at the bottom of it. Then he stuck his index finger in his mouth, eating up the sugary substance.

It was at that exact moment that Misa walked through the door. It had been completely silent due to the awkwardness of L's firing, so everyone had heard the heavy door swing open. The entire team, plus two geniuses, looked up to find a joyful, energetic Misa.

"Hi everyone!" She smiled brightly, and then closed the door behind her. She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, and then started toward the team.

Light tried his best to hide his shock, dismay, and absolute fury.

_What the hell is she doing here? _He thought frantically. He quickly glanced at his watch. It was 5:09pm. L would die in six minutes. He looked back up to face Misa who had frozen half way across the room. She was staring at everyone who was staring directly back at her. It didn't take the smartest man in the world to see that something was going on.

"W…what is it? Why the long faces? Did something terrible happen?" She immediately glanced at L, but clearly, L was still alive. So that wasn't it.

"Uhh…" Matsuda scratched the back of his neck looking like he'd been caught stealing cookies just before dinner. The other team members averted their eyes as well. There was something difficult about having a female presence suddenly in the room. Especially after all of the gay talk they'd just been having. It was an unbearable pressure for everyone: straights, gays and women alike.

Misa frowned, putting her hands on her round hips.

"Uhh? That doesn't tell me much. I thought you guys might like to have me around just before the end of the day. I thought I'd brighten the mood, and maybe abduct Light for a dinner date?" Oh the awkwardness of it all. Misa shot her eyes at Light, and then glanced very coldly at his hands, which were still placed strongly on L's shoulders.

Light very slowly, as if trying not to be noticed, lifted his hands off of L. He then snagged his soda off of the counter as an excuse to keep his hands busy. But Misa saw the movement and her eyes narrowed. She said nothing however and instead marched up to L, who was still looking quite unsettled. Misa stood in front of him, leaning in uncomfortably close. L shrunk back in his seat to avoid her, his expression fragile. Misa inspected him harshly, hands still on her hips.

"So what's the matter with you? Hm? You look freakier then usual."

"Misa lay off! He's just been fired." Matsuda cried. Misa lifted her head.

"Fired?" Her eyes lit up with surprise and…perhaps delight as well. She smiled quite wickedly. She grinned at L savagely.

"What for Ryuuzaki? Did you get someone killed?" L didn't answer. He turned away from Misa, and then slowly climbed out of his chair. He stood up, looking more hunched and injured then ever before with all his weight leaned onto one foot.

"Have a heart Misa!" Matsuda cried again.

Light watched the spectacle, his entire body filled with nervousness. What the hell was she doing? He had been a fool to tell her the time of L's death. She had come to see it first hand no doubt, to make sure that her competition faded into dust. To watch L suffer. But Light had wanted it to be his moment. He wanted to share L's death with L alone…and the team, clearly for business reasons. But Misa…he hadn't wanted Misa to be there. She would jeopardize everything! It was an absurd risk to have her here! She was the largest piece of evidence linking himself to Kira. Still…in four minutes, it wouldn't matter.

But L was heading to the door now…

"I…guess I'll go pack…" He started to hobble pathetically away. Light glared. He had to stop him! He had to die with everyone watching! He needed to be humiliated!

"L wait!" Light had cried it out in such a way that Misa's face twisted. She glared, her eyes becoming fierier with every interaction the two shared. L did indeed stop, resting on his good foot. But he did not turn to face Light. Light struggled to think of something to say to get him to remain for the next three minutes.

"L…we…we should tell Misa!" Well…that just kinda popped out. It was the best he could do on demand like that. Besides, Misa already knew. And L would be dead soon. It should be enough to keep her cool. She must have realized what he was doing. She must have known that Light was simply trying to keep L in the room. But…no. Light was too used to L. He was too used to being able to rely on L to figure out what he was doing in tight situations without ever needing to voice a word. Misa on the other hand…Misa was stupid. She wouldn't figure it out. And if she ruined things…

L was turning around now. He faced Light and Misa directly, a look of surprise on his face.

"You…want to tell Misa?" Light broke out into a sweat. Was it suddenly hot? He untwisted the cap on his soda and quickly tipped it back. Maybe it was an excuse to avoid the question. Or maybe it was to try and cool himself from the sudden temperature increase. Whatever the reason, he made sure to spend his time drinking for several seconds until he could think of something. Finally, he decided there was no way out of this one. The team knew. If Light lied, someone would give him away. Probably Matsuda. And so, he lowered his soda bottle and said the only thing he could.

"Yes." Light put the soda down on the desk behind him, then held his arms out, beckoning L to come back to him. L, seemingly dazzled by such forwardness, obeyed. He limped over to Light's side where Light took his hand. Blushing quite furiously, he faced Misa.

"Misa, I'm sorry…but…you're suspicions are correct. I….I have feelings for L." Misa's entire face contorted. Her red lips turned into a snarl. Her already angry eyes became infuriated with indignation. They set aflame as a look that could turn Medusa to stone came onto her face.

_Don't ruin it…don't…_ Light begged in his head. _Can't you see it's mostly an act? Misa, don't be a fool!_ But luckily for Light, Misa seemed so infuriated that she could not move. She simply stood trembling, and speechless.

"Misa-san…I'm sorry," L said suddenly. His dark eyes truly did indeed look remorseful. "I never wanted to hurt you. But…you gave me little choice. Because of your actions, I've been forced to…" L stopped mid sentence as Light's wristwatch beeped 5:15pm. L suddenly let out a strangled gasp. The empty teacup, which had been his grasp the entire time, fell from his hands and shattered onto the linoleum floor, glass scattering about.

The team's surprised faces shifted to L just in time to watch his body buck, and then fall. As L went down, he collided with his swivel chair that stood just behind him. His body struck it and the wheels of the swivel chair let out a horrible screech as they scratched against the floor. The chair tipped. L's body landed onto the cold floor with a soft "thud" as the chair gave an even louder objection as it collapsed. But the difference between the chair and L was that one fell still once it landed, the other did not.

The team members let out cries of horror at the same moment L let out a cry of pain. His small body spasmed atrociously against the cold floor, his muscles contracting on their own accord, sending waves of pain through his nerves.

Light's eyes widened with absolute horror. He needed to keep up his pretenses until L was fully and utterly dead. Then later on, he'd be able to write everyone else's names into the Death Note. But for now, he needed to be Light Yagami. And Light Yagami would have screamed. So he did.

"L!" Light collapsed to his knees on the floor beside his enemy. Without even thinking, he scooped the pale, bony being up into his arms, bringing L in close to his chest, and draping him across his bent legs. "L! L! What's the matter with you?"

"He…he's having a heart attack! Kira's got him!" Matsuda was the one who cried it. And Light was glad he did. There was no doubt then to as who was killing L. _Yes, be fearful. Be as frightened as you should be!_

"Someone call 911!"

"I'm on it!"

"I'll go get Watari!" Immediately people began hustling about to try and save the lonely detective. But Light knew nothing could be done for him. Keeping up pretenses, he shook L's shoulders.

"L!" As a response, L let out a sudden cry of agony. His body convulsed a second time; the violence of such an action on a tiny body was easily felt in Light's strong arms. As L's body raged out of his control, it looked as if he was reduced to little more then an animal dying on the floor.

Matsuda started crying. L screamed a third time, his head being thrown back and his mouth opening wide. Misa simply stared. Her fury had not faded, and in fact, it seemed to be growing even more out of control as she watched her Light suddenly caress L's face in a tender fashion.

"L! I…I've gotchya L! I've gotchya!" L's scream died down and in it's place, groans of misery took him. His bony, claw-like hands, reached out suddenly, grabbing onto Light's shirt in desperation.

"R…Raito-kun!" The cry was twisted and warped as it came from L's mouth. It was a pathetic and sad little plea. So much so, that everyone stopped in their mad dashes. The pain in that voice demanded attention. It was simply filled with anguish. So the team, having already done what they could anyway, turned to stare.

"R…Rai…Raito!" L's body gave another kick. It bucked uncontrollably in Light's arms. Light watched as tears began streaming down L's cheeks.

Light's inner glee at his eminent victory began to melt away. It disappeared like sugar in L's tea. Instead of the glory of triumph…Light felt a pang of pain in his chest. What was this? L let out another helpless, pitiful cry. His shaking body becoming covered in sweat as his heart failed him. His hands clung tightly to Light's shirt in a desperate way, as if he could cling to life, as long as he clung to his Raito-kun.

Light's face and emotions went slack as he watched L's pale face. His eyes were squeezed shut in anguish, tears bred from the same pain streamed down his cheeks. His very face twisted and contorted in ways Light wished were not possible. Light suddenly held L much more tightly, bringing the smaller youth into his chest and arms.

Pain filled Light's face, his expression contorting to match L's.

"L!" He screamed it again. But this time, desperation filled his tones. L's body shocked the young detective yet again, causing L to let out a gasp. More tears fell. They rolled off L's cheeks like rain. How long was five minutes again? How long?

L's cries were becoming weaker, his spasms less violent. He kicked feebly in Light's grasp.

"Ra…Rait…o…" Matsuda was sobbing now, the rest of the team only looked on in horrified fascination. They could do nothing. Light could do nothing. No one could. L's name was in the Death Note.

Light was shocked to find his vision suddenly blurry. He blinked in surprise, and found that his vision cleared when he did so…because water fell from his eyes. L spasmed one more, this time, the jerking of his muscles quite timid. He was fading, and very fast.

"Ra…Rai…to…s…sa…say…it…" Even in his dying moments, Light recognized a demand from L. He was not asking. He wasn't even pleading, L was demanding an answer. Light slid a hand underneath L's neck and head to support him. He lifted it so that he could look directly into L's pain filled, tear streaked face.

It was a heartbreaking sight. That spark in his eyes…was already fading. L's body twitched, the jolts on it no longer strong enough to be called spasms. L's screamed faded away to groans. And even the groans were fading now into short, rugged gasps. Light knew he only had seconds before his watched beeped 5:20.

"Sa…say……it…" L's voice was already a whisper. God he was dying so fast!

"L! I…don't die! Don't! I…I'll say it if you want me too!" L's grasp on Light's shirt was weakening. His hands trembled from the effort of keeping his grip. Light clutched L desperately.

"I love you!" Light's watched beeped. L let out one last little gasp of air, and then he stopped breathing all together. Light watched as that light in his eyes disappeared into nothing. He felt L's grip on his shirt fade away. L's hands fell to his side, limp as a rag dolls. Bones covered with skin, L was oddly soft and still quite warm. Light never really realized just how warm a person was…until that moment.

Light stared at L's body for just a moment. Something inside of him broke. He felt it. And then he screamed. He held L's body in his arms and he screamed. He leaned forward in utter dismay and buried his face in L's soft black hair. A violent sob ripped through his chest and out of his throat. He couldn't even hope to control himself. L was dead.

Everyone was quite distracted by this devastating turn of evens. So much so that no one noticed Misa, trembling in absolute fury. That was, not until she screamed. Her scream filled the whole room, drowning even Light's sobs of despair. The scream was high, shrill and deafening. Many of the team members cried out in pain, hands flying to their ears. Misa held her scream as long as her breath would allow. When it ran out, she lifted a trembling, dooming finger Light's way.

"You love _him!_ A _corpse!_ But not _me?_" The team members stared, mouths agape. It was hard to even process the fact that Misa was not remorseful at all. In fact, she was enraged! Light lifted his tear-streaked face to glance at his so-called "girlfriend" only to find her trembling with vehemence.

"After all this time, after all I've done for you, you can't love me? You still love him? Even though he's dead?" No one said a word. What could possibly be said?

Suddenly, Misa reached into her bag. Her face on fire, she grabbed something then pulled it out into the open. Light was horrified to see the Death Note. His eyes widened with absolute horror.

"Misa! No! L's dead! We've won! You can't just-!"

"You mean _I've_ won! You're history! If it's one thing I don't tolerate, it's cheaters and liars! And you Light Yagami are both!" She took out a pen and scribbled into the Death Note. Light, absolutely frantic, screamed out.

"Someone stop her! She's the second Kira! She's trying to kill me!" At that, Aizawa charged. He slammed into Misa's side, knocking her down to the ground. He wasted no time. He grabbed the girl, lifting her up and trapping her in a bear hug. The Death Note fell to the floor. Matsuda ran over and snatched it up.

"Let go of me! I hate him! I _hate_ him!" As Misa thrashed furiously in Aizawa's arms, Matsuda flipped open the Death Note to the last page. There, Light's name appeared, fully written out and spelt correctly.

"Light! You're name is in here! What does that mean?" Matsuda cried. Light's eyes grew huge with horror.

"…it means I'm dead Matsuda." He said it in a quiet, terrified voice. Matsuda stared, horrified.

"How do you know that? Why do you know what this is?" Light said nothing. The team knew now. There was no way around it. Misa had ruined everything. She'd defeated Kira. Over a little jealousy. Now the world would suffer. Light was aware of the ticking of his wristwatch. Four, three, two, one…

His forty seconds were up.

Watari had been found and fetched. 911 had been called. Misa had been tied up for the time being. The only thing left was to check and see if the two men were really dead. They were. Aizawa checked for pulses on both of them and got nothing. They were not breathing; their hearts did not beat. Both lay on the floor, eyes wide open and lifeless. There was nothing left to do.

Watari cancelled the 911 call, and instead called the morgue. Having been L's only family, the team decided it would be best to let Watari handle the bodies and the arrangements. Besides, the rest of the team had plenty to do.

They arrested Misa. They confiscated the Death Note. After reading all the rules in the front of the book, Kira's power became clear. Inside the note, was all of the evidence they'd ever need. Light had been Kira. Misa had been the second Kira. And the notebook had simply been passed between one and the other.

After searching Misa's body, they found the scrap of paper with L's name on it in her pocket. She had kept it close, almost like a locket or treasure.

The team knew what they had to do. They had to turn Misa in as the one and only Kira. If they told anyone that there had been two Kira's, there would be chaos. People would panic. They would wonder how many other Kira's there were. If they would ever be safe. They couldn't tell them that Light was the original Kira. Especially now that he was dead. It would be fitting to retain whatever honor the boy had left, at least for his mother. Misa would take the wrap. She deserved it anyway…most of the names in the book had been written by her. She'd killed just as much, if not more people then Light had.

The entire case wrapped up nicely. And the world became Kira free. Life, went back to normal for most everyone.

They held a closed casket ceremony for L and Light. It was good closure for most of the team. But…Matsuda felt terrible for Watari. He took it hard. He cried all over L's casket before it was put into the ground. But soon it was over. And since Watari had nothing else to do, he said goodbye to the team and headed out. They suspected to go back to England, or whatever country near there that he was from.

And that _would_ have been the conclusion of our story.

--------------------

As stated, _would_ have been. There is indeed more. Again please please please **NO THEORIES**. I'm flattered at the interest that has been taken and all of the comments I've received from you. But the ending is still drawing near and absolutely everything will be explained in the next chapter. So, in keeping the surprises fresh for anyone who hasn't pieced a few things together yet, I'm going to request yet more silence. I know it's hard, but I really appreciate it. Thank you everyone!


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Alright people. This is it. I wanted to post the last bit of the story consecutively. So you have three chapters here. Or, well…two and then the conclusion. But anyway, this is the end. It's over. I'm very sad. But at the same time, I'm also very satisfied. I can't wait to see what everyone else thinks of it. But I, myself, am very satisfied with the ending. Endings are always so hard for me to write, but I think I've finally got it this time. So, enjoy.

----------------------

The first thing L was aware of was the beating of his own heart. It was so very comforting to feel it thud so rhythmically against his chest. He slowly realized that he had been away. Where he had been he really couldn't describe. How he had traveled was just as difficult to understand. But as warm blood began to force it's way through frozen veins, his brain kicked back into gear.

That was right. He hadn't really gone anywhere at all. He'd always been here, in his body. But only barely.

Those were all odd thoughts. He had never really believed in the afterlife before. But…he just felt like…he'd been somewhere. But he certainly couldn't remember anything.

The next thing he was aware of was how much effort it took to breathe. His chest was so heavy. The weight of living flesh and tissue.

_If I'm having this much trouble inflating my chest, then Raito-kun must not be able to breath at all._ Another silly thought. All thoughts were side effects no doubt.

The third thing he was aware of was the cold. The fringed freezing cold. As L's body seemed to kick back into gear, it immediately began shivering. His entire body trembled uncontrollably. The discomfort was almost too much to bear. He felt like he were made of ice, or wrapped in ice. He let out a tiny noise that he couldn't even figure out how to describe. His throat would not work for him.

Another noise greeted his ears. It was muffled and hard to understand. But an instant later, something warm was wrapped around him. He continued to shiver. He felt like his body was absorbing the heat of whatever was given too him and simply wasn't warming up at all. He let out another noise, this one strong enough to be called a small cry.

That muffled noise came again, and L deduced it was someone talking. His hearing was still turning back on. It seemed to lag behind his other senses. His shivering was violent, but the warmth was the nicest thing he ever felt. It was soft.

_A heating blanket._ He thought. Slowly, ever so slowly, he came back to life. And in several more minutes his hearing cleared and his eyes fluttered open. He found darkness. There was a soft light. He tried to focus on it, but it was hard to get his vision to stop from swimming.

"L, can you hear me yet? I'll keep talking until you respond. You're ok. Everything went according to plan. It was perfect. You have nothing to fear." The voice was soft. It was whispering. But still, it was a very comforting, recognizable voice.

"Wa…Watari?" Ugh! L's throat was as dry as a desert. It was scratchy from disuse and arid from lack of saliva. He couldn't move either. His muscles hurt.

"Yes. I'm right here. Don't be scared, it'll take a little while longer for the drugs to fully wear off. Light's doing well. Since he has more body mass, the drugs didn't hit him as hard. He's awake and already sitting up. You take your time. Because of your weight, you took it hard. I was worried for a little bit when the time you gave me passed…and you didn't wake up."

The heat from the heated blanket was finally starting to do some good. The warmth was sinking into his skin and the outer layers of his veins and blood vessels carried the warmer blood to his frozen insides. _I'm like a frozen pastry._ He thought amusingly. He sure could go for a pastry.

His vision was clearing now, but he had no hope of lifting his head. Still, he was able to make out that faint light. It was the reflection in Watari's glasses. L blinked the rest of the fuzziness away. Yes. Watari was standing over him a concerned expression on his darkened face. L focused on the reflection. He could sort of make out the source of the light…

"It's a flashlight." Watari explained. "We're in the morgue after hours as instructed. We held your funeral yesterday. As far as everyone in the world in concerned, Kira and L are dead. You two are free."

_Free. _L closed his eyes and felt something wonderful flow through him. He couldn't even describe such a feeling. Perhaps it was…peace. He was free.

"I should have killed you for real L. God! You didn't tell me how horrible this drug was!" That must have been Light. So then he was already awake and fine as Watari said. A small, frozen smile came across L's face. His muscles were still stiff, but his shivers began to slowly subside. It was good to be alive. And even greater to be free.

"You…you're a…ph…phenomenal actor…Raito-kun." L's shivers prevented him from speaking fully diligently yet. And his dry throat and frozen muscles didn't help. Finally fully awake, he deduced that he was on one of the many metal autopsy tables in one of the back rooms of the morgue. The lights were off. So no one was there. Just a bunch of corpses coming back to life. And Watari.

A quiet laugh came from L's left.

"I could say the same for you! Wow! That was some crazy acting L. You had me convinced half the time." L smiled again, but it seemed he couldn't laugh yet.

"W…well…when your life d…depends on it!" Light laughed again. That was a nice sound. L knew it was nice, because it was Light's laugh and not Kira's. Kira's laugh was cold and hard. It was filled with cruelty and glee. But Lights was full of humor and good nature. It was nice to know he had his best friend somewhere near his left.

"I can't believe we pulled that off! We rock! We are the best of the best! We're more then that! We're kings!" Light laughed again. A musical sound. L inhaled deeply, feeling his frozen lungs give way to new life. It was almost like being reborn. He was a newborn now. He was no longer L the detective. He was Lawliet the man. And he would live his life the way he wanted too. Everything would be new and different. Even Light was new and different. He had been reborn too. Kira was dead.

"Hey L! How's it feel to come back to life? Does it hurt as much as it did for me? Damn! I thought I was dying all over again. I should kill you for that." L found himself smiling from ear to ear instead of cringing at all the death jokes as he used too.

"It's Lawliet now," his voice came a bit more strongly. His shivers almost all but done. He felt warm. Light was quiet for just a second.

"Lawliet? Why the sudden change?"

"Because I'm real now." L carefully moved his fingers. They wiggled at his command. Then he tested his toes. His body seemed functional at least to a degree. He tried to shift his arms, but found this a bit more difficult.

"Real? What were you before? Wood? You're not Pinocchio L. You've always been a real boy!"

"Really, call me Lawliet." He insisted it in the same tones as always. But somehow, his voice was different. Light noticed it right away.

"A…all right." L shifted his arms, pressing his palms against the metal table beneath him. He tried to push himself up, but found this was difficult. Watari, seeing L's struggle, quickly reached out his hands. He gripped the skinny man's shoulders and helped him to sit up. Once L was upright, Watari tightened the heating blanket around his bare shoulders. It was only then that L realized he was naked with exception of the blanket. He blushed lightly. But then remembered this was part of his plan too. Of course a corpse would be naked.

He glanced over to Light, his neck stiff, but working. Light was already dressed in his regular clothes, but he still sat on his own table, his own blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm fine." He said, seeing L look. "It's just cold in here. It is a freezer after all." He smiled brightly. Almost as brightly as his name indicated. L could hardly believe it. Light was indeed a new man. L's eyes squinted shut as a real, genuine, and very large smile took over his face. He suddenly started laughing. It bubbled up from his now warming throat and it escaped out of his mouth like a flock of butterflies. It tickled its way around the dark room, filling all of its dreary corners with life.

Light at first, stared in utter shock. But then, suddenly, one of L's laughs got inside of him, and infected him. He started laughing too. It was just so damned funny. Everything about it was so amusing now that it was all over. Through fits of laughter, L cried out,

"The closet!" After hearing those two simple words, Light's laughter grew ten fold. When they had walked into the investigation room that day, their laughter had been very real.

"They thought we were-!" But his gut clenched too tightly with joy to allow him to finish the sentence.

"And their faces!" The butterflies flying around the room were multiplying by the second. Tears came to Light's eyes and he wiped them away fitfully. But L was too incapacitated to even do that. He clutched his middle as it started to hurt and burn from the effort.

"Matsuda-san's face!" More laughter. It was getting quite loud. Watari quickly waved his arms at the two giggle pots on autopsy tables.

"Hey! Uh…keep it down! I doubt anyone's in the building at 3am but…we can't be too careful!" At this, Light and L tried to get themselves under control. But it sure was difficult. Apparently a giggle was more contagious then the deadliest virus known to man. L decided that he wanted to research laughing much more. Maybe that would be the first thing he'd do in his new life.

Their laughter died down, and as they were finishing up with tiny snorts and scuffles, Watari faced L.

"You're tickets to America are for 2pm. We have plenty of time to get you two to the airport." Back down to business, L faced Watari.

"And the money?"

"Just as instructed. I took some of the inheritance you gave to me when you died and put it in an account in America for you. It's only twenty thousand. That'll be enough to get yourselves an apartment, and some furniture and food. But there won't be much left over after you get yourselves situated. You'll need to find jobs right away."

"Yes, I understand completely."

"I've already set you up with a bank. I have a credit and debit card for you. I'll uh…give them to you when you have pockets to put them in." L nodded as Light snorted in amusement. Apparently, not all of the giggles had died yet.

Knowing they needed to get moving before the morgue became filled with real living people, L carefully tried to move his body. He still felt frozen, but managed to swing his legs over the side of the table.

"Raito-kun, can you stand yet?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. We were just waiting for you to de-thaw." Light hopped off of his metal table seemingly with no problem whatsoever. L snorted.

"Showoff." Light smirked.

"Yeah well, I always was better than you at anything physical. You need some help?"

"No. I can manage." There was a hint of indignity in his tones, but Light knew L was just being proud. L carefully started to slide himself off of the table. Watari held his breath.

L landed on his feet, immediately let out a cry, and then began to crumple. Light had already been prepared and held out his arms, catching L in them smoothly. He grinned mockingly down at the pale figure in his arms.

"Forgot about your twisted ankle, didn't you?" L's face soured and he squirmed uncomfortably in Light's grasp.

"My brain's still partially frozen! And I'll take this moment to remind you that we're not really gay! So you can take your hands off of me!"

"Geeze! Some thanks I get! Fine. I'll do as you please." Light released L as promised, and L immediately went crashing to the fringed floor. It wasn't just his ankle. His muscles were semi-frozen. Clothed in nothing but a heated blanket, L glared up at Light with flames. Even if he wasn't L anymore and was now Lawliet, he knew that Lawliet hated indignity just as much, if not more then L ever did.

"Asshole!" Light smirked and chuckled.

"Well make up your mind! You _told_ me to let you go!" Watari hurried to L's side and helped the fallen man to get back to his feet. With Watari's support, L was able to do so. Still, as a result of caution, Watari kept a firm grip on L's shoulders.

"Watari, do I have a change of clothes? We should get moving."

"Yes, I brought them along with Light's and the tickets. I have everything you will need."

"Excellent. I suppose then that I'll change and we can get going." Watari helped L to lean against the metal table, and then he left to go get the bag that was left at Light's table. He pulled out an unusual pair of clothes for L, and brought them back over to him. Light stared.

"What's that? That's not a white long sleeved shirt."

"It certainly is not. I told you, I'm not L anymore. I think Lawliet would like a little color in his new life." L held up his new shirt with one hand while keeping his heated blanket closed with the other. Light gaped. There was a light yellow tee shirt, and on top of that was an open, loose fitting button up denim shirt. It was drastically different from what Light thought L would wear. The jeans at least seemed to be the same.

"Would you mind turning around Raito-kun? I very well can't change with you staring at me like that." Instead of immediately turning like Light expected he would, he instead said,

"What's the big deal? We've changed in front of each other hundreds of times before."

L's face snapped in Light's direction as a look of astonishment came over his face. Light immediately felt heat rise up into his cheeks. _What the crap was that?_ His own sentence had startled him far more then the astonishment that L's face displayed. Light, blushing lightly with mostly confusion, immediately turned around so that he faced the wall.

"Uh…s…sorry." _Shit! What am I apologizing for?_ Nothing was said after that, and L changed in silence. After another minute or two he cleared his throat.

"We should leave incase one of the workers is an early riser and wants to come in early." Knowing he was done, Light turned back around to glance at the newly clothed person before him. L looked almost completely different just because he was wearing something new. The color looked a little strange on him since his natural coloring was all black and white. But somehow it suited him.

Light also noticed the shoes on his feet immediately.

"Sneakers?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I'll be forced to wear them during travel. Especially through an airport. They have quite repulsive floors there." Light delighted in seeing L in sneakers. He wasn't entirely sure why. Perhaps because it made L uncomfortable, and Light secretly still enjoyed tormenting L a bit. Maybe he liked it just because he got a reaction. Either way it didn't matter.

"Let's hurry. I'm eager to get out of Japan as soon as possible."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Curious about all the "right" answers? Here they are!

---------------------

They couldn't take anything with them. Nothing. They were dead after all, so all of their belongings were left behind. All they had was the plastic cards that would give them access to their small amount of money, and the clothes on their backs. Other then that, they'd be fending for themselves. It was scary, and exciting. They would land in Atlanta Georgia, leave the airport and then…well…they'd do whatever they needed too. L knew they'd most likely get lost, many times. They'd have to rent a car, or perhaps try to ride the public transit system. Where they would go was unknown. How they would live was unknown. L suspected they would spend a few nights in a hotel while they shopped for an apartment. Still, this was all speculation. He had no idea what would happen.

The prospect of it all was thrilling. He was looking forward to bickering with Light about which direction they should go, or whether they should travel by cab or bus. L foresaw many new arguments coming their way. But…he couldn't wait to have everyone of them. Because, for the first time ever since they had met, they would be arguing as Lawliet and Light. There would be no ulterior motives. There would be no tricks. There would be no fear of death. They would be free to…live.

The two were currently in the car with Watari heading toward the airport. They had a bit of a drive, even though the roads were utterly empty at this early hour in the morning. The first signs of life wouldn't appear for at least another hour.

"Hey L?"

"Lawliet," L corrected.

"Right. La…Lawliet?"

"Yes?" L was curled up in the back seat staring out the window with almost a melancholy look on his face. Light was seated more normally in the seat beside him.

"Can we revel in our genius for just a moment?" Blinking, L turned away from the dark window and looked over at his first-ever-friend.

"You mean my genius?" Light scoffed and let out a snort.

"Don't think for a second you could have done anything without me!"

"Yes. But the entire plan was derived entirely to save your life. So as I said, my genius." Light glowered, but decided that it had been L's idea in the first place. But Light had helped considerably. He would make sure to point that out.

"Whatever, I'll humor you. What made you think up this harebrained scheme anyway? When did you figure out I was Kira?" L smiled. He understood what Light was looking for. He wanted an in-depth explanation of how this had all occurred and was put together. How the pieces had all fallen into place in order for this miracle to happen.

"It all came to me that night I had that nightmare," he said. L smiled softly, and Light couldn't hope to hide his surprise. So…all that talk in the investigation room… "Many things of great importance happened that night Raito-kun. You told me, face to face that you were two faced. That you wanted to be my friend and that you also did not want to be my friend, all at once. When you said that to me, it was finally easy to understand. Before that time, I had been struggling fiercely with your mood swings. During one minute, you seemed very sincere, and you even seemed like you cared for me. I couldn't see any lies in that.

But then there were other times where you made your vicious intents quite clear. I knew that there were no lies in this either. I knew that both sides of you were true. But it was so difficult to understand why. At first I dismissed the thought of a split personality due to your background check. It had come up clean, you had no history of mental illness in your family and you showed no signs in school. But that night, you…_told_ me you were Kira by revealing that you were two-faced. I believe you were trying to save yourself by helping me understand that a part of you was sick, but that not all of you needed to be condemned.

I knew that Light was still inside, no matter how prominent Kira seemed, because…of the way you treated me that night. I had never been treated with such kindness and caring. You were truly concerned Raito-kun. You were…worried for me. And you tried to help me, even though I pushed you away." L gazed at Light with glowing eyes. "That's how I knew. I knew for certain that you were both Kira and Light Yagami. And also that you were two different people."

Light gaped. He felt himself fill with flattery. L was saying such…nice things. But despite feeling like a bigger man because of it…he also felt like a smaller man. He'd been so cruel.

"So you decided to try and save me, because you felt I was Kira's biggest victim."

"Mostly correct." Light blinked.

"Mostly?"

"Yes. I will admit it, now that no one will ever find out, that a part of it was due to utter selfishness. I did not want you to die. I did not want to be left alone. I wanted my first friend to stay with me. I dreaded loneliness." L faced the back of the seat in front of him as Light stared. L was…practically pouring out his soul! He was so open. Was this a result of his new birth? Was this all because there was no more pressure on him, no more rules to abide too? L was perfectly safe to share all he was with his best friend now that it was over.

"So yes, I formulated a rough plan right away. Watari helped a great deal." Light processed all of this quickly.

"So then…the beach. What was the beach about?

"Ah the beach!" L grinned wildly.

"That had been brilliant!" He actually chuckled. Light gawked. "The beach was originally set up as a way to expose both my and your faces to the mass public. You see, I was planning on having Kira kill us from the start. In order for that to happen, it was vital that our faces be revealed to a many amount of people. You were no problem, but I myself, had never really been out in Tokyo without a mask on. This needed to be done. And the only excuse plausible was a day off. But of course, that was before my plan was finalized and I came up with a better solution. With Misa acting as our executioner, we didn't need the public exposure anymore. She'd already seen both of our faces.

But I will admit to ulterior motives. After I found out that Light Yagami was indeed my friend, even though Kira was making him ill, I wanted to have fun with him. I felt bolder. The beach served as a way for me to assess your personality, or personalities more accurately in a more normal setting then the investigation room. I noticed that while in the base you were much more uptight and guarded around me. But when you took me to that mall, you loosened up nicely and let me see a bit of the real you. I needed to see that again to make certain. I wanted to see where Light Yagami was in control and where Kira was taking charge. I wanted to see which of you was more in control of the other.

I got my answer at the end of your little joke. I deduced that you were mostly Light all day. You were sincere and you had many opportunities to hurt me. You passed them all up until you found a golden opportunity that you simply could not resist. Kira only revealed himself that once. The rest of the day, you were Light Yagami, my friend." L smiled in almost a sweet way. He flashed his grin at Light.

"You lifted my hopes for the rest of my plan considerably that day. Because clearly, only you could make my plan work. If you were more Kira then Light…you would have rejected my plan and killed me." Light could not help but to feel that stab of guilt. _I almost did kill you dummy…_ And that fact hurt him now that it was all over, now that he could be rid of Kira. He glanced at L's twisted ankle. L saw the look on Light's face and sighed.

"Do not worry. It doesn't hurt." But Light knew it did. He still limped when he walked. Light grimaced. He remembered what he had tried to do. He remembered grabbing that fragile ankle and placing it in the dresser drawer. He remembered the plans he'd had…the intent to smash that ankle into splinters. It could have been so much worse.

But despite Light's guilt and remorse, L turned away. He continued the explanation.

"Anyway, the next part of the plan was of course…to tell you my real name. That was my failsafe. I was fairly certain that you would over power Kira, that Light Yagami would win if it came to desperate measures. But the only way to know for certain whether I should trust you with the rest of my plan was to give you the opportunity to kill me. If I gave you my name…both Light and Kira would be forced to battle one another. If Light were stronger I would live. If Kira were stronger I would die. That was just the truth. I decided that if Kira was stronger and I died…I would use my death as a way to put you in the chair where you belonged. But if Light won out…then…Light Yagami…was worth any risk."

Light's throat was tight. He couldn't imagine the pressure L must have gone through when making such decisions. Light couldn't imagine sitting there and thinking, "well if I must die…then I must die." He couldn't imagine feeling so crushed under such massive weight. And then of course…Light had attacked him anyway. Despite L's complete honesty and preparations, Kira had almost won. Light swallowed.

"So…the camera's were on. Watari told me in the hospital. He had all the evidence…"

"Yes. The camera's and the audio were on. If you killed me, Watari's instructions were to show that evidence to the team and your jury. You would have killed yourself in killing me. I wanted to make sure that if I was going to die for Light Yagami, that I would be the very last of Kira's victims."

It suddenly started raining. It didn't drip on the windshield in warning, no. It had simply started pouring down. Watari let out a gasp as the sudden onslaught of water hit their car. He slowed down considerably and flicked on the windshield wipers. L frowned.

"I hope our flight isn't delayed…" Light watched the rain for just a moment, but was too curious to let L finish here.

"So Kira lost the battle." Light prompted.

"Yes. I knew after I regained consciousness and after the drugs wore off so that I could recall my plan, that it would all work. So I let you in on my little secret." L smiled again. The sky off to the east was starting to lighten ever so slightly. Even with the clouds and rain Light could make out a slighter shade of gray off in that location. It lifted the gloom just behind L's black tuft of hair. "That was when all the fun started!" Light smiled at that too.

"Yeah! Although…I'll admit, going to see Misa wasn't fun at all. It was in fact torturous to do what you asked."

"Maybe, but it worked quite well."

"Yes…still, telling her that you were onto us was ok. It was right to strike that necessary fear into her for our plan to work, but acting like I was in love with you was embarrassing..."

"Really? You seemed to take to it quite naturally in the investigation room." Light let a snarl come to his lips as he crossed his arms.

"You weren't half bad yourself gay boy!" He snipped. "Anyway, the paper mix-up was easy enough. I simply used a fake page and slipped it under the real page, making sure Misa saw me doing this. After I ripped the pieces off I had two identical pieces. I wrote your name on the fake page including all the details of your death. That one I gave to Misa to hold as proof. Then on the second piece, the real piece, I wrote Misa's name." Light grinned a bit wickedly. "I ordered her to come to the investigation room at the appointed time, and also ordered her to write my name into the Death Note at the specified time. I was surprised that the investigation team fell for that one. Misa never would have killed me on her own accord." L was drearily silent. Light glanced over to see the young ex-detective staring sadly out of the car window.

"I feel terrible about Misa-san…she'll be given the death penalty for certain within the next 28 days." he whispered. Light blinked.

"Huh? But…it was your idea!"

"I know. She…I know she deserved it. She's killed thousands with a pen as her weapon. She had no remorse. She didn't even have a split personality to blame it on such as you. She was perfectly aware that she was committing murder. And she was happy to do it…In the hospital, you told me so when you revealed to me what Kira's powers where and explained the Death Note to me. I'll admit it was terribly fascinating. But…we had to condemn Misa in this way. I…couldn't think of any other way to kill you Raito-kun."

"Gee thanks!" Light snipped sarcastically. "Anyway L, as you said…she killed thousands. She used to hum little songs while writing names down. So…don't feel so badly for her."

"I suppose…"

"Anyway, let me get back to my story here," Light interrupted. Clearly he was excited about the plan they'd just pulled off. He had little remorse for Misa. The girl knew exactly what she was getting into when she had first started all of this. Light hadn't dragged her into it. She had come after him on her own accord. She had willingly involved herself, willingly killed people even without Light's orders. He supposed that L was just feeling blue because of the way she got caught. She wasn't caught on her own. She was caught because Light had made her get caught. But as Light said, she was a murderer. Then again…so was he. Maybe that was why L felt guilty. He had decided to save Light. But he had condemned Misa.

Hoping to get L's mind off of all that and back onto the story, Light eagerly continued.

"Anyway, while I was writing on the slips of paper, it was easy to slip a fake page into the Death Note. She never even noticed because she was so distracted by my confession of love for you. And after that I instructed her not to write into the Death Note at all until you were dead. So there was no way she'd see that the page was fake." L nodded, if only for the reason of making Light feel satisfied with himself.

"Then of course, the rest was up to you and me. But L…did we _have_ to be gay?" L blinked in surprise. Light was whining about that _again?_

"You're still upset about that? You whined and cried about it when I told you the first time so much that I thought you were regressing mentally into your toddler years."

"That's not fair! You were uncomfortable with it too! Weren't you?" L chuckled.

"I already explained this to you Raito-kun. It was highly necessary. If we hadn't been gay, Misa-san would have had no motive. We couldn't just have her walk in and kill you for no reason at all. An urge to be the one and only Kira wouldn't work. She had no liking for power. Money also was not an issue with Misa. The only way I could see her killing you is if you cheated on her with someone else. Sadly, there was no one else we could use other then me. I have been the only person you've been spending time with. Plus, a fourth party would have made this game a lot more dangerous. I knew the plan and what was taking place. We couldn't use a random girl off the streets. An X factor such as that would have been deadly to both of us. Imagine if she said or did the wrong thing."

Light sighed. He knew indeed L had been right. Besides…it hadn't been nearly as horrible as he thought it would be. He chuckled, his eyes crinkling shut with joy.

"That was fun wasn't it?" He said. L didn't even hesitate. His own smile returned to his face.

"It certainly was."

"And a little line here or there wasn't enough. We needed to get the team upset enough to want to fire you, or at least confront you on the subject. If not, then when Misa came into the room, things would have been as normal as ever. If that occurred, there'd be no confession and no reason for her to get so angry."

"Exactly. Thus, the closet."

"Which was purposefully caught on camera."

"So that Matsuda and Aizawa would 'catch' us in the act."

"So that they would be forced to jump to the conclusion that you're reasoning abilities were compromised."

"Therefore I needed to be dealt with right away, in case you were in fact Kira."

"And if I was Kira, then our relationship put everyone's lives in danger."

"And if everyone's lives were in danger, then L needed to go."

"And if things got that dramatic the 'truth' of our 'feelings' would have to be confessed. Therefore we were ready for Misa when she entered the room!" Boy it was exciting, even after it had been carried out. No, it was more so because they had succeeded. L's face shifted, and then suddenly a smile spread across his lips. Then, he started laughing. Light blinked.

"What?"

"The closet!" Light smiled, and then chuckled himself. That might be an inside joke forever. Watari, who had been listening from the front seat, could not help himself.

"So…what _did_ happen in the closet?" He asked. The two young men got a handle on themselves so that they could answer.

"Well…we were walking down to the hall when we got to the designated spot and stopped…"

Once at the specified spot with the pre-tampered camera, Light had taken L's hand.

"This is the part where I say something corny, like you're eyes are as glamorous as the night sky." Light said, their words never being picked up on camera. He smirked. "Or perhaps, that they are as murky as inky mud." L couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Very romantic Raito-kun. But I'm afraid I can't be at all serious with you saying things like that."

"All right all right. Just think of something that might make you blush. Look embarrassed. Think of breasts."

"Breasts?" L couldn't quit hide his shock. Or the pink coloring that quickly over took his face.

"There, that's good! Now you have to look shy like a silly little girl." L, taking his half-baked cue did the best he could. He was aware he wasn't a real actor, but if he didn't do it right…they could be killed. He imitated a scene from a movie he had watched once long ago and made sure to lower his eyes and smile in a timid way. He tried to get his face to grow red for the camera, so he held his breath briefly. Maybe that would work. He did not, as Light suggested, think of breasts. But he managed to get the color into his face another way. He then lifted a hand to his mouth, trying to look nervous.

"How's that," he asked, only his mouth movements being caught on tape. It was nice being able to joke about it. He knew no one on the team could read mouths, and being able to joke around made it much more bearable, and less embarrassing.

"Perfect." Light smile from ear to ear, but it was mostly a way to suppress the laughter that wanted to over-take him. L was ridiculously good at acting like a love struck girl. "Now I take you to the closet where we have mad, wild, animal sex." Light proceeded with the plan. L did his best to look taken by surprise, which wasn't hard considering Light's last sentence.

"R…Raito-kun!" L hesitated briefly, mostly for show, and made sure to shift his eyes around a lot to make himself appear uncertain. But in the end, he followed Light into the empty closet. Once inside they were safe.

The door closed and both sighed heavily with relief. Here they could not be seen or heard. With a single bare light bulb in the ceiling and nothing else, there was little to do. The two at first simply stared at one another. But they both realized this was a terrible way to pass the time. L felt himself growing red with uncomfortable embarrassment yet again. They were…so close in this tiny space. And the things they insinuated made it extremely awkward to be so close to Light. L knew Light must have been feeling the same anxiety.

The air was growing thick and fast. Knowing he had to do something to lighten the mood, Light turned to L,

"Well, let's get busy! Take off your shirt!" At first, L only stared, but then he burst into laughter. The pressure had been a bit too much and he would have taken any excuse to laugh. So he did. The chuckles poured out of him and two pale hands rose to his mouth as he tried to cover it up. They couldn't be too loud in case they would be heard laughing instead of moaning with pleasure.

Light's face immediately cracked into a grin. Then he started laughing too. The entire thing was absurd! And the team was falling for it hook line and sinker! It was just crazy to stand in a closet doing nothing for twenty minutes. Especially when there were other people assuming nasty things. The laughter continued for several minutes, and didn't stop.

"Well if we're going to fool them, we need to look the part!" Light reached out without any warning at all, grabbed L's head with both hands and began roughing up his hair in a very noogie type of way.

"H…hey! Ow!" L pulled away, but didn't have much place to go. His back hit the wall. Light took one look at L and started laughing all over again.

"You look like Frankenstien!" L glowered unhappily.

"Yeah well…then you need a new look too!" L moved even more quickly then Light had and he also reached out messing Light's hair.

"Hey! Don't touch the do!" Light slapped L's hand away with a WACK! L pulled away quickly, looking at the back of his now reddening hand. He frowned.

"Careful Raito-kun…you don't want to be arrested for domestic abuse."

"Oh shut your mouth! It's just a little slap!"

"That's how it starts!" Light tried to keep a look of anger, but the two were simply having too much fun to hold onto any grudges.

"I'll show you how it starts!" Light suddenly came forward, attacking L in a friendly fashion. He latched onto the other boy's head and began messing his hair up a second time. L let out a small cry and tried to get Light off, but this was considerably difficult in a tiny closet.

"Raito-kun! Get off of me!"

"Careful L! You're sounding a little dirty there!"

"You pervert!"

"You're the one who came up with this idea in the first place!"

"It's necessary!"

"Then it's necessary to do this too!" Light suddenly grabbed the front of L's shirt, rumpling it up. L jerked backward away from him.

"I'm already a mess! What about you Mr.Spic And Span?" L lashed out like lightning, latching onto Light's shirt. He yanked it out so that it was no longer tucked in. "How do you like that? That's the messiest I've ever seen you."

"You…you jerk! How dare you mess up my shirt!" Angry, but in yet another playful way, Light attacked L a third time.

"And that's how it went for the full twenty minutes."

"Yeah, we just beat on each other like a bunch of retards."

"As Light said, all we did was "mess around." He chuckled again. Watari chuckled too. He felt his anxieties about letting L leave the country and live all alone with no one but an ex-murderer for company start to melt away. They had become…so close the past few weeks. Watari felt certain Light would take care of L once they were gone.

"The only thing left after that was for L to act like he was being sucked into my schemes. Good job at acting below your usual intelligent standards by the way."

"Thanks. That was probably the hardest part for me…acting like a fool."

"Well, as you keep saying, it was necessary."

"Yes. And then after that, all that was left was to take the drugs at the appropriate moment. Raito-kun had the drugs already placed in his open soda bottle that he clearly and possessively marked in Sharpie marker as "Light's Soda." No one would dare drink it if it was labeled."

"That's right. And I put yours in your tea when I was making it. Everyone was so focused on you and your hysterics that no one noticed me."

"Then all that was left after that, was to pretend to be in the worst pain of my life. I kept that up as long as I could, until the drugs finally took me at 5:20pm. After that, it appeared as if I were dead. The drugs slow your body to such a degree that breathing and heart rate cannot be detected, even if a person still in fact lives."

"Much like a lot of poisonous spiders and insects."

"Only of course, the drugs I chose have no harmful side effects."

"Then after that, it had already been calculated that the team would arrest Misa for killing me in a jealous rage."

"And they would pin all the crimes on her since Light was dead and they thought only of the well being of the public."

"To put the case to bed, and assure the world that it was safe, Misa would have had to be charged for all of Kira's crimes."

"Voila. Presto. And complete." The two grinned proudly at one another as they finished their complicated plan. It had indeed been a success.

"Of course, without Watari, we would have been locked in the morgue and have frozen to death."

"Yes, and he was responsible for making sure we weren't buried alive as well."

"Thanks Watari." Watari chuckled joyously.

"No problem boys. All that's left for me to do is put you on the plane. Then I suppose, I'll go disappear as well." But L only smiled. He knew where Watari was going. He would go back to the orphanage to take care of the other gifted children, the way he had taken care of L. That's just the way Watari was. L knew, if he ever truly needed him again…he would be there.

The freakish rainstorm had started to let up a bit, and the downpour became a regular rain. It was just as well; they were almost at the airport. Light noticed the sky had grown brighter during their talk. Now it was a dark gray instead of a gloomy black. He suspected it wouldn't get too much lighter due to the weather. The clock read 6am. They still had tons of time before their plane took off. But it would be safer to stay in the airport where they were very unlikely to run into anyone they knew. Once they were in America…they could start all over.


	25. conclusion

"Are you scared?" The question had come softly. It came in caring tones from a pair of lips that used to spit venom and spite. It sounded so much un-like Light Yagami, that at first L had thought it was someone else. Surely it was the caring husband behind them, speaking to his lovely wife. Or perhaps the big brother in front of them, speaking to his little brother. But no. The question had sprouted from Light.

L turned his gaze away from the tiny, oval shaped, plane window. It was five minutes before take-off. Most all of the passengers were settled. An infant cried from one of the rows farther back, but for the most part it was quiet. People were hushed and either involved with soft small talk, or reading. L had been doing neither as he stared out the lighted oval. Now, he had a question to contemplate.

"Why do you ask that Raito-kun?"

"Easy. You're biting your thumb." L blinked, looking down to the digit indicated. The tip of it was a bright, raw, red color.

"It looks as if I was." Light waited to see if L would actually answer him. But he didn't. So he took the initiative.

"You're scared. You've never been anywhere without Watari before. And you've never done anything other then detective work before. Plus, you're going to a totally new strange place."

"That's not bothersome in the slightest. You forget Raito-kun, I've been traveling all over the world for most of my life."

"Ah, yes, how silly of me. So then you're not scared at all. Oh good. I thought you staring out the window with such a pensive look was all for fun anyway. Looks like I was right."

"There's no need for sarcasm Raito-kun." Light huffed, and L's eyes narrowed. But very quickly, L's face broke into a small smile. This was exactly what he had wanted. Light saw it and blinked in confusion.

"What're you so happy about?" L was quiet for sometime. He wasn't sure how to express himself in words when it came to things like feelings. Especially happy feelings. It was part of the newness that was so exciting.

"I…enjoy bickering with you…as the new people we have become." Light understood then. Anything L did as Lawliet made him happy. Probably for the simple reason that he chose to do it and had no other reason for it. Light smiled mischievously.

"Is that so? Would you like to fight some more? How about if I called you fat? Would that brighten your day?" L snorted. Fat. That was a good one.

"Thank you Raito-kun. You're so insightful." He said with a returning sarcasm. Light could have thought of a retort. But he was more distracted with the little airshafts just above their seats. He twisted one of them, making it blow out more air then it had been before. L snickered. It was clear that this was Light's first time flying. Both were quiet for sometime as Light fiddled with the buttons, exploring. L watched him quietly for sometime, his smile slowly fading.

"Raito-kun…" he said softly.

"Hmm?" Light didn't move his gaze from what he was doing.

"Thank you…for comforting me before I drank the tea." It was then that Light stopped. He glanced over to L who had suddenly looked away and back toward the window. Light's expression softened. He remembered that quite clearly. In the investigation room, even in the midst of all of their acting, there were a few lines that had rung true. L had hung onto his tea for the longest time. He hung onto it even after the point of time when he was supposed to drink it. Light knew something was wrong. He couldn't have asked directly, but…he managed to get his point across by giving L's shoulders a squeeze.

At that point, L admitted, while still in character, then he was scared.

Light understood. The drug would make you nearly dead. And although L had shown no fear of death in the past, it was something different when you knew you had a new and bright future ahead of you. They had plans for freedom. In the past, all L had were more plans for more plans. That had been all. Of course he'd been scared to take a drug that had a small possibility of killing him. So Light had done what he thought was right, he comforted him.

"Hey…I've said it before. It'll all be all right." L glanced at Light then.

"I didn't need the reassurance _now_ Raito-kun. I was thanking you for giving it before I drank my tea." Light smiled, knowing the truth. L was scared now too. He simply wouldn't have admitted it.

"Yeah, I know." Light would play along. Thinking the conversation was over; Light grabbed the magazine from the seat pocket in front of him. It was a long flight; maybe there was a crossword puzzle in it or something. Light flipped through the pages to search.

"Raito-kun…"

"God what?" He snapped. It was starting to get annoying. I mean, come on!

"…uh…" L seemed almost like he had been choked again. His voice would not come after such a snip. Light looked over to him, his annoyance clearly evident on his face.

"Spit it out! What? You want the aisle seat?" L sighed heavily, seemingly disappointed.

"Nothing." He turned away and faced the window yet again. Light let out a frustrated growl, then preceded to attack his magazine with a new found fury. Lord help that crossword puzzle when he found it because it had no hope!

There it was on page 24. Light then discovered that he had nothing to write with.

"URG!" He jammed the stewardess button above him. Then he snapped the magazine in front of him, trying to get its pages to unfold a bit more.

The stewardess came by a few moments later and was able to locate a pen. When Light got it he thought he'd feel a little better. But he didn't. He shook his head and started to work on his puzzle. But he hardly got through the first word when he felt that familiar tick in his brain. Yeah. It was all L's fault. He couldn't concentrate. He was way too curious. L must have done it on purpose. It was a plot to bug him all flight long.

The planes engines roared to life. Light thought he might try to ignore it a bit longer. But as the plane began to roll onto the runway, he couldn't help himself. He could hear L's annoying voice in his head. If he were to get any of his stupid puzzle done at all, then he'd be forced to ask.

"Ok! God! You win! What? What is it? What did you want to say?" L, as cool as ever, turned slowly away from his window, a look of obviously fake surprise on his face. Light glared. L knew he'd ask.

"What? You're still thinking about that Raito-kun?"

"Don't play with me! Just spit it out!" L tsked. Actually tsked at him!

"Such a temper. I don't think I want to tell you anymore." Light's face contorted, a vein making itself known on his forehead.

"Tell me L or so help me…"

"It's Lawliet. Now more then ever." Light paused in their argument at that. Yes. He would have to be much more careful. Even though no one knew L's face, they knew his name. Light had to say Lawliet now, or it would put him at risk.

"Yeah…" He said, most of his anger gone in that very second. "Lawliet…what were you going to say?" Lawliet hesitated again, as he had the first time. It only sparked Light's interest more. Slowly, a small, almost mischievous grin found it's way to Lawliet's face.

"Just that…not everything I did in the investigation room was an act."

The plane had gotten to the end of its runway and the engines began to whirr much more violently. The plane rocketed to life and began racing down the runway at top speed. Both L and Light held on to their armrests in preparation for take off.

It only lasted a moment or two, and then the wheels left the ground. They were airborne and on their way to America. The plane climbed in altitude until it became little more then a tiny spec in the sky to someone who might have been watching from the ground. Then, with only seconds more, the plane had disappeared entirely into the clouds.

--------------------

Well, I hate it almost as much as you do, if not more. But the Friend or Foe is indeed over. That is the end. I realize that I kinda left a door open there at the end for another fan fiction to occur once they're in America. But I will tell all you wonderful readers out there that this second fan fiction will not be happening for a long time, perhaps not at all depending on where I'm going in life. Right now I want to concentrate on a fantasy book I'm writing. I really really would like to get it published once it's finished. If I do get it published, you will all be the first to know. Until then, I need to steer clear of fan fictions and work on my original creations instead.

There is hope however, for the fans. If you're into Zelda at all, I have a completed fan fiction sitting on my jump drive at my house. I plan to get it and upload it within the week. So if you're interested at all, you can read that. It will be titled "Gerudo Rebellions." Or you can check my profile to see if I have it up yet. Be patient, I have a lot going on in my life right now.

I also wanted to give special thanks to the following people:

Guardian Angel of Wolves, death by storm, IvoryCrayon, allaboutcontests, 30Kyu, Rem10124, vashsunglasses, inu-youkai 911, immortalhaldir, SMALLwhitelies, skogen, thenightwanderer, Peanuckle, SnufflesWillRise, Misao2003, millerthebubbles, hittocerebattosai, ElectricCamel, Sky Falls, DeathGodGirl, MeghanthePagan, MemoryLoss is now Sugarave, Xenia Marvolo and of course my sister, Diane for reading along with me.

Thank you all so much for reading my work. It means so much to me that something I created has influenced others, even if it was just in a small way. I hope it did something positive for you and I hope you will all always keep on reading!


End file.
